Raditz Z: a new beginning
by BKL777
Summary: This is the story of Raditz if he had survive his encounter with his brother and instead of being forgotten about, he lives on to eventually become a Z fighter and Redeem himself of his pass sins and I will tell his life going forward through the many sagas in Z and Super. Heavily influenced from MasakoX's what if series. (warning depictions of Violence and profanity present)
1. Chapter 1: Raditz Lives

**Raditz Lives**

 **Thank you all for reading this, this is my first fanfic, so I may look like a very amateur writer especially with grammar errors. I've decided that my first fic to be about Dragon ball as I love the franchise and know there's plenty to "fix". Raditz always seemed like a huge waste of a character, he was Goku's brother, yet he seems like a footnote in the franchise as a whole. So, I will be writing if he survived his battle with Goku and Piccolo and goes on to redeem himself as a Z fighter. Course if your all wondering, yes, I am going to be heavily influenced by MasakoX's what if series about Raditz and I will be copying off some elements from it (like Raunch), though I'm not going to copy his series word from word, and I will be telling my own version with many noticeable differences from that series. Of course I give full credit to him giving me ideas and I recommend his YouTube channel if you like to see other dragon ball what if's. Ok Thank you for the listening, now on with the story.**

* * *

After a long and hard battle, it seemed that Raditz, Goku's older brother was unbeatable. Just this morning he came out of nowhere, tells him about his true heritage of begin an alien, and demanded Goku to join him in some invasion on the other side of the galaxy. But when Goku wouldn't cooperate, Raditz kidnapped his son Gohan to force him to kill off the planet.

After teaming up with Piccolo, the demon half of earth's god Kami, despite being rivals have decided to join together to fight this more powerful enemy. Even after losing their heavy clothes, they were still no match for Raditz, it was until Gohan with a huge amount of power destroyed Raditzs' spaceship and jumped headfirst into his uncle's chest severely injuring him despite being just a child. Before Raditz was about to kill off his young nephew, his Brother Goku grabs on to him to keep him in place for Piccolo to finally finish him off.

"Piccolo your attack, let's go" said Goku as he holds on to Raditz, not giving him a second chance as he did before with his tail, this time he means to have his brother killed even if it means his life will end with him.

After a bit of energy concertation the alien demon finishes charging his attack, "Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo and points his energized finger at Goku and Raditz and launches his powerful beam at them. But before the beam get's close enough to the two, Raditz uses the very last of his strength to get out of Goku's hold and just barely missed a directed hit from Piccolo's ultimate move. The beam still hits the left side of his body, giving him a very gushily wound on his lower torso but is still alive despite of it. But not his younger brother Goku, he takes a direct hit to the heart leaving a huge hole in his body and is now losing a huge amount of blood.

Piccolo after witnessing that left him in complete shock, "I missed, I completely missed?!" thought Piccolo in shock, and the wounded then Saiyan launched at Piccolo with a powerful punch, sending Piccolo over 30 feet away.

It didn't look good for the earthlings, Piccolo used the last of his Ki energy on that one attack and didn't have his left arm completely healed yet, Goku was lying near dead bleeding out, and Gohan was still out cold. Raditz could've finish them all off, but that injury he received from Piccolo, not to mention his other injury from Gohan left him completely exhausted and fatigued, he was near out of breath, he may be a Saiyan warrior but was more cautious then the average one, and feared that if he continued to fight he can end up dying from other injuries he might receive from the Namekian.

"You were all strong, I'll give you that" Said Raditz, "But I can kill all of you some other time, once my injuries have healed you'll be no match for me, especially once my younger brother Kakarot is no longer around." The Saiyan gloats to Piccolo.

Despite that painful punch, Piccolo was able to get himself back up to look directly at Raditz, "It's not over for us either. Goku won't be dead for long and will be back stronger than ever before." He sternly says back at Raditz

But hearing that made Raditz then looked confused, "What do you mean by that? Tell me?!" asked Raditz,

Piccolo wasn't sure about telling Raditz about the dragon balls, but he didn't have much of a choice as the Saiyan might just attack Piccolo for the answers. Piccolo then explained, "This planet have powerful objects called the Dragon Balls, once their all collected together, they will summon a powerful dragon, which will grant the summoner any wish they want, this includes bringing people back from the dead.".

"Really?" said Raditz, "Sounds like a nice prize to collect, my comrades are going to love this".

"What?!" shouted Piccolo now confused,

Raditz then smugly explains "This scouter I have here is also a communicator, I can tell them all I know here even galaxies away, and they'll be on their way to help me collect these Dragon balls and kill any resistance.".

Now struck with horror Piccolo realizes he's made a mistake, not only is Raditiz still standing up alive but two even more powerful Saiyan's will be on their way to earth to take the Dragon balls and grant whatever evil wish they desire.

"How long until they will be here?" asked Goku on the ground not sure if he'll get an answer.

"In about an earth year, If I don't kill all of you by that time, they certainly will" Raditz says to the two smugly as he makes a subtle evil laugh, but that smugness and laugh ended after the pain from his injury continues, he needed to rest and heal soon, or he'll share the same fate as his brother. "I will be back, I promise you that." Said the Saiyan as he flies away with blood still dipping from his wound.

Piccolo would've followed him but he knew it would do no good as he was in no condition to fight anymore just as everyone else was here, all he could do now is lick his wounds. But he then looks at the unconscious Gohan. Despite him being a child, he had to strength to stun a full grown adult Saiyan. Perhaps he will be of some use to him.

* * *

After only a few minutes after Raditzs escape, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin arrive to the scene just to see their best friend on the ground bleeding himself out.

"WHAT! Raditz is still alive?!" shouted Krillin, scared out of his mind after Piccolo told him everything.

"I'm afraid so, he was severely injured though, so it will take him awhile to heal, but that's the least of our worries. Now we got two Saiyan's more powerful then him on their way in only a year." Said Piccolo, which only made the others freak out a bit more now. But despite that they wanted to think about it later, as they wanted to around Goku as he was bleeding out.

Goku then says his final words to his friends until he finally dies and passed on to the afterlife. Piccolo ensures them that he'll be training in heaven and tells them to collect the dragon balls for his resurrection and to prepare for the incoming invasion and get as strong as possible.

Piccolo then grabs onto the sleeping Gohan, "I'm going to train the boy in the hopes he will be strong enough to fight the other Saiyan's." Piccolo says to the group, while that was his number one prioty at the moment. After the Saiyan thing passes, he has his own nefarious plans to use the boy for afterwards,

But before he leaves with Gohan he gives his final warning "Watch out for Raditz, no doubt he'll be back after he heals, best case scenario he'll wait until his friends arrive, but if not and if he attempts to attack any of you again, just run away. You will be no match for him and he will kill you if you let him directly fight you." As Piccolo finally finishes his warning, he leaves with the boy whether they wanted him to go or not,

But the group didn't have time to argue. They will have to get in hold of Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, then head off to train with Kami and then collect the dragon balls to bring Goku back once the time comes, they only have a year, so they had to act quick.

* * *

Meanwhile, about an hour after the fight, Raditz still injured flew a few hundred miles away from Piccolo and attempts to make contact with his Saiyan Teammates Nappa and Vegeta.

Once he finally lands on the ground feeling far enough from the Namekian Raditz starts pressing buttons on his scouter, "Vegeta, Nappa I hope you all got that transmission I gave to you an hour ago" says Raditz to his teammates through the communicator

"It's about time you respond Weakling" says Vegeta in an impatient matter as he and Nappa were busy eating the corpses of the people they are trying to conquer "Yes we got your message, these Dragon balls do sound very useful we will definitely be on our way there, I don't think Freiza will mind if this planet taking a little longer to conquer" Vegeta to Raditz,

though Vegeta knew of Freiza's character, he will certainly mind and will not be happy about this, but at that point Vegeta and Nappa didn't care, if they can wish themselves for immortality Frieza's threats will mean nothing to them.

Raditz was happy to hear that his more powerful comrads will be heading to earth to help, until Vegeta says this to him, "But know this Raditz, when we finally get to that backwatered planet, we will kill you." Vegeta says in a very straight manner

Raditz went into complete shock after hearing that with that smile completely disappearing, he was absolutely confused and terrified now,

"Wait a minute what do you mean?" Raditz said in a scared tone and was beginning to panic.

"If you couldn't even properly kill a bunch of weaklings with a power level less than a thousand, you're a disgrace to the Saiyan race. You are no use to us anymore and need to be properly punished for your failure" Vegeta scolds to Raditz,

"Wait a minute, after I heal up I will be able to kill all of those earthlings in less than a weeks' time, I absolutely mean it." Raditz begs to Vegeta trying to bargain with his former commander.

"Its to late for that, even if you do, you still fail to kill them off the first time and I don't tolerate failure. We will be there in a year and were going to kill every living thing that is on that planet and that includes you." Vegeta said no longer willingly to tolerate Raditzs cowardly nature.

Nappa who was also listening in on the whole thing gives out an evil smile, "If I were you Raditz I get off of that planet as soon possible before we get there. We will not show any mercy to you Raditz and will kill you without a second thought." Nappa says to Raditz,

"But... but my ship was destroyed! How am I supposed to get off of this planet now!?", asked Raditz now in complete panic mode.

"Well that's too bad, you should have token better care of your equipment, we'll look forward into seeing you soon then Raditz." Said Nappa,

Raditz was never so scared out of his mind in all of his life, and did all he could to negotiate with Vegeta, but he wasn't budging, "Wait you can't do this to me! We've been comrades for years, the last of the Saiyan kind! You can't just throw me under the bus like that!" shouted Raditz as continues to panic

But Vegeta had about enough of it, "Were done here Raditz, we'll be their in an earth year, we will kill everything including you, and then finally use the dragon balls for ourselves. Don't attempt to communicate with us again, it will do you no good. Enjoy your last year, hope you make the best use of it. hahahahahahahaha" Vegeta finally said and ends with him evilly laughing about it before turning his communicator off,

Raditz couldn't believe what was happening, "Wait Vegeta, Nappa don't do this this to me!" he yells out, but it was no good for Raditz since they were no longer listening, he attempt to contact them again and again but he couldn't get any sort of connection anymore with them, Vegeta and Nappa must have permanently blocked him from their communicators so he wasn't getting anything out of them anymore for the next year.

Now Raditz was in deep fear and horror, his own comrades, his own prince had turned against him and they were going to kill him in a years time. He knew that they were far stronger then he ever.

Raditzs was completely freaking out from those revelations, "This is not fair! What the hell am I going to do now?! My ship is destroyed and had no idea how to repair the Damn thing. And this world is so primitive they won't know Jack all to make a ship that can go lightspeed. And I'll be signing my death wish if I get in contact to Frieza. What am I suppose to do?!" he shouts aloud to himself as he no longer has a way to run away from a hard problem this time,

but those were thoughts he had to think about later, he was still severely injured from that fight and needed find a way to heal himself before he ends up bleeding out.


	2. Chapter 2: Raditz receives help

**Chapter 2: Raditz receives help from someone special**

Only a day after the Raditz fight, the Z fighters did their best to get their team together to prepare for the Saiyan invasion. Bulma was able to create a device to help them find there high powered friends, though it was very crude as she didn't have anything to go by since they lack a scouter Raditz still had. It didn't show any specific numbers, but it operated like the dragon radar allowing them to track beings with high power levels.

They knew to stay away from the largest one as that was Raditz and second biggest was Piccolo and they avoided him since he didn't want to be bothered with his training with Gohan.

They were able to still use it to find Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. They told them everything including Goku's death, the Saiyan invasion, and that Raditz was still alive and active.

"Then we all need to get to Kami's place and train for the year until Raditz's buddies arrive and show them who are the weak one's here" said Yamcha still being a little cocky despite the tense situation.

Though Tien didn't look as confident, "Maybe, hopefully we can wish Goku back in time and to be stronger then ever, but we must focus on our own strength for now." Tien said taking the situation a little more seriously.

Chiaotzu remained mostly quite but then something came to his mind "Oh no! Tien what about Launch? We completely forgot about her and didn't even say good bye." Said a concern Chiaotzu,

"Launch already went off on her own to meet up with Roshi, she's a strong woman and can take care of herself. We have more important things to do right now, we have to be ready once the Saiyan's finally attack" Said Tien but then he looked a bit concerned himself after saying that,"I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy if she sneezes again" Tien thought to himself.

* * *

Things haven't gotten any better for Raditz, even after a day his condition is just as bad as before and was still bleeding from his injury. He's now worried about getting an infection, while Saiyan's have extreme resistant against many diseases, they were not completely immune to everything, and having a continually open wound isn't going to make that situation any easier.

After flying for a while, he eventually had to settle down at a large flower patch, he's been awake for the past day and was afraid that if he went to sleep he wouldn't be getting back up again. But his fatigue got the better of him, he couldn't move or fly anymore so he had no choice but to rest on the flowers and hopes that he will wake up again.

But as he closes his eyes he sees a silhouette of some being with blue hair, "What was that?" he thought, but he was too tired to think about and finally passes out.

* * *

After a long and tired nap Raditz finally wakes up after that long pass out and was feeling a lot better then before, but he was no longer at the flower patch but in some sort of house on a bed. His scouter and Armor were missing, only wearing some par of green earth pants and a white T-shirt, though he noticed that his wound was now covered in bandages. It still acks but not as painful as it was before. He doesn't know what happen to him, this doesn't look like any sort of hospital, medical bay of some ship, or even a prison but he'll take what he can get.

But suddenly He then heard some humming, it sounded feminine. He got himself up and snucked up around the house to be on the safe side. He then turns his head at the corner of the hallway and he finally finds out where the humming was coming from. It was a blue haired earth woman cooking a meal.

"Could have this been that thing saw before I passed out?" thought Raditz as he walks up to the weird earth woman.

The woman hears some foot steps and turns around and sees the no longer passed out Raditz "Oh my, your up already." Said the earth female with a big smile on her face. "You've been out cold for the last 5 days with that awful wound you had at the meadow, but I helped take care of it and allowed you to heal up while I kept an eye on you." She continues to say.

"Uh well thanks I guess." Said a confused Raditz, he didn't know what to think about this random alien stranger who these past few days helped him out from his condition without any repayment or asking for a favor. Its something he never saw from all of his encounters, not from his own former comrades, not from the Frieza force, not even from his own Father. He only ever felt such kindness from his long dead mother.

Now thinking about his comrades, he remembers that they were still coming to earth to slaughter everyone including him. He didn't have much time to waste and had to come up with some sort of plan. He then looks angerly at Launch, "Where's my scouter and armor at, you better not have thrown them away?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Oh I just put them in the closet, that armor in particular though was pretty dirty and had a big hole in it, I was thinking of just throwing it away but I figure you still may want it though so I just washed it and would let you decide on what you want to do with it" she says without flinching to Raditzs anger.

Raditz then moved into the closet to get his stuff, his scouter is working fine but his armor as the woman described had a huge hole in it when that Namekian used his beam cannon. It was useless in battle now that has an obvious weak point that can be attacked so it was no good to him anymore.

though even if it was in prime condition he's not sure if it will do any good in a fight with Nappa and Vegeta. He still didn't know what he was going to do about those two, he can't run away as he could before in other situations, he's now stuck on this planet and must come up with some other strategy to save himself.

As he puts on his scouter the mysterious woman comes into the room with him, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Launch and I'm glad you're doing fine now." She says rasing her hand up to shake his hand,

but Raditz says in an uncaring matter ignored her and starts moving to the door, "Fine whatever, thanks for the help, but I need to get going now." But before he gets close to the door, he drops on to his knees in pain from his left side.

Launch runs up to him to help help him back up "Please don't leave yet, you're still recovering from your injury, you probably should say here until you properly heal." Said a concern Launch.

Raditz would've pushed her out of the way and ignore her for a weakling which according to his scouter is only at a power level of 5. For someone like her to tell him what to do is major insult. But she was right, he was still recovering from his injury and making more enemies on this planet isn't going to help him against Vegeta and Nappa. He's stuck on this planet now and it's in his best interest to keep the locals happy with him.

"Very well I will stay, but don't be telling me what to do." Raditz said angrily.

"Alright then, why don't we just sit down and eat I just made supper." Said a cheerful launch.

Raditz was indeed hungry, he hasn't eaten anything since he got to the planet and Saiyan always had a huge appetite, so he was starving for anything at this point.

* * *

At the dinner table he chows down most of what Launch had made, eating most of what she prepared in only in a few minutes.

Launch hardly eating any of it at that point was quite surprised, "Wow your eating habits remind me someone I knew a while ago, it's almost identical." Launch said.

"Yeah who?" Raditz said with his mouth full of food, he did seem somewhat curious to who would have a stomach like a Saiyan.

"A little boy I knew few years ago who is a man now, his name is Son Goku." Launch answered.

Raditz almost chocking on his noodles, had stopped and looked shocked after hearing that name, "Do you know who he is, he had a tail just like yours when he was a boy and he's been on tv plenty of times in the big tournaments?" asked Launch,

But Raditz didnt know what say after hearing that,"This woman knows about Kakarot." He thought, "Damn it just as I'm getting her on my good side, though she seems to be unaware that he was killed recently, and I was involved in that killing" he continued thinking.

But after thinking about for a minute he finally answers, "He's my younger brother actually, he's been long lost for a while. I've reunited with him recently." He answers seeing no point in lying about his relationship with Kakarot, but he'll keep the Saiyan and death details to himself.

Launch then smiled, "Oh, that's wonderful, I've never imagine him having a brother. It's so good to see a long lost family getting together again after so long. Thats so beautiful." said Launch in a very cheerful tone.

But Raditz then starts cluch his fist in anger. He wasn't happy about the reunion at all, it was his idiot brother that he was in this situation in the first place. All because he couldn't do the job a baby can do. He absolutely hates his now dead brother.

He just wanted to change the subject and continue eating, ignoring what Launch asked him,

He eats and eats more wanting to get his mind of his brother but as he ate the fish thought the it was dry really dry. He ends up picking up and starts sprinkling a bunch of pepper on the fish, shaking large amounts of it due to angry mood. But some of it went towards launch, she starts reacting to the large amount of pepper and ends up making sneezing and once more changed her personality.

The moody Raditz finally speaks to Launch to complain "Hey, you need to cook this crap a lot better, it's as dry as the sand on this damned planet!" yelled Raditz still angry about his whole thing with his brother. But his only response was a hard slap in the face.

The surprised Raditz with a red mark on his cheek looks back toward the angry looking blonde Launch, "Listen here bud, I made that dinner with my own damn hands without any sort of help, if you're not happy about it, then you can go outside and eat the grass like the ass you are!" Yelled Launch not tolerating Raditz's attitude unlike her other personality.

Raditz was in complete shock without any words to speak, "What the hell just happened, it's like she turned into a completely different person?" Raditz thought to himself, "Even her power level is now at 20 according to the scouter, doesn't seem like much but it's crazy to see a weak human just increasing their power level 4 times over like that." he continued.

But after the scolding from Launch she turns around and down to the floor, "Sorry about that I'm just a little pissed of about something else." launch says a little calmer than before, "My boyfriend Tien recently just left me to meet god or whatever and he didn't even give me a damn goodbye, or anything for that matter, not even that little bastard friend of his Chiaotzu did say anything to me." She continued still angry and upset.

Raditz didn't know what she was talking about or why he should even care. He understood what it feels like to be suddenly betrayed by close friends like him with Nappa and Vegeta. He also admits to himself that this blonde hair woman is kind of hot and appealing to him. You usually don't see that kind of attitude from a being outside of a female Saiyan, even when she so beneath him in terms of power, he likes this kind of fury.

Launch finally looks back at Raditz with a small smile, "Well again you can stay here as long as you need to heal yourself, but don't act like a bitch about everything or your out of here" Launch says to Raditz who admittedly herself has a small attraction with the big strong muscular injured man she found out in the meadow a few days ago, especially with his bad boy attitude that she like about Tien originally, but this bad boy had hair, a lot of hair.

She then takes out her gun and loads it up with a magazine, "I'm going outside for target practice, Tien's old room is yours to stay in." she said, "But make sure you clean that mess up when your done eating, I don't want this place turning into a pig sty." She demanded of him.

"Um ok sure." Raditz responded, If she was any other space creature and told him the same thing, Raditz would've blasted her right then and there for making a powerful Saiyan do any work for a weakling, but this woman was a big exception. She had the attitude to talk down to those higher then her, something that he would never do with the likes of Vegeta or Frieza. It's definitely something that appeals to him and is willing to go along with it.

Launch smiles back and goes outside with her pistol.

After putting away his dishes he finally lays down on his bed looking outside the window in a moonless night, which is odd to him, he thought this world had a moon, but that's not important to him right now. For the next few weeks he'll wait until he fully recovers from his wound and at the meantime he needs to come up with some sort of plan to deal with Nappa and Vegeta before they slaughter him like livestock. He has less than a year to be ready for them and needs to come up with something as soon as possible before the year is finally up and the Saiyan invasion would finally begin.


	3. Chapter 3: A year of training

**Chapter 3: A year of training begins**

It's been 2 weeks since Launch had rescued Raditz from his severe wound and has now fully recover. It was definitely an interesting 2 weeks for Raditz, this strange woman would continually switch her personalities over and over, and Raditz had to seen all what comes from the both of them. But despite that he surprisingly enjoyed his time with her despite her being just some earth weakling

With his injury he couldnt do much but sleep, eat, and watch earth entertainment on the device the girl called a tv. He would also listen and talk to the earth woman in both of her personalities on their life stories. Raditz would talk about some of his space adventures revealing that he and Kakarot were aliens but he would leave out the planet conquering stuff to not scare her away.

Launch in turn told Raditz of the many stories of her life, especially the ones that involve Kakarot. From those stories he learned more about Kakarot and his life before he meet him at that island. Launch would tell him about her life with his younger brother when he was just a child. Some stuff about a bunch of tournments, a Red Ribbion army, and fighting that Namekian called Piccolo that nearly took his life weeks ago.

Despite being a reject weakling when he was a baby, Kakarot still ended up becoming the strongest on the planet and even nearly ended his older brothers life despite his strength being above his younger brothers. It's quite fascinating to Raditz for someone weak to get so strong. Could he ever do the same thing, compare to the Saiyan elite of Vegeta and Nappa?

Speaking of those two, having to be stuck in the house for the pass 2 weeks allowed Raditz to think of a plan to deal with his former Saiyan comrades. He knew escaping the planet was out of the picture with his ship in pieces, hiding will do no good since their scouters would allow them to find him anywhere on the planet, or Vegeta will just blow up the planet like he'll do sometimes, calling for help from the Frieza force would probably guarantee his execution by Frieza for defining orders in the first place, and he also had no idea how to find these "Dragon balls" or what they even look like. So trying to find them and get a wish out of them would be just a wild goose chase and a waste of time.

The only conclusion he can draw to that he has any chance to survive in is to fight Nappa and Vegeta directly. But he knew that he had to get stronger as they heavily outclassed him by a large margin. That injury he received from the Namekian did give him a tremendous amount of power due to the Saiyan Zenkai boost, but that wasn't enough to even rival Nappa, let alone Vegeta, he needed to train his body and fast.

But training by himself wasn't going to cut it, he needed a sparing partner to increase his power efficiently. His brother was dead so he's not an option and this launch girl while feisty in her blonde form doesn't have the raw power to cut it. His nephew was definitely strong for his age, but he doubts the child would be dedicated to it considering how much of a cry baby he was when he kidnaped him. His only real option was unfortunately that Namekian Piccolo, he's still pissed off by him for him and his idiot younger brother for getting him in this situation in the first place. But now he needed to put that aside, his superiors are on their way and he needed someone strong to train with, so he needs to find him and hope that he will be willing to train.

On the day he fully recover, he puts on his scouter and goes on his way to find this Piccolo again. But before he flew off, blue haired Launch says her good byes, "I hope you do well for yourself, if you're in need of anything I'll be right here.", Blue Launch while not as obvious as her blonde counterpart, has also developed a bit of an attraction to Raditz from the 2 weeks he's been stuck in her house, in some ways he remined her of Goku, and understands the mans passion of wanting to fight like she's seen from Roshi and Krillin.

Raditz then nods back at her with a small smile to Launch and flew off to find that Namekian.

* * *

Piccolo has for the past few weeks have been meditating to help expand his strength, it may not seem much, but it has helped him grow in power to be able to fight Goku at that tournament. He was also keeping a close eye on Gohan, so he doesn't end up getting killed, even though he told him he was on his own, he still wanted to be sure, especially with his mad uncle still around.

Even then he seems to be growing a soft spot for the boy despite if in the end he's just pawn in his grand scheme after the Saiyan nonsense was over. But he needed to continue to focus and let the boy do his own thing.

But that changed when he sensed a huge amount of power on its way. "What!? No way it could be Goku back from the dead already?" Piccolo says to himself with a great fear growing inside of him, "It's what I feared, Damn it all, its Raditz!" Piccolo contiuned now knowing who it was.

He'd hoped that Raditz would wait off until his Saiyan buddies would come to earth, but this is clearly not the case anymore. He stopped meditating and prepared himself for the battle but this time he''s on his own. Soon enough Raditz finally arrive to confront Piccolo. Though he noticed that he was missing his armor, just wearing a white t-shirt with Green pants, they looked familiar but that was the least of his worries.

Piccolo looks directly at the large Saiyan with an angry face as he looks directly back at him, "So, you finally show up again Saiyan, it seems you guys healed fast, I guess your back for more punishment." Piccolo taunted, thought it was mostly for show in reality he scared out of his mind knowing that Raditz is back and stronger then from there last encounter, he knew that if did his beam cannon on him again even a direct hit wouldn't kill him like it would've before. But he hoped the bluff would lower his opponents guard.

But Raditz attempts to lower the tension in this situation,"Calm down Namekian, I'm not here to kill you this time, I just like to talk to you." Raditz responded to Piccolo

But that just made Piccolo looked confused by that statement, "What do you mean just talk, what's there to talk about?", Piccolo asked not lowering his guard in case this was some trick.

Raditz then answered "I'll be quick to the point, this might be odd to ask you." Raditz is reluctant to say it feeling weak that he has to ask for help, but Vegeta and Nappa were on there way so he had no choice, "Will...Will you be my training partner for rest of the year?" Raditz finally asked without a straight face.

Piccolo was now absolutely confused, did this powerful Saiyan just said that to him?, "What the hell is he talking about, this man wanted all of us all dead just a few weeks ago, then he brags about his other stronger Saiyan friends were coming to kill all of us, but now he's asking to be a training partner for some reason? This has to be some trick but what is he trying to accomplish with this, why bother with a trick when can just kill me right here and now?" Piccolo thought to himself

Piccolo then finally asked, "Why do you even need my help, your Saiyan friends are on their way here aren't they?"

Raditz had no choice but to answer the embarrassing truth, "They…They both turned against me, they called me a failure to the Saiyan race for not killing you all in our first battle together and when they come to earth to kill everything there going to kill me as well."

Despite the tension in the situation, hearing that made Piccolo just laugh,"Turned against you, haha talk about karma hitting you hard." Piccolo gloated finding the situation amusing.

Hearing that from him made Raditz angry but he knew beating him up will do no good and wanted to get back on topic,"Look whatever, the point is that they are both coming to kill all of us, so we have a common enemy to fight against. We both need to get strong enough to have any remote chance to fight against them, and we are currently the strongest beings on the planet so our training will help the both of us. Will you join me for training or not." Raditz said in an assertive tone.

But Piccolo was still suspious by the whole thing, "How do I know you won't just kill me if I let my guard down?" asked Piccolo still looking angry at Raditz,

Raditz answered with, "Why would I even bother tricking you if I can just easily kill you right here and now, I'm right now clearly above you so you're not a threat to me. But right now, I just need your help. So I'll ask again, will you please please become my training partner for all of us to have any chance?" Raditz asked but in a less demanding tone this time trying the best he can to convince the Namekian.

Piccolo still feared Raditz, but can feel it from the Saiyans emotions, Raditz was genuinely scared, he seemed serious about his stronger comrades coming to murder him so he definelty had his motivations coming to him without immediately killing him.

Piccolo was reluctant though, this Saiyan nearly killed him and is the reason these other Saiyan's are coming in the first place. On the other hand having someone extremely strong to have as a sparring partner with can make him many times stronger then meditating will ever do, it will also mean one less Saiyan to worry about, especially if Raditz ends up getting killed by one of the others and takes one down with him. It could also mean that he could get stronger then Goku once he comes back, and he can finally best his rival.

Things were quite for a little as Raditz awaits a answer. After a couple of minutes of thinking about this deal looking at its pros and cons, Piccolo finally made his mind, "Fine, I'll be your training partner, but don't think we will become best pals because of this." Piccolo said finally rising his hand to shake Raditzs to comfire his risky deal.

Raditz reaches out his hand out to shake Piccolo hand, "Good choice, this will be a productive year." Raditz finally said shaking the Namekians hand, making their deal official. The serious training had now begun.

* * *

For the next 5 months it became a routine for Piccolo and Raditz, they would train and spar, day by day pushing their limits to getting stronger and stronger. When night comes, and they had enough of their training Raditz flies back to Launches place to eat then sleep until morning to train again, neither side of Launch didn't mind Raditz's company, and Raditz had a place to sleep and eat at. He didn't find sleeping in some random cave appealing and preferred his food cooked.

Raditz learned a few new things from Piccolo, most importantly being able to sense Ki so he doesn't need to rely on his scouter as much and had finally just left it at Launches place when he masterd the ability.

He also learned more about his and Kakarots relationship and how their rivalry started. Launched mentioned this before in her stories, but this time he hears it from Piccolos perspective. Seeing once again that this so called weak Saiyan was going beyond what is expected from him. Gaining a greater appreciation for his dead brother, He didnt feel as angry to him as he did before. In some ways though, he feels sorry that he's responsible for his death, he was the only family he had left and now he was dead and Raditz was once again alone without ever getting properly know him personally. Back at the beach that day, He wanted to reinforce the Saiyan ideals to Kakarot for failing at his task, thinking mass murder would get Kakarot back to his senses. But now he knows that Saiyan ideals weren't the always the right ones, considering those same ideals are why Vegeta and Nappa were going to kill him for in the first place. If these Dragon balls are what they really are, perhaps theres a chance to make amends with him.

Piccolo also learns a more about himself as well, not just tricks but about his linage, mostly his species linage which he wonders why Raditz refers to him as a Namekian. Raditz didn't know too much, other then that their planet was more backwatered then earth already was and originally thought that the Namekians all went extinct due to some environmental catastrophe but it seemed to make a comeback in recent years with Piccolo here.

It made Piccolo somewhat question his existence if he really is just some long lost alien rather then a demon king he always thought he was. But he still needs to focus on the matter at hand and just continued on with his training and would have to think about it later when this is all over.

Raditz also learned that Piccolo was training Gohan to help with the fight, he left him out in the woods for him to survive on his own for 6 months then he would finally train him properly.

Raditz was surprised and impressed by Piccolo's way of training, "That's quite the direct way to train someone like him, it's similar to what they use to do with the reject Saiyan's like Kakarot where our Saiyan elders would send off to a random planet and go on a rampage from their Great ape transformation on the planet to kill their inhabitants and see if they can prove themselves worthy if they survived." Raditz comments to Piccolo

Piccolo then brings something up, "Speaking of the Great ape transformations do all of you Saiyans do that?" asked Piccolo about that,

Raditz then responds with,"Yes as long as a Saiyan has a tail like mines and Gohans, we are able to transform into our great ape forms once we look at a moons light. Speaking of moons, i could've sweared that this planet had one?" he asked of Piccolo courious to know what happened to it..

Piccolo goes to explain his encouter with ape form Gohan and to why the was missing moon, namely that he blew it up himself, "A similar thing happened to Goku when he had a tail and I figure this was a thing all Saiyan can do. So to prevent this from happening again once his tail grew back and to not give the other Saiyan's an advantage with the moon, I lew it up." Piccolo told Raditz.

Raditz understood his reasoning, "I guess that is the most pragmatic move, the last thing we need is Nappa and Vegeta getting extra firepower with that transformation" Raditz agreeing to Piccolo's action. "Now enough of that let's continue to fight." Raditz said and so the two continued to spar for the next few weeks.

* * *

After those weeks past Piccolo knows its time to properly train Gohan and was going to retrieve him.

Raditz wasn't too thrilled about since he thought the whinny kid was going to distract his training with Piccolo and knows that the brat was responsible for destroying his ship making him get stranded on this planet.

Then again, he's aware of the boy's strength considering he injured he at that battle with him, so he definitely has potential, and it be nice to have another Saiyan to fight with against, he may not be a purebred Saiyan, but he'll take what he can get.

Piccolo went off to pick up Gohan, who has since these 6 months has transformed tremendously going from a weak crybaby to someone capable of taking care of himself in the wild. Piccolo knows now he's ready for real training.

Piccolo brings Gohan to his and Raditzs regular sparring area where Raditz was there waiting for Piccolo with his nephew happy to do some training.

Raditz gets up, "Well it about time you got here." Said an impatient Raditiz.

And soon the once strong and confident Gohan suddenly stop and almost reverted back to his scared self again, by witnessing his still living uncle in his presence. Fear was now going throughout his entire body and could no longer control himself, "U..U..Uncle Raditz?" a terrified Gohan said stuttering barely holding back his tears.

This was the same man who when he first arrived kidnapped him and then threaten to kill him and putted him in that small ship. He's the man responsible for the death of his daddy, the person he saw as the most powerful guy in the universe. How would any kid react to someone like him?

Raditz attempted to calm his nephew not wanting to deal with his whining,"No need to worry anymore my Nephew, I'm not here to kill you," said Raditz in a very blunt manner.

But Gohan only then looked confused by that statement, "W..what are you talking about?" he nervously asked about.

Piccolo then answered him,"Raditz and I have been training these past few months and it allowed the both of us to get stronger. He and I will do the same for you for the last 6 months we have left." Piccolo told the boy.

But Gohan who is still emotional about all of this, "Why should I ever train with you monster, you killed my daddy!" yelled Gohan, not letting that go.

Raditz attempted to correct him,"Well as I'm aware it was technically Piccolo that killed your father."

But an alarmed Piccolo just smacks Raditz across the head, last thing he needs is Gohan thinking less of him, even when it's technical true.

"Wait, what does he mean Piccolo?" a confused Gohan asked.

"Look that's not important right now!" Yelled Piccolo trying to change the subject, "Look your uncle is on our side now, and we will be all training together to fight the other Saiyan's, so I don't want to hear any more of this or your whining, am I clear!" Piccolo continued to yell at Gohan.

"Y...yes sirs." A stuttering Gohan answered, not asking anymore questions, Gohan agreed to go along with it, even though he was still scared of his powerful uncle, he knew he had to continued to train and to let the past go and focus on the now and the future. "Alright then, let your real training begin" said Piccolo with Raditz smerking back at him

* * *

In the last 6 months the 3 of them continued to train non-stop, with both Piccolo and Raditz not being the least bit soft on Gohan. Raditz also began to train his tail, so it no longer became a weakness in the battlefield, so grabbing his tail will do nothing to him now.

He already told Piccolo before that Vegeta and Nappa were already trained with their tails, so grabbing them like Goku did before wasn't going to work on them, so Piccolo would keep that in mind.

Gohan was still a bit frighten by his uncle, but the months of training with him helped dialed that back. He no longer had any nightmares from him anymore and enjoyed sparring with him. Even Raditz wasn't as angry at him as he was before, even somewhat bonding with him now. But that didn't mean he would be holding back against him in training and gave all he had to Gohan attempting get him to show his hidden potential as a Saiyan.

In one night, after they had there day of sparing Gohan all beaten up, he, Piccolo, and Raditz gathered around a campfire to have some rest after a long days of work.

Piccolo then speaks to Gohan, "Its only a matter of time before your uncles old pals get here so we need to get ready for their arrival, so I don't expect you to slack off." he says to the child.

In which Gohan happily nods toward his mentor, "I know mister Piccolo, hopefully we can all beat them, together. With you and Uncle Raditz on my said." he comments,

Raditz then responds to that, "You can't always depend on others Gohan, we Saiyans need to be able to fight on our own and relying to much on others can be a liability." Raditz says still holding on to some of his Saiyan ideals, as little as they mean to him.

Piccolo smiles back and says, "Says the guy who came to me for some help a year ago." Piccolo jokingly says to Raditz which he admits that it was amusing for its irony and laughes softly to it.

Gohan then looks toward his Uncle, "You know uncle Raditz, despite how evil you were when we first meet. You seem to be not as bad before, and prehaps you have a good side in you after all." Gohan says to Raditz,

But Raditz wasn't smiling to that, "I'm not a good person Gohan, the Saiyans were never meant to be good people, I'm just another grunt for an evil army that has killed thousands in the past and this battle won't ever change that." he says to his nephew but that didn't damper his tone,

"Maybe its to late to change the past, but maybe you can still change your ways as well. Dad always said that if you truly cared about something you will do all you can to protect it, even with your life." Gohan says giving his uncle words of wisdom.

Raditz didn't comment back seeing it just another bout child idealistic nonsense, but the thought did make him start thinking about what he said, is there more to life then protecting ones self?

Gohan says similar things to Piccolo and how his Dad thought that he wasn't really as bad as everyone thought he was. But Piccolo wasnt amused by the thought had Gohan change the subject.

Eventually the 3 had enough talking and are need of rest after there long day,"we still have plently to do tomorrow morning, get some rest or your body will never get any stronger." Piccolo says to Gohan, and with that the child lays on the ground to go to sleep with Piccolo following suit but in a mediation position, and Raditz flys off back to Launches.

But even a thousand thoughts went through there heads, on Gohans words and their situation. It seemed that both of these once pure evil indivduals were starting to have self doubt about themselves.

But in the end in won't change routine and the 3 would continue to prepare for the Saiyans arrival.

* * *

Up in the clouds, earths god Kami was witnessing the whole event. "This is fascinating Mr. Popo. Not only does Piccolo seem to have changed a bit, but also that Saiyan, it seems training together has allowed them both to grow a conscience for other beings other than themselves especially with the young boy. The Saiyan also has feelings for that one woman that rescued him after his battle." Said Kami.

Mr. Popo his attendant still had doubt in him though,"I agree, but will they completely change though? After all of this is over, will Piccolo and the Saiyan just turn on earth again and conquer or destroy the planet?" asked a concerned Mr. Popo.

"It's impossible to see, but everyone has the potential to change, even one of our students Tien went from wanting to be a coldblooded assassin to the enlightened man he is today, so everyone has a chance." Kami lectures . "But the year is almost up now, it's only a matter of time before the Saiyan's arrive. We all must be ready now and be prepare for the worst." Kami finally says.

And indeed, the Vegeta and Nappa are only a day away from earth at this point and only just recently has Goku has been resurrected, but it will take time for him to get back from snake way where travel to train. All of the Z fighters now have the fight for their lives coming up soon. The Saiyan invasion was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyan invasion

**Chapter 4: The Saiyan invasion has begun**

After only a short year, the two powerful Saiyan's Nappa and Vegeta had finally made it, they were now at earth. All of the Z fighters can sense them, they all knew this day was going to come, but they were all not ready for it, not even their strongest Raditz.

Nappa had already introduced himself to the planet with a bang, with just his fingers, he wipes out an entire city where they landed at, something that has never seen since the wrath of the original King Piccolo.

All the fighters knew they were up for a challenge,

Vegeta finishes scolding Nappa for the action since he risk's destroying the dragon balls. "Forget about it what's done is done." Said Vegeta "Now let's first find that weak coward Raditz and show him what a true Saiyan warrior is like, after that we find these dragon balls and gain our immortality." He continued.

Nappa didnt question his prince,"Alright then I'll get on that." Nappa answers to. Nappa then used his scouter, but found something a bit off, "Him that's strange there's numerous power levels over 1,000 according to the scanner." Said a confused Nappa thinking it would be simple to find Raditz on a weak planet.

Vegeta responds with "Let's just look for the highest reading."

and soon enough Nappa finds 3 fairly large power levels clumped up with each other, "That must be Raditz and probably some new friends hes made." Said Nappa,

Vegeta smiles, "Good, why don't have some fun." Vegeta says and two fly out to finally confront their former teammate.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Raditz knew that they were heading toward them now, and all had to stand together and tonbe strong for the incoming Brutes.

But as they were waiting Krillin made it to the scene first looking little excited for the fight, "Gohan, good to see you again after.. Ghaaa!" Krillin says but stops when he noticed Raditz was right there next to Gohan and jumped back. He remembered him back when he first arrived and knocked him into Roshi's house like nothing. He knew to stand his ground aganist him.

Krillin attempts to look serious in front of him, "Don't think I'm going to let you push me around this time, Goku's brother or not." Krillin says trying his best to look strong but Raditz hardly reacts to it.

But before Krillin would start shooting and wasting Ki Piccolo spooked up,"Calm down fool, he's with us now, the other Saiyan's want him dead as well so we are in alliance together to kill them." Piccolo explained to the cautious Krillin.

But Krillin was just confused about all this. Why is Raditz suddenly working for earth now and why is his Saiyan friends wanting to kill him now? He wasnt completely covinced, "And what if this just some trick to kill us while our backs are turned?" he says to the two not trusting either of them.

But Gohan came into Piccolo's and his uncles defense, "Don't worry Krillin he's with us now, he and Piccolo may have been bad before but they are here to help us now." Gohan says to Krillin

Krillin didn't like any of this, but he trusts Goku's own son and lowers his battle stance hands down, "Ok Gohan, I don't like any of this but I trust you, I know your as pure hearted as your dad." Krillin says to Gohan

But before he could ask any more questions, up in the sky, the two invading Saiyan's are up above them now like giants looking at ants. They soon descend to the ground.

Both Elites looked high and proud in their tough Saiyan armor, metal scouters on their eyes, and big smudged smiles. Vegeta looks toward his old companion, "Well well Raditz, so you decided to not hide from us, I can't say if your suddenly brave or completely stupid now." Vegeta taunted at Raditz. "I see you also made some new friends to save your own hide, not that it will do you any good." Vegeta continues.

Piccolo attempts to tell them to leave now, but it was no good, they were staying until they get their immortality and see Raditz with holes in his body.

Nappa rasies his hand out, "Now how about you had over Raditz and those dragon balls and maybe we won't waste this planet." Nappa demanded, but none of the Z fighters were buying it, they couldn't trust two for a second.

Vegeta then looks towards Piccolo, "So there was a Namekian on this Planet. They are said to have breat mystical powers. He must be the one to have created those Dragon balls." Vegeta says to Piccolo.

Piccolo knew about all of that stuff from what Raditz said to him and planet Namek, but either way this didn't change anything with him, "I don't give a damn who I am or where I came from, I'm going to kick both of your asses and ripe you two into pieces." Piccolo taunts to Vegeta

But the Prince just finds it amusing, "Whatever you say but why don't we have some fun first." he casually says, he then looks toward his subordinate, "Nappa do you have the vial?" Vegeta asked from Nappa.

The Saiyan's then take off the scouters thinking they were not needed in this battle, and after looking theough his pockets Nappa brings up a small vial with green seeds in it.

"Hey what are those things?" asked Krillin

"Those are Sibamen?" Raditz answered, "Their like scout troopers, we occasionally use them to help us conquer planets with weak life but don't want to bother to clean sweep everything, so we make them do it. But don't underestimate them they don't sound like much, but they have many surprises so keep caution." Raditz continued.

Raditz still remembers the many times that Vegeta and Nappa would make fun of him with those Green biogrunts, saying that he was a rare non-green Sibamen due to his power level comparing to theirs.

Nappa starts puting them in the ground, pours some green liquid on them and in less than a minute, 6 green creatures grew from the ground. They all looked hideous and had some fighting power in them after they showed off a little, but before Vegeta gave any order, intimidating the fighters.

But before Vegeta said anything else, three more people come flying down, it was Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha who came in a little late to the fight. The three landed on the ground seeing the battle about to take place, when they landed Yamcha was surprised "Krillin, look behind you!" Yamcha shouted pointing at Raditz.

Piccolo looks toward the three, "Don't worry about it, he's on our side now, just ignore him and focus on the Saiyan's over there." Piccolo said pointing at Vegeta and Nappa.

The three weren't sure what was going on here, "what do you mean on our side, didn't he kill Goku?" Yamcha asks to the four, not liking this one bit.

Krillin tries to calm down Yamcha, "Look Tien and Yamcha, I know this may seem insane, but Gohan has been with them for the past year and he seems to trust Raditz enough so we might as well tolerate him for now until we defeat his friends." Krillin says to the three new arrivals.

The three were still uneasy about this but they weren't in the position to be picky at the moment when there are two other murderous Saiyans right across from them who were just enjoying the show. So the three just accepted it and looked back toward Vegeta and Nappa.

Though something did bug Tien a bit, the clothes Raditz was wearing looked familiar, they almost look like his, but that was something to not think about right now he had to focus on the in coming battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Roshi's house, the rest of the gang were watching the whole event on tv. They were just as confused to why Raditz was suddenly helping out.

Bulma was first to speak up about it, "What's going on here? isnt that Gokus crazy brother there with everyone? Why is he helping us out now?" Bulma asked hoping for an answer.

Roshi was the one to speak up, "It's probably some uneasy alliance here together to fight a greater foe. Goku made a similar one when he teamed up with Piccolo, so maybe and Piccolo and Raditz made a similar to combat the other Saiyan's." Roshi says giving his best guess.

Bulma was still confused by it, bit she had to live with it for now and tolerate this didn't upset the preverted pig Oolong, "Whatever the reason is, I'm glad earth has some fire power now, we wished Goku back to life a day ago and there is still no sign of him." he says giving his honest opinion

Chi Chi was the most worried out of all of them, "Oh I hope Goku hurries up, our baby is out there and hes spent god knows how long with that delaquant of an uncle and who knows what bad things hes taught our little innocent boy." Chi Chi says out loud with somewhat screwed priorities, but shes mostly just concern about her little 5 year olds safety.

But then suddenly everyone heard something coming outside. It sounded like a speedboat coming from the distance outside of the house. Everyone wondered who it is. A few opened the door outside and saw a real speedboat which came high speeding on to the island shore. It was Launch in her blonde form right now.

Roshi wanted to know what up, "Launch what are you doing here? This isn't really the time to be making sudden visits" asked a confused Roshi,

Launch speaks up, "My damn tv is busted right now and I wanted to watch something big happening right now and figure I just watch it from your guys place." She answers.

She moves right into the house, Bulma was a bit upset by her, "Launch were watching something important were not changing anything for some soap opera." Bulma tells to Launch

Launch responds with, "I didn't come out here to watch garbage, I need to get to the channel that was showing that alien invasion.", but as she moves into the house she see's the tv was already on the channel she wanted on with Raditz and the others."All right my man Raditz made it there, he will show those monkey face punks by kicking their asses." She cheered to the tv.

The others looked completely by confused by what Launch said, especially Bulma "Wait a minute Launch you know about Raditz?" Bulma asked her, Tien never mentioned anything to her about the Saiyan's or their encounter with Raditz, so how does she somehow know about the Saiyan.

Launch turns toward them,"Oh, I've been taking care of that lazy bum for the last year, I found him bleeding in a flower patch and I saved his life and helped healed him back into health." Launch answered not making a big deal about.

"WHAT!" all the others yelled in unison, they couldn't believe that Launch was able to help Raditz back to health and was never murdered by him. And for all she knew helped revive the man that was originally going to kill them all.

Bulma out shrieks, "Your not serious are you?!"

Roshi also shrieks out,"Your insane Launch, absolutely insane!"

The others continue to look spooked out by the whole thing.

Launch just looks at them with confusion, "What? What's gotten into you guys?" Launch asked not understanding how they were feeling about all of that.

* * *

Back at the Saiyan battle Vegeta continues talking.

"Let's say we all play a little game, why don't each of you fight each Sibamen and see how everyone of you will do." Vegeta tells the fighters, "Except for you Raditz." Vegeta tells pointing at him

Raditz was a little confused from that comment. Why does he have to stay out?

But Vegeta just gives a smuged smile,"I can already feel it from you and detected it from the scouter, you've improved a lot this pass year and no doubt you have exceed the power level of these Sibamen, we only have six of them and it wouldn't be a fair challenge if you fought one on one, so I like to just see your little friends have a go." Vegeta says "We also like to save the best for last, you will sit out until we feel like it and if you try anything we will both attack you at the same time." Vegeta continued.

Raditz like the feeling that he was now acknowledged to be above a Sibamen now, but he did seem concern about the others having to fight without him, he's knows once their gone he will be Vegeta and Nappas target, but he knew he had to play along and hope to come up with some plan to get out of this. Though he admits to himself that he was becoming more and more nervous that they were here now with there massive power levels he can feel without a scouter.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it for now" Raditz answered.

Piccolo wasn't happy about any of this, but Krillin calms him down, and suggest that he uses this to buy them some time for Goku to finally show up, who was still traveling back through snake way.

The rest agreed to play this game, and the other Saiyan's are happy about this now getting to see a show now.

Nappa smugly smiles back at them, "Ok then, lets start our game."

Tien went first, and despite the Sibamans impressive fighting skill, Tien after showing off some impressive moves wastes green grunt like nothing. All the fighters cheered on with his victory. Raditz and Piccolo were still a bit anxious by Vegeta and Nappas amd what they are up to

Vegeta and Nappa were just enjoying the show, seeing the game becoming more interesting now with the fights not being complete push overs.

It was now Yamchas turn, still as cocky as ever thinking he can take all five remaining Sibamen down. As they fight he goes to show off his impressive skills as well as some tacky moves to show off. The fight goes on pretty well for Yamcha finally taking down the green creature without too much trouble. But as he continues to boast how great he is, Raditz noticed the Sibaman was still moving with an evil looking smile on him, he knew what was going down.

"Look out you idiot!" Raditz yelled at Yamcha but it was to late the green creature just up to the surprised Yamcha and had gotten hold of him. Raditz would've gone in to remove it before the inevitable happened but remembers he can't intervene, and he feared that he would trigger Vegeta and Nappa to attack, so he had to stand by and watch the horror that was going to happen.

Despite Yamcha's struggle to remove it wasn't enough, the Sabiman finally self-destructs causing a large explosion, killing both itself and Yamcha with him. The fighters were now in absolute shock, one of their friends and allies was now dead. This was no game anymore, this was a fight for survival now.

Raditz was the most in shock, he never knew the guy, but he is now reminded of his fragile mortality, and that he can end like him next, he wished that he wasn't here right now.

Krillin now mad about the lost of his friend, he throws his rage on the remaining Sabimen and kills all of them with his Ki beam. The beam he made was enough to blow the green men into pieces, but it did nothing to the Saiyan's still with smiles on their faces.

Nappa was smiling the biggest of the two,"I want have some fun with these weaklings now I'm tired of watching." Said Nappa.

Vegeta turns toward Nappa,"Knock yourself out Nappa but leave the Namekian and Raditz out of it, I need the former alive and I want the latter to be crying in pain when I'm done with him." Vegeta told Nappa.

Raditz was losing more and more of his confidence by the second, he was no match for either of them and this fight was becoming more and more hopeless.

And without much hesitation Nappa began his attack beating the crap out of the others, including Piccolo who gets involved anyway, all Raditz could do is watch as his former teammate massacres this planet's strongest fighters.

They all tried there best to do some form of visual damage to Nappa but he shrugs it off like nothing or not reacting to it at all.

Nappa was just brutal, punching and kicking the fighters all over with Raditz just standing there completely lost for words on the elites brutality

After smashing Piccolo a good distance away Nappa turns toward Raditz with a giant smuged smile,"Your going to be a corpse soon once I'm done here." Nappa taunted to Raditz as he continues to beat the fighters, while Raditz contiues to just stand there, it's like he lost everything he learned from the past year, what he lectured to Gohan about being a strong Saiyan and his talks with Piccolo, he didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to live.

After mopping the floor with the earth fighters Nappa then continue to grow in power, he eventually began to charge up his energy, it was what Raditz feared, he was no longer pulling anymore punches, they were all going to die.

Everyone watches as the Saiyan elite continues to expand his power, radiating electricity until he eventually gained a glowing aura showcasing his power.

Piccolo struggling to hide the pain he was feeling speaks to his alliance partner,"This is bad Raditz we need to become more aggressive now. No matter what they say about there, we need to now work together now and try to find a way to overpower him." Piccolo says to Raditz but received no response. "Raditz!?" shouted a confused Piccolo, but as he looked around. His eyes completely widened, "Raditz is gone?! Piccolo shouts out alarming the others as well, "What the hell happen where is he?" said a concerned Piccolo, their strongest teammate was suddenly missing,

Krillin trying to calm down says, "Ma.. maybe hes just hiding somewhere, trying to do some sneak attack?" but the others weren't convinced they didn't sense his Ki nearby so he isn't sneak attacking.

A curious Vegeta decided to put on his scouter again to see where the weak Saiyan went. And as he pushes a couple of buttons he see something that made him make a bigger smile, "Ha I should of know, that weakling is running away now." Said an amused Vegeta, seeing Raditzs energy though the scouter flying further away from all of them.

"What!" shouted the Earth fighters all surprised that the Saiyan had now just abandon them with these two psychopaths.

The glowing Nappa smiles back at Vegeta"I'm not surprised, as soon as any sort of danger comes about, he goes chicken and runs away, hahaha." Laughed Nappa.

Vegeta turns toward Nappa,"We will go after him once were done here, so take as long as you like Nappa were in no hurry that disgrace has no place to hide from us." Vegeta tells to Nappa.

Piccolo was the angriest out of all of fighters,"That damn coward, after all we have been though this, all of the training, all of the sparring, all wasted, I feel like a fool trusting him after all of that." Said an angry Piccolo feeling betrayed by this whole thing.

Gohan was terrified by all of this, that even his strong uncle didn't have the guts to face the other two Saiyan and has left everyone to save himself, "I thought you've changed Raditz? I thought you actually cared about us?" he thinks to himself feeling just as betrayed as Piccolo, it rather then anger he feels disapponment.

Everyone then looks back at Nappa as he is prepared to kill all of them and he was going to have fun doing it.

* * *

Back at Roshi's house everyone witnesses Raditz's betrayal cowardness as he left the battle for the others to fend off on their own.

Launch didn't what to think of it, trying to rationize the whole thing.

Bulma who was crying in Roshi's arm wasn't amused by it,"Well there goes your dumb boyfriend, he's nothing but a damn coward who cares about nothing but himself. I hope you enjoyed his company" Shouted Bulma, still emotional disturbed after witnessing the death of Yamcha her boyfriend and contiunes to cry about it.

But Launch was in denial about it,"Hey, can it, I'm sure this is some plan Raditz is cooking up, I'm absolutely sure he will be back soon enough and kick all of their asses, … I hope so." Launch said still denial hoping it wasn't true.

But it was, Raditz was flying away from the battle as fast as possible not for any plan but for his survival. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I'm no match for those monsters, I'm not throwing my life away to a dumb fantasy that I have any chance." Raditz thinks to himself "I may be a coward, but I'm going live" he continues to say to himself.

Things only got worst since he left that battle, Tien ended up losing his left arm, the fighters haven't been able to put a dent to on Nappa, Gohan acts as scared as ever not knowing what to do despite Piccolo's orders, and Goku is nowhere to be scene. It all looks grim for the earth.

* * *

Far away from the battle, at the city that once stood before Nappa turned it into a giant crater. A field of news reporters investigated the site and see the pods that Nappa and Vegeta flew in. This seem like the story of the century, alien life now on earth with physical evidence.

But before they got any closer, to there surprise the longed haired Saiyan had arrived seeing this as the opportunity of the century.

Raditz flew far away from the battle, but he eventually flew toward the direction that Vegeta and Nappa came from to find their space pods. It seemed that Vegeta and Nappa had forgot about them while they were having fun messing with the earth fighters, they didn't realize that their ships were now up for the taking.

A news reporter walks up to talk to the strange man, "excuse me sir do you have any connections to?"

but before he could finish but Raditz just pushes him over a couple dozen feet, "Out of my way." he says, and the other reporters just spread out away from him.

He jumps down to the crater and happily observes the pods,"This is perfect." Raditz thought, "I can take one of these pods without those two knowing, destroy the other one as I fly out and get out of here home free and those guys will be stuck here forever." Raditz contiunes to think. It was now something he didn't have to opportunity of before, escaping. He can now leave all of this behind and never had to worry about Nappa and Vegeta ever again.

But as he get's in one of the pods and begins to type in coordinates to the nearest space outpost, he observed a small screen which was showcasing the Saiyan battle were the fighters continue on doing their best even without him. It was still going extremely badly, it seemed to be only a matter of time when Nappa will just starts killing, until one of them, the small pale one grabbed on Nappa and like a Sibaman was going to commit suicide in any attempt to stop Nappa. He explodes into pieces from his attack but it was no good, after he the smoke clear of the attack attempting to take Nappa with him, the large Saiyan was barely affected by it only having his armor a bit scratch. He wasted his life for nothing.

Despite all of the odds they all continued to fight now matter how bad it had gotten. Raditz felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing, he was the strongest of any of them, but he left them to die just so he could live.

He's so conflicted right now, why does he suddenly care about these earthlings and why hasn't he just left now. He looks back to when he first came to earth, Piccolo and his brother Kakarot stood their ground and went up against him despite being way above their league, yet they didn't cower and run away, they both took on the pain and did everything in their power to stop him even when it seemed hopeless and would end with one of there lives taken away.

Even after all of that, and the fact he was still alive, Piccolo still continued on to train, even when two more powerful beings were on there way in a year. He even kept his ground when he showed back up again to ask for training, he stood there with bravery even when he had no hope to kill him at that point. Even today, he's doing his best to fight back his stronger comrades.

His 5-year-old nephew despite crying in fear for everything that was going on, had remained at the battle, not thinking of retreating or anything, he wasn't going to let these people to kill his new friends and his mentor.

"I am now more cowardly then a 5-year-old, am I that pathetic?" He thought to himself

He also looks back to Launch the earth woman who wasn't even any remote threat to him, was never scared on either side of her personality to him, even in some of the adventures she had told him about she never left her group in fear she remained with them all the way to the end.

Now thinking about her, he knows if Nappa and Vegeta finally finish off the fighters, they were going to kill off the rest of the planet including her. If he leaves now, it would mean he basically left her to die, all because he didn't want to fight and die himself.

He could no longer decide if he wanted to leave anymore despite being cocern of his own life, "Damn it, why is it suddenly so hard to choose now?!" Yelled Raditz to himself with his emotions clouding his thinking now.

He looked at the monitor one more time and saw his nephew on the ground barely able to stand up.

Gohan was beaten to a pulp but in some vain attempt of hope he speaks out up to the sky,"Uncle Raditz if you can hear me, please help us, your one of the strongest guys I ever known and you and Piccolo had helped me get even stronger, please don't leave us. Be the good guy now." Gohan cried hoping that Raditz somehow heard that which he did.

He looked at the ships countdown about to lift off and though to himself one more time, he now has to make the biggest decision he will ever make, will he leave to live longer, or will he stay and most likely die in some hope to save this planet?

After thinking about as the numbers counted down he finally made up his mind, just before the countdown went to 0, he pressed canceled on the launch and then open the space pod.

He has made the biggest decision of his life, he was going back and to fight the Saiyan's in matter how out class he may be. He finally walks out of the crater and looks up toward the heavens, "I may die on this day, my efforts might be fruitless, this might all be a foolish in the end." Raditz said to himself, "But I'm not a coward, I will no longer run away, I will finally conquer my fears, I will show the universe that I am a Saiyan warrior, I will save my new home, and I will save my family!" Raditz finally shouts out to himself releasing a huge aura of energy like Nappa's before. amd shouts out, "Arggghhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!"

the reporters that were still around were completely in shock, not knowing what they are even seeing.

But before they can asked anything Raditz finally jumps up high and flies off as fast as he can to get back to the fight and hopes that he can turn the tide. He only hopes that he's not too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle continues

**Chapter 5: The battle of the Saiyan's continues**

Things looked absolutely terrible for the Earth fighters, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were now dead, Tien is now crippled from the fight and can no longer move, and the strongest of them had ran off. Nappa is barely affected by any of their attacks, and Vegeta continues to stand at the side watching the carnage continue.

Krillin was the most destress out of all them, he had to watch his best friends die with his very eyes and the Saiyan was almost unstoppable, "This... this can't be happening to us. GOKU WHERE ARE YOU!" Krillin shouts out hoping that he will finally show up to save the day like always does, but he was still a few hours away from earth so it was no good.

Vegeta was curious to what he was taking about, but then remembered from when got that transmission from Raditz. Goku was Raditz's little brother Kakarot, who failed his mission to kill everything on this planet, was he their trump card to fight them, "This bald weakling is expecting help from Kakarot. Hmmm is this Kakarot worth waiting to fight, is he really that strong?" Vegeta thinks to himself wondering if he was worth waiting for, "No if this Kakarot couldn't kill his own brother, that weakling Raditz he's not worth the time to wait for." Vegeta continues to think making up his mind and allowed Nappa to continue on as he did before.

Piccolo didn't know what to do, Raditz ran off, Gohan was to terrified to do do anything, Tien was lying their unable to move a muscle, and Krillin has no chance of fighting either of them.

He was most disappointed in Gohan, he should be able to be on par with these Saiyan's, yet he hasn't been able to pull one punch at them despite all of the training. "What are you doing you have plently of opportunities to cripple Nappa and you contiune to act like a cry baby!?" Piccolo yells at Gohan

Gohan could barely respond, "P...p...piccolo I...I..I don't know... If...if...?" Gohan stutters but Piccolo was to angry to let him finish.

Piccolo then shouts out angrly, "Shut up! I should've known training with you was a waste of time, if your just going sit there scared then you might as well go home! Go and run like your coward of an uncle!" Piccolo was still hurt by Raditzs betrayal and was throwing that anger onto Gohan,

Gohan was deeply hurt by Piccolos words, he had a lot of faith in him but he just ended up as a disappointment to him and allowed so the people around him to die, he thought to himself is even have the courage to fight back?

While Nappa was warming himself up, Krillin made the suggestion grabbing his tail to stop Nappa like what happened to Goku as a kid when he had a tail and kill him easily,

but Piccolo brushes him off on that, "It wouldn't work on them, they trained to be immune to that weakness it will be no use.", Piccolo tells Krillin not helping his moral at all, so they had to think of something else to stop Nappa, but even if they did what were they going to do with Vegeta who seems to be even stronger then Nappa?

But Nappa left them no more time to think, He contiunes to smash and break the bones of Piccolo and Krillin. Punching them hard and throwing them in different directions like rag dolls.

After his fun with them two as they were now barely able to get up from the ground he then changed his focus on Gohan and started to attack the little 5 year old, holding nothing back on him.

He punches Gohan in the stomach and then kicks him back and forth like a soccor ball. It was a horrifiy sight for Piccolo, he was his student and was the only other person treated him like a normal person. And here he is on the ground while poor Gohan was being smacked around. If he didn't do something now Gohan will die.

Nappa makes one more kick into Gohan's face and making him fly over a couple dozen feet away. Gohan was now on the ground bleeding and bruised barely able to get up.

Nappa just evily smile back at the child, "What's the matter you brat? Can't you actually fight back? I should've known you entire family are a bunch of losers. Now it's time for me to end that waste of Saiyan blood." Nappa taunts to Gohan as he was walking up to kill the kid.

But as Nappa raised his hand for one more punch Nappa is hit in the stomach by Piccolo. He couldn't stand the sight of Gohan being tortured like this. He knew it was a suicidal move, but he couldn't bare Gohan his pupal getting hurt like this anymore.

But that barely stunned Nappa when he was off gaurd. Piccolo attempted to distract Nappa by sticking and dodging quickly, but eventually Nappa finally grabbed hold of Piccolo.

"Hehe, how cute a Namek protecting a weak half breed Saiyan. I'm going to have fun with you." Nappa says to Piccolo and without hesitation he begins punched Piccolo in the face. He punched and punched over and over continually to a bloody Pulp with Nappa enjoying every moment of it.

But Vegeta was concern about Piccolo's health,"Knock it off Nappa we still need him alive, remember." Vegeta commanded.

Nappa didn't question that order, "Oh right sorry, I'll just give him a little nap for now." he answers to Vegeta and gives Piccolo one more mighty punch and with a large force of power the last punch completely knock him out Piccolo to Krillins and Gohans horror, especially with Gohan.

Nappa then throws the unconscious Piccolo on the ground. He was alive but just barely, his training with Raditz allowed him to get strong enough to take on strong attacks but it only went so far. As of now Piccolo wasn't getting up anymore, he is completely out cold, His scarific was all for Gohan, as he saw himself as a failure for not protecting Gohan.

This enraged Gohan, the sight of his unconscince master had brought great sadness in him, "P...p...piccolo, no." Gohan cries and sheads a tear for Piccolo, something no one had ever do before. And finally that saddness turned into complete rage,"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!, You will suffer for that you big bully!" Gohan shouts at Nappa.

But before Nappa could react from that, Gohan leaps out to Nappa goes on mad on Nappa with dozens of fast punches catching Nappa off guard and was stunning the giant.

Vegeta was looking at his scouter for the boys power reading,"Hmmm, it seems this half-pint brat is at power level of 3000. Impressive for his age but it will do no good with Nappa." Vegeta says to himself

And unfortunately he was right, Gohan got him off guard but he was able to quickly recover from Gohans quick attacksand grabs gold of the boys arms. "Ok kid I guess you got some strength in you but your no match for me." Nappa gloats to Gohan starts beating the poor kid up.

Nappa continued to punch and throw around Krillin and Gohan like ragdolls, despite their best efforts they were no match for him.

Nappa finally had enough and throws the two together on the ground away from him. Krillin and Gohan now looked in horror at the giant beast that Nappa was. Knowing that they had lost.

Nappa laughes and gives an evil smile, "Haha, This was fun for a while, but it is getting kind of boring fighting a bunch weaklings. I think its time I stump out the weak genes." Nappa says to Gohan and Krillin unable to get up.

Nappa turns around to his superior, "You don't mind right?" Nappa asked Vegeta not wanting to go agansit any of the princes wishes,

Vegeta just says,"Go ahead, they aren't needed to find the dragon balls so do whatever."

Nappa looks back at the two laughing evily, "hahahahaha, I'll just kill you both right here in one blast!" he yelled and begins charging up Ki with his hand for his finishing attack.

Not having the energy to move, Krillin and Gohan had no choice but to await death as Nappa finishes charging,

Once Nappa finished he quickly releases his attack on to the two. The large beam then heads right towards the two with Gohan and Krillin awaiting there fates.

But right before they get hit, a large black streak zoomed right across saving them from the blast.

"HUH?!" Vegeta and Nappa said out loud in complete surprise, what went so fast to save them from those that attack, was it another late ally or was it Kakarot finally here?

But after the dust settled, it became clear who it was. It was Raditz, back to fight.

This surprised the two Saiyan's, they thought he ran away to go into hiding now, but here he is more confident than ever.

* * *

Back at Roshi's place, "HELL YEAH!, I knew that he would come back fighting!" said an excited Launch now seeing her man back in the action again.

The others there were just as surprised to see Raditz again as they thought he truly ran away.

Chi Chi didn't witness it as she was outcold from seeing Nappa beating up Gohan.

though Bulma was still confused by it after finally calming down from witnessing Yamchas death, "But why did he even come back? He had the opportunity to leave this planet behind and save himself, why did he not leave?" she askes about

Roshi again gives his best guess, "Perhaps he's found something he truly cares about and doing all he can to protect it."

Bulma still didn't understand, "But what is it?" she asked

Roshi then answers, "I don't know, its prehaps more then one thing, all concentrated on this one planet. Let's just hope that drive can save us from the other Saiyan." Roshi finishes and the group look back at the tv.

* * *

Back at the field, Vegeta and Nappa couldn't believe what they see. The remained silent for a little bit seeing this to be completely out of charcter for there weak former comrad,

Vegeta was the first to Respond, "I can't believe it? you actual came back Raditz, I thought you suppose to be a coward and be hiding in some hole in nowhere?" Vegeta demanded from Raditz

But Raditz wasn't going to be intimated by that, "I'm different now you inbred bastard, I'm not running from you or Nappa anymore and I will fight you both myself even it means my death." Raditz said with confidence.

Vegeta looked disgruntled by that insult, "What! In..inbred?", Vegeta stutters making him grind is teeth and growl at Raditz.

Both Krillin and Gohan finally had the strength to look up and saw Raditz again standing tall and had just saved there lives.

Gohan finally smiled again, "You actually came back Uncle Raditz, I thought you left us?" Gohan says to his uncle still greatly hurt from Nappas attacks.

Raditz smiles back at his nephew,"I almost did, I was like you before, too scared to fight and was afraid to die." Raditz tells Gohan, "But you helped me understand that I needed to believe in myself, as Piccolo believed in you despite his hard ass attitude." He continued giving Gohan encouragimg thoughts in this troubled time.

The two Saiyan however had enough of hearing that, especially Nappa,"Hey weakling, enough of this family love crap, I'm looking for a real fight here and are you going to provide me one or not!?" said an impatient Nappa.

Raditz then looks toward his old comrades, "Alright Nappa, let's have a one on one fight to the death and see who is the better Saiyan," Raditz tells Nappa, he's hoping to only fight him rather then fighting both at the same time in which he would have no chance it.

Nappa turns to Vegeta and asks, "What do you think Vegeta?"

Vegeta then smugly smiles at him, " Very well, I should kill you myself for insulting my family blood, but your hardly worthy to be killed by my hands. So Nappa you can have your fun." Vegeta says agreeing to it, he will be happy to see Raditz getting smushed like a bug, and Nappa is ready for a real fight with another Saiyan even if it was the weak Raditz.

Though Vegeta was a little curious about Raditz, he wanted to see how powerful he had gotten from a year of training here, maybe he got an extra 1000 power points but that be about it, and he begins to used his scouter to find out. But after scanning Raditz he was surprised, "What!? This can't be right. According to this scouter Raditz power level is a little over 5000, so he's technical on par with Nappa right now?" Vegeta thinks to himself, not being able to believe in Raditzs real strength right now.

But Vegeta didn't lose his cool by it, "No this, must be just some error. My scouter is getting old anyway, I need it replaced soon. No way has this weakling gotten this strong." Vegeta thinks to himself dismissing the scouter reading.

The two Saiyan's then prepare for their one on one match, Nappa even removed his armor to fight faster, Raditz had to make sure to tell Krillin and Gohan to not get involved, even though they wanted to help, they both knew they were no match for Nappa ,they were both severally wounded, and were afraid Vegeta would get involved if wasn't a proper one on one, they can only hoped Goku will finally show up soon to help.

Nappa and Raditz were now across each other in the open field ready for there big battle.

Before they began their fight Nappa decided to make one more taunt, "Hahaha, You're never going to beat me, you were born a weakling and you will die a weakling."

Raditz then takes that taunt back with this, "Well Nappa I know one thing that I have that you will never have.",

Nappa looked confused by that statement , "What? What could you possible have that I don't?" asked Nappa

"A full head of hair, baldy." Raditz roasted as he brushes his large Mane, mocking Nappas shiny bald head.

Nappa had always been sensitive of his lack of hair since he lost it by his age and he take Raditzs insult very well, "GRRRRRRR! LET'S SEE IF THAT HAIR MATTERS TO YOU WHEN YOUR DEAD!" yelled an enraged Nappa, and finally he charges head on in high speeds at Raditz, with him following suit.

The raging Saiyan warriors yelled as the fly right toward each other with both sides the earth fighters and Vegeta anxious to see what happens

Once the two clashed, this resulted in a big sonic boom but they quickly recover and they began to throw an array of punches and kicks at each other in high speeds trying block and hit each other at the same time. It's hard to tell who has the advantage here, even Vegeta isn't sure anymore.

They continued on fighting as they began to move all over the place, launching Ki blasts at each other and dodging them, both fighters were giving their all and were not holding back.

Nappa definitely underestimated Raditz, "Damn your power is greater then I expected it to be but you will give in soon enough." he taunts to Raditz but he only responded with a quick fire Ki blasted forcing Nappa to block them off.

After the Ki blasts Raditz began to jump around all over as Nappa attempts to blast him back, "Hold still!" Nappa yells as he contiues to blast and miss as Raditz gets close enough to do a massive powered roundhouse kick at the back of Nappas head. I really hurted and nearly stunned Nappa, but before Raditz could move away he grabs Raditzs leg and starts smacking him across the ground and laughing about it.

But while he was distracted in as he throws Raditz around while holding on to his leg, Raditz takes that oppurtunity and as Nappa holds him up ready to smack him on the ground again and Raditzvpunches Nappa in groin. Nappa was really really hurt by that and lost his grip on Raditz which he takes that leeway to jump a distance away from Nappa.

Krillin and Gohan were cheering Raditz one, as well as Tien who had recently got himself back up from his injuries, "Way to go Uncle Raditz, show that big monster who's really the strongest here!" Gohan cheered to his uncle.

Vegeta wasn't as amused by Nappa's antics, "Nappa would you stop playing around and actual put that weakling in his place?" Vegeta demands from Nappa.

After quickly recovering from his groin attack Nappa was more enraged then usually, with Vegeta telling him to stop playing even when he was fighting seriously. He intendeds to rip Raditz into pieces for making him look bad in front of Vegeta

Nappa looks up to Raditz, "You want a really fight you low life alright then no more games here comes the real pain!" Nappa taunts and he then runs Raditz in full speed.

Nappa goes all out on Raditz throwing punch after punch at, but Raditz is managing to hold Nappa off by blocking the punches with his arms despite the massive pain.

Nappa goes for one large powered punch, but Raditz dodged it as Nappas fist hits the ground, and with a quick reflex he blasts Nappa with a small Ki beam launching Nappa into a cliff.

Krillin and Gohan cheered as Vegeta was growing more impatient in Nappa's idiocy.

But this didnt stun Nappa for long and an even angrier Nappa flys towards Raditz in extremely high speeds and grabs hold of Raditz. As Nappa holds on two Raditz the two both punched each other like mad leaving marks at each other and was even sheading blood.

This continued until the two fly into a another cliff. Nappa quickly flies out of the cliff and launches a big Ki blast from his mouth to blow up the plateau thinking Raditz was still in it.

Nappa was tired, but this made him smile thinking he final killed Raditz, but that was short lived when Raditz jumps out from ground getting a good punch to the face to Nappa. And the two Saiyans contiued to scuffle.

As the two were flying in the air Nappa knew that Vegeta was getting more impatient with him and the last thing he needs is to have the prince angry with him and had to finish off Raditz quickly or he'll be next on Vegeta's kill list.

But as the two were throwing there punches and kicks to one another he noticed Raditzs tail still hanging out. Seeing the tail made Nappa smiled, he's not above fighting dirty and was willing to cripple Raditz for an easy kill.

While the two contiued to punch out each other, Nappa eventually dodged one extented punch Raditz made and with this oppurtunity grabbed on Raditz's tail to weaken him, "HA now who o so strong now.."

but before Nappa finished Raditz responded by jabbing Nappa in the eyes, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", Nappa yelled he wasnt blinded but that definitely hurt with the eyes being a valuable area.

As he recovered Vegeta contiues to angerly scold him for it, "Nappa you idiot, of course Raditz no longer had that weakness, he's been here for a whole year and you didn't expected him to fix such an obivous weakness!" Vegeta yells.

Of course this didnt help Nappas angry being treated as some weakling like Raditz. He was a Saiyan elite and this was the respect he was getting. Nappa was getting more aggressive they continued their long fight.

Nappa relied on Brute strength, but Raditz was more tactical, he tries to continually tire Nappa and hit any of his open spots, but Nappa was strong with huge amount of stamina, he didn't let those hits bring him down and just lives through the pain.

Gohan and Krillin keep cheering on knowing thats all they can do in there current states, but Vegeta was getting more and more irritated with Nappa, this fight should be long over by now, but he hasn't brought Raditz to the ground yet. "Hurry it up Nappa, this weakling shouldn't be that much trouble for you," Vegeta commanded Nappa.

As the two contiue on they were both getting more and more tired as the battle continues, Nappa in particular never had a fight like this in years but he had to end it soon if he wants to gain any respect back from Vegta.

After a long hour of fighting, both fighters were starting to get fatigue, but it looked like Nappa finally getting the upper hand, he started to land harder blows on Raditz, and Raditz was starting to get slower and slower after this long fight.

They were both bleeding and had bruses all over but Nappa's high constitution was allowing him to take on the larger blows was becoming relentless on Raditz as he is getting contiually stunned and punched unabke to fight back anymore.

After a finally bout of punching by Nappa Raditz was forced onto the ground to the earth fighters horror. Nappa then grab Raditz by the neck and rasied him up from the ground, he had control of him now.

Vegeta finally evily smiles after all of this,"Finally, Nappa, now make him cry." Vegeta demanded.

And after hearing that Nappa then proceeds to punch Raditz in the head over and over again like he did with Piccolo before, but this time he won't be stopping.

Krillin and Gohan now look in greater horror, Raditz was not looking good, and could end up dying soon if they don't do something.

"I'm going to help him." Shouted Gohan as he runs to help his uncle.

"Gohan wait stop." Said a mysterious voice, it wasn't Krillin or Tien, it sounded like Piccolo, but he was completely out cold.

"P..Piccolo?" said a confused Gohan.

Turns out it was Piccolo, he was speaking through his psychic powers with his mind even when his body was completely unconscious. He continues, "Gohan you need to be strong. Let your uncle handle to situation, you don't need to get yourself killed as i almost did for you."

Gohan listened but he didn't like this,"O...ok mr. Piccolo but what are we going to do?" he asked his master in his head.

Piccolo finally says this inside Gohans head, "Don't just use your body Gohan, use you mouth to, your words helped encourage me to get stronger as we trained this year. Try the same with your uncle and maybe just maybe it might be enough." Piccolo finally says to Gohan as the voice finally dissipates.

Gohan wished he had more to go on, but he had no other choice but to do what he can with his words, he then shouts out, "Come on Uncle Raditz get up, don't let him beat you up like this. Your stronger then him and are a better person. Come on Uncle Raditz believe in yourself show this bully whos boss!"

Raditz heard everything and despite the pain he was able to give out a small smile to Gohan. But Nappa getting irritated by the distraction, "Shut Up!" Nappa yells and with his other hand launches a small Ki blast at the earth group. It wasn't a huge one but it made the group jump out of the way to avoid death.

Raditz was starting to look frighted he almost though his Nephew was going to get killed. And if he dies here Nappa will be the one killing him.

Nappa looks back and smiles at the damaged Raditz, "Like I told you before, you're a weakling, a failed lower class Saiyan, you're not worthy for any title, you'll be joining the rest of these rejects like the rest your ewere born weak and you will die weak" Nappa finally says to Raditz and contiues punching him over and over.

Raditz couldn't take the pain anymore and starts thinking back to himself as he was being beaten. Is he really worthless after all? But he continued to hear cheering, it was his nephew Gohan. After he got himself back up he wasnt going to stop and did all he can to encourage his uncle. Despite how he looks Gohan still believed in him and wasnt going to give up on him.

He still remembered why he was still here, he wasn't some coward anymore, he's proven more then enough that he was stronger now, he can hold back an elite Saiyan. He wasn't going to give up, not like this.

Nappa was about to throw another punch hoping this one will bash in Raditzs skull.

But as the punch was about to make contact to Raditzs face, Raditz himself was able to stop it by grabbing Nappa's hand. "What? Let me go you weakling!" yelled an angry Nappa that wanted to see Raditz suffer.

But then Raditz looked at him with get rage and then shouts out "I told you already, I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAKKKK!", and with that Raditz released a large amount of energy that made Nappa let go and blew him a couple dozen feet away.

The sudden surge of power had surprised everyone even Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly glaces at his scouter, "That can't be, his power is at 6000 now!" a shocked Vegeta says to himself, "How's this even possible for someone like him?" he continued.

He then quickly looks stunned Nappa attempting to get back up, "Enough of this nonsense Nappa, just kill him NOW!" demanded an angry Vegeta.

But before he can react, Raditz zoomed right to Nappa, and started to wail on him with extremely hard punches. Throwing dozens of fast punches without giving Nappa a chance to react. It was something Vegeta never saw before. It was Saiyan blood rage, Raditz was giving his all, not stopping and breaking with Nappa to stunned to react from Raditzs blows, breaking ribs and damaging internal organs.

This mad fury continued on until, Raditz finally grabs a injured and beaten up Nappa by the neck as he did to him before and gave the repeated punching to the face as he did before busting his jaw and knocking out teeth.

Vegeta contiues to look horrified, "It's now 7000, how has he done this?" said a now worried Vegeta.

Finally, after enough hits to the head he began to repeatedly punch Nappa in the stomach, he does it over and over again as Nappa is coughing out blood, After enough punches in the stomach, Raditz place the rest of his energy in one more mighty punch, and with a large scream, Raditz used his now energized fist and punched Nappa so hard his fist has gone completely through Nappa's stomach right through to the other end of his body.

Everyone then gasped in surprise by this even Vegeta. By this point Raditz had won the fight, he proved that he was the better Saiyan by permantly crippling Nappa.

Nappa attempted to fight back despite this, but he couldn't even move his arms anymore, he had no energy left in him and his Ki is gone and was bleeding out, he was done.

Nappa looks up toward Raditz, "But…But how?" said a very tired Nappa, now gurgling in the mouth from his own blood. "I am a Saiyan elite, the best of the best, how could I have been beaten by…by a nobody like you?" Nappa continued, in denial of his defeat.

Raditz then looks Nappa dead in the eyes, "Things have changed, you're the nobody now." Raditz finally says very tired at this point. He then moved his hand in, but not completely out. Nappa was wondering what he was doing but Raditz then showed him.

Raditz screams out again and launches a giant beam of energy from his hand inside Nappa. The stomachless Saiyan was now in screaming in agony as the energy was now coming right through his mouth. The energy contiues to blow out as it was vaporizing Nappas insides. Soon enough Nappa began to bloat like a balloon on the top half of his body. After half a minute of the beam launching, Nappa bloated big enough and with the giant surge of energy inside him, he finally exploded with nothing but a large light that was going up to the sky. The brightness was so intense everyone had to look away from the light.

Goku on the flying nimbus who had just got back from the afterlife witness the beam from a distance. He didnt know what that was but continued to move as fast as he can to save his friends.

Finally the blinding light was dissipates and everyone finally looked back, but when everyone looked back at the Saiyan's. They see only Raditz breathing heavily with a bloody hand and only the bottom half of Nappa left, that then falls on the ground. Nappa was now dead.

They were all in shock, even Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes that the one he saw as a failure became stronger then the second strongest among them, and Gohan, Krillin, and Tien were amazed by his power. Gohan cheered out, "He did it, he really did do it! Go uncle Raditz Go!". Krillin and Tien were just as happy with Krillin cheering along with Gohan.

But that victory was short lived, Raditz then drops to his knees, having to exhaust all of his energy at this point he was in no condition to fight anymore. But Vegeta was still there who sat on the side lines for the whole event and was now smiling and evilly laughing.

The earth fighters stop cheering when the look toward Vegeta as he laughes, "Oh crap I forgot he was stil here." Krillin says with the mood changing back to complete dread again.

Vegeta then walked up to the fatigued Raditz, "Well, I can't believe it Raditz you actual did prove yourself to be strong, you're not as weak as you made yourself out to be." Vegeta said to Raditz giving a smudged face.

He then kicked Raditz in the stomach toward the other Z fighters, not able to get up again as he lies in pain.

Vegeta continues on, "But in the end even after you defeated Nappa, your still technical the weakest one here, I'm still way above you, and I'm the one still standing while your on the ground barely able to move." Vegeta then steps on his chest with his foot.

Gohan runs to his down uncle, "You leave him alone you big bully!" Gohan yells at Vegeta but to no avail.

Vegeta then looks to all of the fighters,"You will all be heading to the afterlife soon enough, and if you end up in hell Raditz tell Nappa I said hi." Vegeta taunts to the fighters and rasies his arm ready for a Ki blast.

But before Vegeta could do anything else, he heard a noise from a distance, as well as feeling a large amount of power, it was spiked haired man riding on a cloud, it was Goku.

The earth fighters had their smiles return, as their friend came back from the dead stronger then when he was before, in the nick if time.

Raditz couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that? It is Kakarot, I guess those Dragon balls do really work afterall." Raditz thought to himself, he didn't think he would be seeing his younger brother again and with such a large amount of power and energy, he may be even stronger then him at this point. He may actual give Vegeta a run for his money.

Vegeta then moved his foot off of Raditz to get a good look at this Kakarot. He didn't seem like much but if Raditz can be that powerful to kill Nappa and feeling of power is to be taken account of, perhaps his little brother is worth fighting afterall.

Goku then landed back down on the ground to see what the situation was, he noticed Piccolo's body on the ground not moving, but he can tell he was alive, but unconscious which means Kami is still alive as well. He also sees his older brother on the ground with Gohan, Krillin, and Tien who was missing a hand.

Goku didnt look happy to him back here and he walks up to his brother,

But he is then stopped by Gohan, "Wait Dad he's not bad anymore, he saved us from those evil guys." Gohan told his dad, making sure he wasn't going to kill Raditz thinking he was still evil.

"Really he did?" Goku asked.

Krillin also comes to his dfense, "Yeah it's hard to believe but he fought against that other Saiyan and defeated him." Krillin told Goku, pointing at what was left of Nappa, that's just rotting away now.

He looked around and noticed Yamcha's body and didn't see Chiaotzu anywhere, they must have been killed by that Saiyan, while sadden by this, he's at least happy that the one responsible is dead, and will suffer forever in hell now.

Goku then moved up to see his injured brother but instead gave him a friendly smile, "Well I'm impressed Raditz, I knew you had the potential to be good afterall." Goku tells to his older brother congratulating him.

Raditz just smiles back at Goku, "Kakarot, see I your just as naïve as before, but this time your standing up and I'm on the ground bleeding out." Joked Raditz.

Goku laughed lightly and looks toward his pokect, "Well I'll help all of you out." Goku said finally bringing out a senzu bean, he crushes it into 4 pieces and gave them to everyone including his brother. And just like that Raditz was healed from his injuries into prime strength and was able to stand up again.

Goku looks toward his son, "I barely recognized you Gohan, you must have been training this past year." Goku said to Gohan

Gohan smiles back, "Yeah both Piccolo and Uncle Raditz helped train with me, their the reason I got all strong now." Said Gohan.

Goku was just happy by all of this,"Well it's good see you two get along now, we can now be a real family now." Goku cheerfully says with Raditz smiling back at him.

But Goku then looks at Vegeta,

Vegeta had about enough of this family kindness, "If your done with your family chat, we still have business that needs to be done." Saya Vegeta

Goku then looks angerly at Vegeta, "I'm warning you, leave this planet to wherever you came from or you will be sharing the same fate as your friend." Goku warned Vegeta

But the Saiyan prince wasn't going to back down from a fight now, especially since he intends to leave the planet as an immortal, and he eventually wants Raditz dead as well, but he will deal with him after he deals with his little brother and his impressive power.

Goku then looks serious to the earth fighters, "Raditz, Tien, and Krillin, I want you to take Gohan and Piccolos body to safety, take them to Roshi's place." Goku demanded, Raditz wanted to see this fight, but he just got right out of the fight of his life just a few minutes ago and wasn't strong enough to fight Vegeta even with the Zenkai boost, he didn't want argue with his brother either who he can tell is way stronger then him now, so he will let his brother have his fun with Vegeta, he and the others would just be a distraction, and was concern of Gohan's safety just as well.

Raditz finally says,"Alright Kakarot, make sure this bustard meets Nappa soon," and after that he and the others leave carrying the unconscious Piccolo.

Goku and Vegeta then fly off to another battlefield. The battle of the Saiyan's continues on but will Raditz keep his promise of keeping Gohan safe and out of the battle?


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the apes

**Chapter 6: Now starts the battle of the Apes**

A little while had passed since Goku's return, Raditz and the rest of the surviving earth fighters continue on to safety allowing Goku to have his fight with Vegeta. With Raditz still holding the unconscious Piccolo who still hasn't gotten woken up yet.

Vegeta was still in the back of Raditz's mind, he could feel that Kakarot got stronger, but he also knew Vegeta more, he was at least 3 times stronger then Nappa and was always seen as a prodigy even impressing Frieza. He always saw him as just a royal inbred brat, but he wasn't all talk, he had the strength to back it up.

He wondered if it was a mistake to leave Kakarot alone with him, they probably would've been a distraction, but he could at least been their for support, but he promised to keep Gohan safe and that's what he is doing.

They contiuned flying but then they felt a large brust of energy from the distance. Could it be Goku and Vegeta, if its what Raditz expects, Vegeta is using he gallic gun in an attempt to destroy the planet, but considering the planet is still here after the energy dissipates Kakarot must of somehow stopped Vegetas blast.

Gohan become more worried, he thinks his dad is in danger and needs help.

"We need to go back, we can't just run away." Said a worried Gohan

But before he got anywhere his uncle stops him,"No Gohan, I understand your concern and want to help out. But Vegeta is far worst then Nappa, he won't hesitate to kill you, we need to take you to safety." Raditz said to Gohan.

But soon enough they saw a bright light in the distance.

Krillin was the first to bring it up, "What is that, what kind of an attack is that?" asked Krillin.

Raditz looked toward it with great fear, "Oh No." said Raditz knowing exactly what that was. "I can't believe it, Vegeta is going through with the Great Ape transformation." Continued a now worried Raditz

"Great ape transformation?" asked Krillin

Raditz explains to Krillin, "It's the Saiyans ultimate weapon, by absorbing the blutz waves or reflected sunlight from a full moon we transform into horrifying beasts expanding our power 10 fold."

Krillin understood what he was talking about, he saw for himself when he and Goku were kids, when he still had a tail Goku would transform into that giant mad monkey when the moon was full and destroyed everything in his path.

But Krillin didn't think it added up,"But the moon is gone how is that even possible?" Krillin asked

Raditz quickly answered him,"Some of the elite Saiyan's have an ability to use their own energy to throw a bright orb in the sky mimicking moon light, allowing them to transform even in broad daylight." Raditz finally answered. "But to do so uses most of their energy, Vegeta must be desperate if he had to resort to it." Raditz continued.

He was more worried about Kakarot now, he no longer had a tail so he's at a complete disadvantage, no way can he defeat Vegeta by himself now.

They can all already feel the power coming from a distance no doubt that it's Vegetas

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going back, I don't care what it is." Gohan said but before he can head out Raditz grabbed hold of his shirts collar.

Gohan struggles to get off, "Let me go, we can't let him kill dad!" Gohan screamed struggling to get out of his uncles grasp.

But Raditz wasn't convinced, "I told you Gohan it's to dangerous, you will only get killed. I promised your father to take you to safety and that's the least I can do for him." Said Raditz still feeling he owes his brother for starting this whole mess in the first place.

Gohan eventually stop struggling and just explains to his concern uncle. "I can't explain it but I know dad is in trouble, and I'm afraid something is going to happen to him if he don't do something. You came back to help us when we were about to die, we need to do the same for dad before its to late." Said Gohan.

Raditz then thought about for a minute after let go of Gohan, he was right, his brother was in trouble, and if he dies, their will be nothing to stop Vegeta. They needed to stop the arrogant prince now.

He then looks toward Gohan, "Ok Gohan, your right, we need to go back and help your father." Raditz said with a confident smile.

Gohan then nodded and smiled back at him

Raditz looks toward Tien,"Tien is it, take Piccolo to safety he needs to be as far from here as possible" Raditz told Tien knowing with his missing hand he wouldn't be much use and Piccolo wasn't getting back up.

Tien then takes up Piccolos body,"Alright, good luck to all of you." Tien says and flys off to Kame House.

Gohan, Raditz, and Krillin then turn and fly off toward the glowing orb, to help Goku.

They moved as fast as they could, but Raditz ended up being the fastest getting further ahead of the others, he's actual somewhat eager to fight Vegeta.

Though Raditz began to act strange, "Don't worry brother, soon this fight will become more even soon." Raditz said to himself, as he begins to transform, starting with his teeth becoming Fanglike and his eyes losing pupils.

* * *

At Goku's and Vegetas fight, the Saiyan Prince had indeed transformed into the great ape, with Goku is doing his best to dodge him. He was growing tired of fighting after he used the Kai-o-Ken he learn at King Kai's place, to beat regular form Vegeta and was in no way prepared for this giant monster.

His only trump card to stop Vegeta was the spirit bomb which he also learned from King Kai, He almost had it complete at one point, but it was to late to throw it as Vegeta knocks him out onto the ground.

Now all out of energy now, Goku was now at the mercy of Great ape form Vegeta who was just toying with him at this point throwing Goku like a ragdoll now. But that playfulness ended when Goku blinded him in one eye, now Vegeta had enough of him and just grabbed hold of Goku and was going to just crash him with his hands.

Vegeta makes an evil laugh with his deep voice "Hahaha, I'll squish you like a grape." He said intending a slow and painful death for this Saiyan reject.

It seemed over for Goku, he had no means of stopping Vegeta it seemed to be truly over for him.

But then they heard, "Hey Bastard!" Said a different deep voice.

A surprised Vegeta looked up wondering what it was, but then just receives a large punch in the face that throwing him off and flew him into the mountain range they were fighting at. dropping Goku on the ground.

It was another Giant ape, though this one lacks the Saiyan armor and had a giant mane around its head and neck, that went down to its tail. It was Raditz who had transformed into his Great ape form.

Goku looks up barely able to move,"Raditz is that really you?" said a injured Goku, feeling relieved that he has some help now.

The giant ape looks down, "It is me Kakarot, Gohan and your bald friend is on there way to, sorry for bringing them along, Gohan is just that determined." Said Raditz in a deep voice.

Goku just smiles back,"No problem I need all the help I can get right now." Said Goku.

Raditz then looks toward the down Vegeta, "Unfortunately, even in this form, Vegeta is still stronger then me so I can't best him alone." Said Raditz

But Goku didn't lose his confidence yet,"Don't worry with all of you guys together we should be able to beat him" Goku encouraging Raditz.

But Vegeta finally gets back up again after that punch and was not happy about it once he sees the ape that did it, "Damn you Raditz, why don't crawl under a rock like you always done before." Said an enraged Vegeta, angry at himself for allowing Raditz to get hit like that by who he still saw as a weakling.

Vegeta then shouts, "Now you will die here!", and with that he immediately released a large Ki beam from his mouth and Raditz followed suit with is own mouth beam, the beams collided and released a huge amount of energy and after about 30 seconds of the beam struggle the beams ended up cancelling each other out. Both great apes then ran up to each other and began to fight hand to hand.

It looked like a fight from one of those Kaiju movies, with the apes fighting each other like wild animals, with them biting and scratching each other but also using punches and kicks, despite Vegeta missing an eye he was still just as focused as usually and was still the stronger one.

Vegeta still had superior strength, but his angry toward Raditz and the earthlings along with being blinded in one eye threw Vegeta off as Raditz contiunes to get good hits off of him.

Vegeta smashes a giant bolder on Raditzs head hurting badly but that left Raditz an with an opening to hit Vegeta over and over in the stomach and procedes to do it multiple times. But eventually Vegeta had enough of it no longer being stunned by the gut punches and hits Raditz in the back with both arms temporarily stunning Raditz and grabs hold of him and throws Raditz into another cliff side

Raditz tried to quickly recover for the throw but Vegeta grabs hold of his mane to beat him to a pulp, Vegeta smiles rasing his other fist up, "Now how about we..." Vegeta says but before he could finish he sees a energy disk flying toward him and was force to jump out of the way let go of Raditz. With Raditz getting himself back up and moved a small distance away from Vegeta

The two Saiyans wonder what that was, and they quickly noticed two small figures hiding in the rocks.

It was Krillin and Gohan finally getting to the battle as well, but their trying to remain low key, until the right moment but they got immediately revealed after the failed attack.

Krillin knew how to stop Vegeta's ape form, they had to cut off his tail knowing well from his experience from Goku and his ape transformation. But he just missed the mark, "Crap Gohan now he knows were here." Krillin says to the five year old but the two were still determined to stop Vegeta and help out Raditz.

The three go all out on Vegeta with Raditz trying to punch and hold him down. With Gohan helping out by hitting smaller punches on multiple sides to Vegetas annoyance, with Krillin trying to do his best to get the right shot at Vegetas tail without hurting Gohan and Raditz.

But things weren't turning up well, Vegeta was able to overpower Raditz and contiune to wear him down, Gohan getting smaked away like a fly and hurting him, and Goku wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

Gohan contiunes to be a distraction but Vegeta wasn't falling for his tricks, "Do you idiots think that any of this will fool me, I'm a prodigy in fighting I know all the tricks in the book, so don't think i wil be that careless." Vegeta mocks to Gohan

Krillin continues to used his solar disk attacks but Vegeta dodges the blades like nothing. He eventually had enough of Krillin and smashes the plateau he was on injurying the turtle school fighter.

Raditz attempts to blindside Vegeta again but Vegeta just grabs hold on to Raditzs fist and he then wraps his arm around Raditzs neck, "Haha Raditz did you think your little pest friends can help, you really are a weakling if you need others to help you like this." Said Vegeta bragging to his opponent. But without noticing Raditz bites on Vegetas arm and broke free from his grasp.

But after only pulling a few more punches at Vegeta the Saiyan Prince finally had enough and hits Raditz in the legs, the hit in the leg several damage is mobility now, he can barely stand up now.

Vegeta then looks down at the injured great ape Raditz,"Hahaha, looks like even at your best, I'm still far better then you and all of your new friends. ahahahahahahahha" Vegeta says continually boasting himself and evilly laughing.

He was about to finally finish Raditz off for good with a mouth beam to the face, but before he can complete the charge. A painful look in his eyes appeared after a slicing sound was heard by everyone. No one knew what it was at first but then Vegetas tail begins to fall down as it was sliced off.

It was the fat Samurai Yaijrode who was sitting on the sidelines for most of the battle, but when Vegeta wasn't paying attention he jumped up with his sword and cut off his tail before running off. "Thats all I'm doing, you guys are on your own now!" Yaijrode shouts out and proceeds to run off.

Vegeta then dimorphs back into his humanoid form with his tail gone. He's extremely mad about overlooking such a thing, but that was the least of his worries as Raditz was still in his Great ape form.

Raditz then starts looking angrily at Vegeta with prince now feeling fear,"Well looks like the tables had turned, look who's the weak one now." Raditz bragged back, as he attempts to smash Vegeta with his fists.

But despite his size, Raditz was still gravely injured after battling Vegeta in his Ape form, and with him smaller again he can make up with his speed.

On the other hand, Vegeta was also running low on energy so it was only a matter of time before Raditz finally gets to him if he doesn't act fast, "Damn it all, I shouldn't be losing like this, ape or not, I'm not letting this low life get the better of me." Vegeta says to himself as he trys to think of something to depower Raditz.

Vegeta attempts to go after Raditz tail to bring him back to normal but he is unable to concentrate his aim at the tail because at the same time Gohan was attacking again trying to beat him up.

During all of this Krillin had enough strength get back up as he was give the power of the spirit bomb that Goku was charging up and was waiting for the right shot to aim at Vegeta. He only had one shot, so he had to make it count.

After a long slugfest of Vegeta dodging Gohan and Raditz, the prince was getting fatigued and continually distracted and as he was out in the open in the air Krillin finally threw the bomb at Vegeta,

Not having enough time to react due to fatigue, he was directly hit by the bomb causing great agony to his and resulted in a large explosion of light throughout the area, pushing away Gohan and the giant Raditz. Everyone had quickly recovered after the light dissipate.

It seemed like it was over but to everyones horror, despite the explosion Vegeta was still alive. Though Vegeta was barely able to stand up, he still continues to fight, but the also just as fatigued Raditz was also as determined to continued try to squish the mad Prince with is fists,

Despite Vegetas dodging, it looked like Raditz finally had the upper hand and had grabbed hold of the prince with barely enough strength to break free.

Raditz gives one last boost to Vegeta, "Now your fate is in my hands."

But before Raditz can finish him off he notice something off with Gohan, he was just standing there with cold dead eyes, until he realized that Gohan had a tail again.

"NO! GOHAN!" Shouted Raditz knowing what will happen. But it was to late and his nephew began to transform by the bright orb Vegeta had created, now Gohan became great ape. Unlike Vegeta and his uncle he was never properly trained in the transformation and was just a mindless monster.

While he was distracted with Gohan Vegeta managed to finally get out of Raditz grasp. He throws another Ki blast at Raditzs tail but Raditz managed to dodge it again to Vegetas annoyance.

Things have just gotten more complicated now. Not only does Raditz have to watch out for both his now mad nephew but also Vegeta who will go after his weak spot at any moment. He could have had no problem of controlling his nephew with his superior strength but his fight with ape Vegeta had left him with little energy left to hold out the refreshed great ape. As the ape smashes as blasts mouth beams at anything he sees including his uncle.

Vegeta was happy for the distraction but has to watch for the mad ape just as Raditz has to with attacking anything on sight, and he was so low on energy left that he can barely fly at this point he needed to kill two birds with one stone and fast.

But eventually after continuing his rampage and even going out on a beating on his ape uncle as he is blocking all of the apes punches, he finally just stopped.

Goku was speaking to him with his mind to get him to stop him mindlessly destroying everything and to focus on just Vegeta.

Raditz was happy for this, "Its about time you got your kid under control Kakarot, could've done this a lot sooner." Raditz snarked at his brother who was still on the ground with broken bones.

Now both Ape Gohan and Raditz went after Vegeta, but he wasn't going out without a fight, he intends to take both of them out with one final attack, "Come on I need them to be close enough together for this to work." he says to himself he use the last of his energy to fly up in the air to keep away from the two.

As both apes jump in the air to attack the flying Vegeta. Vegeta finally saw their tails lining up and threw his last Ki blast to cut their tails, "This day is mine now!" he confidently shouts out. His attack hits Gohans tail, but Raditz with his quick reflexes moved his tail from the blast making Vegeta missed him.

"No!" Yelled a horrified Vegeta, and Raditz with the last of his strength clench his fist and punch the Saiyan as hard as he can. It was to quick for Vegeta to dodgeand the force of the punch launched Vegeta to the ground with Raditz and Gohan following suit.

All 4 saiyans were on the the ground out of energy to fight. Vegeta was done, that last punch injured him to the point that he can't even stand up anymore. Gohan transformed back after losing his tail, as well as Raditz he still had his tail but after using all of his energy he reverted back to normal but with no clothes on.

Vegeta knew it was over but he knew he had at least a chance of survival. With the last of his strength, he called back his space pod to escape. Once it lands close to him, he crawls his way to the shuttle to fight another day, but before he can get inside, Krillin now holding Yaijrode's sword was about to finish him off.

Krillin rasies his sword up about to stabe through Vegetas head, but before hears a voice, "Krillin wait.", after hearing that Krillin stops to see who said that, it was Goku who him by speaking through his mind.

Goku then speaks to Krillin, "Krillin wait it doesn't have to end like this. We...we don't have to kill him"

Krillin was just confused by this "What!? what do you mean Goku, this monster was going to kill us off and your just going let him go?!"

But Goku continues, "I know how you feel Krillin, I thought the same thing when I was fighting Raditz, I attempted to get him killed after he betrayed my trust but despite that he became good and helped save you guys, he changed despite his past evils Krillin perhaps the same could happen with Vegeta."

Krillin can see Gokus point but he still had his doubts,"Are you sure Goku? Can he change and help us out one day?"

Goku finally says to hos friend, "It may be long shot but its not impossible, it's not just Raditz who switched form bad to good. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were bad eggs once as well and look what they have done with themselves they did everything in there power to save the world and two of them gave their lives to save it. Even Piccolo has changed, he and me were able to ally together and putted up a fight with Raditz. He even nearly got himself killed by protecting Gohan despite the evil he had done before. I know its still a long shoot Krillin but if there's a chance out there he might save us all one day. And if he doesn't me and Raditz can deal with him, with me and my now good brother training together Vegeta will be no match for us." Goku finally finishes

Krillin understood everything Goku said, if Raditz was willing to change and save them from certain death maybe Vegeta could as well, but is it worth the risk to allow Vegeta to go.

Krillin continues to hold on to the sword trying to make up his mind. He was stllill conflicted by his feelings and thoughs on what he wants to do, should kill him or should he not kill him"

But finally after a minute of thinking decides to drop the sword letting Vegeta go.

He then smiles toward his best friend,"Ok Goku I'll trust you, but if he comes back to threaten earth makes sure you and Raditz give him the beating he deserves." Krillin says to Goku still laying on his back.

Vegeta then escapes to his space pod barely alive as his pod leaves earth atmosphere.

They still on the ground Raditz looks toward is just as grounded brother,"Naïve as usually Kakarot, will that habit of yours ever change?" asked the tired Raditz

"Well it worked on you, and here you are." Goku gleefully answered answered.

Both brothers smiled then laughed at each other about. They have a lot of stuff to make up for each other.

* * *

No more then a minute after Vegetas escape, an aircraft came flying from the sky. It was a capsule corp jet with the fighters allies finally here to help.

And just when ships doors open, a black haired woman jumped right out of the door and shouted, "I'm coming Gohan!", it was Chi Chi running as fast as she can right towards Gohan who's crying and holding her child like a baby having to not see him in a whole year and had to watch him be brutalized by the Saiyan's on live tv.

After Chi Chi came out Launch follow suit with a first aid bag and a towel, and heads right towards Raditz, giving him the towel to cover himself and gives him minor first aid help, "Hmm I can't believe I'm here again saving your ass while you're on the ground bleeding." She said jokingly with a smile on her face looking back a year ago when she saved him back at the flower patch.

Raditz smiles back at her,"Well it's always good to have someone like you to be here to help me." Said Raditz says to her, with Launch blushing a bit.

Both of them ignored Goku who was still laying on the ground with every bone in his body broken until Bulma and Roshi came to help and asked if he was alright.

"Where's Piccolo and Tien at?" Goku asked Bulma and Roshi

Bulma answers his question,"They"re still on the ship, Piccolo is still out cold, and Tien has been silent the whole time. Not speaking word."

They then dragged all of the injured fighters to the ship and head off for proper medical attention. The Saiyan invasion was now over, but it is it over yet for our heroes?


	7. Chapter 7:The trip to Namek

**Chapter 7: The trip to Namek**

The battle for earth had just concluded only about an hour ago and all of the injured fighters were taken away for proper medical care since they were out of Senzu beans. But they decided to stop by at the original battlefield to pick up Yamcha's corpse first, they would've done the same for Chiaosu but there was no body to speak of to collect.

Chi Chi was still holding on to Gohan, holding her child like a baby worried sick about him, but she at the same time had been ignoring her husband still mad at him for allowing their child to go through all of this even when all of that was out of his control. She then realized that the one sitting next to Goku was his brother Raditz and didn't like him not one bit.

Chi Chi then looks to Gohan, "Gohan don't worry, I will get you back on track with your studies and we can forget what has happened in this horrible year. I also don't want to ever go near uncle Raditz ever again. He is nothing but a delinquent and bad influence on you. To think he kidnapped you and almost left you there to die, he is nothing but a horrible man, or Saiyan whatever, either way he's not family to me and he can go to hell for all I care." Chi Chi says to her injured son, Gohan would've defended his uncle but he was to exhausted to argue with his mother who wasn't going to change her mind on this anyway.

Bulma was still just as depressed as before seeing her boyfriend's dead body, she couldn't stop crying at the sight of his corpse.

Roshi Krillin came up to confort her,"Don't worry about it Bulma, once a year passes by we should be able to bring Yamcha back alive and well again." Krillin attempts to comfort her, ensuring her that it wasn't over for Yamcha since Piccolo while out cold was still alive, which means so is Kami so the dragon balls were still good to use.

"Not Chiaosu." Tien say finally speaking up after being quite the whole time which made everyone look toward him. "Chiaosu was already brought back by the dragon balls before when he was killed by King Piccolo years ago and the dragon balls won't grant the same wish twice so…so he's gone forever now." Tien softly says as he begins to cry. He knew Chiaosu for years and was his best friend since the days at the Crane school, knowing he sacrificed himself just to stop the Saiyan's but it was all for nothing in the.

The mood of the ship changed after Tiens speech, one of their own was now permanently dead and there was nothing they can do about it. Even Raditz felt guilty about it who was still laying on the floor of the ship along with Goku being treated by Launch, even though he never knew Chiaosu personally he saw him at the battle and watch from the monitor in the space pod when he sacrificed himself in a vain attempt to kill Nappa that ended up being fruitless. The reason the Saiyans were there in the first place was because of him and he cowardly left the battle when they needed him the most which lead to Chiaosu's sacrifice.

It seem hopeless for Chiaosu with no means to fix his permeant death unlike before, until Krillin came up with an idea, "Hey guys wait, The Saiyan's mentioned Piccolo being a Namekian and that they had mystic powers. If there is a whole planet of them perhaps they might have Dragon balls of their own and can be used to bring Chiaosu back and Yamcha a lot sooner.

Raditz had heard rumors of the Namekians mystic powers, but he would have never thought that magic wish granting balls would be something possible, but his little brother had come back to life after a definite death, so they must really be true. The mood on the ship had gotten better knowing now there's a chance.

Everyone had hope now for their dead friends, but Bulma had her doubts, they had no idea where Namekian home planet was at so it be just a wild Goose chase.

But Goku was able to make contact with King Kai the lord of worlds and Gokus trainer. Everyone was surprised by the sudden voice but King Kai explained the situation on Namek to them. "I have a book on planets here and I should be able to...… hmm?...hmmm?" King Kai says to them as reads in his book for the planet Namek on it, but after some muttering to himself, "AHA! Here's planet Namek here are its coordinates.

King Kai gaves the planet coordinates to Bulma as well as giving a brief history on the place and how it suffered from an environmental catastrophe with most of its population dying.

Some of the crew had doubts if there was anyone left, but after using his powers to sense anything on the planet and he has found over 100 Namekians still alive and thriving on the planet, so there's a chance that their version of the dragon balls would still be active. But Bulma did the math on the coordinates and even on their fastest ship it would take them literally thousands of years to even get to Namek.

Though she went to Raditz on the floor, "Hey so Raditz do you know anything about lightspeed travel or perhaps some energy sorce like fusion energy?" she asked the Saiyan

But unfortunately Raditz was no help to her. "Do I look like an engineer to you? I don't know the exact science on all of that and if I had I would've left this planet before Nappa and Vegeta even got here in the first place." Raditz answered to Bulma.

Bulma did not take that very well, "Uh No no no no no, this can't be happening to us!" Now it seemed hopeless again with no plausible way to get to Namek now.

But then Krillin thought of something, "hey wait, what about that space pod that Vegeta left in, don't you think Nappa would've had one with him as well?" Krillin points ou.

Raditz backs him up on that, "Oh yes Nappa's pod is still around, I was going to us it to get out of here before I changed my mind. And I doubt a pair of legs will be needing it, so I guess its ours for the taking." Raditz says to Krillin

A smile came back onto Bulma's face, "Yes perfect my father and I can reverse engineer it and we can get to Namek in a realistic time now." she says to everyone

Everyone cheered again and finally said "To Namek." In unison.

* * *

By the next morning everyone was at the hospital getting treated, Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz will recover in a few days, Goku was completely wrapped in bandages won't be able to leave for months but Korin the tower guardian ensured him that a fresh patch of Senzu beans will be grown in less than a month to treat him. Tien had his missing hand treated but technology unfortunately has not reached to the point of regenerating limbs, so he will be permanently missing his left hand. Piccolo, or what they told to hospital just Jr. was ok but was in a deep coma, it may take him a few weeks for him to get back up but Gohan still felt incredibly guilty for allowing Piccolo to be in this state to begin with he almost got him killed all because he was to afraid of fighting Nappa. He hopes to make it up for his in anyway he can once he recovers.

Bulma who was there in the hospital room along with the others and had the tv turned on to the news showing off Nappas space pod, no inside a secret science facility to be examined but she had other plans for the pod.

She then pulls out Vegetas remote he left on the battlefield and was going to send it to capsule corp HQ for reverse engineering.

Though Raditz was about worried about her, "Why don't you hand me over the remote, you shouldn't be playing with something you don't understand." Raditz says insisting that he knew what to do with it.

but Bulma feeling a bit full of herself wanted to do it herself, "Don't worry I know how to handle alien technology, I just need to push these buttons and... Bingo Namek here we come!" Bulma says getting excited about all of this pressing the last button. But unfortunately the ship didn't rocket out but instead exploded into pieces on live tv. Now their only way to Namek was in pieces as well.

Raditz wasn't happy by this,"You idiot you pressed the self-destructed switch this is exactly why I asked you to give me the damn remote!" Raditz yelled at Bulma.

But Bulma doesn't it to well to being called an idiot,"Well it not my fault this thing was designed in such a stupid way!" Bulma yelled back trying to defend herself and threw the remote and began stepping on it.

But after her fit of anger, she whichs to a depressed mood, "Now what are they suppose to do now?" she asked herself, their fastest ship was now gone and there was no hope for Chiaosu now, it seemed hopeless for him now

But as all seemed lost out of nowhere enough a dark colored mystic man came up to the window with a flying carpet.

He freaked bulma out, but Tien and Krillin knew who it was, its Mr. Popo, Kami's divine assistant. He looks toward the group, "sorry for the intrusion but I came here to say that Kami know of a spaceship that can help all of you out." Mr. Popo says to everyone.

Bulma while reluctant went with Mr. Popo to take her to the location that Kami knew about despite her finding the whole thing freaky.

* * *

After a few hours Bulma came back with good news, they had a space ship, it was the ship Kami came in to earth with, he had no memories of why he came to the planet, but it was still flyable and can travel in lightspeed. Bulma said it will only take a couple of days to fix up and they'll be at Namek in no more then a month.

Mr. Popo wasn't going since he is required here to assist Kami in anyway he can and Kami's position as earth's god can't allow him to make planetary trips. Bulma had to go since she would be the only one who will know how the ship works, but she wasn't going alone and asked for volunteers.

Roshi was the first to volunteer, but Bulma doesn't like the thought of being stuck on a distant planet with a prevented old man so she regeted him

But then an unexpected voice had answered, "I'll go," it was Raditz Raditz standing up to ensure his answer.

Everyone then looked surprised that the large Saiyan was willing to help their group out even when it doesn't at all benefit him.

Though Raditz gives his reasons, "It's my fault this planet was attacked to begin with and my cowardness allowed your friend to kill himself, I think it's the least I can do to make up for my actions, I owe Kakarot as much for doing this to him. Besides Vegeta is still out their and many other dangers that exist out there so you're going to need me to help fight those threats with my strength." Said Raditz

Goku looked his brother and smiled at him and thanking him for helping them out.

Bulma wasn't as euthsiastic though, "Uh that's not necessary, I think I will be fine without your help." Bulma says trying to get Raditz to back out, not liking the idea of a big once evil Saiyan on her ship for a month.

But Raditz wasn't changing his mind and said to her, "I going on this trip whether you want me to or not so live with it." he bluntly tells her

Bulma didn't like being basically told no, but she also sees Raditz as the type to not continue to argue with, especially since he can snap her neck in half if he ever felt like, "Ok fine, you can go. I guess we can use the muscle anyway. Anyone else?" Bulma reluctantly agrees to and asked for other help.

Krillin also decides to join up in support, Tien refused since with only one arm he would only be a burden and figured earth needs someone here to protect it while the strongest of them are gone.

In another surprise Gohan says something, "I'm going to." he said wanting to make up for his failures at the Saiyan fight, that made Piccolo into the condition he is in now.

But Chi Chi protests, "I don't think so young man l, your already behind on your studies as it is and space is all full of dangerous and disgusting things like those Saiyans. And I already told that I don't want you to be anywhere near your bad influence of an uncle, and I certainly don't want you to be stuck for a month in spaceship with him." Chi Chi nags to Gohan

And her nagging contiues on but Gohan wasn't changing his mind. Chi Chi contiune to say no. But Gohan had enough of his mothers missing the point and told her, "Shut up!" Gohan yells at her making Chi Chi look completely horrified by what her little boy just said to her.

Gohan contiues, "I'm sorry mom, I known your concern about me and you can talk about school work later, but we to focus on helping our friends. I'm going to Namek and I will do anything to make up to Mr. Piccolo." Gohan

Goku was proud to see Gohan standing up for himself and getting stronger.

So the team was now set up, and in a little over a week they are ready for the trip to planet Namek.

* * *

Ten days later, Bulma finally had the ship refitted and made it ready for long term space travel and had it parked at Kame House.

With the others healed up, they were ready to go to Namek. Krillin was wearing clothes as if he was going camping, Bulma was the only one wearing a practical spacesuit, Raditz was refitted into his old Saiyan armor that Bulma's father was able to repair after his first encounter on earth that Piccolo damaged, and Gohan was wearing a dress suit by his mother wanting to make him look presentable.

Everyone soon had their stuff packed up and got on the ship's platform. Everyone said their goodbyes including Launch who was they're with her blue hair personality on.

She walks up to the platform roght next to Raditz, "Goodbye Raditz, be careful out there." Launch said and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush a little.

After Launch got off, Bulma said the word Piccolo and the platform went up to the ship. Wasting no time Bulma in less then a minute began the countdown and soon enough the ship lifted off, Krillin and Gohan can barely stand from the massive G force, but Raditz remain unphased by the massive force.

In no time they were in space on their way to Namek. Bulma and Gohan end up changing out of their clothes with Gohan in particular wearing Piccolo's style of clothes. And now all they can do is waste a month out in space until they got to there destination.

With his request Dr. Briefs installed a training room for Raditz which increased the gravity of the room allowing him to get stronger while they fly to Namek. Even though it was mostly for him, he allowed Gohan and Krillin to train with him so the three of them continued to get stronger as the month passes by.

Bulma was bored most of the time, at one point she decided to make a pig out of herself causally throwing garbage around. She made Krillin and Gohan clean up any mess she made. She tried with Raditz but he wasn't having any of it.

Bulma raises her voice at the large Saiyan, come on your not going to allow a lady remain in such a filthy place while you just lifted weights." she says to Raditz.

But he just looks coldly at Bulma,"I'm not your damn butler, clean it yourself." He said to Bulma and basically ignored her.

As he heads to the training, Bulma just pouted to herself, "Why wasn't he the one stuck on the hospital bed?" Bulma said not happy of someone saying no to her.

And they were still a long ways to there destination.

* * *

34 days had passed since there lift off from earth, they finally reached Namek, a green planet that had an atmosphere similar to earth's so there was no need for any space suits.

They soon land on the planet with ease on an open field with not too many trees around. It seems the planet was still recovering after the planet's ecological disaster.

Bulma brings out her dragon radar and when she turned it on it detects the dragon balls on the planet, "Aha there we go fresh dragon balls ready to be collected." she says to the group, but notices something off, "But thats werid, according to the radar, 4 of them were already clump together. Were the Namekians collecting them for themselves?" Bulma continues.

Raditz wasn't looking happy though, he can feel a large source of power, could it be the Namekians? Gohan and Krillin feels it to, Bulma attempts to calm them down as something to not worry about, but Raditz had his doubts this didn't feel like Vegeta but it does feel familiar, "Who could it be?" he thought to himself.

But speaking of Vegeta, they saw a Saiyan pod come falling from the sky. It was indeed Vegetas pod, and Bulma begins to panic, "Oh no not Vegeta, how do did he find us here?" she says out loud.

Raditz was worried but his month of endless traing in high gravity gave him an extra boost in courage to him with his strength, "He's probably here for the dragon balls as well, but I dont think knows were here yet. So all of you stay close to me and mask your power. We need to find these dragon balls as soon as we can." he announced to everyone with Krillin and Gohan following suit in lowering their power to near 0.

Bulma quickly went back near the ship to get in contact with their team at earth for extra help, hopefully Goku and Piccolo had recovered by now.

But soon after her call, 2 alien soldiers came by the area, they weren't Namekians and were wearing the same looking armor as Raditz was currently wearing

Raditz knew what they were but couldn't believe it,"Is that the Frezia force, what are they doing here on a planet with little value?" Raditz thought, "unless Vegeta was the one who brought them here, but he isn't the type looking for help we still need to be on our guard either way." Raditz continued thinking to himself.

The two soldiers end up flying toward them and smugly smiled, "Who are these losers, tourists how pathetic lets make sure they stay put." Said one of the soldiers with him blasting at the ship but the blast gets blocked by Raditz to the soldiers' surprise.

"Hey what's the big… wait a minute you're that Saiyan Raditz aren't you, I heard how pathetic you are, barely the power level of a Sibaman. hahahah" The other soldier said with both laughing while descending,

Raditz wasn't amused by the insult and looked toward the two, "Why don't you check your scouters and see how pathetic I really am." taunted Raditz.

Both soldiers pressed on their scouters, "Alright if you want to show off how weak your….. WWWWHHHHAAATTTT!?" Both shouted with their eyes bulging out in fear. "He's…He's over 20,000? I thought you were the weakest of your kind?" asked one of the now scared soldier, but before they can do anything else, Raditz screamed and jumped at them with both his fists forward, going right through their chests like nothing killing both.

Bulma looked with gapping mouth with how quickly he killed those two, "Wow. I think I'm actually glad he and not stuck in a hospital bed now.

* * *

The 4 move on with the dragon radar to find the location of the dragon balls but keeping a low key to avoid Vegeta or any of the other Freiza's forces, though neither Gohan or Krillin knew who this Frieza was. The group decide to go on foot as flying would gove themselves away. Raditz had to eventually carry Bulma since she couldn't keep up the pace, she didn't like how rough Raditz was about it, but he didn't care and just keep telling her to stop whining.

They eventually find a cave to make camp in, but as they were setting it up they felt a high source of energy nearby and they put there back aganist the walls, to remain in hiding with the one energy source in particular feeling bigger than any of them ever felt before. When Raditz peeked outside and looked up he saw, a bunch individuals flying with one in a large flying chair, by just looking at it he knew who was the one who had that power. It was Emperor Frieza!

This terrified Raditz, "Damn it, I should've know, Freiza is here?" Raditz says outloud to himself wondering why he is her eof all places, but then realized something,"Crap the scouters, he must have heard everything from Vegeta and Nappas scouters including everything about the dragon balls and the Namekians" He continued thinking.

Krillin and Gohan themselves began to look frighten, they never thought they feel a power this high in their existence, and wonder what it could be and why it feels so evil, even the other Saiyan's never felt this evil, "Hey um Raditz who exactly is this Frieza guy?" Krillin asked Raditz feeling nervous by his huge power.

Raditz then explains Freiza, "You can say that he my former boss and is currently the self-proclaimed emperor of the whole universe, and as far as anyone knows is the most powerful in all of existence, stronger then me, vegeta, and Nappa combined.

Everyone then starts to freak out from this revelation, someone stronger then Vegeta a man they barely won against, and was looking for the dragon balls himself, they didn't know what to do now.

The three fighters had to check out what Frieza was doing so after leaving Bulma behind in the cave as she doesn't to get involved with the scary emperor, the 3 went on to find out where Freiza was heading off to while remaining low key, even if Frezia doesn't fight them his top minions can overpower even Raditz if they all attack at the same time.

They finally caught up to him and his cronies and they see that an entire Namekian village with dead bodies scattered all around, Frieza was showing no mercy to the green aliens. They also see his men carrying the 4 dragon balls they saw on the radar and unlike the ones on earth they were massive requiring a whole arm to carry one of them.

They then see 5 green people being brought out of their homes, it was the Namekians. It looks like Frieza was questioning them, it seemed the Namekians were uncooperative not wanting to give Frieza his ultimate wish, immortality.

This conversation ended with a fight with the Namekians fighting back, but despite their strength they were slaughtered by Frieza's men leaving only the children alive, but not without destroying their scouters before they perished.

Raditz was getting more and more scared by this whole ordeal and had enough of this,"We need to get back to get to Bulma and get back on the ship immediately." Raditz told the two in a very concern tone

But Krillin was confused, "Wait, what about the dragon balls?" We need them to bring back our friends." Krillin said he was nervous himself but he remebers why there here anyway.

But Raditz wasn't worry about just for himself, but also Gohan, he knew what Frieza is like, and won't hesitate to kill children, there is no way for him to beat his former boss, not even Vegeta can and he was also here now to.

But Gohan couldn't bare the sight of these murders, the Namekians especially the children were defenseless against these monsters.

Gohan look back at Raditz, "But Uncle Raditz we got to do something." Gohan told him.

But Raditz wasn't sharing his nephews grief, "Gohan no, we are no match for them we are just going end up like the rest of the Namekians if we continue to stay. If we head back now they won't know that we were here and be back home before they can find us." Raditz told to Gohan.

Krillin was unsure about that, he wanted his friends back but he can feel Frieza's power it's something that can't be ignored and continued to feel scared by it. But it didn't convince Gohan, he didn't care how scared he was, he wasn't going to let this murder to continue.

Eventually Frieza's team gets their 5th dragon ball, and despite having no point to do it, they go after the children, already murdering one of them, but before the other one is killed off as well, Gohan despite being told not to, jump out of hiding and goes after the one doing the killing Dodoria but before he reacts he gets kicked in the face launching him into a house, Krillin and Raditz had no choice but to come out of hiding to protect Gohan.

Frieza then recognizes Raditz.

The evil empoeror then smiles toward the Saiyan,"Well now, Raditz is that you, I'm surprise to see you here." Frieza said in a very proper and chilling voice, "You and Vegeta disobeyed your orders on conquering that planet I sent you off a year ago, and now here you are with I presume is your son trying to get the dragon balls before Vegeta, but I guess you didn't expect me to come along as well." Frieza continued. Raditz didn't feel like correcting Freiza on Gohan being his nephew as that didn't matter at the moment.

Froeza contiunes his speech, "I've learned on what happen a month ago, you fought against your former teammate Nappa and actual manage to kill him, too bad I wasn't there to see, it would've been fun seeing you monkeys kill each other," Freiza says with an evil laugh to it.

"But that and assaulting one of my generals technically makes you a traitor, so I have to order your death." Frieza finishes and looks toward Dodoria after he got himself back up from that embarrassing hit, "Dodoria, skin the monkey." Freiza ordered the pink spiked alien.

Dodoria smiles, "With pleasure sir." he responds to his emperor and immediately goes all out against the Saiyan.

Despite his bigger built, Dodoria was surprisingly fast, giving Raditz a hard time but he is able to hold out against his attacks even giving a few blows on the pink alien even when I went down to throwing energy blasts at each other.

Raditz hrld his ground as Dodoria goes on the offensive as he uses an image technique to chatch the Saiyan off guard but Raditz is able to block all of these attacks.

At one point Dodoria got to close and Raditz just hits Dodoria in the head with is forehead and while Dodoria was stunned he hits him in the chest area and breaks the armor off but didn't pierce Dodoria's thick skin, but it still physically hurt the pink general.

This only made Dodoria angrier and starts going all out on Raditz as fast as he can, but the Saiyan contiunes to dodge or block the hits, he knew he couldn't waste his energy when Frieza is right there so he had to conserve his energy and wait for the right opportunity to strike back at Dodoria.

Freiza and his men were still keeping an eye on the other 3 so they wouldn't run off. But Freiza was growing tired that the one on one fight not going anywhere.

Frieza looks toward his other general,"Why isn't he dead by now, he's supposed to be the runt of the Saiyan pack yet one of my best men can't kill him, Zarbon why don't you help him out so we can finally get a move on?" Frieza ordered to the handsome looking alien.

Krillin heard that though, "Crap if more get involved in this fight Raditz is done for and we will be killed next." he thinks to himself, and before the other general got involved Krillin jump in to use Tien's old attack.

And before anyone of Frieza henchmen could react Krillin moves his hands toward his head to make his move,"Solar Flare!" he shouted creating a light so bright it blinded everyone including Freiza.

This also affected Dodoria and Raditz but Raditz was still able to sense Dodoria's Ki, so while Dodoria was stunned and blinded Raditzplaced his hand on Dodoria's chest where he broke his armor. Dodoria noticed but it was to lated for him to react and Raditz shoots a strong energy Ki beam right through Dodoria's chest, leaving a big hole in the center of his body and instantly killing him as his dead body falls to the ground.

Right after doing that Raditz flew right towards Gohan and the Namekian child grabbing hold of both of them and told Krillin to move now. And so, they all flee the scene without being followed.

When Frieza and his men get their eyesight back they notice the fighters were gone and Dodoria's corpse was now rotting on the ground. This didn't make Freiza happy to say the least, and ordered everyone to keep an eye for those 3 and murder them on the spot. Their scouters were destroyed so they couldn't go looking for them and they had to get hold of the other dragon balls before Vegeta or those others gets any of them.

Froeza then looks toward his general Zarbon,"I have to say for being the runt of his kind he has certainly improved significantly, last time I recalled he had only a power level of 1500 and Dodoria had one of 22,000 yet he was able to kill him." Frezia says to Zarbon as they are looking at Dodorias dead body. "If someone like him is able to get that strong, Vegeta I'm sure has gotten even stronger, I need these monkey's dead soon or they will ruin everything." He finally says.

The fighters were now on the run, Frieza is now aware of them and has made them a target for death by his men, will the fighters be able to save themselves from this evil and powerful tyrant?


	8. Chapter 8: Hunt for the dragon balls

**Chapter 8: the hunt for the dragon balls continues**

After escaping Frieza and his men the Z fighters flew back near the cave where Bulma was at along with the young namekian they took with them. Raditz dropped the two he was carrying and started scolding Gohan,

"What the hell were you thinking, do you realize what you have done!?" shouted Raditz, "Now they know that were here, we can't leave here now without them following us back to earth all because you had to be so reckless!?" He continued shouting.

"I just couldn't just sit their and do nothing, they were getting killed by those monsters and all we did was watch, I just had to do something." Gohan said to his trying his best not to get upset still a bit traumatized from the slaughter he witnessed.

Raditz could've continued his scolding but he figures it do no good what's done is done and they had to live with it, so he stopped yelling at his young nephew and had come up with another plan other then escaping, not only about having to deal with Freiza and his men but with Vegeta as well still sensing his presence on the planet.

Though some good news had come from Bulma, "I just got off the phone with dad and Goku and Piccolo are on their way to Namek in about 6 days, and they're training to get even stronger on their way." Bulma said happily and Krillin and Gohan who are now relieved and excited for the two finally recovering and were on their way to save them. Raditz wasn't as enthusiastic since he felt like he wasn't as important to them despite his new-found strength but is happy that their side will have reinforcements and have a better chance against Vegeta and Frieza especially since he knew how strong his brother had gotten in just a year, so they may have a chance to win. There was still the young namekian in the corner of the cave who still looks confused from these aliens that saved his life, and the fighters are just as eager to ask him some questions.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta was flying across the planets landscape looking around and trying to sense any lifeforms. He had already just dealt with an old rival Cui by blowing him into pieces when he tried to stop him. He was still angry over his loss at earth especially after technically losing to Raditz,

"The Prince of all Saiyan's lose to that lower-class weakling, I'm I that pathetic?" He thought to himself with his pride damaged, but he was planning to deal with the earthlings later, right now he had to find at least one of these dragon balls so emperor Frieza couldn't make his wish and figure out a way to later take the ones Frieza collected himself for his own wish.

He's trying to find any Namek village that Frieza hasn't found yet and take their dragon ball by force, he finally felt multiple power levels in one direction and knew that had to be a village and flew in that direction.

But before he can get to the village he soon felt a large power in the area he was in, it wasn't Frieza's power, but it still felt strong to make Vegeta stop to look around. "Is that who I think it is?" Vegeta said to himself giving himself a large smile, he turned around to meet up with this force, it was the other alien prince working under Frieza, Zarbon.

Zarbon was sent out to look for the other namekian villages for the last 2 dragon balls, he also had to look for Raditz and his friends before they cause any more trouble, he had to work twice as hard as before since with Dedoria dead he had to compensate for his failure. And without a scouter the task was ten times more tedious.

"Hey pretty boy it's been quite awhile since we met this way," said Vegeta flying right up towards Zarbon surprising him in the process. "I would be saying the same with Cui if he wasn't dead." Vegeta brags with an evil laugh at the end of it.

Zarbon of course looked confused he remebered Cui being stronger then Vegeta and wonders how he lost to him, but then again, he had just witnessed the runt Saiyan Raditz blowing a hole through Dedoria so he knew Vegeta wasn't just joking around.

"Praise yourself as much as you want but why betray us?" Zarbon asked to Saiyan

"Easy I always hated the bastard, and with the chance of immortality I'll finally be rid of his control and soon have his head as a trophy in my own throne room." Vegeta answered back giving out his honest feelings to the man he hates the most then anything else.

They continued to go back and forth with their taunts until Zarbon brought this bit of information up."Frieza will get his wish soon and you and your other Saiyan pal will be dead." Zarbon said to Vegeta

"Wait what do you mean pal?" Vegeta said now a little confused, he was working alone here what did he mean by pal? Until he finally brought two and two together, it was Raditz he was talking about. This only made Vegeta angry.

"Damn it that bastard must be here as well getting the dragon balls himself, I will not let that weak fool get the better of me again." Vegeta thought to himself

"I am in no way associated to that weakling anymore, he can go to hell for all I care, in fact I'll be the one sending him their soon enough and your going to be meeting him their as well." Vegeta finally said to the alien prince and soon after they began to fight each other. Both fighters were experienced and formidable, though it seems that Vegeta had the upper hand on strength alone but Zarbon had special a trick up his sleeve that he's willing to show Vegeta.

* * *

Back in the cave the Z fighters were resting after their stressful run with Frieza and they hope to just wait out until Goku and Piccolo showed up. They also began to learn a little bit from the young namekian, his name was Dende and he had many questions for them as well.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Denda asked

But before anyone could answer Raditz, Gohan, and Krillin sensed two great power levels fighting in the distance. They precede to leave the cave to get a better reading.

"I can feel this power, it has to be Vegeta." Raditz said in a tense voice, "The other level is too powerful to be another namek, if I had to guess it's Zarbon another royal brat working for Frieza." He continued

"I can also feel around twenty other smaller powers near them, they must be close by to another village." Krillin said now stressed out trying his best to keep cool.

"My people no!" shouted Dende fearing what was going to happen to them.

All five of them had a feeling of hopeless, if they don't do something soon one of them will kill off the last of the namekians and get all of the dragon balls and they will be as good as dead after that.

But Dende was losing his patience of being left in the dark, "Please tell who you people are and how do you know so much about the dragon balls, and please tell me you will help save planet Namek!?" asked a scared and concerned Dende.

Vegeta and Zarbon continued on with their fight, it seemed that Vegeta was going to win, but rather then quickly finishing him off he continued to play with Zarbon by showing off his strength and throwing him around, until Zarbon began to laugh as he got up from the ground bleeding from his mouth.

"Bravo Vegeta, your progress intrigues me, it should be courtesy that I show you the extent of my power as well." Zarbon taunted to Vegeta

"What do you mean dormant?" demanded Vegeta trying to understand what Zarbon meant.

"So Frieza's peacock finally showing off his true feathers now?" Vegeta continued to taunt,

Eventually after both princes finished taunting Zarbon finally showed his true power, he goes from a handsome prince into a monster like form, completely surprising Vegeta.

"Repulsive isn't, but the tradeoff to power is unbelievable you will see." Zarbon said in a deeper voice finally attacking Vegeta but this time with the upper hand. He then wails on Vegeta with him now knowing that this fight will not be easy anymore

Back near the cave Krillin and Bulma finished explaining Dende on what happened at earth and why they were after the dragon balls in the first place including the history of Piccolo and Kami.

"I guess that explains everything, but we are all in danger I got to take you to the Grand Elder." Dende said to everyone.

They all wonder what the Grand Elder was and Dende explained that he is the wisest of all the namekians on the planet and was the creator of the dragon balls. Dende and his people were the children of the Grand Elder who was one of the last survivors of the great catastrophe that almost destroyed this whole planet centuries ago. He and the other namekians have been doing their best to regrow the planet life back on the planet until the Frieza force began to invade the planet. Bulma asked how he could be their father if there was no mother, but Dende doesn't understand the concept of a mother or genders in general.

"Enough of this trivia, we need to find at least one of these balls, Frieza already has 5 of them and that village where those two are fighting has the 6th their must be one of them left, we need to get before either of those two get their dirty hands on it." Said a concerned Raditz.

"Dende does this Grand Elder have the last Dragon ball?" Krillin asked

Dende nods his head to answer yes.

"Good as long as Frieza's scouters are broken and Vegeta and Zarbon are busy with their fight we can get to this elder and get his ball." Raditz said to everyone

"We need to also protect him, he's very wise but he won't be able to fight himself, if I show you where he's at you promise you won't just steal the dragon ball like the others had?" Dande said to Raditz not completely trusting him yet.

Despite not feeling like babysitting an old namekian, he doesn't have much of a choice as it will only be a matter of time before Frieza and Vegeta get to him

"Very well I promise, but the short one will be going with me for support, hopefully we won't run into resistance." Raditz answered to Dende.

Krillin agrees as well and they begin to head out,

"But Gohan stay here, it will be too dangerous for you to come and you need to protect the woman here in the cave." Raditz told to Gohan

Gohan didn't protest as he understood his uncles reasoning. Dende, Krillin and Raditz then flew off all hoping this Grand Elder is still alive with his dragon ball.

* * *

Back at Vegeta's fight, it wasn't looking to good for the Saiyan as the monstrous Zarbon continues to pelt him with his enormous strength and begins to throw an array of Ki blasts at the Saiyan, the Saiyan prince does his best to evade his attacks but Zarbon was fast. Eventually Zarbon threw one more blasted at Vegeta's direction right next to a mountain and hits him directly causing a large explosion, consuming the Saiyan, and caused an avalanche burying the Saiyan's body.

No longer seeing any movement or a body, Zarbon proceeds to deform back to his old self. "So much trouble I can't believe that I had to transform for the likes of him." Said Zarbon thinking to report back to Frieza but then he looked around and saw a namekian village,

"Hmm, this is prefect that village must have one of the last remaining dragon balls, I'll collect it and report back to Frieza with it and give the good news of Vegeta's death." Zarbon said to himself "And I'll also kill that other mad ape Raditz soon enough and finally put those barbarians into extinction." he continues to say and flies off to the village.

But after he left, the pile of rocks that came down from that avalanche started to move and soon came out Vegeta still alive but tired and severely injured he understood now that he should've never underestimate Zarbon but wasn't going to give up one his mission yet."It not over, I'm not done yet, soon I'll be stronger then you and Frieza, you will all pay when the dragon balls are mine." He said to himself as he crawls out of the rocks.

And as he was doing that Zarbon was already at the last village and not bothering with any formalities this time and he proceeds to kill off the entire village including the elderly and children. After his ruthless massacre he finally takes their dragon ball and flies off back to Frieza with the ball in his hand, there was now only one dragon ball left to find and Vegeta was aware of this and needs to find the last one quickly before it was to late.

* * *

Dende, Krillin, and Radiz were continuing going across the planets sky on their way to the Elder with the hope that he still has the last dragon ball but they had to remain low key or they will be detected by Vegeta if he won his fight.

"Say I noticed, it feels like it's been over a day yet the sun it still out." Krillin commented

"There 3 suns here, each one sets but one is always rising along with it." Denda answers to Krillin as he points at the sky where two suns are up, one in the middle of the sky and another one rising in the east.

"Does it ever turn nighttime here?" Krillin continued to ask but Denda didn't seem to understand what he was saying like when Bulma asked him about namekian women.

"Well so much for using my great ape transformation here." Raditz said, "Then again, I don't think that will work against Frieza or any of his men, they will move too fast for that ability to be useful." He continued remembering his last fight with Vegeta when he transformed and when Vegeta was back to his normal self, despite Raditz's power in that form he had trouble keeping up with smaller Vegeta with his speed, bigger wasn't always better.

The three continued to speed along after a couple of hours until they finally reached their destination.

"Look there it is." Denda pointed out to the two as they see a large rock tower that had a large namekian house on top of it. The three then proceed to land on it.

They wondered if any of the bad guys got to here first, but then a door opened to the building and came out a namekian one with great strength who looked similar to Piccolo.

"That's Nail that means everything is alright." Dende said in an excited tone, the two were relieved that the dragon ball might still be in there.

"I'm relieved that you and the visitors had gotten here safely, the Grand Elder is aware of the dark clouds covering our home world." The powerful namekian said to Dende so the three didn't have to explain much to him or the elder about what's going on and Nail then invites them inside to meet the elder.

"But why aren't you guys trying to hide if you know of the dangers out here?" asked Dende wondering why the Elder remains in such an exposed spot.

"The Grand elder knows to well how futile that will be to hide, at his age hiding isn't an option, and there's nothing for me to do other than to protect him as long as I can." Nail said to the group, Dende knew of the elders age and that he wasn't going to be around this world for much longer.

"Then we need to get his dragon ball now, before anyone else gets to it and make their wish with it." Raditz said wanting to get out of this obvious spot as soon as possible before Frieza and Vegeta eventually get here.

"Please come inside the elder is waiting." Nail said again and the four then moved into the building. As they get inside they then moved up through a hole in the building and finally met the Grand Elder himself.

"Welcome you come to us from a planet called earth yes?" asked the Elder, unlike the other namekians he was huge at least over ten feet tall, bigger than any other namekian they seen yet, he also definitely appeared old, he be the equivalent of a 100 year old person back at earth his days were numbered.

"Let me express my gratitude for getting one of my children to safety, thank you." The Elder also commented

Krillin says that it was nothing and Raditz was just standing there listening to what the old namek had to say. The Elder wasn't in the best shape due to his age, but he was growing more and more depressed as he feels all of his children dying by Frieza's men.

"The villains are here for the dragon balls for their own insidious end, I'm I correct?" asked the Elder and Krillin answered yes. He continues to talk about how such evil can exist and to be so cruel on the peaceful namekians, but Raditz was cutting to the chase.

"Listen here, their all going to be heading here soon, we need that last dragon ball to put a stop to them we need it now please." Raditz asked the Elder trying his best to be polite but still felt a little prideful for asking for permission but he wasn't as bloodthirsty as he was a year ago, he knew if he took it by force he be no different then Vegeta and he didn't want to be anything like him anymore.

"Your all on the quest for the dragon balls as well?" asked the elder.

"Yes sir, were here to bring our friends back to life after being killed recently." Krillin answered with Dende also their trying to vouch for them as having more fighters to help out and stop these evil men.

Krillin then tells the elder of earths Dragon balls and how Piccolo and Kami's original fused self had come to earth to create them and that they were already used recently, they won't grant the same wish twice to someone dead before, and the person responsible for their deaths was here on this planet now.

"A Saiyan I see, did he have anything to do with you?" he asked Raditz knowing that he was a Saiyan also.

"He was a former... partner, a co-worker of sorts, but I don't have anything to do with him anymore he's just my enemy now." Raditz answered trying his best to not associate himself with Vegeta and not look like a weak minion to him.

"I see permit me if I ask but was he a chance a super Saiyan." He asked

Krillin was shocked to hearing that, wondering what it was something called super was definitely something to be interested in.

"Super Saiyan, o please not that old tale again." Raditz said very cynically, though he wonders how that namek knows about that Saiyan legend. Raditz himself knows of the great super Saiyan legend and how much it means to his people, but he never believed in it himself, he always thought it was an old fairy tale, a power fantasy that older Saiyan's told to younger Saiyan's to make them feel better. To him if theirs no direct or creditable proof of this, it was just a load of crap to him. He also knew Vegeta would never shut up about it, that only made him even more cynical about the whole legend in the first place.

But without talking about it anymore the Elder asks for Krillin to go to the side of his chair and the elder proceeds to put his hand on the bald monk's head. And soon enough a great source of energy was moving around the room from the elders chair, eventually the elder let go.

"I see, this Kami released his evil side and that manifested into Piccolo splitting himself into two equal halves'." Said the Elder finding out about him from Krillin's mind as well as Krillins true intentions with the dragon balls. He then grabs the last dragon ball from the top of his chair.

"I give this to you the dragon ball in my keeping." The elder says giving the dragon ball to Krillin, now they were set, as long as they had this ball Frieza and Vegeta will not be able to make their wish.

"Great now we can head out of here now." Said Raditz in a hurry

But then the elder laid some bad news, "But I don't think you will be able to make your wish." And everyone had become shocked and confused, what does he mean by that. "The dragon balls are linked to me and once I die they will cease to exist, I only got a few days left before I move on, will you be able to get the other six back before that time comes?" he asked the two fighters. Raditz didn't know what to say, if that happens everything they had done would've been for nothing and Frieza was still going to kill them off afterwards, but Krillin ensures that even if he can't get there wish he can prevent the villains from ever getting their hands on it.

"Thank you I don't possess the power I use to have to protect it like you." The elder said happy to hear such courage from someone so small. "You possess quite the reserves of power you have such potential, yet so little of it is tapped" the elder continued.

Krillin was wondering what he was talking about but before he can ask, the elder puts his hand on Krillin again and attempts to release his hidden power, soon a great force had come from the elders hand and Krillin in less than a minute was now bursting with energy, the elder helped expanded his power tenfold.

This shocked everyone in the room including Raditz, surprised on how he gained this much power just like that.

Krillin was excited about this new power feeling like he's invincible and then asked if this can be done with anyone including a little kid

"If that person has the potential then it's possible." The Elder answered, Krillin was happy to hear that knowing how much more powerful Gohan can get now, not to mention Raditz who was already their most power player as it is, so him getting stronger is something they needed.

Raditz was glad to take up that opportunity. "If it's not hard to ask will you help me to unlock my power as well?" Raditz asked trying to be less demanding then before hoping the elder will grant this request.

"Hmm, that depends, I'm not entirely sure about you I need to see your intentions first Saiyan before I can open up such power." The Elder answered being reluctant to help open up such power to a Saiyan knowing his species reputation.

Not having much of a choice, Raditz's accepts the elders request and the elder puts his hand on Raditz head looking into Raditz's mind and soul.

"I see death, lots of death and destruction, for many years you have attacked and tormented many planets and many people with your two other Saiyan companions, killing entire civilizations, ruining the lives of many for profit, and working for the one who is destroying this world now." The Elder says, making Raditz feel more and more guilty about himself, and was making Nail look more intimidated by him. "And you visited earth for your brother and gave him the orders of killing off all life on that world and kidnap his son to force his hand, and afterwards the information of the dragon balls sent to Vegeta and Nappa was you're doing, allowing this Frieza to find out about the our Dragon balls in the first place, this is all indirectly your fault." The elder lectures to him, Raditz knew that was all true, he never deserved to be granted such power from the elder and none of this would've happen if he wasn't such a coward to everyone.

Nail looked like he was about to attack this supposed evil Saiyan, "However" the elder finally spoken, "I can see a light through that dark tunnel, you have regretted many of your actions, you are willing to look for redemption, you in a way had gained enlightenment by putting aside your greed and understood compassion of other living things other than yourself, rather than running away like you use to do you are willing to stand up to help those that need your help like your fight with this Vegeta and Nappa back on earth." The Elder said now praising the reforming Saiyan for what he was doing. Raditz was starting to feel better now, and Nail was putting his guard back down.

"Your intentions are genuine, you're willing to help the earthlings and plan stop the evil that had corrupted you before, you are worthy of such power now, I will help you unlock your true potential and help you to save us from extiction. The Elder finally said to Raditz

Raditz felt of himself proud now something he hasn't felt in a long time, "Thank you" he said to the Elder, Krillin was also relived that Raditz was telling truth the whole time and wasn't planning to betray them. Soon enough the elder then taps into Raditz power and just as quickly as Krillin's opening Raditz hidden power was opened. Raditz had felt a great surge of energy going through him, he had become far stronger than ever before. It was such a feeling that Raditz had never felt in years, his power must have at least doubled now, he was ready for anything now.

"Ha this is great we may actually have a chance now." Krillin said to Raditz, "We should still get Gohan, I'm sure he has power in him as well to unlock." Krillin continued knowing how strong Gohan is as well, Raditz agreed and sent Krillin off to find Gohan along with Bulma, but he was going to stay here and fulfil his promise to Dende that he remembered to protect the elder while Krillin was away, feeling more grateful to the old namek now and Krillin also decided to leave the dragon ball with him for safe keeping, Krillin then flew off to get Gohan, and Raditz hopes that he can get to him and head back safely, he feared the worst is to come soon.

* * *

At Frieza's ship Zarbon had recently came back with a barely alive Vegeta and was currently being treated in a healing chamber. When he first came back to Frieza he had gifted him the 6th dragon ball, which help satisfy the Tyrant, he then told Frieza about Vegeta, but this only upseted him since Vegeta might've known the location of the last dragon ball and demands him to get Vegeta back here alive or he'll be fired from life. He also requested to contact and ask for help from his best fighters the Ginyu Force which frightens Zarbon knowing full well what the force was capable of.

But unexpected for both Frieza and Zarbon, Vegeta healed up quicker then they thought and by arranging a clever distraction he had gotten away with Frieza's six dragon balls and made a run for it getting out of the two's grasp.

He now had the six dragon balls which he hidden away from Frieza and Zarbon. Now all he needs is one more and immortality will be his. But something kept bugging him,

"Is that coward Raditz really here, how did he even get on this planet in the first place? Perhaps he could've used Nappa's ship. Not like the bastard needed it anymore, but why come here? Is he trying to get immortally himself as well." Vegeta asks to himself.

"It doesn't matter in the end once I get my wish I'll strangle the weak fool with his own tail and I will deal with Frieza afterwards." Vegeta continues to say to himself not worrying about his former comrade not treating him as a threat.

But then he sees a great power in the distance, it was the bald earthling moving extremely fast. "That must be one of Raditz's friends from earth, what's he doing flying like that with a big smile in a place like this?" Vegeta asked himself, "Aha he must know where the last dragon ball is at, after I "interrogate" him, he'll lead me right to it. And I get to kill two birds with one stone, with the one bird being Raditz" he continued on to say to himself and flew off after Krillin.

But before he could catch up to him, he sensed another power level nearby, it was Zarbon again looking despite this time, Frieza must be super angry with him and is doing everything he can to save his princely butt from vaporization.

The two finally clashed again. "I'll be taking you back to Frieza and you'll be telling us where you putted those dragon balls at, and maybe we will promise you a quick death afterwards." taunted Zarbon

"is that a fact?" Vegeta commented back, but Zarbon wasn't having it with Vegeta anymore and began his assault on him. Vegeta and Zarbon fought valiantly as they did before but were taking the situation more seriously this time now that they were fighting for their lives now. They procced to throw their fast punches and throwing their large Ki blasts all over the place transforming the landscape.

Eventually Zarbon pulled out his trump card out again changing into his monstrous powerful form, now thinking he had it in the bag and attempts to put an end to Vegeta and drag him back to Frieza kicking and screaming. But things didn't turn out his way as Vegeta is now overpowering him even in this form as well, Vegeta continues to wail on the prince even severely damaging his armor, and Zarbon wasn't happy about at all.

"How could I lose to an ape like you, your nothing compare to me!" Zarbon yelled to Vegeta, but Vegeta had enough of Zarbon and punch right though is chest, Zarbon begs for his life but Vegeta had it with this smudged prince and proceeds to blast a hole through his heart killing him in the process.

"Now with him out of the way, I can get back to this earthling" he said to himself and went to find that bald earthling but couldn't see him in the area anymore, he must have slipped away when he was distracted with the fight, he then tries to detect them by his Ki, soon enough he found one

"Yes, their he is but he's with 2 others as well but lower in power then him, it must be more friends of Raditz from earth. I need to pursue them and finally kill off that weak coward once and for all, and make my wish for immortality, haha it's the perfect day for me." Vegeta said and laugh to himself now going full speed following the earthlings.

* * *

Back at the Elders place, Raditz continues to wait for his nephew and Krillin to come back soon outside near the cliff. He hasn't seen any action since Krillin left, but he was still being cautious as he still fears Frieza even with his new power, he's not sure if he can even remotely beat the tyrant, though his brother and Piccolo was still on their way to Namek hopefully they can help them out with this mess.

He finally felt another two power levels from the distance, it wasn't any of Frieza's men it was Gohan and Krillin back again going as fast as possible.

"Finally, you guys are back, I was getting worried, where's the Bulma girl at?" he asked wondering where she was at.

"She's hiding out in a small area, as long as she doesn't leave she will be fine." Krillin answered, Raditz wasn't sure if it was safe for her, but that wasn't important right now they need to all get strong as soon as possible.

Gohan then meets the Grand Elder and he then proceeds to open his potential allowing him to expand his hidden power, he never felt such power before, Raditz might still be more powerful but Gohan had such so much hidden energy that it almost tripled his power compare to Raditz's doubled, it even surprised his uncle he never knew such a young child could be this powerful at his age.

But the celebration was cut short when they all suddenly felt a huge power coming this way, it was Vegeta looking to get his last dragon ball.

Vegeta then in a blink of an eye stopped right at the tall plateau, lands on its edge and begins to shout, "Come out you cowards I know that you're in there!?" yelled Vegeta not having much patience.

Soon enough the three fighters and the namekian Nail came out of the house with Raditz holding the final dragon ball.

"I'm actually impressed here Raditz, I figure you would've stayed back at earth with your precious family in safety, but you actual came all this way with me and Frieza here ready to kill you." Vegeta says as he taunts to Raditz.

"I warn you Vegeta, get out of here or you're the one going to be dead soon, I'm not forgiving like my brother." Raditzs taunted back unfazed by Vegeta's words.

"Do you think I'm intimidated by someone like you, your nothing compare to me, you got lucky with our battle back at earth, but I've gotten stronger myself and you have no moon here to help you this time." Vegeta continuing to taunt him.

Eventually Vegeta decided to show off a large energy aura as a scare tactic to get Raditz to run away, it shocked Krillin and Gohan despite getting stronger themselves but this didn't work for Raditz in which he himself decided to produced his own large power aura, one bigger then Vegeta's

"What!?" Vegeta thought to himself losing his smudged smile and looked more worried. "That.. that power, how is it even possible for him to get this strong, he…he might even be stronger then me right now?" he continued thinking to himself growing angry at Raditz.

"Where the hell did you get this power, there's no way a month of training could possible make you this powerful?" Vegeta demanded from Raditz, he was now less confident on taking his dragon ball with force, he learned his lesson with Zarbon to not underestimate his enemy and unlike Zarbon Raditz will make sure he is dead this time.

"Let's just say I know of a little secret, now again leave this place now or I will kill you." Raditz demand again from Vegeta,

But Vegeta wasn't having it, he's already gotten this far with betraying Frieza and he just needed one more dragon ball to gain his immortality to put a end to his reign he's not stopping now even though he was out of his league here. Though he had to be careful not only is Raditz now a match for him, but he was outnumbered four to one by his new friends.

"Look how about we make a civilized deal, I already posses six of the dragon balls and I just need one left, if your willing to share your ball we'll make a wish we can all agree on." Vegeta said trying to bargain with Raditz, but he mostly bluffing, but he still fully intends for the wish to be for himself and will kill the others once he has the chance, but Raditz wasn't buying it.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, I don't care if you do have the other six I'm not trusting you with anything," said Raditz still on his guard, he may have gotten stronger himself but he still felt Vegeta's strength he definitely got stronger since their last encounter and can still put up a challenge, not to mention he has to protect his other teammates and the namekians.

But before anymore talking continued Dende came out of the building. "Wait please, everyone the Grand Elder said that something really powerful was coming to the planet." Dende said a little out of breath after rushing outside, it must truly powerful to be this urgent.

And soon everyone was looking up in the sky, there was indeed a great force heading this way.

"It must be Goku and Piccolo, they're finally here." Krillin cheered thinking the power was those two, but Gohan was having doubts as was Vegeta and Raditz

"I don't know there's more than two powers up there, I didn't think it's dad or Piccolo." Said Gohan now looking concern from this power.

"No, it can't be!" shouted Vegeta now looking frightened, which made Raditz feel nervous as well, what could it possibly be.

"One, two, three, four.., five." Vegeta counted.

"Five!... No, it can't be!" Raditz shouted now looking horrified he and Vegta now knew who it really was.

"Damn it all Freiza summoned the Ginyu force." Vegeta finally said, both adult Saiyan's were now feeling scared and vulnerable now, they knew of the Ginyu forces power and it wasn't to be taken lightly.

Vegeta finally rushed over to Raditz and both Saiyan's clashed their arms together, "Listen here we don't have time for these talks anymore, hand over the dragon ball now and I promise I won't harm you or any of your family ever again." Vegeta said now desperate for the last ball.

"Like hell I trust you and just handing you over immortality." Raditz shouted back at Vegeta still angry at his former commander.

"You are just as aware as I am of the Ginyu forces power, we don't stand any chance if we don't get a wish soon." Vegeta said losing his patience already.

"You must be lying Vegeta theirs no way what your telling is really." Krillin said not trusting Vegeta along with Raditz

"No Krillin unfortunately he is telling the truth, the Ginyu force are really coming and they are Frieza's strongest men." Raditz told to Krillin. Krillin then started look least confident now and a little scared, are they truly ready to waste their wish for immortality to stop these super soldiers and have there friends remain dead forever now.

"Alright fine, but since you two can't agree on it, we will make Gohan immortal." Krillin told the two Saiyan's.

"What are you serious?" asked Raditz wondering if that was even a good idea.

"The boy is strong, but he doesn't have the fighting experience, I'm the best strategist here so it's for best I get the wish." Vegeta told Krillin trying to justify his wish for immortality

"Strategist? You and Nappa like to brute force your way through everything, I'm the only one of that group that actually thinks of anything that resembles strategy." Raditz talked back to Vegeta not allowing him to get the wish.

"Strategy, your most common strategy is running away when things start to look hard, how do we know you won't run away again when you get your wish like you did that time back at earth and leave the rest of us here to die." Vegeta said back to Raditz.

As the group continue to bicker on who will get the wish, Nail finally butts in and tells them about the other wishes.

"Why is their concern about this one wish, you will all get two other wishes afterwards." Nail said to the group

"What a minute we get three wishes?" Krillin asked always knowing that earth's dragon balls only granting one wish at a time, but having three wishes to use might be extremely helpful now,

Vegeta finally calmed down a bit, "Alright you see, you can get your wish and I can get mine now, will you just team up with me already and use your last dragon ball." Vegeta demanded from Raditz. Raditz still didn't trust Vegeta one bit but he knew of the Ginyu forces power and if they had any sort of chance to beat them, they had no choice but to join forces and share the wishes with each other.

"Fine we will work together this one time, but don't be giving me orders here, we are equal partners this time." Raditz told Vegeta not having any more of Vegeta's nonsense.

"Alright fine, let's just go already before they get here and slaughter all of us." Vegeta said finally agreeing to Raditz's deal wasting no more time.

The four had officially teamed up and had finally left the area following Vegeta's lead to the other six dragon balls he had hidden. They were now on the clock, Goku and Piccolo still haven't gotten to the planet yet and Frieza's strongest soldiers had finally arrived with new scouters to track them down, will they be able to win against them or finally meet their match to the infamous Ginyu force.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight with the Ginyu force

**Chapter 9: The fight with the Ginyu Force**

The four fighters continue to fly across the sky with Raditz still holding the last dragon ball, and with Vegeta leading the way toward the six he has hidden. But as they were heading their way to Vegeta's stash they feel the power of five individuals coming from the distance heading towards them as well.

"It has to be the Ginyu force we must hurry before they get to us." Vegeta thought to himself, he still couldn't believe how much stronger that Raditz had become, over a year ago he was the most pathetic of the Saiyan group, now suddenly he has been able to kill Nappa a Saiyan elite and now has a power greater than his own right now. "Am I now the weakling, have I really been reduced to this despite my royal blood?" he continues to think to himself. But he still hasn't forgotten about his goal, once he has his wish and the Ginyu force is dealt with, he can finally kill Raditz and be the best of the Saiyan race again along with having Frieza's head as a trophy.

Finally, the group made it to the cliff where Vegeta had hidden the six dragon balls. They can finally make their wishes now. But before they could get near them a large purple alien appeared right in front of them along with four other aliens of different shapes and sizes. It was the Ginyu force just beating them to the punch.

"Hello Vegeta, nice to see yah." Said Captain Ginyu, with the others quietly laughing.

"Damn it, we were so close." Said Vegeta now realizing that they now have to fight Frieza's top men, Raditz looked just as terrified of them as Vegeta was as was Krillin and Gohan.

"Lord Frieza order us here to capture you and get you to spill out where the last dragon ball was at, as well as finding those other six you stole from him, but it looks like you already brought the last one here with you right to us." Said Captain Ginyu pointing at the Ball Raditz was carrying.

"And looky here we have the other six right here." Said the human looking Ginyu Reccome looking at the six dragon balls Vegeta had clumped together.

"Frieza will be pleased by this, he will even be prouder once we kill all of you, so just hand it over." Captain Ginyu demanded from Fighters and none of them knew what to do now.

Raditz decided without to much time to think about it threw the dragon ball as far as he can in the hopes that they can't track it even with their scouters, but unfortunately it was almost immediately grabbed in air by the fastest of them Burter, in a blink of an eye, the Ginyu force now have all seven dragon balls all they have to do now is kill them all. But Captain Ginyu wanted to savor the moment.

"I'll take Vegeta, the rest of you play rock, paper, scissors on who takes care of the grunts," Captain Ginyu told the rest of his squad, but this only made them all start to argue since they all wanted to kill the strongest of them.

But of course, they are mistaken on who the strongest was there, thanks to the Elder releasing his power Raditz was the strongest of them even stronger then Vegeta, but Raditz knew to kept this to himself for now as he will have the element of surprise for whoever he has to fight.

The force continues to argue but Captain Ginyu had enough of it, "Fine fair is fair, I'll take the balls to Lord Frieza and the rest of you can have your fun with these runts." Ginyu told his force who were now all cheering since they can finally have some fun.

The squad agree to play rock, paper, scissors and the first place winner will get Vegeta, second place Raditz, third gets Krillin and Gohan, and fourth has to sit it out. The four fighters still scared, it's good that Captain Ginyu was heading out who was second only to Frieza but they still had to deal with the rest of the force who are all powerful fighters.

After a couple of ties eventually Reccome becomes the winner so he gets Vegeta, Jeice the long haired red one won seconded place so he gets Raditz, Guldo the short green one won third so he gets Gohan and Krillin, and Burter the tall blue one ends up being last so he's force to sit out.

"Alright I get to kill Vegeta." Cheered Reccome

"I guess I'll settle for second best, at least he won't instantly die with one blast, so he should be fun." Said Jeice

"I guess it's better then nothing." said Guldo making the best out of third place.

"Aww this isn't fair, I should be able to fight someone." Said Burter disappointed that he must sit out of the fights.

"Don't worry Burter, you'll get dibs on the next big fight once we get back to Yardrat after all of this." Jeice said to Burter, which cheered him up a bit and will be happy enough to just watch the carnage.

With the force satisfy, Captain Ginyu takes the dragon balls by levitating them all and with them fly's off back to Frieza leaving his men to take care of the trash.

The Z fighters then try to speak with each other for any advice. "Don't let Goldo's looks fool you, he's more dangerous then he looks what he lacks in power he makes up with his physic abilities including stopping time so keep your guard up." Vegeta tells to Gohan and Krillin, "Raditz is your little brother here as well?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

"No he's not, but him and the Namek Piccolo are on their way here." Raditz answered to Vegeta

"Well we need them here now, as much as hate having more of your stupid family here it will at least even the odds." Vegeta said giving his honest thoughts.

The three force fighters then moved up all eager to fight. They allowed the weakest Goldo to go first just to see how he can handle to runts of the group. But when the fight had just started Krillin and Gohan show off their real power they were hiding from the force and both flew up in the sky and throw two large Ki blasts at Goldo, the impact was quite large, stronger then any of the Ginyu expected from runts though this just makes it more fun for them.

Vegeta was also surprised by this power. "These earthlings were never this powerful back on earth how did they get this strong? It must be how Raditz got this strong as well, it has to be?" Vegeta thought to himself still wondering how Raditz got his sudden boost in power.

But unfortunately, the attack does nothing since Goldo was now way over in another area, he used his physic powers to stop time to get away from Gohan and Krillin, but his powers do have limits so he himself knows that he has to be careful.

Krillin and Gohan continue their attacks doing their best to trick the small soldier but every time they got close he would stop time and run away.

After a while Goldo was becoming desperate to kill them off since his team was getting impatient on how long he's taking. Goldo finally used his ultimate move paralyzation, which kept Gohan and Krillin in place but before he could finish them off with a sharp tree he made and slowly threw at them, Raditz flies by to grabs Krillin and Gohan out of Goldo's way, not wanting to make the same mistake he did with Yamcha and the Siboman, and while Goldo was confused wondering what happen Vegeta kills him by slicing his head off when he wasn't paying attention

"Thanks guys we owe you one." Krillin said appreciating Raditz and Vegeta's help, "I didn't help you fools, I just saw an opportunity and I took it up, you idiots need to pay attention or you're really going to get killed." Vegeta scolded at Krillin but they weren't done they still have to deal with the three stronger Ginyu's now.

The three force fighters were anger over Goldo's death since now their over-the-top Ginyu pose will now be off.

"I guess I'll have to deal with the runts now." Said Burter

"No way I got them, they should be a piece of cake along with Vegeta." Said Reccome arguing with Burter, they then have rock, paper, scissors again on who will kill Gohan and Krillin, and Burter loses again so he has to sit it out again to his disappointment. Jeice still had Raditz so he didn't care about who won.

Reccome and Jeice then went up to fight their respective Saiyan's. "Come on Raditz lets have fun, don't just die on me like a Siboman." Jeice taunts at Raditz, "Theirs only one person in this universe that can have that type of hairstyle and that is me and me alone." Jeice continues to comment, as him and Raditz had similar looking hair."

"Brag on whatever you like at least I don't have a stupid sounding voice." Raditz said mocking Jeice.

"W..what? My voice doesn't sound stupid." Jeice said not taking the insult to well, Burter and Rwccome only quietly laugh about. "For your information my mother had always said my voice sounded like an angel." Said trying to defend himself.

"Really your mother must be either deaf or just brain dead." Raditz said continuing his insult.

"Don't you dare mock my mother!" Jeice shouted having enough of the Saiyan and soon flies up and giving the first attack, throwing punch after punch, Raditz was doing his best to dodge and block every one of Jeice's attacks holding out against him.

Reccome was about to make his move on Vegeta but the Saiyan presumably caught him off guard and started wailing on him until he throws him into a island and blasts a large Ki blast on Reccome from a distance, with the others thinking he was finished, but after the smoke cleared up, while his clothes were damaged, Reccome was still standing with a big smile unfazed by Vegeta's strongest attacks. "That Reccome, always trying to show off." Burter commented.

"You want to play now Vegeta, all right let's play." Reccome finally taunted at Vegeta and begins pounding on the Saiyan. What Reccome lacked in brains he makes up with strength and despite Vegeta's best efforts is unable to match the giant brute.

Raditz in the other had was doing a lot better, Jeice wasn't weak himself but he was having a harder time trying to deal any significant blows on the long haired Saiyan, with Raditz even getting a few punches on him that genuinely hurt. He even resorted to throwing Ki blasts causing large explosions in the area but Raditz managed to dodge most of them. "Damn, this Saiyan is harder then he looks, why is Reccome having no trouble with Vegeta, yet this runt won't go down like his superior." Jeice said to himself starting to worry about the Saiyan he was fighting now and how his reputation will go down if he doesn't beat him soon.

The two fights continued on with Reccome not pulling back on Vegeta, even when Krillin and Gohan finally stepped in help it was no use as Reccomes was still unfazed by anything the fighters threw at him. But Jeice was having a harder time to beat down Raditz as their fight wasn't going anywhere. Both of them were starting to get tired and both took a moment to catch their breaths. Raditz knew that if he didn't step in to help the group soon Reccome was going to kill them all, he had to deal with Jeice now. After a little bit of thinking he came up with a plan.

Jeice and Raditz then continued their fight again now flying in the air with Jeice getting angrier on how he isn't winning already.

"Come on Jeice you don't need any help now do you." Recoome mocks to Jeice only angring him further.

"That's it I had enough out of you!" Jeice shouted at the Saiyan and soon Jeice was throwing faster punches then before, faster then what Raditz can block and soon enough he hits Raditz down with two hands making him fall and crash to the ground.

"Raditz no!" shouted Krillin worried that he was finally down, and he was the only one putting one of Ginyu forces at bay

"That's more like it Jeice." Said Burter congratulating him

"Yeah, about time you showed him who's boss." Said Reccome

"Now its time to finally kill you off in ultimate style." Said Jeice as he flies high in the sky he does several summersaults and then was shooting himself right towards Raditz with his fists out in great speed ready to squash his head. "Let's see you make a fool out of me now." Jeice finally says to Raditz who looked like he couldn't get up after the last attack. But right before Jeice gets to his face, Raditz with all of his strength moves his legs laying on the ground and kicks the fast moving Jeiece right in the stomach causing great physical pain to the red fighter and stopping him in his place.

This surprised everyone even to Reccome and Burter. Jeice was just stuck there laying broken on Raditz shoes feeling the worst pain he's ever felt. It was Raditz's plan the whole time, he fakes being knocked out, and stop Jeice with a surprise attack and Jeice fell right for it. Raditz then without any hesitation grabs hold of Jeices arms still sticking out. "Hey what are you doing." Said Jeiece still trying to recover from the pain, but without a response Raditz continues to pull on Jeices arms, and despite Jeices struggle to get off of the Saiyan, Raditz then uses his full power to pull and soon he rips the arms of Jeice completely off of his body.

Everyone one was now in complete shock, Raditz had permeantly crippled Jeice and was now useless in battle. Even from all of the pain Jeice couldn't end say a word anymore, he only feels fear now and could only quietly cry with the Saiyan throwing his detached arms away and then throws another great kick in the stomach launching Jeice in the air. And without any hesitation Raditz got right up and charged as quickly as he can for a large Ki attack and as quickly as he created it he launches the beam right to the flying armless Jeice.

And soon the beam hits Jeice who could now only scream in agony as he is vaporized into ash. Jeice was now dead.

No one could believe their eyes, Raditz was able to kill one of the Ginyu force in a direct fight. But that celebration was cut short when Burter just started laugh to himself. "Ha so your really strongest here, I wouldn't have expected that." Said Burter, "Now I can finally play." He continues finally stepping up to fight.

"Aww no fair I wanted to fight the strongest." Said Reccome who was looking less shocked and was smiling again. They were irritated that with another of their squad died their poses will never be the same, but Burter was just happy to finally fight after having to watch at the sidelines the whole time.

"You were able to catch Jeice off guard with your hidden strength, but it won't work on me, my speed is legendary you will never compete with me." Burter taunts to Raditz. Raditz worst case scenario had come about. He was hoping to help the rest of his crew against Reccome but that wasn't happening with Burter now involved. If he had fought Burter first before Jeice he might've had a chance against him, but the last fight left him exhausted, Burter was fully energized ready to go, and Raditz's element of surprise with his hidden strength had been exposed so Burter won't be holding back.

"Try to even touch me." Burter taunted to Raditz but before he can make a comeback or react Burter in a blink of an eye was behind him and punch Raditz square in the back causing a large amount of pain to the Saiyan, Burter then went on the offensive and began to throw an array of fast punches at Raditz many too fast to dodge and was hitting the Saiyan over and over again. And while that fight went on Reccome continued to show off to Vegeta by throwing him around like a ragdoll and showing off how useless Vegeta's, Gohan's, and Krillin attacks were.

As the two fights go on it became more apparent how outclassed the fighters were, Raccome continues to play with Vegeta and the earth fighters with them barely able to stand up and Raditz wasn't doing any better, despite being relatively equal in power Burter was much to fast for the Saiyan. Every punch he threw every Ki blasted he creates all get dodged, and Burter in return moves to fast for Raditz to dodge back at his attack allowing Burter to pulverize the Saiyan and breaking his bones much like Reccome was doing with the others.

Raditz was barely able to stand up at that point and soon Burter grabbed hold of Raditz and threw one more giant punch at Raditz throwing him near the others who are down as well.

"Man you guys are nothing but pushovers, what a joke." Mocked Reccome

"I'll give the long haired one some credited, he definitely had some fight in him, but I ultimately came on top in the end." Said Burter giving the faintest of praise to the fallen fighter.

"Come on Burter let's just kill them already and get it over with, I had with these runts." Reccome said to Burter be then a large object came falling from the sky, it wasn't a meteorite but a spaceship but who could it be? It stopped the two curious Ginyu fighters from finishing their jobs.

The large ship then lands on the planet and soon two individuals came flying out of the ship. It was Goku and Piccolo finally making it to planet Namek after their long trip from earth. The two then flew over to the group with the fading powers as fast as they could.

In less then a minute they were at the battlefield with the other fighters are barely alive. "Kakarot it's about time you and Piccolo showed up." Raditz said to his little brother. Goku first went to Gohan with a senzu bean despite having a broken neck after being feed the bean Gohan was all better like nothing happened, surprising what was left of the Ginyu force.

"How…How is that even possible he shouldn't even be able to move after taking a hit like that." Burter said.

"Dd..dad you and Mr. Piccolo finally made." Gohan said to his father happy that they are finally here.

"I see you got a lot stronger since back at earth Gohan, you really made me proud." Said Piccolo happy to see his protégé still alive and willing to fight and Gohan smilies back at him.

"Dad, Piccolo you need to watch out for those guys they nearly kil…." But before Gohan finish Goku interrupted "I know I know lets first give these senzu beans to Krillin and your uncle first, Piccolo why don't you give this one to Raditz." said Goku as he tosses one to Piccolo, Goku heads towards Krillin and Piccolo walks up to Raditz.

As he is up to the Saiyan he looks at him angrily most likely for what he did to him and the rest of the earth fighters back on earth when Vegeta and Nappa attacked. "I know what your angry about, and I'm sorry about the whole thing, I was nothing but a coward at that time and if you don't want to give me that bean I can understand why." Raditz said to Piccolo while laying on the ground with broken bones.

"I really shouldn't, but in the end, you did go back saved Gohan from death and was willing to make up for your screw up." Piccolo said to Raditz finally giving out a smile, "And seeing you on the ground like this amuses me, let's say at this point were even." Piccolo says finally throwing the senzu bean to Raditz which he catches and consumes it and was all healed up now.

At the same time Krillin had receive his own senzu bean and was heal up as well. There was just one more that needed healing left, Vegeta, Goku wanted to know why he was fighting the bad guys in the first place if they're from the same side. Krillin tries to give the short story on the whole thing but Goku just reads his mind with psychic powers he learned at King Kai's when he was training with him, so with it he finds out about everything by grabbing on Krillins head.

"I see Vegeta is as nasty as ever but when it came down to it he did help save you guys, so I think we owe him one." Said Goku, Krillin wasn't sure about it but they need all the help they could get so he accepted it. Goku then threw the last senzu bean to the injured Vegeta and he reluctantly eats it getting himself back to full health.

"Come on Piccolo let's take these Ginyu guys down." Goku said, but Krillin was confused

"Wait a minute all by yourselves, Raditz was barely able to take one them down do you two really think you can take on the strongest of them?" Krillin asked Goku worried of his friends' safety and Piccolo's as well considering Kami and earth's dragon balls. "Don't worry Krillin we can both take them down." Goku said confidently as he and Piccolo walk up to the Ginyu fighters who were still wondering who these two were.

Goku heads up to Reccome and Piccolo heads to Burter. Reccome could only laugh at him "Do you have what it takes to beat us huh, yeah your really funny." Reccome mocks to Goku

"You Nameks are a joke to us, do you think your any different from the rest of these losers." Burter mocks to Piccolo. He checks his scouter only reading a power level of 5000 from Piccolo so he wasn't worried.

The rest could only watch and wonder how they can be strong enough to beat these guys. But the two hardly looked worried on who they were fighting against. After a bit of more mocking from Reccome he finally strikes at Goku head on, but he dodges it like nothing and Goku hits him in the back severely hurting the large brute. Burter also does his first strike at the side of Piccolo with his super speed but Piccolo can see Burter coming and punches him right in the gut hitting the nearly impossible to hit fighter. "How's that possible you shouldn't have been able to see me." Burter said to Piccolo as he moves to distant himself from him

"I've improved my reflex's the last seven days, so I can fight punks like you." Taunted Piccolo

The others couldn't believe in what they were seeing it seemed unbelievable how strong the two had gotten, even Vegeta was thinking to himself looking at Goku, "Is it really possible, could've Kakarot have become a super Saiyan?" he asks to himself.

But Burter wasn't allowing himself to be beaten this quickly he shakes the pain off and continues to fly around and continually striking the Namekian but he was dodging every attack as well was Goku with Reccome after he got back up to fight. Piccolo was able hit Burter several times injuring him more and more like nothing. Burter was becoming more and more afraid that he won't be able to take on Piccolo and Raccome was being pelted by Goku and he wasn't even using his 100% of his power.

After getting hit in the face enough times by the earth Namekian in desperation Burter finally grabs hold of Piccolo by his arms. "I had enough of you, I'm the fastest in the universe, your nothing to me." But Piccolo was unfazed "Do you think this is even a struggle I'm not even using all of my power." Said Piccolo "Wait what?" Burter asked wondering if that was even true, but before he got a response he received a large blow to his back, but it wasn't Piccolo it was Raditz giving a sneak attack on Burter

"Hey, I didn't need any help!" Piccolo shouted to Raditz, "I just wanted a little pay back from this bastard, the kill is all yours." Raditz answered to Piccolo wanting on major blow on him before Piccolo finishes him off. "You cheating bastards." Burter says to the both of them. But then Piccolo with his full power got out of Burters grasp and just Butts his head on him and the injured Ginyu fighter falls to the ground.

Piccolo flies down and strikes him right on the stomach with his foot injuring the fighter even more with blood coming out of his mouth now, Piccolo then grabs hold of his body with one hand and raises it upward and raises his other hand charging a Ki attack, Burter was too injured to fight back and could only look with fear as the Piccolo finishes charging and blasts his attack right to his head, blowing it into pieces. After the beam stop, Piccolo lets go of the body and it falls back lifeless on the ground without a head, Burter was now dead.

Reccome was now terrified, "No Burter, this can't be happening!" Reccome shouted now panicking, he was the last of the Ginyu force other then the Captain but he was long gone, Raccome finally makes one more desperate attack on Goku with all of his strength but Goku just gives him one massive punch to the stomach, and with that one punch Raccome was down for the count, he won't be getting back up, could fold down and cry in pain Goku refuses to kill him because of his own morals.

Gohan and Krillin can finally cheer on now that Goku and Piccolo helped take out the rest of the Ginyu force. After the dust settle, Raditz finally went up to his brother again and raises his arm to him, "It's been awhile Kakarot, glad you and Piccolo have gotten here." Raditz said to Goku which he shakes his brothers hand back bonding a little.

"Don't mention it, both of us had gotten a lot stronger after being on the ship for a week and hoped that we could get here in time to help you guys out" Goku said. He and Piccolo explained that after Piccolo got out of his comma and Goku was able to recover with a senzu bean a week ago, Bulmas father Doctor Briefs was able to find Goku's pod that he was in when he was a baby and reversed engineered it for it to be space worthy. Originally Goku was going to go alone but Piccolo volunteered to go with him to help out Gohan and finally see where he truly comes from, and for the past week while they were in space they train hard in the gravity chamber as well as doing some sparing with each other.

Despite them still being rivals Piccolo was willingly to tolerate being with Goku but continually reminds him that they were still not friends and is only willing to work with him, so he can get stronger himself. But in the end, everyone was glad they were here stronger than ever.

But soon enough when they finished talking Vegeta decided to finish off Raccome himself by blasting him away with a Ki attack, now the Ginyu force was just Captain Ginyu now.

"Hey Vegeta, he was completely out cold, he wasn't going to harm anyone anymore." Goku scolded at Vegeta for his action but he didn't care. "He got exactly what he deserved, you just make me sick, I should've known that you were not a real Super Saiyan." Vegeta said but Goku was wondering what he was talking about.

"Not this again, you know that whole thing is just a legend, it's not really and it will never be." Said Raditz not wanting to hear any more of that old Saiyan fable.

"Shut up, I know that it's real and I can feel it, you're too pathetic to ever be one and your brother is too soft to even be considered a Saiyan, I'm the only one that is worthy." Vegeta tals back to Raditz "But even with your new found powers none of you will ever beat Frieza he'll chew every single one of you and spit you back out." Vegeta says to the group but Goku didn't care.

"I don't know much about this Freiza guy but me and Piccolo got stronger and so have you and Raditz after recovering with the senzu bean, so he shouldn't be that much of a challenge." Goku said with confidence

"Don't be so foolish Kakarot, but it doesn't matter anyway, he's most likely already achieve immortality by now so their nothing we can do now but hide." Vegeta said speaking the truth to the fighters but Krillin didn't look worried.

"I don't think Frieza has made his wish yet." Said Krillin which made others look confused.

"What? What do you mean spit it out?" Vegeta asked

"The sky hasn't turn dark yet, usually when the dragon balls back on earth are collected when the dragon is summoned the sky turns dark even in board daylight." Krillin answered.

"He's right if the dragon balls work like they do on earth it would've been obvious, the balls most likely need a password to unlock and it's most likely in the Namekian language so unless he has a translator Frieza won't be getting his wish." Said Piccolo as he knows about the dragon balls more than anything else with his relationship with Kami.

Vegeta couldn't believe himself that an actual dragon appears when the dragon balls are collected. "Frieza must be regretting killing off those Namek villages, now that he needs one of them to unlock these dragon balls." Raditz commented until Gohan realizes, "Oh no the Grand Elder, they are the last of the Namekians on this planet, Frieza is probably going after him to force him or Dende to reveal the password and then kill them." Gohan said with now Krillin, Raditz, and Goku worried about their safety as well.

They then try using their Ki sense to see where Frieza was at now and they feel a huge force moving right towards the Elders direction. "Oh no he's going to kill him, we need to stop him before he gets to him." Gohan said,

"Don't be so stupid, your no match for him, he'll kill you in one move with his finger, you don't stand a chance." Said Vegeta, but Gohan couldn't just stand there and almost started to cry, "But…. But…." Gohan says barely able to speak now, but then Piccolo puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go." Said Piccolo with the others wondering why, "Their my people and someone has to stop that Frieza or he is going to get to them, I don't know if I can stop Frieza but I can at least slow him down." Piccolo answered to them, "He most likely left the dragon balls behind, if you can get to them before he comes back and once you get them head back to the last Namekians so you guys can get your wishes." Piccolo finally says.

"Captain Ginyu will most likely be their watching them and he's second only to Frieza, but hopefully their will be a chance to take them away without him knowing and make a run for it." Raditz said with the others agreeing on the plan, and Piccolo flies off and begins to follow that huge power.

"I hope that Namek doesn't die on us to quickly, last thing we need is Frieza turning back after us." Vegeta said not caring to much for Piccolo's health.

Goku then says, "He's strong, he'll do his best, right now we need to get to the dragon balls before…Huh?" but Goku then stopped and look toward one direction, it was another great force heading his way. It was Captain Ginyu most likely wanting to check up on his now dead squad.

Sneaking up on him was no longer an option anymore, now they were up against the best the Frieza force has to offer. Will they survive? And will Piccolo get to Frieza in time before he gets to the Elder and get his wish?


	10. Chapter 10: Captain Ginyu

Chapter 10: Captain Ginyu and the mighty Namekian Dragon

The infamous Captain Ginyu was flying his way back to where his squad was left at, it's been ages since they were left to fight Vegeta and others and they weren't responding to his calls from their scouters. He ordered the dragon balls to be hidden to what was left of the Frieza force on the ship and they proceed to bury them near the ship. At full speed the Captain finally gets to the area where he left his squad at and lands on the ground.

He then looks around and was confused, "What? You four still alive, where's the rest of my force?" Ginyu demanded from the fighters, but before they could respond Ginyu looks around and sees the answer for himself. He looks at Guldo and Burters headless corpses, Jeices severed arms, and the million pieces of Raccoon, his entire squad was now dead.

"You weakling bastards, how did any of you kill off my squad?" Ginyu demanded in anger but was trying his best to maintain his cool, no one responds to him fearing of immediately provoking him, but then Ginyu looks at Goku wondering who he is, he wonders if he was the one to defeat his whole squad. He then use's his scooter to read his power level, the rest of the fighters continue to stand their guard waiting for Ginyu to make his move.

"Hmm, only about 5,000, ah I see now, you can mask your power, very few warriors I seen can do this at will." Ginyu commented toward Goku who looks like he's ready to fight, "Those idiots probably relied too much on their scouters and got themselves killed by you. Hmm, it's been awhile since I showed off my true power who knew today will be the day." Ginyu continues taunting the fighters especially Goku.

Goku then turns towards the others, "Ok I'll keep this guy busy, you guys go find Bulma and get the dragon radar and find the dragon balls." Goku told to them, but then Gohan says "They probably took them back to Frieza's spaceship, we might be able to get to them when he's gone."

"Ok then if I'm able to win this round I should be able to catch up to you." Goku responded to Gohan

"Your all assuming Ginyu is just going to let us get away when he intents to kill all of us." Raditz said to the others

"Oh, don't worry, you fools can just head off, I prefer not to have any distractions in battle, so beprepare to fight, The Great. The Mighty. The Fearsome… GINYU FORCE!" Captain Ginyu shouted giving a dramatic pose, but all that came from it was an awkward pause and confused faces from everyone with one coming from the captain himself. "Damn it, it's not the same without the rest of the squad, all of those hours practicing wasted, gggrrrrrr you will all pay for ruining my force!" He shouts to everyone losing his cool. "But I prefer to kill all of you one by one so buzz off while I take out your strongest teammate." Ginyu says to them regaining back some of his cool.

"You heard him guys, just go and hopefully I can take him." Goku said to the others.

"Alright Goku if you say so, come on Gohan let's get to the Dragon balls before Frieza comes back." Krillin said to Gohan with him agreeing.

"Good Luck Kakarot, show this fool what the power our family carries." Raditz said to his brother with Goku nodding back at him. Vegeta didn't care and just wants to get to the dragon balls as soon as possible. And soon the four left to find Bulma to find Frieza's ship with the dragon balls and Goku will have his fight with the powerful Captain Ginyu.

* * *

On the other side of the planet Piccolo was flying as fast as he can toward the Elders house and to Frieza. He's not truly sure if he can get there fast enough but that wasn't going to stop him and continued on. As he gets closer, he sees a small Namekian flying away from where he's going to. In curiosity he and the small Namekian stopped in their place. It was Dende he also wonders who this other Namekian is, he never seen him before.

"Who are you little one?" Piccolo said in a somewhat demanding tone.

"I'm Dende, the Grand Elder sent me out to find Gohan and the others." Dende responded.

Piccolo remembers that name, Gohan mentioned him back with the others that he was in danger along with the Elder, "Did you see Freiza passing by here?" Piccolo asked Dende.

"Y..Yes, I passed by him and he's on his way to the Elders where Nail is protecting him." Said Dende with a lot of fear in him knowing Frieza's power. "Please, you have to help Nail, he's the only one protecting the Elder!" Dende begged Piccolo hoping he real is here to help.

"That's why I'm here, I will do my best kill that monster, but we need to both stop wasting time, that way is to Gohan." Piccolo told Dende pointing his finger in Gohans direction. "Well what are you waiting for go now?!" he yelled at Dende and soon he and Piccolo were back on their tasks. Piccolo did wonder who this Nail guy was, he figured that someone like the Elder needed a body guard and it had to be someone strong, so hopefully he won't die immediately against Frieza.

Though he noticed the strong power force moving away from his original destination, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't waste any more time, so he flies to the large power hoping he can finally catch up.

* * *

Raditz and the gang continue on with their task to find Bulma for the dragon radar, though Vegeta had splitted off a little while ago, he was heading off to Frieza's ship since he knew where it was and was most likely where the Dragon balls were at. Raditz ignored this thinking that even if Vegeta had the balls, without that password, he wasn't getting anywhere with them.

They make it to the area where Krillin and Gohan hid Bulma at and attempt to talk to her but she had some things to say to them, "Where the hell have you jerks been, you guys leave me here with no explanation in this cold damp crater for over a day?! Do you realize what this does to a girl's complex skin, FYI not very good?!" Bulma yells at Krillin and Gohan

"Enough of your damn nagging, just hand us the dragon radar, we need it now." Raditz demanded from Bulma not being phased by Bulma's attituded.

"Now hold on here you meathead, you can't just go on and continue to tell me what to do, I'm the reason we were able to get here on this miserable planet in the first place, I'm the one who designed the radar, and I actually piloted the damn ship while you off lifting weights the whole trip. I want answers here now?!" Bulma yells at Raditz who was losing his patience with her.

"Bulma we need to get to the Dragon radar now, Dad finally got here, and he will need our help soon." Gohan said to Bulma

"Goku's finally here, so then were saved." Bulma said happily now smiling knowing now that her strongest friend Goku finally arrived. She then hands the radar to Gohan and he turns it on showing the location of the dragon balls. "I see them now." Said Gohan,

"Good let's head there now." Raditz said to the group and they head off but Krillin tells Bulma to stay put for her safety, but she didn't protest back as she was still in a happy mood that Goku has finally arrived.

* * *

Back with Piccolo, he finally catches up to the large power source and from a distance he sees a battle going on. One side had a strong Namekian that looked similar to him and on the other end was a small armored covered alien, it was Frieza who was not breaking a sweat with his fight against the Namekian who is actually Nail, doing his best to give the fighters enough time to get their wishes as he distracts Frieza despite knowing how hopeless it was.

"Hahahahaha, this is truly pathetic, I'm far above you in every way, yet you keep on getting up like an insect trying to bite a large creature thinking that will do something only for it to get squished." Frieza says as he gloats to the beaten-up Nail.

Piccolo was only watching but he can feel the large amount of energy despite Frieza's size he had more power he could have ever imagine. "What is this?" he thinks to himself this was beyond even when the Saiyan first arrive at earth.

Frieza then continues to speak, "Well I think it's time now I just squish the bug now and head off for my.." but before he could finish a beam of light came flying towards him, "What?!" Frieza said before jumping out of the way which large beam creates a large crater from a distance. He looks up to see who disturb his speech and it was Piccolo flying high above the tyrant.

"Hmm, well well, looks like there's more of you here then I thought, though you seem different then the rest of these worthless Namekians, I can feel your even stronger then this one over there." Frieza says pointing at Nail, were he looks just as confused, he never seen this Namekian before, but on the other hand he did seem to resemble something, but he can't put his finger on it.

"Well what exactly are you doing here, you're not here to also try to hopelessly beat me despite my amazing power, so spit it out?" Frieza asked and demanded from Piccolo.

"I don't come from this planet, I came far away from here on an alien planet far different from this one. I have no real ties here, but I had enough from the likes of you and your men and I will be the one who kills you." Piccolo says to Frieza as he takes off his weighted Turban ready to fight.

"Is that so, I always enjoy hearing my enemies gloat to themselves before I throw them on the ground with them begging for their lives." Frieza taunts to Piccolo. "I might as well have some more fun and kill you as well, I might even use both of my hands this time." Frieza continues to gloat to Piccolo, he had been fighting with only one hand against Nail to keep things remotely challenging, but Piccolo was at least twice as strong as Nail. According to Frieza's scouter Piccolo was over 80,000 so he's stronger then most of the Ginyu force but he was still far below himself.

Piccolo knew this himself, he was in no way able to beat Frieza at this state, but he only needs to distract Frieza long enough to allow Gohan and the others to get the dragon balls even if it means his death. He then descends to the ground and was ready to fight.

"As much as enjoyed our little talk, I think I had enough, lets just fight now so I can kill you and your little friend." Frieza finally says to Piccolo

"OK then, you want a fight then you will get one." Piccolo says and finally starts fighting, he goes all out on Frieza trying his best to punch him but the Dictator just dodges every attack like nothing. Nail also gets involved again after he recovers while Frieza was talking and attempted to also punch Frieza with fast speeds, but even with two powerful Namekians fighting at the same time Frieza continues to dodge until he gets bored and punches both of them in the gut stunning both of them. Piccolo launches a Ki beam from his finger at Frieza and takes a direct hit to the chest, but after the smoke clear he was completely unfazed by Piccolo's attack.

"Ha ha ha, you have quite the spirit in you I'll give you that, but it won't help you when I smash your head in like a melon." He gloats to the Namekians, both Piccolo and Nail are up for a hopeless fight, they can only hope that the earth fighters get their wishes before Frieza finds out about them.

* * *

Krillin and Raditz continue to move across the sky following Gohan with the Dragon Radar, they finally make it Frieza's ship where the dragon balls are at according to the radar.

"That must be Frieza's ship." Said Krillin, "But where's everyone else?" he continues seeing the place is completely deserted.

"If I had to guess, Vegeta got here and cleaned off the area before we got here." Raditz said not surprised by Vegeta's ruthlessness.

They land and Gohan continues to follow the radar until he gets to a mound of dirt. "Right here, this is where the radar pointing." Gohan said pointing at the mound.

The three then dig up the large mound and found all seven dragon balls. "Alright now we can finally bring all of our friends back to life." Krillin cheered along with Gohan.

"We can't make any wish yet." Raditz said to the two with them confused by that statement.

"What do you mean by that? We have all seven dragon balls and all we have to do is summon the dragon and get our three wishes." Krillin said to Raditz

"Don't you remember what Piccolo said, these balls need a password to summon the dragon so unless you know it were not getting any wishes here." Raditz answered to Krillin

"Oh right, damn and I thought we were this close already." Krillin says to Raditz

"Let's also not forget about Vegeta, he's probably still around here so we need to keep an eye on him until Kakarot arrives." Raditz said to the two.

And around the corner of the ship Vegeta was listening in on the whole thing with his power masked. "Damn it, he's on to me, I should've known it wouldn't be this easy to snag away a wish." Vegeta says to himself, he indeed got here first and killed off the rest of the crew so they couldn't call for reinforcements and was only waiting to make his move to kill Raditz and the other and get his wish, but he needed to wait until the balls finally activate and he still knew Raditz was still slightly stronger then him at this point, so he had to be careful. "Those idiots better figure this dragon thing out, so I can finally get my immortality." Vegeta continues to say to himself.

But before the team can do anything else, they feel a large force heading their way, it wasn't powerful enough to be Frieza already, could it be Goku already or was it Ginyu again?

Without taking any chances the three masked their power and hid away. But to there relief it Goku who had come back

"Whew, you gave us a scare Goku we thought that you were that Ginyu guy for a second, I'm guessing that means you beat the guy." Krillin says happily to Goku, but Gohan and Raditz felt like something was wrong, Goku keeps giving a smudged smile and the energy he gives out around him feels evil, nothing like Goku. Even Vegeta from distance felt something was off

After Krillin tells supposed Goku about the dragon balls and how they were able to find them he looks at his friends face. "What's with that scouter thing are you trying make a new Fashion statement?" Krillin asked about the scouter Goku never had before.

"Not exactly." Goku responded and raises his hand, but before anything else happened, Raditz zooms out and punches supposed Goku dozens of feet away and then grabs on to Krillin and moves back to Gohan. "Raditz what are you doing? Don't you recognize your own brother?" Krillin asked Raditz

"That's not dad Krillin, uncle Raditz and I feel that same thing, whoever that is it's not dad." Gohan answers to Krillin who now looked with confusion, if that's not Goku who is it?

"What the hell are you and what have you done with my brother Kakarot?" Raditz demanded from the Goku imposter.

"Hehehehe, so this is your brother Raditz, I can see the family resemblance." The imposters says to Raditz who was ready to fight whatever this thing was.

"I said tell me who you are? And why you look like my brother?" Raditz asked the thing again

The imposter then starts making elaborate posing moves, "It is I, the one, the only, the powerful, Captain….. GINYU!" the imposter shouted making another over-the-top pose that looked just as awkward as before. But rather then looking awkwardly at it like before everyone was shocked and were freaking out, was this really Captain Ginyu who was now in Goku's body.

"But…But wait How…. How is this even possible? How can that not be Goku?" Krillin says who was also freaking out and acting in denial of the whole thing.

"It's far too complex for you idiots to understand, but I simply switch my old body with this Goku's and now I hold his 180,000-power level, I think I like to finally test it out now." Says Captain Ginyu with Gohan and Krillin still freaked out by all of this.

Ginyu finally attacks Raditz with quick speeds repatingly punching him and with Raditz blocking the attacks, but Raditz felt something off by these punches, they felt extremely weak. When he was fighting Jeice he threw harder punches then this, this felt like childs play despite Goku's real strength. Eventually he gives Ginyu one strong punch in the face breaking his scouter, launching him into a giant rock splitting it into two. Raditz continues to wonder why Ginyu was acting so weak in Goku's body, even if he was just playing around this felt to easy. Ginyu then gets back up, "Ahh Damn it, what the hell was that, I should've tokened that punch like nothing he can't be that strong already?" Ginyu wonders to himself but he wasn't going to be taken down that easily and goes flying right toward Raditz with one huge punch but once it connected, it didn't even scrape his armor and Raditz just smacks him like nothing across the field.

"How's this possible I'm far stronger then you, I have power level over 180,000 you should be nothing compare to me!" Ginyu yells at Raditz he and the others are also wondering why he was acting so weak despite having Goku's body.

But then flying from the distance came an injured alien that looked like the real captain Ginyu who was also smiling "It looks like may body isn't doing you much good Ginyu." Said the purple alien

"What you again, I surprised you made it this far in that state." Said Ginyu commenting on the aliens bleeding wound.

"Gohan, Krillin, Raditz that's not me your fighting I'm the actual Goku here, Ginyu stole my body somehow and is using it against you." The real Goku says confirming that Ginyu's body switching move was true.

"But Dad it can't be?" Gohan said who couldn't imagine that alien was now his dad.

"He didn't seem to have gotten your strength Kakarot he has barely put a scrape on me." Raditz said to his brother

"This is impossible, I should beyond your power levels, I don't have my scouter anymore, but I should know that I'm beyond your power levels." Ginyu says to the group in denial of his now weaker power.

"My body and your mind are not in sequence with one another, there's no way you can tap into my true power, and you can forget about the Ki-O-Ken." Goku says to Ginyu but this only made the Captain angrier and goes after Raditz again, Krillin and Gohan also finally got involved and even those two were stronger than the current Ginyu and Raditz was throwing him around like nothing, he was trying to be careful though to not destroy his brothers body he and the others don't know how to get Goku back into his body, all they can hope for is to tire and incapacitate the captain and somehow fix this. Vegeta on the other hand wants to be the one get the Captain once he gets the opportunity to strike.

The Captain was still quick but nothing he did was doing anything to any of the three even direct Ki blasts just leave dust on their clothes. "Damn it, this is not possible, this body has a power level of 180,000, I've seen it for myself, you should be begging for mercy!" Ginyu yells at the fighters but Raditz ignores this and throws another punch until Ginyu quickly jumped out of the way, Ginyu definitely felt Raditz power and it felt just as powerful as this Goku's, perhaps it was time he exchanged bodies again with more reliable strength.

Vegeta finally takes up the opportunity while Ginyu was distracted and jumps out of his hiding location and attacks the Captain and deals some crippling blows to him finally throwing him on the ground gravely injured surprising Raditz and the others who were trying to be careful with their fight. "Now time to finish you off." Vegeta said as he charges an attack with his hand but before he can release it Raditz pushes Vegeta's arm out of the way, letting the beam fire in another location causing an explosion in the distance. "You idiot! What are you doing, don't tell me you gone soft like your brother?!" Vegeta yelled at Raditz wanting to know why he let Ginyu live

"That's still Kakarot's body if you kill Ginyu you destroy his body as well!" He answers and shouts to Vegeta,

"Well I don't give a damn about Kakarot so I'm still going to…" but before Vegeta finished Ginyu shouted out at them, "CHANGE NOW!" and the two looked at Ginyu and suddenly Raditz was frozen,

"What the hell, I can't move, what has Ginyu done?" Raditz wonders as he couldn't even move out of the way, even Vegeta was confused and was too surprised to do anything not knowing what was happening. A beam of light soon came out of Ginyu and was heading right towards Raditz to exchange bodies, but before it get to him, Goku in Ginyu's old body jumps in front of him and gets hit by the beam in the mouth. Soon enough the beam was gone and whoever is in the old Ginyu's body had landed back on the ground.

No one was exactly sure what happened, but then Gohan began smiling again he can feel it, his dad back in his regular body again. "It's indeed me again, I'm in my own body again." Goku said confirming he's now severely injured though.

"Damn you, I was this close to a better body and you got in my way." Said Ginyu now back in his injured body as well.

"Well since your stupid little brother is out now, I can kill off Ginyu." Said Vegeta and zooms right toward the captain to beat him up.

"You bloated idiot you're going to get yourself body snatched as well!" Raditz yelled at Vegeta but to no avail as Vegeta throws the captain around like nothing. And indeed, Raditz was right as Vegeta continues to pulverize the injured Captain, Ginyu finally shouted again, "CHANGE NOW!" and Ginyu was about to snag away Vegeta's powerful body, Raditz was about to attack Vegeta to stop Ginyu but right before he flies to him he sees a frog flying from the air toward the two, Raditz wonder what was up with that but then frog got right into the beam before it hitted Vegeta, and Ginyu begins to transfer himself into the alien frog. It seems Goku still had some energy left in him and threw the frog to prevent the transfer and saving Vegeta's life.

The frog and Ginyu's body fall to the ground but Ginyus body was now on all fours and only said "Ribit Ribit" over and over again and just begins to hop away like nothing, the body swap did work after all and Ginyu was now stuck as a frog no longer a threat as he can't even speak due to him now lacking proper vocal cords. "Well it actually worked after all." Said Goku still on the ground and injured and the others but Raditz soon huddle up around him.

But while they were with Goku, Ginyu as a frog attempts to escape from the area, but to his luck Raditz fly's down in front of the frog giving him a mad look from his eyes. Ginyu panicked and attempted to jump away but Raditz steps on his tail preventing him from escaping. Ginyu starts freaking out and starts squirming around and loudly shouts Ribit over and over again but it was no use and Raditz raises up his other foot and then squishes the frog like a bug. Ginyu was now finally dead, the Ginyu force the most feared group in the universe had been all defeated, all that was left now is Frieza himself on this planet.

"It's great to be in my old body back, you guys did pretty good didn't you." Goku said struggling to stand up with Gohan and Krillin holding on to him.

"Never mind that, what about Ginyu, where is he at now?" Vegeta asked

"He won't be anyone's problem anymore, I made sure he won't be hopping into any one ever again." Raditz answered as he scrapes his boot on the ground.

"Raditz, he wasn't going to harm anyone in that state you didn't have to kill him." Goku said to his brother as he didn't like to unnecessarily kill anyone no matter how evil.

"I didn't want to take any chances, if he can figure out how to transfer himself back out of a frog, we will be in a similar situation again, besides he deserves it for all he's done working for Frieza." Raditz said defending his actions.

But Goku didn't answer him after that as he can only feel pain right now, he had no more senzu beans, so he couldn't instant heal himself right now.

"Come on buddy we got to get you back in shape somehow?" Krillin asked to Goku hoping he can get his strong friend back into top shape.

"Hold on, there might be a way to heal Kakarot." Raditz said, "There should be a healing chamber inside Frieza's ship if we can get Kakarot in their and let him heal inside it for awhile he should be in top shape again." Raditz said with the others relieved to hear that, "That is unless you intend to stop us." Raditz said to Vegeta who was septical about him suddenly showing up in that battle, Vegeta then just gives an evil grin.

"Don't be making me into the bad guy Raditz, I'm still on your side remember, we all need to be in the best shape if we're going to defeat Frieza, so your brother getting back into to shape is in my best interest right now." Vegeta said, though he was still thinking about the Dragon balls if he continues to play along when they can eventually get the balls to work, he can finally get his immortality wish and just kill them off afterwards.

Raditz still had his doubts with Vegeta but they didn't have the time and energy to argue, so the five of them all went into the ship to heal Goku.

The group make it to the medical bay with the best healing equipment the universe can offer, and they soon place him in the healing chamber and Raditz sets it up. "It will take some time for him to properly heal but he should be in top shape when he's done." Raditz told Krillin and Gohan as Goku rests in the healing liquids in the chamber.

"If your done with that, you all should be getting yourselves in better equipment if any of you want to last long against Frieza." Vegeta told the others, Raditz agreed as his current armor was getting damaged from all of the fighting and Krillin and Gohans clothes won't do against the tyrant, so they went with Vegeta into the barracks of the ship. Krillin and Gohan putted on new armor and Raditz replaced his along with new shoes since his old pair still had frog guts on them.

After they get use to their suits Krillin finals mentions the Grand Elder again and that they still need to get the password. "I'll go for them." Said Raditz despite Krillin insisting himself to go, "I'm the fastest here and I could help out Piccolo if he's still fighting with Frieza." Raditz continued Krillin and Gohan agreed and Raditz then heads outside and flies off as fast he can to the Grand Elders place.

"Hm, perhaps the weakling can get himself killed and be done with him." Vegeta thought to himself, still not happy about Raditz's new found great power to even surpass him, but he can only think about how he himself will soon become a super Saiyan be to finally be done with him, his brother, and Frieza once and for all.

* * *

After long hours of fighting the battle with Frieza was looking bad for Piccolo and Nail, despite all of their strength, they couldn't put a scratch on the Emperor and were running out of time and options. "Look at you fools, you can barely stand up now and I don't feel the least bit fatigue, why don't you both just drop dead, so I can finally use my dragon balls." Said Frieza starting to worry about his dragon balls after all of this time.

"He's too strong, but we can't stop now if we let him go he'll get to the elder or the others." Said Nail in Piccolo's mind using his physic powers to speak to Piccolo without Frieza hearing anything.

"I'm aware of that but nothing we do has any effect and just laughs it off." Piccolo responded also using his physic powers. But before they can say anything else, Frieza instantly teleports himself right beside them and punches both of them in the face knocking them on the ground.

"This was all good fun, but I'm only going to ask you this once to the both of you. Tell me how to make the Dragon balls grant my wish or you will both face oblivion?" Frieza demanded in a anger tone, but then Nail finally talks and states that he doesn't know, he also tells him about Dende thinking that he was far gone by now. But this made Piccolo worried now, Frieza now knows about him and the others.

"What? What do you..?" Said Frezia but before he finished, he remembers the tiny Namekian that was flying passed him earlier, he allowed him to get away as he was nothing but a mere dust mite, now he realized he made a mistake. This had only angered the tyrant even more, "How could've I fall for such an obvious ruse!" Said Frieza in anger as he releases a great amount of energy. Now Piccolo knows he needs to stop Frieza before he could harm Gohan and the others. Frieza then flies off to get Dende, but Piccolo gets back up again quickly and flies to stop Frieza not allowing the Emperor to get his chance no matter what.

"No don't!" Shouted Nail but it was to late and Piccolo grabbed on Frieza's tail as he was flying, which Frieza just turns his head giving a very pissed off look, "Get your filthy hands off of my tail!" Frieza shouted at Piccolo and precedes punch a hole right through Piccolo's chest. Piccolo could only feel pain and didn't have the strength to hold on to Frieza and lets go of his tail, "You make me sick," Frieza finally says as he then blasts a beam right in the middle of Piccolo's head, right through his brain, after that he then falls to the ground laying motionless and bleeding out on the ground. Piccolo was now dead to Nails horror.

During this back on earth, Kami Piccolo's other half drop his walking stick and was now on his knee's feeling Piccolo's death afar. "Kami are you alright?" asked Mr. Popo now scared and concerned.

"Piccolo, he's… he's been killed, I can't be in this world any longer." Kami said in a weak voice and was coughing. "At least I know that he has used his life to do good and did his best to protect others." Kami finally says before vanishing from living world.

"Kami no." cried Mr. Popo as his master vanished from his very eyes.

Back on Namek, Frieza continued flying in great speed on his way back to his ship to get there before any of the Saiyan's can use the Dragon balls. "I will not allow those monkeys get the better of me!" he shouts angry to himself as he makes his way in to his ship.

Nail couldn't get himself back up and could only feel sad and angry about himself for not being able to stop Piccolo in time, he might have been the key to stop Frieza but now he was lying dead with all of that potential gone, he can only hope Dende gets to the earth fighters in time before it was too late.

* * *

Raditz continues to fly to the Elders place but he felt something odd, he feels a power heading towards him, it was too weak to be Frieza, but who was it? And soon enough it was revealed, it's Dende who was heading his way to meet the others. "Dende what are you doing here?" Raditz asked as they both stopped beside each other. "The Grand Elder asked me to you to help you and to tell you how to activate the dragon balls." Dende answered

"Well it's a good thing I caught up to you, now get on my back we need to hurry back to the others." Raditz told Dende and the young alien got on Raditz back and he flies off back to the ship as fast as he could knowing Frieza is on his way.

Soon enough the two make it back to the ship with Gohan and Krillin waiting outside with the dragon balls. When they see the two they flew up to cheer for Dende's return.

"How did you guys get back here so fast?" Gohan asked his Uncle

"Dende was on his way here himself, and I was able to meet up with him not far from here." Raditz answered

"That's great and I'm guessing you have the password too?" Krillin asked Dende

"Yes we should be able to used the dragon balls now." Dende answered with Krillin happy to hear that.

Raditz then asked Gohan, "Where's Vegeta at, I feel him but he's not out here?"

"Yeah get this he's on a spaceship taking a nap, he says to wake him up when you guys came back." Gohan answered and Raditz was happy to hear that.

"I have an idea guys, let's sneak the dragon balls away from Vegeta and get our wishes without him being the wiser." Krillin suggest to the others.

"Good idea, last thing we need is him to be immortal, let's take the balls away from here and be quick about it." Raditz agreeing with Krillin's plan, he knew Vegeta won't be happy about this, but if he becomes immortal his death treats will mean nothing to him now.

The group then grabs the dragon balls away and take them quite a bit away from the ship and have them gathered together.

"Alright, now how do we activate them?" Krillin asked

"Dende told me that the dragon needs to be summoned in the Namekian language to release the dragon so he'll be the one to do it." Raditz answers to Krillin.

But then they all soon paused for a few seconds, they can feel a huge force far away from here, but it was moving fast, they knew it was Freiza and he was definitely mad. They need to make their wishes now. "Hurry Dende summon the dragon before its to late!" Krillin says to Dende who agrees with him

Dende then finally speaks in the Namekian language to the dragon balls to summon the wish granting dragon. But after couple of seconds nothing happens, they begin to worry if Dende had the right password but then the dragon balls were beginning to glow surprising everyone. And as they were glowing, the sky finally begins to turn dark despite the planet having constant daytime. The balls finally release a huge burst of energy and a stream of light comes out of the balls eventually forming into a shape finally making itself into the mighty dragon Porunga in all of his glory.

Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe the size of the Namekian dragon, especially Raditz he never knew what the dragon would look like and he never would imagine he be this big and powerful. "To our people he's known as Porunga the god of dreams, I've never seen him in person before." Dende told the group and the dragon finally speaks.

"You have gathered the dragon balls and have summoned me, speak to me your hearts desires as I will grant you three wishes within my power." Said the Dragon in a deep and powerful voice, Krillin is happy to hear about the three wishes being true.

"Alright, here's how we will do this, you two can make whatever two wishes you guys want and I will get the last wish to make me immortal." Raditz suggested to the group. Krillin wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give anyone that powerful immortality, but he did remember back at the Elders place when he was looking though Raditz mind and soul, and the Elder said that he was genuine on helping them out and wasn't out to betray them so he can trust Raditz as he was the best hope they have to beat Frieza and Vegeta.

"Alright that sounds fair." Krillin agrees to Raditz's suggestion and then walks up to Dende to make their first wish. "Dende our first wish is to bring everyone back to life who were killed by the Saiyan's back to life." Krillin requested

"Make that specifically Vegeta and Nappa, if you just say Saiyan's you'll include me, and you might just resurrect Nappa since I was the one who killed him." Raditz said pointing that out, Krilllin saw that point and they wouldn't want Nappa back again so he tells Dende just those who were killed by Nappa and Vegeta. Dende then speaks in Namekian their wish to the dragon but then he responds,

"That wish is beyond my power to grant." Porunga answers surprising everyone and leaving them confused. "I can only bring back one person back to life at a time, so you must be specific on who you want to be resurrected." The Dragon continues to say.

"What, oh no!" said Gohan now knowing they can't bring everyone back with one wish.

They weren't the only ones to hear it, far in the afterlife King Kai had been watching the whole event with Yamcha and Chaozu there with him, they were both training there while they wait to be brought back to life.

"Bad news guys looks like you can only be brought back one at a time." King Kai says to the two

"You're kidding right, you mean we can't all come back at the same time?" Yamcha said not liking this situation

Back on Namek, Gohan and Krillin weren't sure what to wish for now, since only Yamcha and Chaozu are dead they can easily bring them both back but wonder if that would be just a waste of a wish, Yamcha can still come back with earths dragon balls but Chaozu cannot, he was pretty much the reason they came here in the first place, though Bulma won't be happy that she has to wait longer for her boyfriend to come back. But then Raditz steps up, "If you don't mind, could I make suggestion for you two." Raditz asked them after thinking a little. Not able to make up their minds Gohan and Krillin decided to hear what he had to say. "Your earth has dragon balls too right?" he asked

"Yeah why?" Krillin asked

"And they can only grant one wish per year before becoming useless until next year right?" Raditz continues to asked. Krillin also answered yes as they were used to bring Goku back but wonders what Raditz was getting at.

"Alright so why don't you wish for the earth dragon balls to be reactivate for use again." Raditz suggested to them.

"What's the point of doing that, why waste a wish to only get one other wish billions of miles away from here?" Krillin asked wondering how this would make any sense.

"Simple, after we make our three wishes, if we can get in contact with earth again and have someone collect the earths dragon balls, they can be used to recharge Nameks dragon balls and basically get unlimited wishes that way if we repeat the process." Raditz said and now Krillin understood

"That's actually a clever idea, I think we got our first wish." Krillin said with Gohan agreeing, Krillin then asked Dende to make that wish and perhaps later they can get back to Bulma and get her to contact earth and ask someone to get earth's dragon balls collected.

Dende understands and soon speaks to the dragon for that wish. "That also cannot be done." The dragon answers shocking the others again.

"Are you joking, don't tell me it's beyond you power again what kind of wish granting dragon are you?" Raditz said angerly at the dragon.

"It is actual within my power to reactivate earth's dragon balls, however the earth dragon balls had ceased to exist." Porugon said wondering what he was talking about.

"Wait a minute how have they cease to exist?" Krillin asked feeling a little worried about the answer

"Its creator Kami had recently passed away and when he died the earth dragon balls went with him." The dragon answered.

"Wait Kami's dead?! But..But how did that happen, but Piccolo would've.." Krillin said but before he could finished he finally realized, "Oh no Piccolo!" he shouted remembering that he was fighting against Frieza to distract him and they feel Frieza on the move without resistance so he just connects the dots "No, Frieza must've gotten to him, so now he's dead along with Kami." Krillin said trying his best to hold back his tears

"No Piccolo." Gohan cried, he couldn't believe his best friend had died and was tearing up from this news. Raditz believed it was true as well, Piccolo never liked talking about it but over the year of training he did with Piccolo, occasionally he talked about how his relationship with Kami and if he died Kami would die with him and vice versa. He can feel that Frieza showed no mercy to him and killed him when they were fighting.

And speaking of Frieza they can still feel him getting closer as they continue to talk, they need to finish their wishing soon. "Ok then, so if you were to bring Piccolo back to life, it would also bring this Kami back and we can make our dragon ball wish right?" Raditz finally asked the Dragon.

"Yes, since it was Piccolo who was killed, Kami will be resurrected back with him if that is your wish." The Dragon answered to him. Gohan and Krillin finally felt better again with Gohan no longer crying, they can easily wish Piccolo back and can get the dragon balls on earth up and running again.

"Ok then, Dende that will be our first wish, bring Piccolo back to life." Krillin said to Dende. Dende actually remembers seeing him earlier as he was on his way to the others, he must've really mean it that he would fight Frieza and would sacrifice his life to stop him. Dende then nods back and soon makes that wish in Namekian to the dragon.

"Very well, your wish shall be granted." Said the dragon and soon his eyes were glowing using his power to grant their wish. Far away back where Nail and Piccolo were at, a great energy came through the area right at Piccolo's corpse and it begins to heal it wounds and soon Piccolo was back to life again. As he wakes up back in the living world, Piccolo was shock and looked around him in a darkened sky. "Looks like I was brought back, it seems like Gohan and others have gotten their wishes after all." Piccolo said to himself grasping his arm again live and well.

Far back at earth, Mr. Popo was still crying from Kami's death and didn't know what to do, but then a surge of energy came through and soon Kami was appearing back in the living world to Popo's surprise, "Kami, you've come back, thank goodness." Said Mr. Popo who was happy with tears that his friend had returned.

"Indeed, it was quite the good wish our friends have made." Kami said knowing about the others and there struggle back on Namek.

Back on Namek again Vegeta finally wakes up from his nap after feeling Freiza's power. "Damn if he already getting this close we need to get the dragon balls active now before.." Vegeta said as he runs down the ship, but before he could finish himself he notice the sky, it was pitch black. "Wait a second, this planet doesn't have a nighttime, if there was, I should've seen it by now these past few days?" Vegeta asks himself until he finally connects the dots, "No, damn it all Raditz and his stupid friends had activated the dragon balls and he's going to wish for immortality without me." Vegeta says to himself as he leaves the ship and notices a large dragon from the distance, that must be the wish granting dragon they were talking about.

"Damn it, how could I've been so stupid, that weakling is going to take my immortality away from me and become immortal himself. No way I'm going to allow this!" Vegeta shouts angrily, and flies off toward the dragon, "Raditz you will die for this!" he shouts to himself.

Back at the group the dragon confirms their wish had been granted and they still had two more to make. But before any of them can say anything else, they feel a large power behind them, it wasn't Freiza but Vegeta who's just as angry.

"Damn it he's finally awake." Raditz said with the others now starting to panic.

"Dende make that Dragon ball wish, so Raditz can have his wish" Krillin said to Dende and he quickly agrees and speaks in the Namekian tongue of a wish of restoring earth's dragon balls.

"Very well, it shall be granted." He says again and with the glow of his eyes back at earth the once inactive dragon balls were now recharged and ready for use again.

"Your second wish has been granted, the dragon balls on earth can now be used to grant wishes now, now speak your third and final wish. Said the dragon

"Perfect now I just need to.." Raditz said before being interrupted

"Need to what?" said an angry voice, it was Vegeta finally here who was about to explode from his fury, the others begin to panic thinking they were going to feel the wrath of Vegeta but Raditz did his best to remain cool and walks in forts of the small three. "You bastards, I knew you would be up to this Raditz." Said Vegeta barely able to hold himself back, with Krillin and Gohan backing behind Raditz. "You think you could pull a fast one on me Raditz and get immortality all to yourself while you leave me out in the dust, I am the Prince of all Saiyan's and your just a common nobody." Vegeta continues to rant to Raditz

"I'm not letting you have immortality, no matter what the circumstances are." Raditz said to Vegeta holding his ground which Vegeta begins to laugh.

"Is that so, I'm guessing you haven't made your immortality wish yet considering how unconfident you are and that the dragon is still here, so there is still a chance for me. Now stand back and maybe I won't kill you." Vegeta threatens to Radtiz.

"I told you already, you're not getting immortality no matter what." Raditz finally says to Vegeta which only broke the prince's final straw.

"I had enough of you, your dead!" Vegeta yelled and begins his assault Raditz with his full power with Raditz blocking most of his hard attacks. Krillin, Gohan, and Dende could only watch while the two fight not knowing what the outcome might be. Vegeta went on the offensive and even started throwing ki blasts at Raditz with the intention of killing him. Raditz wasn't trying go all out aganist Vegeta, he knew he had to save his energy for Freiza who was almost here, he needed to immobilize Vegeta before it was to late to get his wish. By the did he finally made up a plan. Raditz jumped up exposed in the air and Vegeta then threw a series of Ki blasts at Raditz over and over again causing a lot of smoke with no one able to see how Raditz was doing. After enough throws Vegeta finally stopped and when the smoke cleared up, everyone now looked terrified and couldn't see Raditz anywhere, was he dead now? Vegeta thought the same thing but was happy the that he thinks his former teammate was now dead. "Finally, good riddance." Vegeta said and was moving right back towards the three who were now panicking with Vegeta moving closer with an evil grin.

But suddenly just before Vegeta got close enough Raditz phases in out of nowhere right behind Vegeta surprising the prince but before he could do anything, Raditz grabbed hold of him like his brother Goku did to him when he first got to earth, now Vegeta was unable to move. "Arrgghh, you bastard, let go of me now. Ahhh!" Vegeta shouted but Raditz wasn't letting go as he holds on as long as he can.

"Krillin, Gohan, wish for me immortality NOW!" he shouted as he struggles to hold on to Vegeta

"You heard him Dende, make his wish quick!" Krillin shouts to Dende which he nods agreeing with him,

"No that's my wish! Let go of me you weak idiot!" Vegeta shouted but Raditz wasn't letting go, he can feel Frieza getting closer, he's needs this wish now. He wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to have immortality, to live forever, to never die, to see all of his eventually love ones die one by one, and to never experience a peaceful afterlife, but he knew what he needs to do, he needs to stop Frieza at all costs and this was the only chance they have.

Dende runs to the dragon again and shouts to him in his language of his last wish, which was immortality to Raditz

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screams trying to break out of Raditz grip to stop Dende but it was no use as Raditz continues to hold him down, though Raditz could barely hold on any longer and was about to lose his grip.

Dende finally finishes and everyone just waited for the dragon to grant Raditz's wish but something was wrong the dragon wouldn't speak and his eyes weren't glowing to use his power, what was happening everyone thought? The dragon soon then was growling in pain as if it was getting injured, nobody knew what was happening and then the Dragon explodes in the sky with dragon balls high in the air, and then they turned to stone and fall back down on the ground like rocks.

Everyone wondered what was going on and looked surprised, Vegeta finally got out of Raditz grip still pissed off at him. "R..Raditz do you feel any different?" Krillin asked Raditz wondering if the wish worked.

"No, I don't feel any different." He answered

"But..But what happened shouldn't have the dragon grant your wish?" Gohan asked with everyone just as confused, but Dende then falls to his knees and was crying

"The…the Grand Elder, he…he's passed from our world." Dende says to everyone while crying in grief. The Elder had indeed just passed away, he was very old and was dying anyway, but his death had been accelerated from his grief and depression form all of the deaths to all of his children, everything he had done to rebuild the Namekian race and the planet had all been for nothing and for all of his innocent children had suffer from brutal deaths, he couldn't take it anymore and died from all of his grief.

Everyone was now in shock; their only chance of stopping Frieza was now gone, no wish for immortality was getting granted now. "Are you seriously the dragon balls are now useless, this has to be some joke?" Vegeta says in anger in denial of the reality of the situation.

"Damn it, we were so close, if only we didn't waste our time." Raditz says to himself in anger now not knowing what to do.

"This is all your damn fault, if you allowed me to have my wish, we would have had a chance for all of us to live, but now that opportunity was gone all because of you and your stupid earth friends." Vegeta yelled at Raditz blaming him for everything and Raditz about enough of Vegeta was going to just kill for his pride and big mouth.

But then everyone stopped, they can all feel it now, the power, the evil energy being given out that even made Vegeta stop talking. Everyone looked up at a cliff with fear, and it was him, Emperor Frieza. He had finally made to the fighters and he was not happy to see them one bit. The ultimate battle of the universe will soon begin.


	11. Chapter 11: The ultimate Tyrant

**Chapter 11 The Great Battle against the Ultimate Tyrant**

All five of our squad continue to look up in horror as none can say a single word anymore as they gaze upon the most feared and powerful being of all of the cosmoses, Emperor Frieza who had finally made it to where the fighters were at but was too late to save his dragon balls, his wish for immortality was now nothing more then a dream now and he's not happy about at all.

"I hope your all satisfy, truly. You have successfully dashed all of my hopes and dreams by the craggy shores of your ignorance." Frieza finally says to the group with a smile on his face but not a warming one, but one with power and terror.

"And what has come of the Ginyu force I wonder? Did you really do away with them all?" Frieza asked the group, but everyone was to afraid to say a single word to him.

"Sadly boys, this won't do, indulge me you said your goodbyes yes?" Frieza asked them again but with no response like before, Frieza then finally begans to fly down from the cliff with to the ground with everyone becoming more fearful now.

"To bad you couldn't finish your final wish before the dragon balls turned to stone, though I was surprise that it was almost Raditz who got that wish rather then you Vegeta, ha you were almost at his mercy at that point." Frieza said to Vegeta who wasn't happy to be hearing that especially from Frieza.

"Of course, this was more of a blow to me as I can never get my wish now, as a matter of fact I've never been so angry as I'm now. How incredibly irritating to not see the writing on the wall." Frieza says how was starting to lose his calm look and was getting more visually angry, and soon enough that smile of his turned into an angry frown with Frieza clutching his fist.

"Now you will all pay for this!" shouted Frieza in anger and finally screams out, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH, YOU VILE FILTH SUCKING MAGGOTS! YOU WILL ROU THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH, NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR OBLIVION!" Frieza shouts from the top of his lungs to them with his hidden anger now out in display.

Krillin, Dende, and Gohan moved out of Raditz and Vegeta's way as they stood their ground, Raditz was scared but he wasn't going run like the coward he was once before, on the other end unlike him Vegeta no longer looked afraid as he did a minute ago and started acting smudged like before. "Go on then Frieza, but if you think this is going to be easy think again." Said Vegeta with confidence, Raditz wasn't sure what Vegeta was trying to accomplish with this, less then 10 minutes ago he was acting like immortality was our only hope against Frieza but now here he is acting like he can take Frieza on by himself, he wasn't sure if this was a clever strategy or arrogant overconfidence, considering it's Vegeta it might be a little bit of both.

Frieza then releases a huge energy aura that was shaking the very planet they were standing on, none of them ever felt this much power in their lives and soon the fight against the strongest in the universe will begin.

* * *

Back far on the other side of the planet Piccolo was stretching himself after coming back to life, but he knew he can't rest for to long or everyone is going to die from Frieza. He can feel Frieza's power from the direction he came from and he knew everyone else was their as well, he knew he needs to get there as soon as possible before it was too late. Despite the fact he couldn't put a mark on Frieza when he fought him, he was going to whatever he can to save everyone including Gohan.

But before he could leave, he heard a faint shout, "Wait!" said Nail on the ground barely alive.

"What is it, I don't have time to chat, I need to leave?" said Piccolo wanting to get out and help the group against Frieza.

"Your power, it is greater than any Namekian I have ever seen. It's like the stories of the ancient Namekians, but you have seen for yourself how you are no match for Frieza." Said Nail, "I now recognize who you are, you're the last survivor of the mighty Dragon clan of Namekians, the most powerful of our entire race, who was sent his way to earth and in adulthood had splited himself into two beings of equal power." Nail continued remembering what he learned from the earthlings about Piccolo and what the Elder had taught him when he was young.

"Get to your point already I don't have time for your flattery." Piccolo said wanting to head out now.

"Of course, If you were together once more with your other self you probably would've been able to defeat Frieza, unfortunately that won't be possible. But there is another way for you to get strong enough to fight him. You are going to have to make me fuse with you." Nail finally said to Piccolo. Piccolo himself looked confused, what does he mean fuse with him, and could it really make him strong enough to fight Frieza?"

* * *

Back with the fighters, Frieza continues to shake the landscape from his tremendous power and everyone could only look in fear as the emperor shows off. But eventually Frieza had enough and begins blasting his red Ki beams all over making everyone dodge the deadly beams. Vegeta and Raditz dodge his beams while Krillin, Gohan, and Dende attempt to take cover. Raditz and Vegeta remained on the defensive as they teleport away from Frieza's powerful Ki blasts, Eventually Vegeta had enough and goes head first toward Frieza. The two then grabbed hold of each other with both of them releasing energy that begins to shake the planet again.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza shouts as he observes his scouter going up in ridiculous numbers with Vegeta not stopping, but as the struggle continued in high speeds Radiz's punches Frieza right in the face launching him into the cliffs as well as breaking his scouter.

But no one was cheering as Frieza immediately stands back up growling in angry as he rubs a mark off his cheek that Raditz hit, "You vile creatures, how dare you make a mark on my face." Said the angered Frieza.

"That's the power of us combined Saiyan's Frieza, we will only get stronger and stronger and with what's left of the Saiyan together lead by me will end your petty reign." Vegeta said in a very prideful matter, he didn't like that Raditz got in the way but was happier to see that Frieza wasn't completely invincible after. The others are still holding their grounds feeling a little more confident then before seeing the all-powerful Frieza getting hurt like that, but then Frieza begins to grow a smirk on his face and laughs.

"AHAHAHAH, you think you can make me scared Vegeta from your little speech, how cute." Said Frieza sounding less angry then before which makes everyone raise their eyebrows on what he had in mind. "But I will admit you Saiyan's and your power are not to be underestimated, I guess its time for me to show off my hidden power." Frieza continues to speak.

"What?! What do you mean by hidden power?!" Vegeta demanded with Raditz and the others wondering as well.

"What you see right now is only the larva form of my true power, I never thought I would ever have to use it against you worthless apes, but I think it's time for me to show you what a real monster looks like." Frieza explains

Both adult Saiyan's didn't know what to think of it, they heard rumors that Frieza's species can transform in different forms but are usually for camouflage and adapting to different environments, not that Frieza would ever need to do those things, but to increase the power of an already all powerful being is something to be aware of. "Is..Is that really true?" Raditz questioned Frieza getting nervous with the thought of Frieza becoming even stronger then he already is.

"Course not, he's just bluffing, I doubt he will change much." Said Vegeta still confident in his power and figures if Frieza really can transform, they might as well get over it and not waste their time in his weaker form.

"Ha, I might as well put your doubts to rest and allow you to see my glorious new form, fest your eyes." Said Frieza, and soon the area was in silence with everyone watching Frieza starting to glow with the earth shaking and Frieza shouting in the top of his lungs. Frieza then begins to change, going from his small armored form into growing into a giant version of himself with long horns resembling his father.

Everyone could only look in horror from this new form of Frieza, not only has his physical appearance had change but they could all feel his new power now. Even Vegeta himself is horrified from this but he and Raditz were not going to stop yet and were ready for the brutal fight that was about to start.

"Impressed now are we, let's finally put it to the test." Said Frieza with a now deeper voice and then the fight finally continued.

Raditz and Vegeta attempt to tag attack the new form Frieza but he with minimal effort punches the two Saiyan's at the same time and soon went after Krillin and ends up stabbing him with one of his horns, nearly killing him.

"Looks like my power got into me again, I wanted to toy with you a bit but it looks like you were just a waste of my time." Said Frieza and without much more thought he throws krillin off into a lake for him to bleed out and drown.

Raditz and Gohan attempted to go save Krillin but Frieza wasn't going to let them as he was going to kill all of them. Gohan attempts to move pass Frieza but got knocked away by his tail and soon Frieza had his eye on Raditz. "Looks like your son had gotten a lot from you, mostly from how much you are a pathetic representation of your race." Frieza mocks to Raditz and was about to go for the kill as he did with Krillin before by launching himself into Raditz's chest, but Raditz manages to grab on to Frieza's horns before he can get close enough, but he was struggling to hold Frieza back.

"Stop wasting our time, you know your death is near." Frieza mocks again as his horn grew closer and closer to Raditz's chest already piercing through his armor, but before he gets to his flesh, a large scream came from the distance and it was Gohan again this time enraged and with no effort punches Frieza away in deep pain and sends him flying. And with little time to recover Gohan gives Frieza hell with nonstop punches and Ki blasts that were keeping the Emperor at bay.

"Uncle Raditz, quickly go save Krillin!" Gohan shouts to Raditz which he nodes toward him, but that made Frieza look up confused

"Wait a minute "uncle", you mean that brat isn't Raditz's son? He has some other sibling out there alive as well?" Frieza thought to himself wondering if there was yet another Saiyan alive, but before he can think further about it he starts getting beaten up by Gohan once more.

While he was distracted Raditz dives into the lake and moves through the water as fast as he can to save Krillin from drowning. After getting out of the water back on land he lays him down with him barely holding on to life.

Dende then comes out of hiding to help out the out cold Krillin, "I'll take care of him, continue your fight." Dende told to Raditz

"Raditz don't waste your time with that weakling you idiot don't you remember the fight for our lives is still currently happening!" yelled Vegeta.

"I'm aware of that, don't tell me what to do!" Raditz responds but as he flies back up to the fight Gohan was still fighting Frieza giving him all kinds of endless hell, which eventually lead to Gohan finally throwing a huge array of Ki blasts on seconded form Frieza leaving a huge amount of smoke beyond.

Both Saiyan's including Vegeta was surprised on how much power a young Saiyan was able to do. As the smoke cleared Frieza was still laying on the ground, but that victory ended up being short as the emperor raises back up again with a Grin on his face. "I'll admit that really hurt, but don't let that go to your head." Frieza told to Gohan. "I think it's time for me to go into my stronger form." Frieza continued

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted, "He has another form more powerful then this one?" Raditz asked now scared of an even stronger Frieza that he was barely able to hold back before.

"N…No, that's impossible." Vegeta said barely being able to hold back his fear.

And right there Frieza begins to transform again with his power expanding and the planet shaking just like it did during his first transformation, with everyone only looking with fear as he grows stronger then before.

And soon Frieza's body changes again but this time looking more monstrous then before with multiple spikes all around his shoulders and has a large curved shaped head, while it didn't look as intimidating as his first form it emits a arura of power greater then that form before. "Damn it all, how's Frieza even this much stronger?" Vegeta says who was starting to freak out.

"I see you are all impress, I admit it's not my most glamorous form, but it will put you simians to sleep now, permanently." bragged the powered up Emperor, and in a split second Frieza was zipping across the sky and knocked Raditz and Gohan to the ground, but Vegeta attempts to blindside Frieza by teleporting right in front of freaky looking Frieza and blasts a Ki attack right in his face, but to no avail it didn't even make Frieza filch.

"Is that really all you monkeys have, perhaps I was worrying about nothing." Frieza tells to Vegeta and then smacks him into the ground along with Gohan and Raditz who just got back up but with great pain.

"This is insane, even with all of us together we don't stand a chance with that kind of power." Raditz admits to Gohan and Vegeta.

"If your so scared then run away like you always do, I'm going to become a Super Saiyan and show the universe who's the most powerful being." Vegeta says to Raditz.

"What happen to that crap about the combined power of the Saiyans your royal pain in the ass." Raditz remarked back at Vegeta, but before they could continue the insults with each other, Frieza starts firing his red Ki blasts at them from above.

"I love seeing you apes kill each other over petty crap, but I prefer to be the one that skins every single one of you." Frieza taunts to the three Saiyan's and continues to throw an array of powerful Ki blasts to each Saiyan who could only dodge the attacks and didn't know what to do against him.

After a while Frieza then reaches his hand out at Gohan "Alright enough playtime, why don't you just hold still and…" but before he could finish a Ki disk blade comes out of nowhere and cuts Friezas right hand off. "AHHHHH, what?! how was this possible, who dares remove my royal hand!?" Frieza yells out loud as everyone else is wondering who did this. Everyone then looked to where that disc came from and saw Krillin on top of a hill up alive and well.

"Ha need a hand now Frieza, looks like you need one now, NANANANA." Krillin mocks to Frieza, with his tongue out, but Frieza was not amused one bit.

"You little nit, I'll rip every limb from your body for that!" Frieza yells at Krillin and goes for the kill, but Krillin despite his lack of power is able to throw many Ki disks at Frieza. While Frieza was able to dodge them all he wasn't able to get to Krillin from his speed. The Saiyan's got back up to help Krillin, but despite missing a arm, Frieza was still as powerful as ever and in the cross fire smacks and critically injures Gohan.

"Gohan no!" Raditz yells as he flies down to help his nephew as Krillin and Vegeta hold back Frieza. But then Dende shows up again. "Hold on Gohan, I can heal you." Said Dende. Raditz wondered if he heard that right,

"Wait a minute you have healing powers? Hm, I guess that explains why Krillin is up and running again." Raditz said. Dende nodges indicating yes, he then puts both of his hands on Gohan and using his mystic Namekian powers has heal Gohans injuries and brought him back into shape again.

Vegeta saw the whole thing and was surprised by the young Namekians healing powers and begins to think of some ideas on how to exploit it. But his distraction left Krillin on his own and Frieza punches Krillin into the side of a cliff. "Finally, I have you now, this time I'll blow you into a million little pieces, let's see if you can recover from that." Frieza mocks to Krillin, who can only look scared out of his mind as Frieza charges his Ki attack with a grin on his face knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge his attack. The three Saiyans were about fly and stop Frieza but, they suddenly felt a great power approaching toward Frieza but he himself hasn't notice it and right as he was about to blast his Ki attack, out of nowhere a adult Namekian comes pops up and Frieza turns his head toward him surprised, but before he could react the Namek blasts the tyrant right in his chest with a Ki blast, causing great pain to Frieza and blasts him into the ground. Frieza's Ki attack still went off, but it misses Krillin and energy blast flies off into the distance causing a huge explosion.

Everyone was wondering who this Namekian was, they thought they were all killed off by Frieza's men, but soon enough they finally recognize him. It was Piccolo, who they had recently been brought back to life and was without his turban. "Piccolo you have come back to life after all." Cheered Gohan happy to see his mentor back to life and well, Krillin and Raditz were also happy to see him as well, but Vegeta just looked surprised to how he was able to seriously hurt Frieza like that.

"Sorry if I'm late, its not everyday you die and come back to life on the same day." Piccolo jokes to Gohan who unlike everyone else was feeling very confident despite before dying to Frieza in only a couple hours ago.

The stunned Frieza finally got back up again and was surprised to see the same Namekian he fought early. "WHAT?! How are you still even alive, I blasted your brains out, you should be rotting away as a corpse?!" Frieza yells at Piccolo, not happy that he fell for that trick again on the same day but this time actually getting hit by it, and to see again someone he thought was killed was up and running again.

"I had some help from some friends, but now I'm stronger then ever and I will be the one who kills you." Piccolo taunts to Frieza,

"We will see about that, this time I'm going to bite your head off and see how you come back from that." Frieza taunts back to Piccolo, and without further banter the two then fight. Unlike with the other fighters before, Piccolo is able to hold up against third form Frieza and is able to actual lay significate damage on him directly.

The other four fighters watch as Piccolo fights Frieza, despite missing arm he was still quite a threat and didn't go easy on Piccolo but was able to hold out against him. The fight continued with Piccolo giving his all against the alien dictator taking whatever hits he throws at him and being able to visibly damage Frieza. Frieza himself was starting to notice this and was seeing the Namek as a real threat now.

"I've been too easy on you fools, I believe its time for me put my full power into play." Frieza said to the Piccolo and soon everyone can feel Frieza's power growing again and now has gained the upper hand. Frieza was now dodging Piccolo's attacks and now was repeatly hurting him with hard blows again and again. Piccolo was struggling to even hold up against Frieza, and it only got worst when he was getting hit by his constant Ki attacks. Eventually he was thrown on the ground and the other 4 fighters had to get involved again to hold back against Frieza as Piccolo recovers but they were starting to wonder if they can stop him at this point, especially Raditz.

"This fight won't be going in our favor for long if we let this fight continue, we need to finish off Frieza now or we won't be able to hold him back anymore." Raditz said to himself. But as he looks back on some of his battles before and with a little time to think he had come up with a plan to put an end to the Emperor.

Raditz moves toward Piccolo, "Piccolo I think I know of a way to kill Frieza, and you're the key to all of it." Raditz says to Piccolo while Frieza was distracted with the others,

"Ok what is it, we don't have any time." Said Piccolo, "I need you to do that beam thing you did when me, you, and Kakarot fought on earth when I got there, you will know when to use, just don't miss this time." Raditz tells Piccolo

"Don't worry I won't make the same mistake again." Piccolo answers to Raditz knowing exactly what he has in mind and begins to charge up his super attack. Raditz then goes up to others to tell them what he had in mind one at a time so Frieza wasn't listening to it.

"This plan of yours better work." Vegeta says to Raditz.

Vegeta, Raditz, and Gohan continue to fight Frieza who was growing tired of this fight. "This is starting to bore me now, I think it's time for me to just simpl…" but before Frieza could finish Krillin teleports in front of him and yells, "SOLAR FLARE!" and creates a blinding light that catches Frieza off guard. "Damn you, and this stupid trick again!" Frieza yells at Krillin trying to look away from the light.

But as he was distracted Raditz yells out, "Alright Grab him now!" and quickly all 4 fighters teleport around Frieza and grabbed hold of the emperor. Gohan was holding on to his left arm, Krillin on to his tail, and Vegeta and Raditz are holding on to his legs. Frieza soon realize what is happing no longer being disoriented by the light.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get your damn dirty hands off me you apes!" Frieza yelled and demanded. But despite his power, the combined effort of the 4 fighters and Frieza's fatigue he was unable to throw them off, especially since he was missing other hand. "What are you expecting to accomplish with this, you can't hold me like this forever?" Frieza asked the fighters but then notices Piccolo was emitting a great electric charge of power from hand as he charges his beam. Without saying anything Frieza knew was going on and did everything he could to get the fighters off of him.

They continue to hold Frieza in place, but they were barely able to keep the mad Frieza in their grip. "Will that damn Namek hurry up!" yelled Vegeta. "Hold on just a little longer, you argant fool." Raditz responded, but it was becoming harder and harder to do that task as Frieza becomes more desperate to get out of the way.

"YOU DAMN MOKEYS! YOU DAMN MONKEYS!" Frieza continues to shout, but soon enough Piccolo finally finishes charging his attack. "NOW! BLAST HIM NOW!" Krillin shouted as he loses his grip on Frieza's tail.

Piccolo finally shouts, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and launches his beam attack. Finally after using his full strength Frieza was finally able to throw the fighters off of him but it was to late to dodge and the beam hits Frieza directly in the stomach region going right through his body leaving a huge hole in it. The tyrant falls to the ground with the gaping hole in him very injured and fatigued. Vegeta then shouts, "Throw everything you got at him now!" and the four fighters launch huge beam attacks at the downed Frieza at the same time causing a huge explosion creating a huge smoke cloud.

The four then flew down to the ground catching their breathes as they feel extremely tired after the long battle, Piccolo joins them as well after using a lot of energy from that attack. "So did..did we win?" Gohan asked the adults, none of them gave an answer as they weren't sure themselves. But the smoke eventually cleared, and it revealed that Frieza was gravely injured on the ground still breathing and alive.

"No, you got to be kidding me, he's still alive?" said Krillin feeling tired and scared as the Emperor gets back up on his feet, barely able to walk but had a grin on this face despite the heavily bleeding, and the others could only watch with fear.

"I'm actually impressed with all of you, I never in my life seen anyone able to do this much damage to me, but despite that you failed to kill me." Frieza mocks to the fighters

"Don't flatter yourself Frieza, we still have plenty of fight in us and we are still in one piece, so your death will come soon." Vegeta brags to Frieza but Frieza could only give him an evil laugh in response.

"You are all fouls if you think this is the best I got. I never thought I would ever resort to this, but it is time to transform into my ultimate form." And after Frieza says that everyone was now shocked and scared out of their minds.

"A….Another form. How's this possible?" Vegeta asked barely being able to hold back his fear, along with the others.

"Let me show you it now." Frieza says to the group but Raditz in a desperate attempt to stop him launches another Ki blast at him but he teleports away from them far in a field but still in eye view. "Theirs no point in stopping the inevitable now, it's time to show you the real me." Frieza finally says and finally begins his transformation again.

This transformation was different from the other ones, this emitted greater power then before, and it looked as if Frieza's body was cracking up. The group moved farther away but they knew it would be no good to hide from him, since he can just blow up the planet whenever he felt like it. Frieza continues to shout and more and more energy was being emitted with cracks all over his body and soon enough his body armor breaks apart like glass and causes a huge wave of wind and energy that made everyone cover their eyes. And once it stopped everyone now looks over to Frieza and see the ultimate monster. He did indeed transform into his ultimate form, it was unlike the other ones, rather then growing bigger and scarier, he's gotten smaller and more humanoid with a very smooth frame of his body unlike his rough armored one before. But this appearance didn't lower anyone else's fears, he may not look like it but his power is now far above any of the five fighters and they all knew it.

But not only has his appearance had change but all of his injuries had healed up, not only is that hole from Piccolo's attack gone but his right arm had regrown as well. It is as if Frieza never took any damage at all.

Frieza finally speaks up but in a softer and colder voice then before "Impressed by it are you, you are all the first to ever witness such this form. And it will ultimately be the last thing you will ever see." Frieza says to the group.

Frieza then evilly laughs to them, what are the fighters to do now? How will the be able to stop Frieza in his true ultimate form, and will they make it out alive?

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay on this one, I've had a lot of school, work, and family to deal with this month, so I didn't have the time or enthusiasm to write a story for a large part of the month. I apologize for the wait and thanks for the support. Hopefully I can write another chapter before New Year's, but we will see.**

 **If you're also wondering why I've shortened the time second form Frieza was actually there, to be honest I wanted to just get Frieza's transformations done and over with because I always thought that Frieza's third transformation was waste of time and just felt like pointless patting in the arc. I would've done away with the third transformation and just make it two transformations for Frieza but I keep it in for continuity and lore sake.**


	12. Chapter 12: The ultimate monster

**Chapter 12: The Ultimate Monster and the truth of Planet Vegeta**

Everyone was horrified to see Frieza's true ultimate form as it was oozing with power that dwarfs over his other forms. "Quite magnificent isn't it, the larva you saw before has finally transformed into its true adult form and I will be far above to the likes of you insects. I believe its time for me to finally kill all of you off." Frieza said to the group.

Without saying another word the five fighters together jumped and attack in an attempt to overwhelm Frieza but the newly transformed tyrant dodged every single one of the attacks like nothing and was teleporting around in a blink of an eye, and none of them could see him no matter how hard they tried, Frieza's strength hasn't just increased his speed and reflexes have gone off the charts as well. He then proceeds to just smack everyone around and had knocked everyone to the ground like nothing. "This is to easy, it's like fighting a bunch of sickly infants, I almost feel bad for this." mocks Frieza and proceeds to make an evil laugh.

Despite all of that none of the fighters were giving up yet, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin got back up and attempt to tag team Frieza again, but emperor just continues to play with them. Raditz was also about to get up again and help them but then he was grabbed by the arm by Vegeta. "Wait a minute you fool. You know full well, we can't beat Frieza at our power at this point." Said Vegeta, Raditz was wondering what he was suggesting, it seemed out of character for Vegeta to just give up like this, so he knew he was up to something.

"What are you getting at Vegeta, be quick about it?" Raditz asked. "I have the feeling that I'm getting close to becoming Super Saiyan, I know you won't care about it with your cynical mind but what is definite is our Saiyan Zenkai boosts from every near-death experience that gives us our power. If I had just one more near death experience, I can finally achieve to power to kill Frieza, so I need you to blast me as hard as you can and have that Namek child heal me up." Vegeta explains, Raditz understood what he was getting at, but he knew that they were at their last Zenkai boost, so the next near-death experience after this one will no longer give them anymore power. He also didn't like the fact of intentionally injuring his ally in this battle to the death.

"Why not do it yourself?" he asked Vegeta, "You know that won't work if I did it myself, it needs to be from an outside force for it to give me the boost." Vegeta answered, Raditz was still hesitant though

"Come on you weakling, if you don't have the guts to pull this thing off, I will ask your whinny nephew" Vegeta taunt to Raditz. Raditz looked at him angerly as he had enough of being called a weakling after all he has gone through as well as his general hated of Vegeta over the years

"Come on, stop wasting my time!" Vegeta yells at Raditz and punches him in the face which finally breaks Raditz's temper with Vegeta.

"Alright if you want to be blasted, he you go!" Raditz yelled and moved up his hand toward Vegeta charging a Ki blast. "Wait be carefully where you are.." Vegeta says to Raditz, but before he could finish Raditz blasted his Ki attack through Vegeta's stomach severely injuring the prince.

The others watch from a distance and were wondering what was going on. After the blast was done Vegeta was barely able to stand up and attempts to cover the hole though his bleeding stomach, "You idiot, if you weren't careful you could've immediately killed me!" Vegeta scolds to Raditz.

"You got what you want, now heal yourself already." Raditz tells to Vegeta and moves away to the fight with the others against Frieza. Vegeta wanted to rip Raditz throat out then and there but he didn't have the power to do so with his stomach area bleeding out, so he dragged himself toward Dende to have him heal him.

Back with Frieza, it wasn't looking good for the earth fighters even with Raditz coming back in, not a single one of them was able to lay a finger on Frieza, not even Piccolo could harm the emperor anymore, Frieza was now just toying with them at this point not even putting much effort in the actually fighting since he knows himself that they were all far beneath them. Meanwhile Vegeta attempt to convince Dende to heal his severe wound, but he refuses to help a man he can easily see through as evil and sees him no better than Frieza.

"You damn brat, heal me now! Only I can stop Frieza, stop wasting our time already!" Vegeta yelled and demanded, but this didn't convince Dende any further and then the Saiyan falls to the ground dying. But from a distance he heard someone call out his name, it was Raditz who received a very hard hit against Frieza and was groining in pain.

"Dende he's our only chance, you need to heal him now, please or we will all die." Raditz said in desperation to Dende as he struggled to get back up and gets back into the fight. Dende was still conflicted on it but from words of someone he could trust and just the feeling of Frieza's power alone had convinced Dende to finally heal Vegeta to save everyone.

The Saiyan Prince was still laying on the ground barely holding on for life when Dende finally ran up to him and proceeds to use his magic to heal Vegeta's wound. Unknown to them Frieza saw what was happening when Piccolo and Raditz were throwing punches at the same time with Frieza and was dodging everyone of them. "So that's how these fool's keep coming back, at least now I know how to stop it." Frieza thought to himself.

Dende finally finishes and Vegeta was now back up stronger them before. But Vegeta's only thanks was giving Dende a slap in the face for taking so long.

The impossible battle rages on as the four fighters did what they could but Frieza wasn't having any of it and started shooting ki beams at them, with them barely able to dodge them as they cause giant explosions from a distance. But the fighters weren't giving up yet as they still hold on hope, but as the battle continues this starts to get thinner and thinner. "Come on everyone, we can't stop now." Gohan said to the group to give them the faintest hope, but to everyone's surprise out of nowhere Raditz gets hit with a giant ki blast through the center of his body, but it wasn't from Frieza which drew his attention as well. It was Vegeta who had blasted his own team mate.

" That's just a thank you for helping me achieve Super Saiyan, I hope you appreciate it." Vegeta said sarcastically and walks confidently up to Frieza leaving Raditz with a hole in his body as he did with Vegeta just a minute ago. Dende comes out of hiding again to heal Raditz as soon as possible to save him before he bleeds out.

Soon Vegeta is up in front of Frieza who was giving him an angry look in contrast to Vegeta's grin. "What is the meaning of this Vegeta, what the hell do you think your doing?" Piccolo asked Vegeta not happy with him almost killing team mates and being cocky against Frieza.

"Silence you fool's, just as told to Raditz, I've finally achieved Super Saiyan and I will single handily kill Frieza." Vegeta says "I do prefer an audience to see this, so stay out of the way if you know what's good for you." He continues. Piccolo along with Gohan and Krillin were not sure about this, but they can feel that Vegeta is a lot stronger then before after seeing that large blast that almost killed Raditz, the final Zenkai boost definitely gives the greatest amount of power, the three didn't say anything else after that.

Frieza himself continues to stare at Vegeta but eventually turns that frown into an evil grin. "You seem very confident despite all of your short-comings Vegeta, do you honestly think this will make any difference?" Frieza asks Vegeta.

"HA, what you are looking at now is embodiment of true Saiyan power, one worthy of such power, I have become the greatest in the universe, I am a Super Saiyan." Vegeta brags to Frieza, but after he mentioned Super Saiyan it did raise his eye up, he knew exactly what that was and did not like it. During that Dende finally finishes healing Raditz back to health getting his last Zenkai boost as well but Frieza noticed Dende and blasts a ki laser at Dende before anyone could react and kills the young namekian instantly."Dende!" the group yelled except for Vegeta, they then gathered around his body. They hoped to find any resemblance of life but it was useless as Dende's body was no more than a corpse now, Dende was dead. From that time forward, Piccolo and his opposite self Kami is the last of their kind, the last Namekian.

Gohan could only cry now, seeing this senseless murder happen. "YOU…YOU MONSTER!" Gohan yelled and was about to go after Frieza but got held back by his uncle stopping him from attempting the suicide attack.

Frieza then looks back to Vegeta "Sorry for that little inconvenience but I don't want anymore pests coming back so there will be no freebees anymore Vegeta." Frieza tells the Saiyan prince

"Whatever I didn't need that brats help anymore, I will kill you with no problem and have your head as a trophy." Vegeta brags, and after that begins to power up, his new power creates a giant aura of energy that shaked the planet as it did with Frieza transformations before which made everyone move away. And finally, Vegeta makes his move and begins his attack on Frieza and gave his all as he throws his array of power punches at him, but despite Vegeta's new power he wasn't landing a single blow on Frieza and was dodging him like nothing.

This only angered Vegeta more and more and begins to throw dozens of Ki attacks on Frieza, not willing to give up, But Frieza continues to act like nothing was wrong continuing to laugh quietly as he moves around. The others can see this from their point of view as well. "Damn it all, his power is not enough, he can't compete to Frieza's power!" Piccolo shout to the group which scared Gohan and Krillin.

"What about the healing chamber, if we can intently hurt Vegeta one more time.." Krillin says until he was interrupted by Raditz "That won't work anymore. Vegeta, me, and Karkarot had used our last Zenkai boost, we can't get any stronger that way anymore." Said Raditz which made Krillin more scared then before. They no longer had any means of getting super stronger anymore.

Vegeta continues his Ki assault but it continues to do nothing against Frieza. "This is amusing Vegeta, is this really all you got?" Frieza mocks to Vegeta which angered the Saiyan more and more.

"Quiet! I'm the legendary Super Saiyan and I will show you its true power!" Vegeta shouts losing his temper to Frieza and soon charges up one more grand energy blast to finally one shoot Frieza in no time he finally launches this one grand Ki attack on Frieza, but unlike the other times he refuse to dodge like the others and takes on the blast head on. The Ki attack causes a huge explosion blinding everyone by its light, but after the light cleared away it revealed a horrible reality, Frieza was still up and standing with not even a bruise on him.

This terrified everyone, but most of all Vegeta, for once in his life he felt genuinely scared, even at his strongest he was no match against the man he hates the most. Frieza then finally laughs out loud, "Is that everything you got Vegeta? Is that all what a Saiyan royal has to offer?" Frieza mocks to Vegeta which only damage his pride further and further, was he truly helpless, was all of his sacrifices all for nothing, were they truly all doomed. Raditz sawed it in his eyes as well, it reminded a bit of him when he was at earth during his fight with him and Nappa. That same person he feared was now in his shoes.

Raditz hated Vegeta with a passion since forever, but was he really going to let it all end like this, with Frieza beating the once mighty Saiyan's to a pulp when he just gives up?

"Well then, now that you had your fun, lets see you deflect my attacks." Says Frieza and immediately strikes Vegeta with his tail knocking him out of the sky.

Everyone else could only look with horror as their best fighter was being taken out like nothing, but Raditz looked more angry then he did scared. As Vegeta falls to the ground Frieza was about hit him yet again but right before he could hit him a stream of light passes Vegeta and disappears. "What?!" shouted a confused Frieza, the others were confused as well on where Vegeta went and then they finally looked around them and see Raditz holding the mentally hurt Saiyan.

"What do you think you're doing Raditz? What do you attempt to accomplish at this point? Don't you see this fool is no longer of any use?" Frieza ask to Raditz as he foats back to the ground. Vegeta also responds

"He's right, what are you attempting to prove at this point, were all dead men walking at this point. Vegeta also asked to Raditz with his pride completely broken.

"Listen here Frieza, I've spent most of my life running away when things start to remotely look hard and deadly, but after my experience on earth, going through a similar experience as Vegeta of being stuck in a hopeless situation of being against someone far more powerful then me. When I finally faced that power the first time I originally attempted to make a run for it, but after thinking about myself and what people depend on me I made the decision that changed my life. I went back to fight those more powerful then me, knowing full well I could die, but I wasn't going to be a coward anymore, I wasn't going to bow to myself to the likes of Vegeta or You. And the Prince of all Saiyans shouldn't be that way either, are you a loser like me Vegeta or are you of loyal blood?" Raditz finished saying impressing everyone including Battle broken Vegeta.

Vegeta struggles to speak "But…But were nothing to him even me the mightiest of all Saiyan couldn't beat him even with my last Zenkai boost." Said Vegeta.

"Damn the Zenki boost and Damn Frieza, we are Saiyan warriors, and your suppose to be of Saiyan Elite. You tell me all time before on how much of a coward I always been and look at me now telling you to man up here. Show me you're a true Saiyan and not coward." Raditz finally says to Vegeta

Vegeta then starts to smile again, and Raditz could already feel the prince losing his fear, Vegeta was finally feeling his pride again "Your right, I'm of Saiyan blood and should never show fear even in the darkest of times." Vegeta tells to Raditz. "But I will still be the one to kick your ass later." He comments which Raditz just smiles back.

He then looks at Frieza, "Listen here you ugly bastard even if I die this day by your hands, I will show you that I will not go out like coward and you will never break me!" Vegeta yells to Frieza who looks just amused.

"So be it then, I'll just have to torture every single one of you slowly and painfully and see who is really resistant to breaking." Frieza tells to Vegeta but after he says that there was a large beam of light coming from the distance. No one knew who it was but it grabbed everyone's attention. Soon enough a beam of light came scoring from the sky and it revealed itself, it was Goku who had finally healed up from the medical chamber and flew off to the battle as fast as he can until he was finally to where everyone was at.

The group was happy to see Goku up and running again even Vegeta, feeling his Saiyan pride coming back to him as another one of his kind is here to fight Frieza even if he still thinks of him as an idiot. Frieza himself looked surprise to see yet another Saiyan up and alive. "Dad you've finally healed up." Cheered Gohan, "Yeah I'm glad you're here to buddy." Also cheered Krillin.

"It's about time you showed up Kakarot, we thought that you never showed up." Raditz said to his brother. Goku gives a nod to his brother along with a friendly smile. "Yeah I'm to have not missed all of the fighting." Goku says to his brother.

Frieza can't help but look curious at Goku, he never saw this Saiyan before yet at the same time he looks familiar, but then it hit him, this was Raditz's little brother that he must've been talking about earlier and was the father of the half-breed. "So Raditz, this must be your little brother? Am I right?" Frieza asks Raditz to confirm this.

"Indeed, and he is stronger than any of us, even you." Raditz tells to Frieza,

"I would've preferred to fight him just myself, but I wouldn't mind having you guys have fun with me and have some bonding time with my brother." Goku told Raditz who smiled back at him.

But Frieza didn't look at all intimidated and as soon as he got a closer look at Goku he finally remembers why he looks familiar. Goku then speaks to Frieza, "If I were you Frieza, I turn back now." Goku tells Frieza, with the other two Saiyan's holding their ground. But Frieza just continues to be calm despite Goku's great power along with the two others power.

"Is that really suppose to be a threat? Ha, both of you siblings resemble so much of your father." Frieza says which confused both Raditz and Goku. "Wait what do you mean of our father?" Raditz asked Frieza wanting to know how the Emperor would know about a low class Saiyan like him.

Frieza then laughs quietly to himself, "Since I'm going to kill off all of you anyway, I might as well tell you truth about planet Vegeta." Frieza says to the group but this caught Vegeta's eyes as well wondering what he means by the truth. Frieza then speaks.

"You see planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by some mere comet like you stupid monkeys think. I destroyed it." Frieza says which made everyone scared by this. The feared and powerful Saiyan race was killed by this one being. This didn't shock Vegeta as much as the others he always felt in his heart that there was more to the planet Vegeta story then he was let on. But Raditz couldn't understand one thing. Why did he do this?

"But…but we were your loyal servants? We helped build up your empire, but you just murder us off?" asked a confused Raditz.

"It is true, you have helped build up my mighty empire. But loyalty is something I knew wasn't a virtue to a Saiyan. I knew you Saiyan's never cared for me and only wanted a cut of my profits and protection from me and my father's wrath. I saw it the most from your father Vegeta, he may bow to me when I'm in his presences, but as soon as I had my back turn, I knew he wanted me dead." Frieza says with Vegeta giving him a dirtier look.

Frieza continues to explain the story of how he heard about the Super Saiyan legend and knew that he had to kill off the Saiyan's before that would happen to any of the Saiyan soldiers. He also explains about the attempted coup against by King Vegeta only for Frieza in his first form to effortlessly kill him. He then talks about what happened after that. "After killing the King, I went out of my ship to destroy that miserable rock and I saw quite the show. A lone Saiyan was fighting against the army I had to make sure that none of you Simians tried to escape the planet, all the others remined in line, but then here was this one figuring out what I was going to do and was fighting my army to stop me. In the end it didn't matter, despite this Saiyan's determination, I still threw my huge energy ball on the planet with that Saiyan going with it as the planet explodes." Frieza finished speaking.

"Ok what does that have to do with us?" Raditz asked wondering why this lone Saiyan is supposed to mean so much to him and Kakarot.

"For awhile I didn't pay too much to Saiyan trash, but I was curious to who that one Saiyan was and after being given the records on Saiyan troops, I found the one who matched to what I saw. His name was Bardock.

"Bardock?" Raditz said, he knew what that name was, "It can't be, …..Father." he continued which also caught Goku's eyes.

Frieza then speaks again, "Indeed I was surprised on how such a low level soldier was able to defy me like that, and to think his offspring are doing the same to me as before. But it will soon end in the same way, soon you will all die and be joining him soon." Frieza says to the group. He finally concludes the story by telling Vegeta that he allowed him and his group to live as he saw potential in the prince and thought he could still be of use to him, but see's now that it was nothing but a mistake.

While that speech was supposed to have broken the Saiyan moral even more, it only boost it up, now all three felt like they had a larger purpose then before to truly stop Frieza no matter how powerful he was. Even Goku despite his lack of a connection to his father or the Saiyan race in general, he still feels energized to fight Frieza knowing how powerful he is which will prove his strength and to save his son and friends from this evil tyrant. Vegeta wants to avenge his father and all of the Saiyan people this monster mass murdered. Raditz felt the same way but he wanted to also to specifically avenge his father who did as he once did before and went to fight an impossible fight regardless of it's odds. But this time he wasn't going to allow Frieza to get away with his crimes else even if it cost him his life as well.

Goku finally speaks up, "I think we had enough time to talk and tell stories, no it's time we fight and see who's the strongest." Goku finally says as all three Saiyan line up ready to fight with the others watching from a distance away from them.

Frieza then says one more thing to the Saiyan's. "Very well, then it is time for the extinction of the Saiyan Race." Frieza finally says. The Ultimate battle of the universe was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifice and Super Saiyan

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice and the legendary Super Saiyan.**

After looking at each other in silence for about a minute the three Saiyan and the evil tyrant Frieza finally begin their fight. Vegeta and Raditz zoomed up first ahead of Goku in an attempt to punch Frieza but the Emperor just simply grabs hold to both of their fists. "Is that really all you hav.." Frieza says but before he could finish Goku strikes Frieza right in his face making fly across the ground into a cliff.

It didn't take long for Frieza to get back up again but he was clearly mad by this, for someone to just hurt him like that. While he suffered from serious injuries before they were from his weaker forms, this was his ultimate form and he had suffered a punch in face that left a small mark, this did not make the him happy. "You.., If it's a real fight you monkey's want, then it's a real fight you will get!" Frieza yells toward the group.

Goku then responds, "Good, now it's time practice my true strength." Goku says to Frieza. In a blink of an eye they start fighting each other again throwing massive strikes against the Saiyan group with Frieza and Goku leaving the biggest impacts and damage to the environment.

The fight continues on for quite a long time, with Goku continually clashing with Frieza as the two emit great energy from every punch they throw. Vegeta and Raditz also clash with Frieza as they begin to predict Frieza's patterns and begin to dodge his attacks and Ki lasers while throwing their own blasts which begins to overwhelm the powered up Tyrant as he is starting to have trouble fighting three opponents at the same time.

From a long distance, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan watch as they are amazed by such a huge battle with energy and smoke beginning to cover the landscape of this fragile planet. Bulma had also finally showed up, not at all happy about her horrible experience on this planet and just wants to go home, but she soon calms downa bit and becomes another observer of the battle with the greatest fighters in the universe.

In the Heavens, King Kai is also observing as the titans fight each other off. "I don't know if it's truly a Saiyan thing, but the three of them have grown in such a short amount of time and are doing what no other being has been able to do before. Putting up a good fight against Frieza." King Kai comments about out loud. "Now if they are willing to join up for standup lessons, the three of them will definitely be masters of the comedy arts." King Kai also comments about, which made Yamcha and Chiaotzu roll their eyes.

The battle rages on as Frieza continues to fight but was growing fatigue by constantly fighting the three powerful Saiyans especially when it involves Goku who Frieza was focusing most but had to watch out for Vegeta and Raditz as well. He never had to fight anyone for so long in his life and was starting tire his body that he never trained before. He attempted several tricks to fool the Saiyan's with his powers, but the group continued to dodge or overpowered these tricks which just made Frieza angrier and angrier, despite all of that though Frieza wasn't scared and would still give a smirk after every small moment of rest.

After another bout of punching Goku strikes Frieza in the stomach very hard stunning him for a bit which Raditz grabs his tail and throws him on the side of a cliff then Vegeta throws a giant Ki blast that blows up the landscape.

After the smoke cleared up thought Frieza comes back up walking still with a smirk on his face. "I'll give the three of you credit, I never had anyone to be able to hurt me this much in my life. It was good fun, but I think it's time for me to fight a little more seriously and you degenerates will be killed off soon." He says to the fighters. But the three weren't scared, they were all eager to continue to fight.

, "I'm glad you're not just all talk, but you will not beat me with the three of us together." Goku says to Frieza,

Vegeta also speaks up, "Indeed Frieza, this was what you ultimately feared, the combined power of the Saiyans and you will face your ultimate fate." Vegeta brags. But Frieza continues to smirk and begins to laugh.

"HA, you are all fool's if you think this is all the power I have." Frieza said, Which Vegeta and Raditz start to look concern but not Goku. Frieza speaks up again "You see I've only used about a quarter of my true power, I think it's time for me to show you about half of it." Frieza says to them which opens both Raditz's and Vegeta's eyes, Vegetas especially.

Vegeta speaks up again "This can't be possible? He was just toying with us this whole time even to Kakarot?" Vegeta speaks out loud to himself. But Raditz attempts to bring him back before he loses his confidence again.

"Hey, listen, you're not going to give up like a coward again are you?" Raditz scolds to Vegeta, "Remember if we stick together with our combined power this bastard can't win." Raditz continues

Goku then speaks up again. "Your right Raditz, I also got something special up my sleeve that I know Frieza won't expect." Goku finally says, Raditz didn't know what his brother was planning but he will take whatever Kakarot was willing to throw at Frieza. It was also enough to get Vegeta back on track and not to be intimidated by Frieza's threat.

Frieza finally speaks again, "Very well then I believe our little break is over, It's now time for some fun." Frieza says to the three fighters, the three then all at once attack Frieza but he just teleports out of the way and the three continue to attempt to land another hit on Frieza but he keeps teleporting all the same and soon goes on the offensive by striking the three Saiyans without prejudice and wasn't lighting up.

The battle went from being evenly match into favoring Frieza again as now even Goku could no longer put up much of a fight against Frieza and the tyrant continues to beat Goku to a pulp as Frieza was the angriest with him. Raditz attempts to save his brother but Frieza just smacks him away with his tail and then walks towards him. "You're a fool Raditz if you think you and your brother could measure up to me. You two were born as nobody's and you will soon both die as nobody's just like your foolish father who thinks who could do more than he was born to handle." Frieza mocks to Raditz but then Frieza soon feels a great source of concentrated power thatmade him turn away, it was Goku.

"KAI-O-KEN!" Goku shouts out and soon gains a glowing red aura around his body with the power he learned from a god he once used against Vegeta only greater this time, it definitely caught Frieza's attention.

"Impressive I guess you were hiding a bit of your power as well. But it won't matter I will still kill you anyway." Frieza says to Goku which he responds," Not this time Frieza, time to show you what real power is like." Goku says to Frieza and starts shouting with his flaming aura expanding with him. "KAI-O-KEN times twenty!" he shouts out.

After that, Frieza finally starts the fight again with the two power houses clashing. But Goku was beginning to get the advantage again as he is now able to hit Frieza again and again with the Emperor now starting to get visual bruises which Frieza was feeling the pain to.

Vegeta and Raditz this time decided to sit out and to get their strength back, neither of them could ever imagine that Goku could ever get this strong, stronger then any other Saiyan in all of existence.

But as the battle goes on, things start to south as Goku's Ki blasts at full power can now only leave marks on Frieza no longer doing much damage and Goku was beginning to grow tired with the Kai-o-kens power draining him. Frieza was again giving Goku a beating as he was no longer playing games with him as he throws an injured Goku on the ground now out of his Kai-o-ken mode. Frieza then steps on him with his feet crushing his chest which Goku screams in agony.

"That was an impressive endeavor but ultimately pointless, you can't even beat me at half my power, what good are any of you from here on out?" Frieza mocks to Goku continuing to cause him pain. "Like I said to your brother, you were born a nobody, and you will die as nobody." Frieza continues to mock to Goku breaking his bones.

But soon Raditz couldn't stand there to see his brother in pain anymore and final rushes back up to the fight despite Vegeta's protests. Frieza sees him coming and just smacks him out of the way like he did before, but it did get Frieza's attention away from Goku. "I swear your almost like gnat, a pathetic creature who's only accomplish in life is to irritate those of higher evolution then itself. And I'm going to squash it." Frieza says to Raditz but before he could have his fun with Raditz, Vegeta blasts a Ki attack toward him which Frieza dodges, but without any word Vegeta fly's up to attack Frieza but he just toys around with Vegeta dodging his attacks though his patience was wearing thin with the constant interruptions.

Raditz then speaks to his brother, "Kakarot please tell me that wasn't it?" Raditz asked in a scared tone.

Goku then struggles to speak, "I'm afraid that's all I can do, I was honestly surprised I could even do a Kia-o-ken times twenty. But I have one last resort, the sprit bomb." Goku explains to Raditz who looks concern with his brother.

"Will this bomb kill Frieza?" Raditz asked

Goku then answers, "I don't know, but we must try you, me, and Vegeta are out of options, so this is all we got. But I have to be standing still for it to work so Frieza can't get anywhere near me. I hate to bring you into this, but will you help me out with this and distract Frieza, I know it will be suicide at this point but I'm counting on you." Goku explains

Both Saiyan brothers were severely hurt and fatigued but they were going to do what was necessary to defeat Frieza even if it costs their lives. "Ok, if that's the plan, then that's the plan. Make sure it's a big one. Good Luck, brother." Raditz finally says to Goku which he happily nods back and then raises his arms and begins the process of creating a spirt bomb.

Back with Vegeta and Frieza, the Emperor had lost his patience with Vegeta and began repeatedly punch Vegeta all over until he was on the ground with great injuries. Once on the ground Frieza steps on his right arm and breaks the bones causing the Saiyan prince great pain and agony. "This bout of sparring was fun for a while but, I've had enough of you dirty animals, it's time for your kinds extinction. Any last words."

Vegeta speaks up but in a very weak tone. "I'll be meeting you in hell soon enough you ugly bastard, don't think killing me now will change that fact." Vegeta says to which the Emperor points his index finger toward Vegetas heart charging a ki laser but as he looked around, he noticed Goku standing up with his arms in the air. "What are you trying to do now?" Frieza asked but Goku gave no response and continues to hold up his arms. This greatly angered Frieza as he hates those that dare not to answer to him along with his lose of patience with these constant fights.

"Answer me now!" Frieza yells, but got nothing from Goku, "That's it I don't care anymore, I was saving this for the prince, but I guess you can have this parting gift instead." Frieza continues to say as he points his Ki charged finger at Goku ready to launch directly at him. Goku could get out of the way but he had to finish the bomb, or it will do nothing against Frieza as he needs to collect as much energy as possible to get it strong enough.

Frieza was about to zap his beam at Goku but suddenly Frieza gets tugged away which caught him off guard and had his beam going off missing Goku but causes a huge explosion in the distance. Frieza wondered what happened and looked behind and saw Raditz holding near the edge of his tail, without Frieza noticing he pulled on his tail just in time to make Frieza miss his target. But this in result busted Frieza's boiling point. "You little vermin." He insults to Raditz and without second thoughts zaps another ki laser to Raditz but he barely teleported away in time and Frieza accidently blasts a part of his tail off causing great pain to the Emperor.

But quickly Frieza's screams of pain then turn into growls of anger, and Raditz could only look with fear as Frieza loses the last of his temper. He then moves his eyes at Raditz and looks at his with the angriest face he has ever made. "You…you, how dare you." Frieza says with great fury toward Raditz and without another word begins to teleport right to Raditz and starts beating the living crap out of the already fatigue Sayian. Frieza strikes him in multiple directions causing tremendous pain not giving a single break on Raditz who could only take on the blows as he continues to give his brother time, as Frieza had completely forgot about Goku as well Vegeta who could no longer fight after Frieza nearly killed him and left him with a broken arm.

From the distance Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma ,and Gohan could only watch as the see Raditz get beaten to a pulp, while they wait for Goku to finish the Spirt Bomb, but Gohan was feeling the most concern and was tired of doing nothing as his uncle takes the beating. "I need to help him before,…" Gohan says until interrupted by Piccolo, "No Gohan, we would be no help against Frieza, we need to let your uncle and father do their jobs and not get ourselves needlessly killed." Piccolo says to Gohan, but Gohan couldn't stop thinking about it as he witnesses the battle.

Back with Frieza, he continues his endless attacks poor Raditz who has bruises and cuts all over his body, eventually Frieza stops but he then grabs Raditz's arms and breaks the bones of them from behind, which only made Raditz screams in greater agony and makes him fall to the ground. Goku could only watch as his brother goes through the worst of Frieza's wrath. "Come on, I need this Bomb right now, but I still need more time, come on Raditz, just hold it out a bit longer." Goku thinks to himself.

Frieza continues his torture to Raditz as he zaps Raditz over and over again giving him cuts and holes throughout his body. Frieza eventually stops as the barely alive Saiyan was on his knees coughing up blood. Frieza then speaks to him, "I don't understand, why are you not begging for mercy?!" Frieza demands from Raditz but he responds with,

"Do what you want with me Frieza, break me in any way you want, but you're going to lose this day and whether or not I live to see it is irrelevant, you will be the nobody here now and forever." Raditz says to Frieza barely able to speak.

Frieza then gritted his teeth with angry and finally jumps behind Raditz and wrapped his arm around Raditz in a choking position. Raditz struggles to get Frieza off but it was no use as Raditz was too beaten up and Frieza was too powerful, there was no way for Raditz to get out of this, and Goku's sprit bomb wasn't ready yet.

Gohan finally had it and tries all he could to fly and save his uncle but Piccolo grabbed hold of him preventing his suicidal attack like when Dende died.

As Raditz struggles, he uses the last of his strength to speak out to his family. He first looks at Gohan. "Gohan listen, you will have to be strong, don't lose hope no matter how bad it looks. You have the potential to be stronger than any of us, don't think otherwise" He says to his nephew who was struggling to stay put. He then turns to his brother still summoning the lifeforce throughout the solar system.

"Goku, make sure he doesn't win this day show him what a low class Saiyan can really accomplish. Don't avenge just me, but avenge father, mother, the Saiyan race, the Namekians, and every single person this monster has murdered. Avenge them all and prove him wrong." Raditz finally says but after he finishes that speech Frieza finally snaps Raditz's neck instantly killing him.

"NNNOOOOO!" Goku screams as his brother is murdered before his eyes. Everyone one else was just as shocked even Vegeta who could barely stand up. Gohan was the most shocked as he watches his uncle's corpse fall to the ground lifeless. Raditz was now dead.

Goku could only think to himself angrily. "Damn it, why can't this bomb get completed already. I promise Raditz, this attack will be for you and every person this monster had killed. I'll make it count!" Goku thinks to himself as he continues his long run of developing the sprit bomb.

Frieza merely laughs out loud, "HAHAHAHAHA, looks like there has been a death in the family. Looks like that Saiyan pride doesn't fix the broken necks of you monkeys." Frieza mocks to everyone as he stands tall above Raditzs corpse. But that only made Gohan even angrier and soon enough his rage got the better of him and Piccolo's attempt to stop him finally falters as Gohan flies out toward Frieza with fury.

Frieza saw him coming and only smirked at the young half-breed. Gohan then went all out against Frieza throwing dozens of fast punches which Frieza dodges them like nothing. Gohan then tried to spam multiply Ki blasts at the Tyrant but Frieza just takes them like nothing, finally he just grabs Gohan by the throat with one hand. "Interfering now aren't we, you thought you could avenge your uncle by your feudal attempt to kill me, well Hahaha, I believe it's time you will join him as well." Frieza says to Gohan as he grips harder and harder on Gohans throat with Goku force to watch on the sidelines as he is forced to completely finish his bomb.

Frieza continues to laugh evilly until Gohan decided to bite Frieza's hand, which made the emperor lose his grip and made him shout in pain allowing Gohan to get off and move away from Frieza. Though this only made Frieza's sanity drop further as his evil eyes grow veininer with his rage. "You dirty little mongrel, I would've given you a clean death, but I see you prefer things to be messy. So here you go!" Frieza shouts at Gohan as he raises his hand up preparing for another Ki blast, but out of nowhere Frieza gets hit by two Ki blasts, it didn't do anything to Frieza but it did allow Gohan to move away further from him.

It was Krillin and Piccolo who made the blasts saving Gohans life, but Frieza wasn't amused. "Now you two are getting involved, very well you can all die together, but as Frieza moves up he gets hit with several Ki blasts from behind, it was Vegeta barely able to stand up raising his functioning left arm but was doing all he can with his limited strength to give Goku a little more time as he was about done with the Spirt bomb.

But Frieza had enough of it all, "THAT'S IT! I've had about had it with you insects taking bites on me, it's time for me to kill all of you out at once!" Frieza yells at everyone. He then moves up higher in the sky with his index finger up creating an energy death ball to kill off everyone as he gives off an insane laugh and smile while everyone could only look in horror as Frieza finally makes his finishing move, but what made them open there eyes even more was what Goku had created above Frieza, the Spirt Bomb over 150 yards in diameter.

After all of that time Goku finally throws drown his arms and makes the bomb and targets the unaware Frieza, which makes everyone duck for cover. Frieza was confused by this, "What are you all…" but before he could finish, he looked behind him and saw a giant orb of energy going right toward him making the Emperor stop and was legitimately frighten by it. The ball finally makes contact to Frieza, he was doing his best to hold it back with his hands but was struggling to stop it.

"What the hell is this?! Where did such an obje…" But before he could finish, he remembered back with the Saiyan's he saw Goku raising his arms up in the air and refused to answer Frieza's question, "That Goku, he was creating this thing while the others were distracting me, and I fell for it. Even in death, that damn Raditz still makes a fool out of me." Frieza says to himself as he tries his best to hold back the giant energy ball, but even this was too much for his power. Soon enough the energy ball overwhelms the emperor near the ground and is then consumed by the giant orb with him screaming in agony.

The ball explodes with the energy causing a blinding light and great winds with them fighters laying low on the ground taking on the powerful forces. One that even blew Bulma away far from the others. Eventually the balls power dissipates with the fighters able to get up now, what was left of the bomb was a giant crater with no sign of Frieza to be seen.

The tired fighters gathered around each other and now can finally rest as it seemed that they had won with Frieza finally defeated. "You did it dad, you actually beaten him." Gohan cheered along with Krillin with Piccolo smiling along with them. Goku of course smiled back at Gohan, "It looks like I have, it wasn't easy though, I can definitely say that." Goku jokes about and everyone in unison was laughing all finally feeling a sense of victory after all of there hardships, except for Vegeta who was just standing at the side not looking happy with the fact he wasn't the one to kill Frieza and was nearly killed off like nothing.

But Goku's laugh start to die down as he looks around and see the corpse of his brother. And then walks toward it, along with everyone else as their laughs died down as well. They would all soon gather around Raditz's dead body as their joy starts to turn into sadness not only thinking about his death, but to the deaths of everyone that had died from this small period of time with the Ramage of the Saiyan's and Frieza and his men killing all of the innocent Namekians including Dende who without him wouldn't have been able to succeed with their mission. And here lies Raditz a man who had nothing to gain from all of this had sacrificed his life to put an end to one of the evilest beings of all of existence.

Goku moves his hand to close Raditz's dead eyes. "If only it didn't come with a great cost." Goku says to everyone.

Gohan was doing his best to hold back his tears from looking at his uncle's corpse. "If only I came to help, I could've saved him, maybe even Dende as well when he was helping us, had I fought well in the battle back on earth I could've prevented all of this from ever happening to us." Gohan says blaming himself for everything.

But Piccolo puts his arm on Gohan's shoulder for support, "Don't blame yourself for anything Gohan, none of this is your fault, you did everything you can do, as we all did. Your uncles sacrifice will forever be in our memories as will my people as they and the Elder rest in peace." Piccolo says to Gohan which helped cheer him up.

Goku nodes back with his support as he covers Raditz's body with Rocks to bury him, "Indeed Gohan, he's changed a lot since he first came to earth, going from bad to good, I imagine will be able to go to heaven now and once our times have come, we can met him again." Goku says to Gohan which helped lighten his mood up with everyone else smiling respecting to those they have lose.

"How pathetic." Vegeta speaks to the group out which made everyone look at him angrily. "Are you idiots really mourning over that loser, that waste of space." Vegeta scolds to everyone.

Everyone was getting mad at Vegeta especially Gohan and Piccolo, "What's your problem. He sacrificed his life to save all of us, including yours." Gohan yells back at Vegeta.

"I don't give a damn about that, the fool should have known better then to get himself killed like that, he should've been smart and cared for his own self rather then helping weaklings, I guess he truly was one in the end." Vegeta continues to insult the late Raditz, but after saying that Piccolo lost his temper and punched the injured Saiyan in the face pushing him back a bit,

"You ungrateful bastard, that man saved your life many times, and gave you the courage to stand up to Frieza when you were about to give up. Yet you insult him at his grave, in reality he was the strong one, while you remain as the weak one." Piccolo scolds to Vegeta which only angered the tired prince.

"Really then, well who's the one lying dead and who's the one still standing?" Vegeta says to Piccolo but before anyone else responded Vegeta gets blasted at the left leg with a red beam. Everyone got surprised by the attack as Vegeta falls to the ground with great pain as he holds on to his damaged leg. But everyone could only tremble in fear as only one person can produce a beam like that and as everyone begins to look up toward a large rock they saw what they didn't want to see, Frieza, still alive.

Despite the Sprit Bombs power, it appears it wasn't enough to kill Frieza for good. No one knows what to do now, they used up their last trump card and they were all injured and exhausted, was this the end now? "No.. No, this is not fair." Vegeta says in pain as he can do nothing with his broken body against the most powerful being in the universe.

Frieza continues to look down, very dirty, very bruised, and very very angry as he grits his teeth and growls. "I can't believe I allowed all of you to humiliate me like this, to not only be taken by surprise more times you can count but to do this much damage to my body has made me lose any bit of patience I had with you, no more games every single one of you will suffer and I will spit on every one of yours corpses!" Frieza shouts to everyone, "Especially yours." Frieza continues as he points his finger at Goku, without saying anything else he blasts out a finger beam at Goku but Piccolo in time pushes him out of the way, saving Goku but severely injuring himself. "Piccolo!" Gohan shouts as he runs towards Piccolo's body hoping he wasn't died. Goku got himself back up but he didn't know what to do now, he could only feel angry with how much suffering Frieza had caused and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

But without any warning Frieza shoot out a ki ball, this time to Krillin. The little source of Ki landed on Krillin and made him levitate in the air and despite Krillin's struggle he couldn't get it off him. "Krillin no!" Goku shouts to his friend but Frieza continues his hand and laughs evilly as he finally finishes him off.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouts out before he explodes into pieces, Krillin was now dead. Everyone could only gasp in fear as another one of there fighters had been killed off. With Raditz and Krillin dead, Vegeta and Piccolo on the ground unable to get up, and Goku and Gohan tired and out of ideas, their seem to be no hope for the fighters now. Frieza could only laugh quietly as he knew he had won.

But something was off about Goku, he was angry but had never been this angry before. "You.. you heartless bastard." Goku says as he growls with anger witnessing not only the death of his redeemed brother but to his best friend that he can't bring back to life as he was already brought back before. Frieza could only laugh at Goku's suffering, but as Goku gets angrier, the surrounding area was changing with clouds covering the sky's with lighting striking the area and strong water waves hitting the shores. A great energy was emitting from Goku with everyone noticing even Frieza.

Goku's angry continues to intensify as the rocks around him begin to rise, "I'll make you suffer for what you have done, to all the worlds your destroyed, all of the lives you ruined, to the innocent Namkian people, to my brother, and to my friend Krillin, I'll make you pay." Goku growls at Frieza as he continues to emit a source of power no one has ever felt before.

It even made Vegeta get himself back up to see for himself, "What… what is this, I never seen anything like this." Vegeta says out loud to himself.

Lighting continues to strike all over and Goku's hair was for whatever reason changing color for in brief instances. Goku's angry grows and grows and grows until he finally lets it all out and screams at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" and Goku finally unleashes his true Saiyan power, shocking everyone around the area. Goku suddenly had bright blond hair with light blue eyes, an yellow aura of energy, along with a great power that no one has ever seen before even to Frieza.

Gohan had no words to say as his father had transformed, Vegeta was just as astonished at what he was looking at and finally commented, "It… It can't be, it is true after all. I never thought it would be like this." Vegeta says.

"What… what has happen to my dad?" Gohan asked Vegeta

"He has… he has, become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta barely answered as neither of them could truly believe it Goku has gone beyond any Saiyan has ever gone through. He was now the all powerful Super Saiyan, but will it be enough to beat Frieza?


	14. Chapter 14: The end of Namek

Chapter 14: The end of Planet Namek

Everyone had almost no words to speak of when Goku transformed. His golden Super Saiyan form is nothing anyone has ever seen. Vegeta was the one most amazed by Goku's transformation. He heard in the legends of how powerful a Super Saiyan was supposed to be, but he would never imagine that a low class Saiyan would be the one to unlock it. At the same time though he was also angry as he the royal prince of the Saiyan race wasn't able to obtain it first, it gave him conflicting feelings about the whole thing.

Frieza had also been quiet since Goku's transformation, he didn't know what to think about, seeing the one thing he tried to stop from happening in the first place. It was now a reality.

Goku finally speaks up, "Gohan, you and Vegeta take Piccolo and find Bulma, then take the ship and get out of here." Goku tells to Gohan.

Gohan stood there quietly for a bit, he was worried if his father was even the same person anymore from his new fiery rage. But Goku no longer had any patience, "DO AS I TELL YOU NOW!" Goku yells at his son which scared Gohan a bit since never seen his father act this way before. He said ok and went to pick up the injured Piccolo, Vegeta didn't protest as even he is just as frightened by this Super Saiyan form.

Goku then looks toward Frieza with endless rage. Both remained silent for a while not saying a word. Gohan with Piccolo and Vegeta finally flew out of the area though it seemed that Vegeta decided to split off from Gohan and hid himself far out of Goku's eyes but close enough to still see Goku and Frieza. He wants to see what power a Super Saiyan really had by his own eyes.

Back with Goku and Frieza, after enough staring Frieza finally smiles and was quietly laughing to himself. "Super Saiyan or not, I am still the most powerful in the universe and I will kill you in the end regardless just as I did to your nothing of a brother and that hairless weakling." Frieza says to Goku which only made the Super Saiyan angrier.

Goku then teleports in front of Frieza and just looks blankly at the evil tyrant. "I've had about enough of your big mouth, I'll make you pay for all of the evil you have done. I won't just defeat you, I will break you." Goku says back to Frieza who was starting feel more uneasy as the Saiyans power continues to expand around him in a golden aura.

"I agree, I think we've had enough time to talk, it's time for you to join the rest of your family now!" Frieza finally says to Goku in which he moves a little bit back for some distance.

"Alright then, lets end this now!" Goku yells at Frieza and the fight finally starts again. The great fighters began to clash, but unlike before Frieza no longer had the advantage with Goku who was now striking harder than ever before. Frieza then starts to lose momentum and soon Goku starts to beat the living hell out of Frieza. Punching him in the face over and over, throwing him across the landscape, and was teleporting and kicking him in all directions.

Frieza was growing more and more fearful toward Goku, any smugness he had before was fading away as he now is dealing with a being who was now throwing him around like a ragdoll.

Vegeta continues to watch as the battle rages on, he is the first to witness the legendary Saiyan, who was now beating down on the most feared being in the universe. "This is unbelievable, this is more than any of the stories could ever describe. I must find out how Kakarot was able to obtain it." Vegeta says to himself.

The battle continues on for bit as Frieza does his best to get the upper hand on the Super Saiyan, but any hits and Ki blasts he gets on Goku he's brushes them off, not showing any pain and continues his beating on Frieza as he feels every blow inflected by Goku.

This was making Frieza angrier and angrier as he grits his teeth from his humiliation by Goku. After another minute of another series of failed attacks Frieza had enough of Goku.

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this nonsense, you can't beat me, I'm the greatest in the universe!" he shouts at Goku. "No more fun and games, it's time for this to finally end." He continues,

Goku wasn't sure what he has in mind, Frieza should be close to being out of tricks at this point. But Frieza then raises his arms up and was developing a large purple Ki ball, Goku didn't know what Frieza was doing but he ready to dodge it.

Unfortunately for Goku, Frieza wasn't aiming for him, Frieza instead throws the large ball toward the planet. Goku finally realized what Frieza was doing but he was to late to stop him and the Ki ball in high speeds hits the planet creating a giant explosion causing a blinding light which even effected Vegeta from a distance by causing strong winds that nearly made the wounded prince fall over.

After the light finally disappears, Goku looks below him and sees a giant crater created by Frieza's Ki ball that went as far as the planets core. The planet was no longer stable.

The two then look at each other again, "So is this your strategy Frieza? Destroy the planet and kill all of us off at once?" Goku asked Frieza,

"No, unlike like you I can survive the Vacuum of outer space, so this won't have any effect on me. I just want to guarantee my victory, but I'm going to kill you before then so don't expect to be alive when the big Kaboom happens." Frieza answers to Goku

Vegeta after recovering from the explosion power looks down at the crater that Frieza created. He knows what Frieza has done and is horrid by it. "Damn it all, this planet is going to explode soon, as much as I want to see the end of this, I need to get off of this rock now." Vegeta says to himself and soon flies off as fast as he could hoping to find his spaceship before it's too late.

Back with Goku and Frieza the two continue to look at each other with dismay. Frieza speaks up once more, "This planet is doomed, and you will be sharing it's same fate." Frieza brags,

"It doesn't matter what you did, I will still beat you before this planet dies and you will be the one witnessing its destruction." Goku says to Frieza. The unphased Emperor then raises his hand up and points up with his index finger. "One hour, that's all this planet has left. It's time to finally end this." Frieza finally says to his greatest adversary.

* * *

Meanwhile up in heaven, King Kai was worried out of his mind. "Oh no Oh no, this is not good. There's no way Goku is able to finish up that fight in time even as a Super Saiyan." King Kai says out loud.

"There has to be something we can do, we can't just sit and watch." Yamcha says to King Kai.

"I don't know what we can do, Gohan and Piccolo might be able to get out but there is nothing stopping Frieza from just following them blast their ship out in space. We may be seeing a bitter end to this quest." King Kai says to Yamcha feeling really upset.

But before Yamcha and Chiaotzu could say anything else, King Kais antenna began to vibrate. "Hold on, it seems I'm getting a call." King Kai says to the two dead fighters, despite the tense situation he doesn't like to be rude and answers any call he gets. "Hello, what is this, please make it quick I'm dealing with a something important right now." King Kai responds to the call.

"Hello.. Hello.., Is this The King Kai, can hear me?" The caller says to Kai. King Kai thought the voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was.

"Uh, yes this is King Kai, who is this?" Kai responds.

"You're the one who trained Kakarot for a year right?" the caller says to Kai.

King Kai was attempting to connect the dots from what the caller said, "Wait Karkarwhat, you mean Goku…, WAIT A MINUTE!? Raditz is that you?!" King Kai shouts with surprise with Yamcha and Chiaotzu just as surprised as well.

"Yes, it's me, the brother of Goku, I need your help right now." Raditz answers to Kai.

"Wait how are you able to get this frequency and to even communicate with me?" King Kai asked.

"He's had some help by one of the best." An unknown smudged voice answers to King Kai.

King Kai then begins to look aggravated "Hey, I recognized that voice from anywhere. West Kai is that you?" King Kai says in an angry tone.

"Indeed, it seems you are a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Answers West Kai

"Why the hell are you here and how did you get in contact with Raditz?" King Kai asked

"I guess there's no harm in explaining. I've been observing the events that were happening on Namek when Frieza first came to the planet, I got more interested once your earth friends showed up and have been causing quite the raucous on that planet and I was enjoying the show. Once the Frieza force began to die off I've decided to visit Namek's checkout station to watch their trials after those poor Namekians had their trials and were all allowed to go to heaven. You should have seen to looks on all of Frieza's men's faces when the Judge sent them all one by one to hell. That Zarbon fellow was crying like a drama queen when he was sentence to hell before, he was just thrown down by the Judge and that Ginyu fellow was croaking like mad when he was forced to keep his frog form forever down in hell." West Kai says to Kai giggling a bit after remembering all the trials.

West Kai then continues on after he stops giggling "But anyway, this Raditz guy finally died and ends up here, he had his trial with the Judged and surprisingly despite his earlier career he redeemed himself enough to be allowed to go to heaven, a rare thing I see from a Saiyan. I told him who I was and the situation that was going down on Namek, he asked if I could help him in anyway and of course I said yes and here we are now." West Kai explains to King Kai, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were also hearing in by touching King Kai at his back,

"Wait so there are other Kais like you out there?" Chiaotzu asked King Kai

"Yes, in this universe there are four different Kai's watching over the four corners, North, South, East, and West. I'm the Northern Kai with Earth in my Jurisdiction. And Namek is in West's Jurisdiction." King Kai explains

"Raditz is Krillin also with you there also?" Yamcha asked through King Kai,

"No why?" Raditz asked wondering why he was asked that, but he quickly figured it out himself to his dismay, "Damn it don't tell me he has died as well?" Raditz asked with unfortunately Yamcha saying yes but just him so far.

West Kai responds to Yamcha, "His soul is most likely still in the process of traveling to the afterlife, sometimes it takes time for certain souls to cross over. Like for example that Dodoria guy despite him being one of the first to die off, his soul only came around when the Ginyu force was being trialed so your bald friend should be fine." West Kai explains.

But Raditz wanted to get back on track, "Anyway, King Kai I need your help, can you get in contact with those on earth specifically with the one who created the earth dragon balls?" Raditz asked

King Kai agrees and he gets into contact with Kami at earth's lookout, Tien and Roshi had recently came by when they felt that Kami had died all the sudden but came back in some way. Before then since the Saiyan invasion Tien had been continuing his training with earth's god as was Roshi wanting to get back into shape as well as giving some comfort to Tien after Chiaotzu's death. They were also able to hear the Kais messages as well "King Kai what is it that you want?" Kami asked the Kai

"Raditz needs to ask you about something from Namek's afterlife it's important." King Kai responds and Kami agrees to listen in

Raditz then speaks through West Kai "Kami is it? Listen I need you and anyone else there to collect earths dragon balls as soon as possible." Raditz says toward Kami.

"The dragon balls, you have an idea for a wish?" Kami asked

Raditz responds again, "Yes I need you or anyone else there to wish Kakarot and Gohan and that Bulma woman off of Namek now before it's too late."

Kami is surprised to hear such of a request from someone dead in the afterlife, "Raditz do you mean it?" Kami asked

"We were able to make a wish on Namek to reactivate earth's dragon balls along with Piccolo's resurrection. West Kai had told me about what Frieza did to planet Namek, I need to save what is left of my family before they die with the planet." Raditz says to Kami.

Kami understood but he looked a bit concerned, "Yes I can feel the balls presence, but Raditz you should know if you make that wish with the Dragon balls, they will be inactive for a whole year, and resurrection wishes can only be granted within a one year timespan, if we make your other wish I'm afraid you will be died forever. I'm also afraid that Yamcha won't be able to come back either." Kami says to Raditz and Yamcha . Raditz did not like hearing that along with Yamcha who heard it through King Kai.

But Raditz speaks up again, "If that how it's going to be then I'm willing to accept that if it means saving my family." Raditz says to Kami,

"Same here, if it means saving Bulma then I will allow myself to remain dead forever." Yamcha also answered. Kami was surprised to hear such self-sacrifice, especially from Raditz.

Though Chiaotzu was the one who looked the most upset out of everyone, "It's all my fault if I haven't done my suicide move on the big Saiyan no one would be in this mess." Chiaotzu said very upset.

But then Tien speaks up after hearing his friend again, "Don't say that Chiaotzu, this is none of your fault. I'm the weak one here, I should've been the one to have die that day not you." Tien says to Chiaotzu with self-loathing as he looks at the stump of his one hand he had lost, which made Chiaotzu tear up.

"Tien." Chiaotzu says crying

But then Raditz finally speaks up after that "No if there is anyone to blame it would be me. If I haven't gone earth and threaten to kill everyone and attempted to take away Gohan. Vegeta wouldn't have come to earth and Frieza probably wouldn't have never got word on Namek's Dragon balls. Everything is on me, I don't even think I deserve to up here in Heaven, I have done nothing but ruin everyone's lives because I'm such a coward." Raditz says with regret to everyone who all heard Raditz's confession.

King Kai then gets upset. "Err, it's not fair, if only we had one more wish we could've fixed everything." King Kai says out loud with no one responding as there was an atmosphere of sadness among the three groups, but then something clicked with King Kai. "WAIT A MINUTE!?" King Kai shouts out loud, "Kami let me ask you. If someone were to wish those that died from a horrible event, could that wish also bring back those that died indirectly?" King Kai asked Kami

Kami wondered about that, "I think so, With the Dragon balls here it can bring multiple people back to life if there is something in common with their deaths even if not directly by it." Kami answered.

"What are you getting at Kia?" Tien asked

"If we used earth's Dragon balls to bring back everyone that Frieza and his men had directly and indirectly killed, we can bring the Namekian Elder back along with them. And with that the Namekian Dragon should be restored as well with one wish left. And with that, we can use that last wish to get everyone off Namek before it explodes." King Kia explained.

Everyone's confidence began to come back now with everyone understanding what Kai was getting at. "Is that true, you can bring everyone back?" Raditz ask.

West Kai looks up at him "I think so, it looks like you will be in the land of the living again soon enough." West Kai comments to Raditz which he himself didn't know what to think to just get a second chance at life just like that. But he was ready to go back if that's the case.

Tien soon speaks up, "Alright so that's the plan, we collect the earth dragon balls as soon as possible, and make that wish. And then someone on Namek will make the wish with the dragon there to get everyone out of there." Tien repeats to everyone.

"Yes, but we need to hurry, the planet has only about 45 minutes left, you need to find the dragon balls right now!" King Kai says to the earth crew.

Roshi himself finally speaks up after he threw a capsule which came out as a jet plane. "Alright then, we need to split up now. Mr. Popo go find the balls furthest away, Tien go for the ones in between, I'll go for the closest ones as you will all be faster than me." Roshi tells everyone at the lookout, with Popo and Tien agreeing.

"OK Master Roshi, that Jet you have should already have a dragon ball tracker build in it and I've got a portable one of my own from Bulma's parents, what about you Mr. Popo?" Tien asked Popo

"I'm able to sense the balls energy as they are a part of Kami, I can find them on without any technology." Popo responded.

"Alright then, Let's move!" Tien shouts out and the three split up. Roshi in his jet plane blasting away, Mr. Popo on his magic carpet, and Tien is using his own power to fly as the quickly to go looking for the dragon balls.

"Good luck to all of you." Kami says he looks up as three fly far from the lookout point.

Back with King Kai he too hoped they can accomplish their task on time. "This is great Chiaotzu , theirs a chance everyone can all survive after all and we'll be brought back to life." Yamcha says cheerfully with Chiaotzu looking happy and cheering as well.

But King Kai still looked stern, he hopes things will go well, but Frieza was still strong and they are on a time limit.

West Kai finally speaks up again, "Looks like you have quite the determined fighters." West Kai says with Raditz no longer listening in as he was off stretching himself as he waits to face Frieza again.

"Indeed, they all have gone far beyond everyone's expectations. Say I do have to ask you something? You told Raditz about Namek's doomed fate, but you haven't told him about his brother Goku becoming a Super Saiyan?" King Kai asked curious to why he left that important piece of information from Raditz.

West Kai laughs lightly in response, "I liked that to be a surprise to him. I imagine he will have quite the eye opener for him once he comes back, so I kept quiet on that." West Kai responds

King Kai then comments "Yeah I see, it will definitely be a surprise to…" but before he could finish something again clicked in his head, "WAIT A MINUTE?! You mean you figured out that he will be resurrected anyway with our plan along with everyone else, and you kept that idea to yourself this whole time?" King Kai shouts to West Kai very angry.

"Yes, I just wanted see you to try to figure that plan for yourself and see how long it would take your slow mind to think of it. And I admit, it took you a bit longer than I expected." West Kai says in a smudged tone, but it only made King Kai more aggravated.

"You little smart-aleck! Just remember that I've beaten you in racing over 20 times before, so don't act like you're the better Kai here!" King Kai shouts to West Kai but Yamcha and Chiaotzu could only look awkwardly at him as they could only hear from King Kai's end.

* * *

Back on Namek, the planet continues to fall apart as mass earthquakes and floods begin to consume the planet as its core destabilizes. Vegeta continues fly as fast as possible to find his old pod to leave the planet but as he flies down to where it should be. To his luck it was destroyed by a avalanche of rocks before he got there.

"Damn it all! How the hell am I supposed to get off of this ticking time bomb now!?" He shouts to himself in anger, but then he thought of something, "Wait a minute, Kakarot's brat was taking that Namek to a ship that Kakarot mentioned, if I can find the damn thing I can get off of this dying rock." Vegeta says to himself. And then flies on his way to find Gohan by tacking his Ki, but as he was flying he heard something,

"HHHEEEELLLLPPPP!" Vegeta heard and soon stopped to look around on who could possibly be alive at this point, and soon finds the source.

It was Bulma who the fighters lost after the Sprit Boom explosion. She had gotten stuck in the muck of a swamp and when the planet had finally begun to destabilize the rising water levels were quickly consuming her and she still couldn't get herself out, if no one helps her she will drown.

"All great it's that whiny earth female, like I need to bother with her." Vegeta says not caring about it and was about to continue his flight to Gohan but Bulma screams again as she can barely stay up above the water.

"HELP! HELP! I'M STUCK! GOHAN! KRILLIN! GOKU! HHHHEEELLLLPPPP!" Bulma screams at the top of her lungs as her head is being consumed by the water.

Vegeta stops again as he witnesses Bulma being consumed by the rising floods. "She does seem helpless, wonder if she will. All what am I saying, why am I wasting my time with this crap, she's beneath me." Vegeta says to himself but before he went away again, he thinks about it again, "then again if I can save this earth woman maybe I use that good will to get on that brats ship while getting some good will later with those earthlings and Kakarot. Arg! But really is it worth being reduced to being someone's damn rescuer." Vegeta says to himself as he's being conflicted by his pride.

But then Bulma's air bubbles began to stop going up as she begins to drown and Vegeta was still getting angry with himself over the whole thing, is he really going to have to save this worthless human's life in his eyes.

"ARRRHHHH!, This is so stupid!" Vegeta shouts to himself, and he despite his pride flies down into the water to save Bulma. He swims down as he finds Bulma losing consciousness and with his Saiyan strength grabs Bulma by the torso and pulls her out of muck freeing her. They then emerge to the surface with Bulma still in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta finds them some hard ground and attempts to push the water out of Bulma without breaking her bones.

"Come on you damn weakling, breath! Breath!" Vegeta shouts at bulma, but after a few more compresses Bulma wakes up and pukes out the water that was in her. She then looks up at the face of her rescuer.

"You….you saved my life." Bulma said tired and exhausted barely keeping her eyes open from all she's been through, but she was still thankful for what Vegeta did.

"Listen, I didn't do this from the goodness of my heart. Your useful to me right now, and we need to get off of this planet now." Vegeta says to Bulma

"Get..get off?" Bulma asked wondering what Vegeta is talking about

This just made Vegeta aggravated, "If you haven't noticed but this damn rock is going to explode in another 30 minutes!" Vegeta yells at Bulma wanting to hurry her up.

"Wait? BLOW UP!" Bulma shouts out now wide awake and was now panicking and was telling herself that she was to pretty to die.

Vegeta attempts to get her back in order "Listen, you and those other earthlings somehow got here. Show me where your ship was at so we can get out of here!" Vegeta shouts to Bulma allowing to Bulma to calm down a bit.

"Yes yes the ship, I think it's that way." Bulma tells Vegeta with her pointing in a direction. Vegeta didn't have the time to make sure she was sure and had to just take what he could get.

"Good, now let's get off of this hell hole!" Vegeta finally shouts to Bulma and grabs hold of her again and then flies off in the hopes to find Bulma's ship.

As Bulma was in Vegeta's arms she just looks up at Vegeta wondering to herself "Is Vegeta truly a bad person that everyone thinks he is, for someone like him to save my life he couldn't be completely cold-blooded, despite the excuses he makes about it." Bulma says to herself

But as they travel to the ship Bulma looks at the ground and notices Gohan with Piccolo and the Ship Goku came in on. "Look it's Gohan and Goku's ship, were finally saved." Bulma cheered

Vegeta also noticed the ship and quickly flies down toward it. Vegeta lands at the entrance just a Gohan was lying Piccolo down with Vegeta dropping off Bulma himself. "Perfect, now that we are now all settled down, let's get the ship started and get hell out of here." Vegeta says to everyone but Gohan wasn't ready to head out yet, he couldn't stop thinking about his father and that he was still going against Frieza alone, he may be a Super Saiyan, but he is still worry about his father getting left behind when the planet blows up.

"No, we can't leave yet, not without dad." Gohan tells to Vegeta

"Didn't you hear what your father said? He said to leave the planet and to let him be, so let's get out of here!" Vegeta tells to Gohan but Gohan wasn't ready to abandon hs dad yet.

"No, there's still time, he needs my help and I'm not going to let anyone else die because I sat on the sidelines." Gohan says to Vegeta but it didn't convince the arrogant Saiyan.

"If you want to die on this planet with your father then be my guest. I'm getting off of this death ball before…." Vegeta says to Gohan but before he could finish, he had his arm grabbed on by not other than Piccolo who had recently gained consciousness again.

"You're not going anywhere as long as I'm here!" Piccolo says to Vegeta who in his weakened state couldn't fight back with Piccolo. Bulma said nothing as she doesn't want to argue with either of them as the planet falls apart.

"Gohan, get your father now and hurry back to the ship." Piccolo says to Gohan with the young boy nodding back at Piccolo, and soon he flies off to save his father before it was too late.

* * *

Back on earth, Mr. Popo, Roshi, and Tien had been able to quickly collect the seven earth dragon balls and meet up together in a forest putting the balls they all collected together.

"All mighty Shenron, we summon you to grant our deepest desires." Mr. Popo says to the balls and soon enough they begin to glow with the sky turning dark along with it, and finally the mighty earth wish granting dragon was summoned in all of his glory.

"I am Shenron, speak your wish and it shall be granted?" The mighty Dragon asked from the group.

Tien was the one who quickly spoke out, "We wish that you will resurrect every single person that Frieza and all of his men had killed and both directly and indirectly and quickly." Tien wished to the Dragon in which Shenron responds.

"Very Well. Your wish shall be granted." Shenron announces to the group as his eyes glow red as he uses his power to grant Tien's wish. Tien, Roshi, and Mr. Popo looked happy and are relieved to hear that their wish will actually go through. They could only hope now that the Grand Elder comes back as well so the group at Namek can use the Dragon balls there to get off of the planet.

* * *

Back on Namek Sheron's power begins its work as all who died by Frieza and his crew were all coming back to life. All of the Namekians from the various villages were all awaking again to a dying world. Even the Grand Elder had finally come back as well, but despite the resurrection the Elder's clock was still ticking with his extremely old age and it will only be a matter of time before natural causes takes him back.

One non-namekian had also been resurrected as well, Raditz. He awakes in the living world again as gets up and pushes away the rocks that Goku used to bury him. "So, it actually worked, I'm back." He says to himself, but he feels something strange in the distance. Two great powers were clashing with one another, he knew one of them had to be Frieza but what was this other power. Could it possibly be his brother but how could've he have become this powerful. He soon flies off to see for himself.

* * *

Back on the ship Vegeta was still struggling to get Piccolo to let go of his arm, "You stupid Namek, do you realize that we are all going to die if we do not get out of here? Let me go!" Vegeta demands from Piccolo but Piccolo wasn't budging.

"Like I said before, you're not going anywhere until Gohan gets back here." Piccolo repeats back at Vegeta.

"You and that stupid brat, do you think he is even worth wasting your life over?" Vegeta asked of Piccolo

"It's something you will never understand, you care about no one but yourself." Piccolo rebuttals back at Vegeta, but Vegeta does finally break free from Piccolo's grip. But Piccolo wasn't going to let that stop him and got back up. Vegeta may be desperate but he wasn't in any condition to fight an equally powerful fighter like Piccolo and the two just look at each other tried and angry. Bulma could only stay silent as the two strong beings continue to breath heavily toward each other and she was helpless to stop them.

Vegeta then looks outside of the ship, "Listen if I bring that brat back here, we can just get out of here right?" Vegeta askes of Piccolo wanting to make some form of a compromise.

Piccolo already knew what he was going to say as he wanted Gohan to get Goku, but he then noticed something off about the planet. He felt over one hundred different lifeforces suddenly popping out of nowhere on the planet, even two familiar ones, Dende and Raditz. "It can't be, they're all alive again." Piccolo thinks to himself, "Kami must've gotten his hands on earth's dragon balls to resurrect everyone. Hm, I guess that old fool wasn't completely useless after all." He continues thinking.

But also felt another presence that was unlike the others, it felt divine? "The Dragon! The earth balls must've brought the Elder back as well, so there must at least be one more wish left to made." Piccolo thinks, "Kami must've had that in mind, I need to get to the dragon to grant whatever wish Kami had in mind before Vegeta or worse Frieza finds out about it." Piccolo continues thinking.

Vegeta was wondering why Piccolo was just standing quiet, "Well Namek, what is it?!" Vegeta shouts to Piccolo in which he finally responds.

"Ok Vegeta get Gohan and we will leave." Piccolo answers to Vegeta but Piccolo had something else in mind then getting out of the planet.

"Good I'll get the brat now." Vegeta says and soon flies out to get Gohan. "I've had about it with these earthlings, I'm getting that brat and just drag him back even if he's going to kick and scream the whole way." Vegeta says to himself as he flies after Gohan.

After Vegeta is out of sight, Piccolo made his move. "Listen here, I need to head out. Don't leave the ship not matter what and if Vegeta gets back here don't tell him where I went." Piccolo says to Bulma and quickly flies out of the ship on his way to the Dragon.

"Hey, wait you can't leave me here alone! Wait! Wait!" Bulma shouts out not wanting to be by herself again but as the planet continues to shake Bulma scared out of her mind goes back inside the ship.

* * *

Raditz flies closer to the fight as he starts to feel the power of the two beings becoming greater and greater. He was keeping it a low profile as he didn't want to be immediately spotted by Frieza and have him break his neck again. Eventually Raditz gets near to where the power source was at but as he looks up, he stops the two beings and his eyes couldn't believe in what he was witnessing, it was Frieza at 100% of his power with his body completely buffed out. But that wasn't what shocked him the most, it was his young brother, he was glowing yellow with Golden hair and blue eyes, it was nothing he ever seen before. With a huge amount of power to back it up

"Could.. could that be? I..I thought it was just a fairy tale? Ka..Kakakarot has become a Super Saiyan." Raditz says stuttering as he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The ultimate power of a Saiyan had been unlocked and it was from a low class nobody Saiyan, who was now giving the all powerful Frieza a fight he's never had before.

"This is… This is unbelievable, Kakarot actually did it." Raditz continues to talk to himself and soon emerges a huge grin with excitement, "You did it Kakarot! You've showed him and everyone else in the universe of what we low classes can really accomplish! You are now the greatest in the universe and Mother and Father would be proud of this!" Raditz shouts out, though he was to far away for either Frieza and Goku to hear him, but that didn't matter to Raditz as he wanted to get that off his chest. He stays on the ground to watch as Full power Frieza and Super Saiyan Goku continue to fight as the planet around them is continuing to collapse.

While the fight goes on a few more minutes Gohan finally shows up near the battle to try in vain to get his father to leave the planet with him. "Dad! Dad!" Gohan shouts to his father while he was bit of a distance away from the fighting, he gets closer in attempt to get his father to snap out of it. He continues to shout out for Goku "Dad! Dad! Da.." but Gohan to his surprised gets grabbed around by two arms, it was Vegeta who had caught up to Gohan and was doing all he can to force him back on the ship.

"Let go of me!" Gohan shouts at him,

"Shut up you brat, I've had about you and your family! I'm taking you back to the ship whether you want to or not!" Vegeta yells back at Gohan, but Gohan wasn't going to get dragged without a fight and continues to struggle with the still injured Vegeta as tries as hard as he can to get Gohan back to the ship.

The struggled continued for a little bit but then something caught Vegeta's eye of the ground. It was Raditz watching the fight his little brother is currently in. "What!? Raditz?! How the hell is he even alive?" Vegeta thinks to himself as he saw with his eyes Frieza snapping his neck and here he is alive and well again.

While Vegeta was distracted by that, Gohan hits Vegeta in the stomach stunning the injured prince and allowed Gohan to escape. He never noticed his living uncle on the ground alive and continues to fly back to his father.

Goku and Frieza blast their Ki beams at each other with both fighters holding their ground, but Frieza despite his confidence was getting more and more tired and fatigue as the super Saiyan Goku continues to battle nonstop.

"Do you really think you can beat me!? I'm unstoppable! I am power! YOUR NOTHING TO ME!" Frieza shouts at Goku growing more and more angry as the Saiyan continues to put up a fight. But Goku wasn't afraid of Frieza, he wants to see this horrible monster to suffer in every way and he's not giving him the satisfaction of victory. The two continue to clash with each other until they were both able to push each other far away from one another.

Frieza was about to continue his assault but then he hears some blasting noise heading toward him. It was Gohan going at him in high speeds, doing all he can to help his dad. He grips his hand and attempts to punch Frieza, but Frieza just backhands the young child, severely hurting him with his full power.

Goku saw that and was worried for his son, "Gohan No!" Goku shouts but this left him unguarded and Frieza launches a large Ki blast at Goku blasting the Super Saiyan to the ground with no sight of him.

Raditz was force to witness both events as his family is being beaten to a pulp, "Kakarot! Gohan! NO!" he shouts out, but no one heard him that time either.

Vegeta decided to stay out of sight as well and hid behind another pile of rocks.

Gohan was barely able to recover from that hit as he continues to fly up high in the air. He had to continue to save his father but then in a blink of an eye Frieza teleports in front of him and starts beating him in different directions. They weren't even fast punches, but they were hard enough to beat the boy senselessly being to stun to fight back.

Frieza finally grabs hold of the boy by his armor with him grinning and laughing quietly "Did you really think you could be a match for me. Not even that imbecile of a father is no match for me. Now you will be joining him." Frieza mocks to the boy and punches him in the face and the injured Gohan begins to fall to the ground.

Frieza then moves his arm toward the falling Gohan as Frieza charges up its Ki, "Now you will Die!" Frieza shouts, by then out of nowhere Frieza gets blast in the face by a bright Ki beam. "AAAHHHHHH, MY EYES!" Frieza shouts as he was temporary blinded by the light with him covering his eyes.

Gohan continues to fall but before he hits the ground, he is caught by a fast-moving figure. Gohan was very hurt and could barely open his eyes, but once he opened them, he couldn't believe what he saw saved him. It was Raditz, his once thought dead uncle was back and saved his life. Gohan then cracks a smile, "Uncle Raditz your alive." Gohan said barely able to say much from his injuries but is happy to see Raditz alive.

"Indeed Gohan, I had help from your friends back on earth. It's not just me either, almost everyone that was good on this planet is back as well." Raditz says to Gohan which he was happy to hear also.

But the reunion was cut short as Raditz looks back up to Frieza as he recovers from that bright blast. It stunned him for a little bit, but it did no really damage to the emperor. "Who the hell dared do that?" Frieza demands as he looks around and see's something that he shouldn't be seeing, an alive and well Raditz "WHAT! YOUR ALIVE!?" Frieza shouts with anger and confusion as he witnesses a living Raditz holding on to his injured Nephew.

"How the hell are you even still alive!? I snapped your neck like a twig!" the angry Frieza demanded, but Raditz didn't give any answer just a small smirk. This only angered Frieza more,

"ARRGG, no matter I'll just vaporize you righ.." Frieza says to Raditz as he charges a Ki blast from his hand but gets interrupted by a big blue Ki blast that unlike Raditz's it legitimately hurts and launches the Emperor into a mountain side.

It was from Goku who recovered from Frieza's blast which Raditz allowed his brother to get the opportunity to catch Frieza off guard just as he did to him a minute ago. Gohan is happy to see his dad still alive as well, "DAD! DAD!" Gohan shouts despite his beating earlier had the strength to call out for his dad.

Goku heard his son but as looks in the direction of the sound, he couldn't believe in what he saw. It was his brother alive again. "Raditz, your back!" Goku happily cheers as he finally smiles for the first time since he had become a Super Saiyan. Raditz looks up toward Goku with a smile as well.

Goku falls back to the ground still in Super Saiyan form and walks up to his brother, Raditz then extends his hand that wasn't holding on to Gohan, "It's good to see you again, Goku." Raditz says to his brother saying his earth name for the first time since he meet him.

Goku was barely holding back his tears of heartfelt joy and instead of giving a simple handshake, he immediately wraps his arms around his older brother and gives him a hug. At first this freaks Raditz out a bit, but quickly he calms down a then uses his other arm to wrap around Goku and embrace his brothers love.

"Thank you Raditz, thank you for what you have done. You truly are family to me" Goku says expressing his deep feelings and had been wanting to apologize for letting his brother to die and for almost nothing. Eventually the brothers stop hugging and Goku notices the injured Gohan Raditz was holding, Goku takes hold of his son and gave him a hug as well.

"I'm sorry for everything you've endured Gohan. You should never have to suffer from this kind of pain." Goku says to his son.

"Don't worry dad, at least I was able to send some time with Uncle Raditz." Gohan says wanting to lighten the mood a bit. But Gohan was just happy to see that his dad was still himself despite the golden transformation.

Vegeta watched the whole thing from a distance to his displeasure, "This is making me sick, this is supposed to be the mighty Super Saiyan? One who just gives out hugs." Vegeta says to himself still jealous of Goku's power.

But then the ground shakes again and lava begans to pour out of the ground of the dying Namek, Goku begans to look serious again and gave Gohan back to Raditz. "Listen, I need you and Gohan to take to the ship and get out of here." Goku says to Raditz but Gohan wasn't liking that.

"But wait dad, we can't leave without you." Gohan says to his father but Goku wasn't playing anymore

"Don't argue with me Gohan, I already told, I need to end this. I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he has done to everyone." Goku tells Gohan, "I'll be fine, the ship is your only hope of getting out of here." He continues but then Raditz speaks up.

"Don't worry about it, we won't be needing the ship, we already got another plan in mind." Raditz says knowing about King Kais plan which Goku wasn't aware of.

But as they continued talking Frieza finally gets back up after pushing a bunch of rocks out of his way. His sanity was near the breaking point and couldn't stand to look of the Super Saiyan anymore, but something was still bugging him. "How is it even possible? First that Namek from earth and now Raditz? How do these pests keep coming back?" Frieza thinks to himself, but as he was thinking he noticed that the sky was darker then usual.

"That's strange even at the rate the planet is destroying itself it shouldn't be this dark?" he thinks to himself but then he remembers something, "Wait I remembered when it got this dark, it was when Raditz and Vegeta had summoned the wishing dragon and…" Frieza continues but he finally puts the connections to the sky and Raditz resurrection together, "That's it the wishing Dragon must be back!" He finally shouts out loud with Goku and Raditz finally noticing Frieza again, Vegeta noticed him as well.

"That's how that Raditz escaped death, someone wished him back. And my chance for immortality is back, I must get to the Dragon now." Frieza finally says and after that flies off to the glowing light in the distance.

This greatly worried the Saiyan's, "NO! If he gets to the dragon and becomes immortal were all dead." Raditz says to everyone to which Goku understands

"Come on, lets stop him!" Goku shouts back and just as quickly flies off along with Raditz with Gohan on his back on there way to the dragon to stop Frieza. Vegeta also follows along who is just as afraid of an immortal Frieza.

* * *

Back with Piccolo he was flying as fast as he can to get to the dragon before Vegeta or Frieza uses it to get their wish first, he was getting worried about Gohan and what Vegeta might do with him, but he knew this was more important and had to continue on with this mission. He didn't know what the Namekian password was for the dragon so he wasn't sure if this will be for nothing, but he had to try.

But on his way, he notices someone else flying in that direction. He didn't know who it was, but he had to stop it before it made it to the dragon and waste the wish. Piccolo increased his speed to get ahead of it but as soon as he flies right in front of the being, he now recognized it. It was Dende who was on his way to the dragon.

Dende then speaks, "Piccolo right? The elder needs me to make a wish to get everyone off the planet, he said it was from a King Kai." Dende explains to Piccolo, in which he understood what he was talking about and he knew that Dende knows the password to use the Dragon.

"Alright, then we need to get moving. Grab my hand and we will get to the dragon quicker." Piccolo says as he reaches out his hand to Dende.

Dende without question agrees and grabs hold of Piccolo, and with Piccolo's high speeds they soon go on there way to the dragon. But they need to hurry before Frieza gets to the first.

* * *

Back with the Saiyans, they are doing their best to catch up to Frieza but he had a head start and was determined to get his wish despite the Saiyan hot pursuit, with Gohan still clinging on his uncles back.

As the Saiyan were flying Raditz decided to talk to his brother about something, "Kakarot, are you sure you want to stay on this planet just to fight Frieza? I hate that bastard as much as you do but is he worth the gamble considering the planets state, we only have less then 10 minutes left before the planet explodes?" Raditz asked concern about Goku's choice.

"I have to Raditz, after what this monster has done, he needs to suffer for it. Not just for you or the Namekians but for Krillin as well. I know he can't be brought back with the earth dragon balls, so he is gone forever. I need to avenge him, I need to show the pain that I feel now. I'll make sure I'll be in Frieza's nightmares forever." Goku says still feeling angry about what happen to Krillin.

Raditz then turns his head toward Goku, "I understand, theirs probably no way to convince you otherwise. But promise me this, when we all get back home to earth safely, you got to teach me how to become a super Saiyan." Raditz says to Goku

Goku smiles back at him, "I promise Raditz. I look forward to finally spend some time with you." Goku says to Raditz which he laughs with approval. Course Vegeta had also heard the whole thing and didn't like it at all.

"I'm not letting that low class Raditz get ahead of me. I need his brother to tell me how to become a Super Saiyan first." Vegeta thinks to himself.

But they all would have to worry about it later, they were getting close to the dragon and Frieza was still in the lead. They need to stop him now.

* * *

The mighty Dragon had arisen again since the Elder's resurrection and continues to wait for someone to make the final wish. All three groups race toward it with all of their power with the planet spilling out lava with only about 8 minutes left before it blows into oblivion.

Piccolo and Dende had made it there first with Piccolo landing next to the dragon. "Make the wish Dende! Now Hurry!" Piccolo shouts to Dende as he runs up to the dragon.

"Porunga!" Dende shout out to the dragon who finally speaks up

"I shall grant whatever one wish you desire. What shall it be?" the wish granting dragon asks to Dende

Dende then speaks up, "Porunga, I.." but he's then interrupted

"I WISH FOR IMMORTALLITY!" Frieza shouts at the top of his lungs before Dende could say anything, causing Piccolo and Dende to look horrified.

The Saiyans finally caught up to Frieza but it was to late, Frieza had made his wish. Everyone looked on with fear and despair, but this didn't stop Dende who still continued one and speaks in the Namekian language for his wish.

After Dende finished, there was a long silence of whose wish will be granted Frieza's or Dende's.

But finally, the Dragons eyes began to glow and finally speaks. "Very well. Your wish will be granted young Dende." Porunga says and soon everyone began to look happy, the wish had worked. All except for Frieza who wondering how this was possible.

"You little gnat!" Frieza shouts blasting a finger laser at Dende but he had quickly disappeared on his way to earth, with Piccolo disappearing next after him.

This only confused Frieza and made him angrier. "Looks like you should've learned the Namekian language, then your wish might've work." Goku mocks to Frieza and soon Gohan and Vegeta disappear to earth.

"Give him hell brother." Raditz finally says to Goku and then looks at Frieza. "Here's a parting gift you bastard!" Raditz finally says to Frieza and proceeds to give Frieza the middle finger.

"YOU FLITHY MONKEYS!" Frieza shouts and blasts a Ki attack at Raditz but he disappears as well to earth allowing him to miss Frieza's blast.

Soon all intelligent life on planet Namek had all been wished away to earth for safety, Bulma, all of the Namekian's and the Grand Elder. Afterwards the Dragon leaves the planet as well, heading toward where the elder had gone off to. All that was left now is Frieza and Goku who has chosen to stay. The two could only look at each other coldly in the eyes.

Will this be the end of Goku?

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long delay again. I've been caught up by School and Work again, so I've been slower to update this story. Personally, I'm glad to finally have this chapter out now as I can finally finish the Frieza saga, I enjoyed the Saga itself, but good lord did it really drag on, I spent four chapters just on the Frieza fight alone with all of the transformations going on just like the anime and how they dragged things out, even in the Kai versions. I should also get this out of the way, I won't be describing the last bit of the Goku and Frieza fight after the rest of the crew left, as it pretty much happens exactly the same way as it does in the anime/manga in this story. So the next chapter with be skipping that part, I'm mostly only focusing on events that have Raditz present or events that have been radically changed to describe them, but if things play out exactly the same way and Raditz is not there at all I don't see a point in explaining the exact same events. I'm trying my best to at least put up one chapter per month, but I'm hoping to put them out more frequency, but I must see how real life will play out. I also desire to fix the many grammar errors of previous chapters as I'm aware of my terrible grammar work and hope to make as many fixes as I can, but even then, I doubt I can fix all of them and I need to feel motivated to do so. So, thank you for all of your patience and thank you for reading my story. Raditz's story is definitely not over yet, nor is it for the rest of cast.**


	15. Chapter 15: A time of peace and love

**Chapter 15 A time of Peace and Love**

Out in the woods back on Earth the population of planet Namek had all appeared. All of the Namekians including Dende and the Grand Elder were all there, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Gohan, and Raditz also had all appeared safe and sound from the doomed planet.

Everyone who wasn't by the dragon a few seconds ago looked confused to what just happened including Bulma ,"Where are we, this doesn't look like Namek?" she said out loud hoping for an answer until Raditz speaks.

"We're back at Earth if the dragon did its job right." Radtz answers to her, but this only freaked her out and made her trip as she thought that Raditz was still dead.

"What but how? Wait the Dragon balls, they must've brought everyone back." Bulma asked until she figured it out herself from her experiences of resurrections. She then sees Gohan getting off his uncles back.

"Hey Bulma." Said Gohan in a cheerful mood now able to move now after recovering bit from his fight with the full powered Frieza.

"Gohan!" Bulma said Cheerfully, "Oh I'm so glad you're here safe and sound. I'm happy we are finally off that deathtrap now. Aliens, Monsters, A evil space dictator, and finally mass flooding I hope I never have to see that awful planet again." Bulma says to everyone wanting to get her feelings out after her stressful experience on Namek and almost drowning in it.

Piccolo joins in with the group with Gohan happy to see him up and walking again. Dende also comes by and helps to heal everyone from their injuries including Gohan's.

The only one Dende didn't bother with was Vegeta who was just laying back on a tree not trying to look at anyone, Dende refused to have anything to do with him again after what Vegeta did to him after healing him before and Vegeta felt too proud to be given first aid by a weakling when it will no longer benefits him, though he seemed to have recovered enough from his injuries from that long fight but he was in no mood of fighting anyone at this time even against Raditz.

But then everyone looked toward one Namekian who shouted, "It's the Grand Elder everyone." Which makes everyone turn their heads as everyone see the large ancient Elder surrounded by this people.

Soon everyone had gathered around the Elder as he was near his natural end. "My children, this may be a bit of a surprise, but we are no longer on our planet, we have all been safely transported to planet earth." The elder says to his children who were wondering how they all got here in the first place, though most of the earth group was already aware of that. The elder continues to speak, "I'm afraid my time with you will not be much longer, soon I shall move on to the afterlife again and will forever rest in peace." The Elder then explains how they have gotten here in the first place and the whereabouts of Goku and Frieza.

After he finished many people still had questions, "So Goku, Is still on Namek?" Bulma asked with her and Piccolo being one of the only ones to not know about Goku's desires to stay.

Raditz then speaks up to explain, "Indeed, Kakarot wanted to stay and to punish Frieza, that's what he wanted and there was no way to convince him otherwise." Bulma wasn't truly happy about that answer but at least she was given one.

They all continue to look up in the sky wondering if Goku is still alive up there. Then everyone turned back when they heard the Elder coughing loudly again.

The Elder then speaks again, "My children my part in this life is almost completed, a new chapter of our people's story is about to begin soon." This widen the eyes of almost everyone there. Is it truly the Elders end? But then suddenly seven giant rocks came falling from the sky crashing into earth. It was the inactive Namekian dragon balls that have followed to the world where there creator was at.

The Elder looks back to his children, "Moori come here please." the weak sounding elder asked. And Moori the Elder who was at Dende's village walked toward the Grand Elder to hear what he wants to say. But the Grand Elder simply grabs his hand and a glowing energy started going through the younger Elder, transferring the Dragon balls link to Moori. The Dragon balls were now connected to him and he was the new Grand Elder of the Namekian race.

The Grand Elder then says his final words, "it's time for me to move on now, remember to be strong and never lose sight of each other. Use the Dragon balls wisely and may you all live in peace." The Elder finally says and draws his last breath and finally disappears to afterlife now to be forever in peace.

All of the Namekians begin to cry for the lose of there elder, with the rest of the fighters feeling just as gloomed out as well, all except for Vegeta how could care less about it.

Eventually the mooring of the wise settled down and the new Grand Elder Moori is doing what he can to keep the Namekian people to stand strong together just as the late elder wanted them to.

Something was still on the back of the minds of the earth fighters though, has Goku made it out of Namek safely, without any means of knowing about it they could only hope that Goku has made it out in time and defeated Frieza.

It had been over ten minutes since leaving Namek, the planet would've blown up by now, and they still couldn't know about Goku's fate. Raditz looked the most concerned, could've his brother have died even if he did defeat Frieza? Did find a way out?

It was a mystery to all of them. But then Raditz suddenly heard something in his head it felt and sounded familiar, "Raditz it's me Yamcha." Said the voice that was being communicated from King Kai, which caught the Saiyan's attention.

Raditz was surprised, "Wait is that you? From the afterlife? The one with the King Kai?" Raditz asked out loud which made the others look confused at him.

"Who are you talking to Raditz?" Bulma asked

"It's that Yamcha guy. He's calling me from the afterlife, if I had to guess he has some news on Kakarot." Raditz answered which made both her and Gohan excited hoping for some good news

Raditz then communicates back to Yamcha, "Alright what do you have to say, please tell you know what has happened with Kakarot, did he win?" Raditz asked Yamcha

Yamcha speaks but in a bit of a reserved tone and was a silent for a bit, "Yes… Yes he won, Frieza was defeated." Yamcha answered

This surprised Raditz as well as gave him great joy, the once mighty Frieza had been defeated by a low class Saiyan. Raditz told the news back to the others and they are just as happy to hear of Goku's victory and the satisfaction of that monster being given a taste of his own medicine.

Raditz continues asking questions, "How's Kakarot now, did he get off of the planet on time?" he asked Yamcha which everyone else was looking for the answer to as well.

But he didn't get an immediate response, it seemed that Yamcha was silent for the moment, which wasn't a good sign at all.

Yamcha finally answers to him, "I'm sorry, but Goku didn't make it, he was still on the planet after it blew up. I'm afraid he gone now." This horrible news troubled Raditz, he gives the dame news to everyone souring the mood. He then sits down feeling sadness in his heart,

"Kakarot, why wasn't me who had to die, I'm suppose to have been your older brother, yet I'm still here unable to do anything about it." Raditz says to himself with a small tear coming down from his eye trying his best to hold it in.

Gohan looked equally upset and was trying just as hard to not cry as well knowing now his father was gone.

Bulma on the other hand didn't look upset, "Oh that Goku, never been able to do things on time." Bulma said nonchalantly which widen Raditz's eyes, it was as if Bulma didn't care that her best friend had just parish.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Kakarot had just died and you act like it was just some minor oops to you?" Raditz said angrily at Bulma with Yamcha just as confused on Bulma's statement

"Maybe you might've forgotten but the Namekian Dragon balls are here now at earth which can grant our wishes." Bulma answers smugly toward Raditz, which made him remember that the magic orbs were here now and they could bring back his brother and anyone else that had died including Chiaotzu and Krillin.

Raditz was now in a happier mood and so was Yamcha on the other side, but King Kai looked doubtful, "I'm afraid its not that simple. It may not be a problem to bring Chiaotzu and Yamcha back, but with Goku and Krillin, if they were to be brought back they would be revived at the place they had died at and well theirs no planet anymore so when they are brought back, they'll die again anyway in the vacuum of space." King Kai unfortunately had to explain.

This hampered the mood once Raditz explained it back to the others on earth and Bulma's smile began to disappear after hearing it. It seemed that there was no hope to bring Goku or Krillin back now.

But Raditz wasn't going to give up that easily, "Wait a minute this can't be it? Your suppose to be some god right? Can't you somehow get Goku's body and soul away from Nameks location?" Raditz pleas to King Kai

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Nameks is outside my jurisdiction and you saw how me and West Kai didn't get along, it would be no good." King Kai answered

Raditz still didn't like the answer but he still wasn't going to stop now and was left trying think of a loophole with the wishes, "Maybe we Could… No that wouldn't work….. how about we… no that isn't specific enough." Raditz thinks out loud trying find the right wish.

Bulma and Gohan also tried his best to think of something as well, "Maybe if we are quick about our wishes maybe we could bring dad and Krillin back and get them to earth before they suffocate in space?" Gohan thinks up which did get Raditz and Bulmas attention, but before they could discuss it anymore Vegeta finally speaks up.

"Why bother with any of that stuff, just simply wish for their soul and remains to be at earth and wish them back with a second wish." Vegeta suggested to them.

Everyone was now smiling and cheering for that idea, "That will be perfect now we can bring everyone back after all." Cheered a happy Bulma with Dende and Gohan just as cheerful. Raditz was just as excited now that he can be with little brother again.

Raditz then looks at Vegeta, "It seems you're aren't a self-absorbed as I always thought you were." Raditz sarcastically comments to Vegeta but the Prince wasn't amused

"Please like I care anything about you or your dumb family, I just wanted to show you how much better I am then you at thinking up things idiot. " Vegeta insults back at Raditz though his true motive was to get Goku to reveal him the secret to being a super Saiyan, which Raditz was sure of, though that comment did amuse him,

"Just remember, a low class nobody had recently became a Super Saiyan and you have not, so don't think your special because of your inbreeded genes." Raditz rebuttals and insults back at Vegeta but this just made Vegeta smile with the banter

"You'll see, soon I'll be a Super Saiyan myself and you will soon be kissing my boots for mercy." Vegeta finally says to Raditz after the two had thrown their insults at each other.

After that, the new Namekian Elder came up to Bulma and asked if she knew of a place, they could be safe at until the Dragon balls were restored and be able to remake them a new planet Namek.

Bulma then offers that they could stay at her place as she had more then enough space to fit the whole Namekian race.

She then looks at Vegeta, "Your free to come to if you like." She asked toward Vegeta though he didn't seem to care though a place to rest at did sound nice, "I think it's the least I can do for your for saving my life." Bulma continues to say to Vegeta but this didn't make the Prince happy

"I already told you, I didn't do that from the goodness of my heart I did it because you would be useful later, don't make me into a hero!" Vegeta yells at Bulma but she was not afraid of Vegeta threats and thinks he's just in denial.

She then turns away from the prideful Saiyan, "alright then I'll just make a call for my Dad he will get us a ride back home." She says to everyone and goes for her phone.

* * *

A few hours later a large plane containing everyone had made it back to the Capsule corporation building. The large plane then lands out near the field next to it. There were several people outside waiting for the team to finally make it back. One was Chi Chi finally awaiting her long gone son to return and Launch in her blonde form awaiting Raditz's return as well. Roshi and Tien were there as well coming back after their quick search for the dragon balls.

The plane opens its large door and out came everyone on it, first being Bulma, Raditz, and Gohan.

"Gohan my baby!" Chi Chi screamed with Joy as she runs up to Gohan with Gohan just as eager to be with his mom again after so long. The two finally run up to each other and Chi Chi gives her son a massive hug after such a long time from the Saiyan's and planet Namek they were finally reunited once again.

Launch also runs up to Raditz, "Yo Raditz!" Launch yelled as she runs up to her man, with Raditz just smiling back at the woman take took cared of him for the whole year.

She soon runs to him and gave him a huge hug with Raditz trying not to react much. "Man, you had me worried, I thought you would never come back, and I be alone again." Launch says to Raditz feeling emotional, though she was doing her best not to cry with her bad girl persona, thought if she was in her other form she would be sheading a tear for him.

Raditz just smiles back, "Ha, don't worry about, I'm not leaving this planet anytime soon. I think I've had about enough of space traveling for very long time." Raditz joked to Launch though he genuinely didn't want to go into space for a long while, wanting to put his dark career behind him forever.

The two then just laugh at each other as the Namekians leave the plane around them.

* * *

About an hour later, Bulma and her parents had shown the Namekians there temporary home where they can stay until they can wish for a new planet, a large bio dome at Capsule corp.

Vegeta was also there but just keep to himself looking anyone angrily in the eyes who ever looked at him.

While the Namekians were enjoying the many earth activities including mini-golf, the rest of the group were at a table with Gohan, Bulma and Raditz's telling everyone else their story on Namek. "And then we got wished back to earth where the Grand Elder died, but his link to the dragons went into another Elder so we are now just waiting for the Dragon balls to warm up to wish back Dad and Krillin." Gohan finished speaking to the others including his mother.

"Good Lord, I hope you weren't traumatized from your experience." Chi Chi said who was a bit overwhelmed by that story.

Launch listen to the whole thing as well, "Man you sounded badass there Raditz, blowing a spikey guy through the stomach, ripping a red dudes arms off, and even flipping off to that bold bastard Frieza." Launch said in excited manner after hearing the eventful journey

Chi Chi then speaks up, "Well in the end I'm glad that you are here safe now, you have a lot of school work to make up though young man, so you will be busy for quite a while." Chi Chi tells Gohan with him understanding his mother. But she then speaks up again but toward Raditz,

"You know Raditz when I was first told what you did to Gohan before and what you look like I thought of you as nothing but a bad role model and influence on my son. I originally wanted Gohan to never see you again. But after hearing what you have done for him and all the hardships you went through to protect him. Well maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." Chi Chi says to Raditz appreciating what his sister in law is saying to him.

"When Gohan does eventually catch up to his studies, you can visit him whenever Gohan has the time to." Chi Chi finally says to Raditz with Raditz feeling thankful of Chi Chi's kind words.

"Thank you very much, I see that Kakar… Goku had made the right choice of a mate." Raditz says back to Chi Chi.

Launch then speaks to Raditz, "Hey, if you still need a place to stay at, your still welcome to live with me." Launch says to Raditz, "I say in exchange you can fly me to wherever I need to be rather than using a car as a sort of rent for me. Your fine with that right?" Launch asked Raditz and he was glad to take the offer, he always enjoyed Launch's company after spending a year with her and had no where else to go to anyway.

Then suddenly a random Namekian shouted out to everyone, "The Dragon balls have activated again. We are able to summon the dragon now." Which caught everyone's attention.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was outside with the glowing balls gathered together with everyone ready to see the Dragon including Vegeta still awaiting Goku's return.

Dende then summons the Dragon and the Namekian Dragon once again rises up in its full glory.

The Dragon then speaks, "You have Summoned me again, what is your three wishes as I shall grant them."

Dende then asks Bulma in what they want, as for their gratitude the Earthlings were allowed to have their wishes granted first.

Bulma then answers to Dende, "Ok then, wish for Goku and Krillins souls and remains to be sent back to earth to be brought back." She told Dende

Dende then speaks the wish to the dragon and then it grants it. His eyes glow red and everyone is anticipating for the results.

"For the one you call Krillin, his soul and remains are now back on earth, however the one called Goku could not." The mighty dragon says to everyone

This made everyone confused, especially Raditz and Vegeta.

Bulma then asks why?

"The one you call Goku is still alive, so his body and soul are still one together." Porunga says to everyone.

Everyone in return was surprised to hear this news. "So, wait? Dads alive?" Gohan asked. With the Dragon responding yes.

They all then cheered that Goku had lived from his fight with Frieza and was still out there in space. No one could believe it, but it had to be true if the dragon knew it.

Bulma then goes on to ask her second wish, "Ok then, now wish our friend Krillin back to life." Bulma says which Dende Speaks the wish to the Dragon.

And just like that Krillin pops back up to the world alive and in one piece. Everyone cheered for Krillin's return as he was just as happy to be back in the living world and at earth again.

Bulma then goes for the finally wish, "Okay now wish for Goku back to earth from wherever he's at." Bulma asked Dende

Dende then speaks her last wish to the dragon, but the Dragon responses with, "I cannot grant that wish."

Everyone was now confused by that statement, "What do you mean? Why not?" Bulma asked

"The one you call Goku, refuses to be summoned and prefers to get back home his own way." Porunga answers to Bulma which made everyone look even more confused, Goku is refusing to go back home?

The only one who wasn't surprised was his brother Raditz, "It seems Kakarot wants to continue on in his own path. Just as he did back on Namek, he has his own values and purpose. He desires to get stronger from wherever he's at. I honestly don't blame him." Raditz says to everyone, most of them still couldn't understand why Goku refused to be with his loved ones but they understand Raditz's point.

But then everyone heard a sound of rocket, and as they turn around, they see the second capsule ship that Dr. Breifs had recently created had lift off and was on it's way to outer space. It was Vegeta who has stolen the ship in the hopes of finding Goku and find out the secret to achieving Super Saiyan.

Raditz isn't fazed by it, "I say good riddance, I hope he gets eaten by a giant space worm while he is out there." Raditz comments to everyone about Vegeta.

Bulma was a bit disappointed as she still wanted to do something for Vegeta for saving her life, but she then moves on and gets back to the dragon. "Ok then, I guess we can wish back one of our other friends as well, either Yamcha or Chiaotzu?" Bulma asked out loud to herself, but then she heard a message from the afterlife.

"Don't worry about me for now babe. I think Chiaotzu is the one more eager to come back then me." Said the voice, it was Yamcha communicating to Bulma through King Kai again.

"Yamcha, are you sure?" Bulma asked her dead boyfriend.

"I'm sure of it, Tien I'm sure has been waiting the most for him. And I think I'll stay to train some more, I could learn a few more tricks from King Kai." Yamcha finally says to Bulma.

Bulma doesn't like the fact that she has to wait longer to bring back her boyfriend, but she understood Yamchas reasoning. "Ok then, Dende wish back our friend Chiaotzu then." Bulma asked of Dende which he nods and asked the dragon to grant that wish.

The Dragons eyes glow again and just as with Krillin before Chiasu comes back into the living world.

Chiaotzu looks around and soon see's his best friend Tien their in the crowd, crying with tears of Joy.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien says loudly

"Tien!" Chiaotzu says back, and the two hugged each other as the two best friends were untied once more, with everyone just as happy to see the two friends together again.

Porunga speaks one more time, "Your three wishes had been granted, I rest until the next Namekian year to grant the next who summon me." He finally says and disappears with the Dragon balls falling to the ground turning into rocks until the next time.

* * *

Until the next Namekian year, which is four months, everyone had gone on with their lives. Gohan remains with his mom to catch up with his studies, Tien and Chiaotzu went on their ways together to get stronger with Chiaotzu even teaching Tien the many moves he learn from King Kai, Krillin went back to Roshi's to train some more and perhaps learn some tips about love, The Namekians remained at Bulma's until they dragon balls can be used again, and Piccolo continued on his own to get stronger though he no longer had much of a desire to take over the planet as he once did.

Raditz had moved back in with Launch, as sort of a roommate to her, but unlike before where he was mostly there to rest after training with Piccolo he spent the majority of his time at her place with Launch. While he spens a lot of his time training, he did as Launch requested and flew her around to wherever she needs to be at. As the months passed though the two grew closer together day after day, Raditz always admired the blondie Launch with her fury passion and strong mind, but even despite her hard attitude he still sees a soft core in that side of her. He also admire her blue haired form as she was kind and gentle to everything, even to someone like him, while other Saiyan males might've found it cringe worthy, Raditz can't help but find it a lovely trait, she in some ways reminded him of his mother Gine, who he remembered her being one of the he felt the most love from his childhood, despite his father cold and heartless nature toward his own sons and family, he always felt his mother's love when he was just a young child.

Both sides of Launch were also falling in love with Raditz, before then they enjoyed his company, but they were now growing attached to the strong alien warrior. Blonde Launch always enjoyed his bad boy attitude, but also admired his softer side as well. For blue Launch that softer core made her better understand Raditz and understands his passion of getting stronger just as he saw from Goku and Krillin before.

They both soon realized that they have fallen love with each other.

* * *

Four months had soon passed and everyone once again came together to see Yamchas return and say their goodbye's to the Namekians.

The Dragon is summoned once more to grant them three more wishes.

Bulma again states her wish to Dende, "We wish for Yamcha to come back to life." Bulma said in an excited tone.

Dende understood and made the wish to the Namekian dragon. His eyes glowed red and in a flash Yamcha was now back in the living world.

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled out with Joy, happy to see her boyfriend back again and stronger than ever.\

Yamcha friend Puar was just as happy as well hugging and crying for Yamchas return.

Dende speaks to everyone one more time, "There is still one free wish left, do any of you have anything else to wish for?" Dende ask the others. No one couldn't think of anyone else important, Goku still refused to come back so there wasn't much else they could wish for that the earth dragon balls could already do.

But Tien finally became the one to speak up, "If you don't mind, I do have one request." Tien said and shows off his stump of arm when he fought Nappa, "Mind wishing me back my hand?" Tien asked

No one else had any protests and knew that Tien had been through a lot so getting his arm back was the least they could do for him.

Dende nodded yes and wishes to the dragon. Porunga's eyes turned red and with a flash of light, Tien's left hand had been restored to normal good as new.

The new Elder finally went up to Dende and had said, "Well Dende, its time we took our live. " Moori said to Dende and said yes to the Elder.

Moori then looks at everyone else, "We can't thank all of you enough, you will always have our gratitudes." the Elder finally to earth people as he and the rest of the Namekian's bowed their heads in thanks.

Everyone says their goodbyes and then afterwards Dende made his final wish to the Dragon and when the Dragon eyes glowed red, the Namekian race had left to their new planet Namek, one out of everyone's way with the Namekian dragon balls going with them.

* * *

After the Namekians departure, the group had a feast on Bulma's treat celebrating everyone coming back to life and all of the hardships they went through to get to that point.

Everyone was happy as they eat and talk to one another. Though Raditz was a bit quite for a bit of it, all he could do is make quick glances at Launch and look at his hands as if he was nervous about something.

Launch though in her usually blonde self was talking up a storm of the many things her and Raditzz had done in the past four months and all the fun both of them had.

Raditz though finally spoke up. "Launch? Do… do you mind if we have a talk together, in private, just the two of us?" Raditz asked of Launch.

Launch was surprised to finally hear Raditz say something but wasn't upset about it. "Sure, thing Raditz, wherever you want." She responds to Raditz and the two moved away from the party to somewhere quieter.

Though both Chi Chi and Bulma were curious to what they were up to and couldn't wait to find out so they both sneaked off to see what the two were up to. Gohan also decided to go along with his mother just to see what his uncle would want to be so private about.

After a little walk they found the two love birds, they were at the private lake at near the woods next to Capsule Corp, and the three peepers were hiding behind the trees to see what was going on.

Raditz and Launch were silent for a little bit, they were just looking out in the beautiful lake with the brightness of the moon reflecting from it, Kami had it restored again after the Saiyan threat was dealt so it remains high above again with able to control his ape form.

Raditz finally speaks up, "Quite a beautiful sight isn't it, despite going from planet to planet through most of my life, I've never had to chance to just sit back and look at the natural sights." Raditz says to Launch.

But Launch wanted to know more what he had in mind, "It's just a big rock in the sky Raditz, what is the real reason you brought me all the way out here?" Launch asked jokingly to Raditz

Raditz didn't say anything for a second but eventually just give out a big sighed, "Launch, I've met many different people and races through most of my life, but I've never meet anything as unique as you. You.. well you fill me with some sort emotion that I can't describe. You just have so much strength in someone so small, such beauty but also such passion, your so full of life I could hardly contain you, you give me such excitement, such adventure, and I enjoyed almost every moment." Raditz says to Launch which makes her blush

"Aw stop it, your starting to make this feel corny." Launch jokingly says to Raditz but she still appreciates his compliments.

But Raditz wasn't done yet, he then grabs and holds his hand together with Launch "But in all seriousness, Launch, you have given so much meaning to my life, I can't even describe it. Saiyan's aren't supposed to be in relationships like this but those taboos can go to hell, I'm doing what I what want do, and be who I want. Launch I… I…. I love you." Raditz confesses to Launch,

Launch hardly had any words to say, she usually be talking big in her tough form but she was being moved in what Raditz was saying, he just confessed his love to her and she could barely comprehend it, eventually though she finally speaks up, "I.. I love you too Raditz." She answers back to Raditz and the two continue to hold hands together.

Bulma and Chi Chi couldn't hold the emotions they were going through when they were observing this kind of love like their favorite couple in a soap opera, but they still had to keep quite to not be heard and continued listening in.

Raditz and Launch continue to look at each for a little bit holding there hands but eventually Raditz decided to dropped to one knee on the ground still holding her hand one and gave her the ultimate question, "Launch, I.. I don't know how to say this in any other way but, Will... Will you marry me?" Raditz finally says to Launch.

She was absolutely speechless after being given the question, even more so then before. This would be the biggest decision of her life; will she accept it or reject it?

Things remained silent for a minute with everything quiet, even Bulma, Gohan, and Chi Chi were remaining silent anticipating the result of the question.

But after thinking about bit, Launch finally starts to respond, "I…I.." she said nervously with a lot going on her mind with the tension high from all sides, but she eventually came out with an answer. "I… I do Raditz, I want spend the rest of my life with you." She finally says with a large smile on her face, Raditz and Launch were now engaged.

Bulma, Chi Chi and Gohan were cheering in the background happy to a couple now getting married and for a wedding to be happening soon, "All my, I need to find the right dress for the wedding, I need to ask my father if he has any back at his castle." Chi Chi says making up plans in advance.

Back with Raditz and Launch, the engaged couple finally decided to kiss each other with great passion in the lips. As they now going to be married soon. Eventually they finished their long kiss and Launch was already getting excited.

"Man, this is going to be great, I need to set some plans for our big day, we need a good location, a overpriced cake, invite as many of our friends as possible, and then some…." Launch goes on about there wedding, but she is interrupted by Raditz.

"Launch wait. Before we start thinking about that stuff, I need to do something first." Raditz said to Launch and was grabbing something out of his pocket.

Everyone including Launch was wondering what he was trying to get but he eventually pulled it out and revealed a plastic bag of some black powder.

Launch was wondering about it, "What is that?" Launch ask her soon to be husband.

Raditz immediately answers, "It's pepper, to make you sneeze." Raditz answered

This confused Launch, "Sneeze? But.. But why?" she asked

"Before we can confirm our marriage Launch, I need to ask the other you first."

"But why Raditz, I already said yes?" Launch asked Raditz confused by all of this

"I've asked this part of you, but not the other half, It just… It just wouldn't feel right if I asked only you and just ignored the other half and just expect her to go along with the marriage. I'm not going to be the person who would just take advantage of someone like that. I need to ask that part of you as well or it wouldn't be right." Raditz answered to Launch but she was starting to get emotional about it.

"Ok I understand, but what if she says no?" She asks Raditz

Raditz reluctantly said, "Then I would have to respect her wishes, I'm sorry." He said in a somber tone, but that only made Launch tear up

"No… No, its not fair, I don't want that bitch to tell me what to do. I don't care what that part of me thinks, I love you Raditz!" Launch cried to Raditz as she hugs him.

Raditz does his best to comfort her, "I know, but I have to do this, or I wouldn't be able to live myself with this, to live in a lie." Raditz says to Launch.

Eventually the teared-up Launch began to calm down, "Alright, I get yah. Despite your hardass attituded you always had a bit of a soft spot." Launch jokes to Raditz which made them both smile,

"Ok Raditz if you want to ask her go ahead, just get it done and over with." Launch said to Raditz as she closed her eyes for the pepper.

Raditz then grabs into the bag to collect the pepper and throws it into Launches face, she begins to build up her sneeze and finally gives out a big one turning her into her Blue haired form.

"Launch are you alright?" Raditz asked,

"Oh, yes I'm fine." Launch responded and looks out toward the lake, "Oh my, this place looks so beautiful. A very romantic scene." Blue haired Launch comments to Raditz appreciating the scenery.

Raditz then gives his next speak, "Launch, I'm not so sure how to say this to you, but you have shown me a side of the universe I would've never expected to be true outside of a fairy tale but what you are has shown me wrong. You've helped this dying stranger back into health with no expected reward in return. You have shown me that true goodness can exist in this universe and I thank you for allowing me to see that." Raditz complements to good Launch which makes her blush a little.

"Your welcome Raditz, I'm happy that I've really had that much of an impact on your life." Launch thanks to Raditz, but the Saiyan wasn't done yet,

"Launch you're the kindest thing I've ever meet and your gentle to anyone you meet, your life just gives me meaning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Raditz holds Launches hands again with both him and Launch full of emotions. "Launch, I love you." Raditz confesses again to the same woman but was just as genuine as the first time.

Launch couldn't think of what to say next, the emotions all around her could hardly contain themselves, but she eventually says, "Th..Thank you Raditz, I…I love you to." She says back to the man in front of her.

Bulma and Chi Chi could hardly hold themselves back, they were anxious on the big question and could hardly wait anymore, but they both knew that would be a bad idea and had to reluctantly be quite. Gohan was still their but was more patient then Bulma and his mother.

As the two love birds continue to look at each other Raditz once again goes down to one knee holding Launches hand and asked her the big question one more time, "Launch, will… will you marry me?" Raditz says to the woman he loves.

After hearing those words launch just remained silent, longer then her blonde counterpart, anxiety was in the air, would she say yes or no?

After a long moment of silence Launch finally responds, but she didn't immediately say something, she takes Raditz's hand and drags him back up but still holding his hand, Raditz was wondering what she was doing but he continued to remain silent with her head down, was she going to reject him?

But then she finally opens her mouth, "Raditz I… I…" Launch continues to stutter, but then Raditz noticed a tear coming down from her cheek, is it one out of sadness? But Launch finally looks to him, but it wasn't with a frown, it was with a smile, "I do Raditz, I want to be with you forever." Launch finally answers.

Raditz couldn't imagine how happy he was right now, It was finally official now, he and Launch are now getting married. The two then finally kiss, now embracing their love.

In the trees, both Chi Chi and Bulma were cheering with joy now, Raditz and Launch were now officially engaged. The two girls could hardly contain themselves and Gohan was just as a happy to see his Uncle to be happy as well.

Raditz and Launch finally finished their long kiss and continued to hold hands, but Raditz eventually decided to pick her up by her back as she laughes along with him. Raditz then speaks to her again, "We have a lot to plan for, I want our wedding to be extra special." Raditz says to his newly engaged wife

But Launch responded, "I don't care how our wedding turns out, I will always love you and no fancy ceremony is going to change that." Launch responds to Raditz with him smiling back.

He then turns toward the woods, "You can all come out now. I know that you are all there." Raditz says toward Chi Chi, Bulma, and Gohan with Chi Chi and Bulma falling over in embarrassment, but Gohan could only laugh about it, with his uncle and soon to be new aunt looking happily at them.

* * *

Three weeks later after the proposal, the wedding of Raditz and Launch had finally commenced. Everyone was invited for it including: Gohan, Chi Chi, the Ox King, Bulma and her parents, Yamcha, Pura, Oolong, Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, even Piccolo and Mr. Popo were there as well. The wedding took place at a cliffside, near the beach where the ceremony was set up at with the sun setting in the distance.

Launch was in a beautiful gown in her blue hair form as she stands at the alter with her soon to be husband. Raditz was in a large tux wearing his hair in a pony tail to keep his hair from looking messy with the woman he's marrying.

Gohan was there at the alter as the ring bearer and was the one who gave the two their wedding rings. Raditz wanted his brother to be the best man, but he continues to be lost in space, so Raditz had picked another best man, it was none other than Piccolo. He refused to wear a tux and remained in his normal clothes, but he still respected the wedding and was glad to take on the job as long as he doesn't have to do much. And the one to be the officiant of this wedding was none other then earths god himself Kami.

The ceremony went on as typical weddings go until Kami asks the final question to the newlyweds. "Raditz do you take Launch as your wife?"

Raditz answers, "I do."

Kami then turns to Launch, "And do you Launch take Raditz as your husband, together forever?" he asks to Launch

Launch also answers, "I do."

Kami then ends with, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And so, the now married couple kiss together with everyone clapping and cheering on.

The two finally finished their big kiss with them looking at each other in love. But then a sudden breeze came through the alter blowing hair into Launches face and on her sensitive nose. She then sneezes back to her blonde form with the couple looking happily at each other.

Raditz turns back to Kami, "You might as well say it one more time." Raditz requested from Kami and Kami happily agrees.

"Ok then, Raditz do you take Launch as your wife?" Kami asked again,

With Raditz answering again just as genuinely as before, "I do"

Kami then looks at Launch once again, "And Launch do you…."

"O hell yes I do, no question about it." Launch says without hesitation which makes Raditz and Kami smile.

Kami then says the final phrase one more time, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And after that Launch and Raditz shared another kiss but one greater and passionate then the before making everyone cheer for them again.

Happiness was now all over, one the most emotional ones there was Chi Chi, "Ow this is so beautiful, its almost like me and Goku's wedding, so wonderful and so romantic." Chi Chi crys feeling very happy and sad at the same time for her still missing husband.

The two newlyweds finished their big kiss and Launch then throws the flower bouquet to the crowed. Chi Chi and Bulma were raising there arms out to be the ones to catch it, but in the little scrabble, the flowers land on all people Krillin.

Krillin the looks at the flowers, "haha why don't you look at that, I.. DAAA!" Krillin says out loud until he looks upon the angry Bulma and Chi Chi. They then have a little scuffle with over the flowers with Krillin being the one stuck in between the two woman.

Launch then says, "O boy, ha and to think one of them is my new sister-in-law, but it is a family I will be fine with.", both her and Raditz then quietly laugh about it.

After the ceremony, the after party was mostly a banquet with everyone eating and having conversations with each other, everyone was enjoying themselves. Though in the middle of it Raditz eventually left the group for a little bit and looked up in the stars as if he was looking for something.

Launch then comes to him, "What's the matter big guy?" Launch asked her husband.

Raditz then answers, "I wished that Kakar…Goku was here, it's a shame he wasn't here to witness our union."

Launch then responds, "Well to be fair you weren't at his wedding either so don't make a big deal about it."

Raditz then looks at his wife, "Your definitely not wrong, but I just miss him, he is my younger brother and we still have no idea if he is going to come back?" he responds to Launch.

"I'm sure he'll come back eventually, back when he was a kid, he be gone for years at a time so it's not a certainty that he will never return." Launch ensures to her husband, "Besides you got other people here as well, including our little nephew so don't ever think your alone out here, all of these people came to our wedding after all.

Raditz then smiles at his wife, "Your right Launch, I'm definitely not alone. We will soon start our new lives soon." He finally says to Launch and the two then kiss to the happiest night of their lives.

* * *

A year has passed since the wedding of Raditz and Launch had ended, and things stayed relatively the same, Krillin remains at Roshi's, Tien and Chiaotzu continue their journey on their own, and Yamcha is back with Bulma again after his resurrection.

After Raditz and Launches worldwide month-long honeymoon was over, they settled down again back to where they were before. Raditz continued training hard with the equipment Dr. Briefs had developed allowing him to continue to get stronger. Though despite his hard training, he still has plenty of free time to be with his new wife and knew when to rest when he needs to.

He's also lately have been sparing with Piccolo and Gohan though this was more for fun and to test their strength as there was no longer a world-wide threat. Gohan continues with his studies and still wants to become a scholar, but he remains close to Piccolo as sort of a second father figure to him and continues to spend time with him as well as being with his Uncle.

After another day of fun sparing the three fly off to Bulma's after a very long time. Launch was their to meet up with Bulma and she wante the two to be there with her. Raditz and Gohan were also hoping for some more news on Goku, who has been gone for nearly a year and a half. Piccolo went along with them, despite him not being the biggest fan of being around people he is willing to go along with Gohan and to find out more about Goku.

Gohan looks at his uncle as they flew toward their destination. "Uncle Raditz, do you think we will ever see dad again? What if that super Saiyan thing has made him go mad and.. well, what if he has forgotten about us?" he asked his Uncle

Raditz then responds, "We still don't know Gohan, their could be many possibilities. But Gohan don't think your father has forgotten about you, just remember back at Namek, the way he hugged you when you were at your most vulnerable state. That shows he still cares about you even in Super Saiyan form, don't you forget about." Raditz answers to Gohan which makes him smile again.

"Your right Uncle Raditz, I just hope he will be back soon?" Gohan responds back and the three continue on their way.

Soon enough the three were at Capsule corp in which they encountered Bulma's mother which she showed them the way to Bulma, Launch, and the others who were there including Yamcha.

"Oh, and there is someone else here who had recently showed up and I think he might be surprise to see you as well." She gleefully says to Raditz

"Who could it possibly be?" Raditz asked wondering who would be looking for him on earth, but as they open to the doors to the outside balcony they all see the visitor, and the three almost instantly go on their guard as they see who it was.

It was Vegeta, who had just returned from his long journey in space to look for Goku with no luck. He was also wearing a pink shirt of all things.

Vegeta looks back at the three with his angry face as well, but he was especially focused on Raditz.

Bulma and Launch in her blonde form were just at the table with him, Bulma then says "Hey guys glad for all of you to show up, Vegeta had just come back today and I imagine you guys have lots of stories to tell to each other." Bulma casually says to three fighters, but no one was answering back and could only look at each other with their eyeswith hate and distrust.

Vegeta eventually gets up from his seat and walks over to Raditz. Raditz then finally speaks up, "Well it looks like someone had no luck in space." Raditz says to Vegeta but the Prince wasn't amused

"I've spent over a year going through hundreds of different planets in this galaxy alone to find that idiot of a brother of yours, and your just here playing games with your brat of a nephew." Vegeta says angerly to Raditz.

Raditz continues to look coldly at Vegeta, "For your information I've been through a lot lately, I spend a good amount of time in training, and about a year ago I gotten married." Raditz says to Vegeta as he rises his hand up to show off his wedding ring.

But Vegeta finally stops moving when he was up to Raditz face and just pushes Raditz's hand out of his way, "I don't give a damn about your social life! I need to find that dumbass brother of yours and learn how he turns into a super Saiyan." Vegeta yells at Raditz

But Raditz wasn't intimidated by Vegeta, "And what makes you think he would ever tell you how to become super Saiyan from the likes of you? Especially compare to me his brother?" Raditz questions to Vegeta.

"I'm far more worthy to be a super Saiyan then you or that idiot Kakarot, once I do, I will kill you, him, and burn this damn planet to the ground!" Vegeta continues to yell at Raditz but this only made Raditz look angrier.

"Is that a challenge Vegeta, if you want to see who's the best, I don't mind showing you how much better I am then you now, not just in strength but in honor in general." He responds to Vegeta

Everyone around started to look scared, will there be another great Saiyan battle again?

Vegeta then smiles back and laughed quietly and evilly, "Alright you low class trash, if a challenge is what you want then a challenge you will…" Vegeta says to Raditz but before he finished, he stopped and lost the smile on his face as he feels a great force out in the distance.

But he wasn't alone, just after he stopped himself, Raditz also felt something out near earth orbit, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan felt it too, it was something familiar, but could it possibly be him.

Yamcha also felt it as well and he didn't like the feeling of it, "Holy crap, I've never felt anything this powerful before, What the hell is that?" Yamcha asked in a very scared tone.

Bulma and Launch didn't know what was going on, but the ones who can sense Ki were all looking up in the sky, Krillin looked the most nervous, "Nnnno, it.. it can't be, it can't be him again?" Krillin barely says, but Piccolo didn't discourage his fears,

"No, it is him, it is exactly like how it was back at Namek." Piccolo says very concern

Gohan finally answers the question no one wanted to hear, "Its… It's Frieza, he's still alive!" Gohan shouted out, with everyone now scared out of there minds on the horrible truth.

Raditz also says as to everyone. "It's even worse. He's not alone.".


	16. Chapter 16: A new Super Saiyan

**Chapter 16 A new Super Saiyan emerges**.

Up in the sky the earth fighters fly as fast as they can to where the energy source was landing. Gohan, Raditz, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and even Vegeta were all together, up for the biggest rematch the universe will ever see.

While some try to hide it better then others, all of them were scared out of there minds of fighting Frieza again and some other equally powerful being with him.

Gohan was the most curious about the mysterious other, "I can feel Frieza's power but who could this other guy be? I thought we killed off Frieza's best men?" Gohan says out loud hoping for some insight from anyone, though it seemed his uncle had an idea.

"If I had to guess, it may be King Cold up there with Frieza." Raditz answers to Gohan but it only made him ask more questions?

"Who's King Cold, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked with the others just as curious, except for Vegeta who knew well who King Cold was and he didn't like the idea of him one bit.

Raditz then explains, "He's Friezas father, he was the one who ruled most of the universe before Frieza was born. He abdicated his position years ago and put his devil of son in charged, but he still holds great influence in the empire and had been its main administrator ever since. He's definitely not weak, I can tell you that, he's almost on par with his son." Raditz explains to Gohan and everyone else.

Everyone now looked horrified now, not only is Frieza coming, but his equally as strong Father was with him as well. Yamcha looked the most concern, "So wait your telling me we are basically going fight against two Friezas now, but without a super Saiyan this time?" a concerned Yamcha asked Raditz, but he didn't respond back not wanting to think about that right now as they are flying toward where the two were going to land.

But Gohan was still confused, "But I thought Dad defeated Frieza back on Namek? I don't understand?" Gohan asks to everyone again wanting an answer.

Vegeta finally opens his mouth though, "That idiot Kakarot obviously wasn't up to the task, he didn't have the guts to finish the job, now we are all going to suffer because of his weak mind." Vegeta insults to Goku, still angry by the fact that someone like him became Super Saiyan before a royal like him.

Gohan wasn't happy to hear such an insult toward his father and was moving right toward Vegeta to fight him, but before he got close to him Piccolo stopped him in midflight. "Nows not the time Gohan, we need to forget about our hated for Vegeta right now and conserve our energy for Frieza and this Cold guy." Piccolo says to Gohan,

Despite his anger Gohan understood his mentor and him and the others continued on with their flight.

The group finally land in a desert wasteland, where the ship was heading towards to, there was no sign of a ship yet, but everyone knew that it was coming and could only wait for the inevitable.

But as they all observe the surrounding area, everyone began heard a plane coming toward the area. And to there surprise it was Bulma with Puar and Launch wanting to see the battle themselves.

Once they landed though most of them looked and were concern especially Yamcha and Raditz.

Raditz runs up towards Launch, "Launch what are you doing here? You need to get out of here and get as far from this place as possible, now!" Raditz was telling his wife but Launch wasn't budging as she was in her blonde form.

"I know your concern honey, but I'm a big girl, I want to see the action myself and see what this Frieza bastard is all about." Launch responds to her husband and Bulma gives a similar answer to her boyfriend Yamcha.

But Raditz was still concern, "Please Launch, this is serious! This isn't some tournament or tv reality show, Frieza is a monster and… and… I don't want to lose you like this." Raditz tells to Launch but soon became more sombered as he continues to speak to her with his head looking away from her.

But Launch just puts her hand on her husband's shoulder and Raditz looks back at Launch, She then says, "Listen Raditz, I know how much you can get emotional in when your genuinely scared, but I'll be alright. I'm going to cheer you on as you kick that Friezas ass and we'll have drinks tonight in celebration of that ass kicking , how about it?" Launch finally says to Raditz in which he smiles back at her and Launch then kisses Raditz on the cheek.

Vegeta thought wasn't amused by the two, "Maybe you love birds should stop smooching around and be ready to fight the two strongest beings in the universe!" Vegeta yells toward Raditz. Raditz wasn't happy with Vegeta but he was right, he needed to stay focus and be ready for what is going to happen, but he at least will have the support of his wife who will be watching.

After that though two more fighters showed up, Tien and Chiaozu. They were hoping to help in any way despite knowing full well what they are up against. They all then masked their powers to hide from when the evil duo land hoping to at least have the element of surprise.

But then to everyone's displeasure, Frieza was finally here. His mothership finally appears in the sky and soon descends to earth's surface. Everyone continued to keep their power low and stayed out of their sight by hiding behind the rocks.

The massive ship finally lands on the planets surface, not far from the group's location. Everyone looked ahead as they witness the ships doors opening with a landing platform coming out. People began to walk out of the ship, but so far it was only a small army of mooks of the Frieza force, about 40 of them of varying strength.

But then finally came out the big two, and to everyone's fears it was indeed Frieza again still alive and standing. But he looked completely different, he was covered up with cybernetics and metal throughout his body including his face, it seemed Goku had mutilated him quite severely since their fight on Namek. But despite this he is still as strong as ever, maybe even stronger by him cybernetic improvements.

But he was not alone as everyone, and to everyone's fear it was indeed Frieza's father with him King Cold. He was twice as tall as his son with a long cape and had two large horns on the top of his head like his sons second form. He was just oozing out just as much evil as his son. Everyone now knew where Frieza got his evil from.

As the two royals got off the mothership, there was great despair in the air for the earth fighters as they didn't know what to do now, without Goku here what else can they do but hide.

Everyone could see that Frieza and Cold were talking but they couldn't hear what they were saying. But one of them could hear them, none other then Piccolo with his Namekian super hearing he listened on what the evil royals were up to.

"So Frieza while we wait for your Super Saiyan friend to arrive, what shall we do now?" Cold asked his Son,

Frieza responds, "I want to see his precious friends and family to suffer, we shall hunt them down and brutally torture then to show the suffering I've had to face through by that monkey tenfold." Frieza with a more robotic voice answers to Cold who looked gleeful on the idea of mass murdering for fun.

"Very well my Son, we might as well start looking right now." Cold says then looks toward a minion, "Sargent do your have the protype advance scouter?" he asked of the random alien mook

The mook then hands the King a case with an advance scouter in it, in which Cold starts to put it on.

"You've told me about these foes of yours being able to hide their power levels and be unable to be detected. "Cold says to his son and he then begins to press the buttons on the scouter, "Well with this new prototype, we should be able to find these strong earthlings now and then…." Cold continues but then his advance scouter begins to go off and it reveals the hiding fighters up right up ahead of them, to Piccolo's horror.

The surprised King then gives out an evil smile "Hmm, well that made this easy, it looks like the strongest on this planet is right in front of us Frieza." Cold politely comments to his son in which Frieza looks up to him with curiosity.

Back with the earth group Piccolo gives out the horrible news, "They know were here!" he shouts to everyone.

Everyone look horrified especially Yamcha, "Wait What!? How can they know!?" Yamcha shouts to Piccolo

Piccolo then answers. "They have an advance scouter to detect our hidden powers, lowering our powers will do no good now."

Krillin then speaks out, "What are we supposed to do now?!"

Vegeta fear begins to come out in a form of angry in which he finally decides to take action, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm not going to die off without a fight first!" he shouts out and begins to form a powerful Ki balls, Vegeta then jumps out of hiding and throws the ball at the two evil monarchs.

Frieza and Cold noticed with the soldiers beginning to panic from the energy ball, but once the ball comes near them Cold simply smacks the ball out of the way into another direction causing a huge explosion out in the distance.

Despite that Vegeta move up closer to Cold and Frieza with Raditz coming out and joining him despite the two Saiyans having no idea to what to do now.

Piccolo, Gohan, and the others remained near the rocks with a decent view of the battle knowing full well they were no match for both Frieza and his father.

For about a minute the Saiyans and the evil alien monarchs continue to look coldly at each other with the Saiyan's angry and scared, and with Frieza and Cold looking at them smugly and confident.

Frieza finally speaks up. "Well Well, if it isn't the reject Monkey circus squad. I especially see that you Vegeta haven't changed much, still thinking you can best me when you can't." Frieza smugly says to Vegeta which didn't help the Princes angry attitude, "I guess I there's no point in just standing around, I think it's time to kill the two of you Apes." Frieza says to the two Saiyan's

Cold then looks toward his son, "So Frieza, how do you want to do this?" he asked

Frieza responds, "It will be simple, You can kill Vegeta, and Raditz will be mine to torture." He answers

Raditz looked somewhat confused on that, "Why me Frieza? Why kill me over Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

Frieza just smiles at him and gives a quite evil laugh, "It's very simple, you're the older brother of that imbecile Son Goku and before I kill him, I want see him suffer as I brutally kill and destroy everything he loves. I want payback for him doing this to me!" Frieza yells pointing toward his cybernetics, "Also I want a little payback for that rude gesture you gave me before you teleported away from Namek." Frieza referring to Raditz flipping him off before he teleported away, Frieza begins to look eviler as he gives a bigger grin. "Oh, this will be so much fun, as I and my father with give you and the rest of Goku's friends the greatest tortures that even the worst places in hell will not give. HAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza evilly laughs out loud and continues to laugh like that for a good while.

The Saiyan's could only look in horror on what they will be forced to face with the others in the distance even more frighten from the slipping insanity of Frieza and his power.

But as Frieza was continuing his laugh, something appears out of nowhere.

It took everyone a second to process, but no one could believe who It was. It's Goku, coming out of nothing.

Once he appears Frieza stops his laugh and was in complete shock with Goku's sudden appearance. Everyone else was just as shock of the long missing Goku just magically appearing, even King Cold was just as surprised by this Saiyan's random appearance.

Raditz and Vegeta didn't know what to say, "WHAT!? Ka..Kakarot?" Vegeta said in confusion.

"Kakar…Goku where the hell did you come from?" Raditz asked

"It's a long story, I'll tell you it after we deal with this first." Goku answers and looking serious as he looks directly at the surprised and traumatized Frieza now looking at the same man who has maimed him.

Back with the others everyone couldn't believe it was Goku again here to save the day again. "Da..dad is that really you!" Gohan shouts in the distance hoping that his father heard him.

Goku with a smile responds, "It's me Gohan, don't worry I'm the same person as before, I just learned some new tricks while I was out in space.".

Gohan was happy see that it was really his father and becoming a Super Saiyan hasn't changed him hardly at all. Everyone likes to ask him a million questions but that would have to wait as they forgot the two most evil beings in the universe were still right there and want them all dead.

Frieza was left mostly silent when Goku came out of nowhere, he could only gasp in horror as he remembers back at Namek. Despite his great power the Saiyan just decides to just leave the battle thinking he wasn't worth it. Him the Emperor of everything wasn't worth anything to him, Frieza wasn't going let that get away from him. But Frieza's stubbornness got the better of him and got him sliced in half from his own attack.

Goku's last act of mercy was the biggest insult to Frieza when he gives him energy to escape the planet, Frieza couldn't bear the sight of a Saiyan monkey just leaving him and giving no second thoughts. He remembers his last memory of him blasting Goku with one last energy Ki attack, but Goku without much effort blasts one back at Frieza finally putting the Frieza down.

He remembers hardly anything after that but his memory of his defeat being played over and over again in his head. It was something he could never forget. He eventually gained back full consciousness when his father found him and fixed him from the brink of death.

Soon enough that fear and trauma started to turn into anger and rage as he grits his teeth and growls emitting sparks of energy from his cybernetic parts, "You…..YOU!" He slowly shouts to Goku as his power goes up ready for his rematch, with King Cold on his side simply smiling at his all-powerful son showing his great power.

Frieza then turns to his Father, "There's been a change in plans father! Goku is mine to fight and kill! You can take care of the rest of the Saiyan trash!" Frieza shouts and commands to his father.

"Very well Frieza, if that's what you truly want I'll let you have your fun." Cold without protest accepts his son's choice, he doesn't mind fighting two Saiyans at the same time. Though this didn't lower Vegeta and Raditz's fears that much, Goku was back but has he gotten strong enough to be able to stand up to Frieza again with his cybernetic improvements. Cold was also no weaker then his son and they only have one super Saiyan so it was going to look ugly here.

Frieza then looks at Goku and points toward an open field away from the ship. "We fight there monkey and don't expect me to lower my power for the first time in my lower forms, I'll fight you in my greatest form from the start so be ready to die!" Frieza shouts to Goku already losing his patience with the Saiyan fighter and Goku just nodes and he and Frieza move to the firld start their fight.

King Cold just begins to walk up to the two Saiyans as the could only hold their ground as the giant King moves toward them. When the Cold was only a couple of feet near the two, he stops and only gives away a smudged grin as he looks down on the two.

Cold finally speaks, "I have to say, isn't it appropriate that we are here together now. When I first made contact with you Saiyan's, I've helped turn you dumb barbarians into the mightiest force in the universe. But it seemed you became too ambitious for your own good. Frieza has told me about your fathers' little coup Vegeta with that being the finally straw and you Raditz your nothing of a father had disobeyed my sons orders and actively rebelled. But in the end, they both failed." Cold says to the two Saiyan's which only angered the two further, Cold then continues, "After my son had dealt with the majority of your twos races, the empire seemed more calm and organized. But of course, you two, Nappa and that Goku fellow managed to escape and you have continued to be the trained monkeys as you should've been, but as usually for you apes you've rebelled and nearly killed by precious boy. Now the time has come, I've brought your race to glory, now it's time for me to cause your extinction." Cold finishes saying to the two and then removes his long cape and goes into a powering up position. "Time for my ultimate form." Cold finally says

This shocked Piccolo and the others, "What! he can transform as well?" Piccolo shouts as they could only look as Cold begins to emit sparks and energy.

Cold then shouts high in the air as energy and Ki begins to completely cover his body which everyone could only look in fear except Goku as he and Frieza were still focused at each other. Raditz and Vegeta could only see a silhouette of the King but they can tell his body was rapidly changing with the shouting the kings voice starting to become deeper and deeper.

Finally, the Ki energy surrnding Cold had finally dissipates and Raditz and Vegeta could only tremble in fear as they witness Colds full powered form as the King Laughs diabolically.

Cold remains in his large form, but he now had numerous spikes out across his arms and shoulders with his tail now spiked as well with his two large horns becoming four. He had become more armored now especially around the chest, twice as thick with his white plating. His head was now incased with the same platting as if it was a mask (imagine him as a Bigger ultimate form Cooler) and now has dark red pupiless eyes. He looked like he had come out of a nightmare.

Cold finally speaks with his deeper vocie, "hahahahahaha, it's been decades since I've had to resort to this form, but it will be more then enough to beat the likes of you." Cold says to two older Saiyan's but neither of them was backing down and only took up a battle stance against Cold.

Back with Frieza and Goku the two only stared at each other with disgusted, both wanted to take one more look at each other before they start their rematch.

They both remained silent but Goku finally speaks up, "I'm warning you Frieza, you're not welcomed here at earth. I might enjoy a good fight, but I doubt that's what you are here for. I've given you enough chances since Namek, and I'm guessing you've just rushed over here just to kill me. Leave earth alone and don't come back unless you want to just simply spar." Goku says to Frieza taking the situation seriously but was still up for a fight.

But Frieza could only look at him with disguised, "How dare you tell what the mighty Frieza to do. I'm going to kill you and all of your worthless friends and family! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER CAME INTO EXISTENCE!" Frieza finally shouts, and with that Goku immediately transforms himself into a Super Saiyan

"So be it Frieza." Goku finally says to the Cybernetic Emperor, and the two finally clash and fight once again at their full strengths.

Cold could only muse to himself as he turns back around from his sons battle with the two Saiyan's, but before he starts his fight, he looks back behind him to the small army he brought with him. "I don't require an audience here. You all need to do your jobs. Kill the others over there." Cold says as he points to the rest of the earth group, who were all heard that order to their displeasure, they were not going to be just spectators this time.

"SIR YES SIR!" The small army of 40 shouted to their King, and all together all jumped in the air and fly right toward the group. Raditz wanted to stop them, but he knew he had to deal with Cold first. Gohan and the others were on their own.

The group weren't all frightened weaklings, they especially Gohan and Piccolo were ready for the battle. Piccolo turn towards the others, "Everyone be ready!" Piccolo shouts to everyone. They all then engage the Frieza force.

King Cold looks back at Vegeta and Raditz and finally says, "Alright then, time to die!" And just a second after he quickly raises his arms up to smash the Saiyan's, but the two were able to dodge the attack as Colds fists smash through the ground.

Vegeta and Raditz both immediately attempt to hit Cold in the face but like nothing he simply grabs on to both of their fists, he then smacks them together and throws the two across the field.

Despite the pain Raditz and Vegeta were able to get back up and attempt to think a more strategic plan as Cold is nearly on par with his son.

But Cold was acting very aggressive as he attempts to smash the two as they dodge his attacks.

Frieza and Goku continued to duke it out with each other, both were giving everything they got, they were both throwing their rapid punches with each other and blocking the other at the same time.

Frieza flies back a bit and tries to go for a powered punch to Goku, but he just teleports out of the way in less then a second. This wasn't like the teleporting effect like before, he wasn't just moving fast, it was as if he just pops out of nowhere only to appear again. This wasn't making Frieza any happier and his rage gets greater and greater as he starts blasting Ki blasts at Goku which he continues to dodge them.

Back with Piccolo and the crew, the Frieza force attempts to gang up on everyone but it wasn't as an easy fight as they expected. 10 of them went at it with Piccolo but the Namekian warrior despite being surrounded had been able to overpower all of them and even killing two them by punching holes right though their chests.

Gohan was also having to deal with a lot of heat but with his Saiyan power ends up over powering the soldiers as well as he head butts and punches soldiers trying to grab him like a mad dog, he and Piccolo even ended up throwing a couple of soldiers into at each other knocking some of them out.

Krillin and Yamcha weren't as strong as Gohan or Piccolo but they were able to handle themselves on the forces power. Yamcha uses his wolf-fang-fists on the random goons and even shattering some of there bones. Krillin throws out a Kamahamaha to three who were grouped up together sending them across the field to a bunch of large rocks. They land on the ground alive but very injured.

Yamcha cheers on, "All man this is great, we should've had these guys invade earth first, this is to easy." Yamcha arrogantly shouts, but then Krillin notices one injured soldier on the ground with something on his belt.

"YAMCHA WATCH OUT!" Krillin shouts to Yamcha which makes him turn around and see's what Krillin is talking about, it was a suicide bomber.

"DIE FOR THE EMPIRE!" the bomber soldier shouts and jumps up to attempt to grab onto Yamcha. But he learned from his first mistake and with his improved reflects dodges out of the bomber's way. He then hits the bombers head with his elbow and grabs onto the bombers uniform and throws him out toward the 3 soldiers now screaming soldiers that Krillin knocked out to them causing a big explosion killing that group.

"I'm not going to be dead weight to cannon fodder anymore Krillin, let's continue to kickass.", Yamcha shouts to Krillin with Krillin happily and confidently nodding to him. And the two turtle school fighters continue on in their battle.

Tien and Chiaozu were holding out on their own with Tien being the muscle beating Frieza soldiers and Chiaozu as the support using his powers to hold back or stop some of the soldiers as Tien beats them up. While he hasn't been trained directly with King Kai, Chiaozu showed him everything he learn from Kais planet and Tien learn it all like a pro and use that training to beat up the soldiers.

While that was all going on Launch, Bulma, and Paur were hiding behind a bunch of rocks to be away from the fighting but still had a good view of it.

But as Bulma and Puar were talking to each in about the crew but mostly over Yamcha, a random Soldier descends from behind them and the two freak out in fear.

"Well Well, looks like there are some spoils of war here, Lunch and a pretty female." The lonely soldiers says creepily to the two while he licks his lips while pointing a laser gun at them.

Bulma and Puar could only stand back in fear as they two of them have no way to defend themselves since they had no weapons and Puar was to scared to transform into anything. Bulma wasn't going to complete cower in fear though, "Listen here you creep, I'm a lady with many standards and you are absolutely nowhere in my radar!" Bulma shouts at the soldier but he wasn't budging.

The soldier then smugly speaks,"Very well I guess I can….AAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHH" The soldier was suddenly struck with great pain as Bulma and Puar noticed a leg just kicked him in the crouch. It was Launch who had done it when the soldier didn't notice her.

He droped his gun and drops to his knees in pain as his reproductive organs were in serious pain now. But Launch just took the opportunity and grabbed the grunts gun and before the soldier could react Launch blasts his brains out with his own gun and he falls on the ground dead.

Bulma and Puar could not be any more thankful of Launch in that act of bravery, though Bulma wished that it wasn't so messy,

While the group continued their fight, Vegeta and Raditz attempt to do their best against Cold as he was to strong to over power. But despite their evasions, Cold was becoming more aggressive and persistent and even begins to get a few hits on the two.

"You two Saiyan's are no match for the head of the Cold clan, how about you just stop this and just die already." Cold taunts the two but Vegeta wasn't having it

"How about you go to hell!" Vegeta yells at Cold with him attempting to strike Cold again but the powered King sees Vegeta coming and attempts to grab Vegeta again like before. But the Saiyan Prince was able to dodge Cold hand which surprised the King and he attempts to gab Cold in the eyes to blind him, but unbeknownst to Vegeta, Cold simple shoots lasers out of his eyes blasting Vegeta in the chest sending him onto the ground.

"Foolish prince, do you think dirty tactics like that will have any effect on me?" Cold taunts to Vegeta, but as he looks down on the injured Saiyan out of the ground Raditz attempts to hit cold in the back but Cold noticed and just knocks Raditz away with his tail.

Raditz and Vegeta were able to get back up but Cold was merely playing with them at that point, "You two fools can keep fighting me all you want but it be no use. I am a King, and you Vegeta are a prince of nothing now, and you Raditz are even worse then nothing, even when there was a planet Vegeta. Hahahhaha." Cold taunts and gives out an evil laugh.

Neither Raditz and Vegeta were going to allow Cold to get away with such insults and the two start to repeatedly strike at cold in different directions with Cold blocking each one of them. To him they're barely worth fighting and was just enjoying the amusing effort of them trying to stop him.

Back with the fighter's group, despite being outnumbered, they all managed to defeat all of the Frieza force. They all threw the dead, the unconscious, and the ones too injured to move in one pile.

Krillin cheered everyone on, "Man we showed all of them, looks like we bested the so feared Frieza force." Krillin says cheerfully, but Piccolo wasn't in the mood to be cheering.

Piccolo then says, "Its not over yet, Vegeta and Raditz are still up fighting Cold, as well as Goku and Frieza." And everyone turns their eyes on the two

With Frieza and Goku the two seemed evenly match as the two continue fly all over throwing Ki blasts at each other and doing whatever they can to get a decent punch on one another.

The same can't be said for Raditz and Vegeta, despite the twos great strengths they barely left a mark on the armored King Cold. Cold just sees this fight amusing then anything serious.

But Vegeta and Raditz were sore and hurt all over, they didn't know what to do with Cold, every hit does nothing to him and he repeatedly strikes back with his spiked tail smacking them back and forth like nothing.

Piccolo and the others were horrified to what they were witnessing and knew full well that their was nothing they could do and Goku was to busy with Frieza to help. Gohan was the most eager to help his uncle but he learned from his last encounter on Namek where he nearly got killed for just jumping in. But it didn't make witnessing his uncle suffering any better.

After being punched away by Cold again, the two Saiyan's were near their breaking points, neither of them were Super Saiyan's and couldn't even best Frieza so what chance do they have against his father.

The armored Cold then laughs. "hahahahaha, I expected more out of you trained monkeys, but it seemed I didn't train your kind well enough. My clan will forever rule this universe and soon, ha your kind be nothing but a foot note to my clan's legacy. You do you hear me, just a foot note." Cold Taunts to the two

This made Vegeta furious as his family and Saiyan pride was all he had left, and he wasn't going to be told by this arrogant despot what he will become. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR CLAN! DAMN YOU!" Vegeta shouts and goes at it with Cold with all of his power punching him in the chest as much as possible.

While it surprised Cold a little bit, he was not worried one bit as Vegeta was barely putting as dent to his armored body.

Vegeta continued on with his blood rage but despite his fury he grew tried and soon was punching slower and slower until he couldn't do anything anymore. "This… This can't be?" A tired Vegeta said feeling completely defeated, it's just like on Namek all over again. All of his strength did nothing to Cold.

Cold just smiles back at Vegeta and along with an evil laugh smacks at Vegeta with his arm, making the prince fly across the field. Vegeta lays broken on his back, too injured and tried to get back up.

"How amusing, the once prideful prince is now nothing more than living corpse now." Cold mocks to Vegeta knowing how much it had demoralized Raditz. Cold then looks behind him to notice the others who were looking with horror. Cold then laughs again, "So you earthlings managed to beat my own army. I'll give you all credit, you are all stronger then you look. But unfortunately, I have no need for an audience so I might as well finish the Job." Cold gleefully says which horrified the team even more.

Cold raises his arm and begins to charge a Ki blast. Piccolo stands in front of everyone to protect Gohan even if he thinks it will do no good.

But Raditz wasn't going to allow Cold to kill his loved ones and without thinking of anything else flies up to Cold with Ragging fury just like Vegeta before to punch Cold. But the King easily notices him and stops charging his hand. And just as Radtz gets close to Cold, the King quickly grabs hold of the Saiyan without much effort.

Raditz tried his best to get out of Colds grip, but it no use as the King just evilly laughs back at the injured Saiyan. He then begins to beat the crap out of Raditz as he throws Raditz on the ground, and punches him hard over and over with his huge fists, and just squeezes the Saiyan hard like he was a toy which to Cold he might as well be one.

Everyone could barely look as they see Cold brutalized Raditz knowing they can do nothing about it. Goku did noticed while he was still fighting Frieza, "Raditz NO!" Goku shouts and he attempts to fly over to fight Cold, but Frieza wasn't having any of it and teleports in front of Goku and grabs on to his fist, "Where the hell do you think your going? I'm the only one who you should be thinking about right now! Do you hear me, MEEEE!" Frieza shouts to Goku and Goku has no choice but to continue his fight as he would be outclassed if Frieza and his father fight him at the same time.

But back with Raditz, Cold had about enough of beating the crap out of the low life Saiyan and just throws him on the ground. Cold then presses his large alien foot on Raditzs body as the Saiyan yells in agony.

Vegeta witnesses this brutality as he flips himself back on his stomach, but he was no help to Raditz anymore from Colds attacks, all he could do now was watch.

As Cold starts to break Raditz's bones he begins to mock the doomed Saiyan, "I shouldn't have expected any from you. You were born from a low-class family of nobodies. You are even worse than Vegeta, your pretty much dirt for what the universe is concerned. Vegeta's name will be a footnote to my legacy, you.. ha you will be nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Cold words really did hurt Raditz. Even after all he's been through, he will die again and he will fail his new family.

The group continue to witness the horror. They all knew that there was nothing they can do, but one of them had enough of it.

It was Launch, and with determination ran away from the group to get closer to the battle. Despite everyone yelling at her to come back she continued to run getting closer to Cold and her husband.

She was still a distance away from Cold and Raditz but she was now close enough for them to hear her. And she finally yells out, "Come on Raditz! You can beat this asshole! You're the strongest fighter I've ever meet! Kick this bastard's ass and show him who is the strongest there is! I know you can do!" Launch shouts out to encourage her husband with both him and Cold hearing her.

"Launch no." Raditz weakly says as he could barely speak.

Cold just snickers back at Raditz with his foot still on him. "Is that your mate Raditz? She seems to think your something that you are not, someone worth anything." Cold insults Raditz but he continues his taunts, "hahah, once I'm done with you, I'm going after her next. But I'm not going to just kill her, that would be to easy. I'm going to have her be my toy, I'm going to torture her in every single way I can get away with. Every painful tool will be used on her as I rip her apart and put her back together over and over again as I laugh and laugh. There will be blood all over and be I will be hearing her scream, oh the screaming and screaming. And to top it all off I might even forceable "experiment" on her reproductive organs just for the fun of it. I will probably do the same things your nephew as well and any of those other earth weaklings. It will be all a good laugh in the end. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cold finally finishes his speech of what he was going to do, ending with a huge evil laugh, making it a last thought to Raditz to break his mind.

But the opposite had occurred in Raditz, after hearing that speech Raditz was no longer feeling fear, he was feeling anger to this evil bastard. He wasn't going to let him get away with anymore evil and he wasn't going to let him touch his wife or his nephew.

Cold then speaks again, "I think I've had my fun with you, now its time form me to squish the insect." Cold then raises his foot up ready to smash Raditzs skull. And then quickly moves his foot down, but then just before he hits Raditzs head. Raditzs hands grabbed on to Colds foot and was actually holding him back, surprising the King. "What?! How's this possible? DIE!" Cold tries harder to smash Raditz but Raditzs power was starting to go up, higher then it was before with energy starting to emerge all over.

Cold continues to struggle to kill Raditz, his rage is nothing like he saw before. Raditz finally uses his full strength and just throw's Cold over 20 feet away making the large King fall to the ground, "What is this?! How was that even possible!?" Cold says with anger as he gets himself back up.

But as he says this Raditz got himself back up as well but that energy around him hasn't gone away, great rage was still within his eyes as he grits his teeth in anger on the sight of Cold. "You… You bastard, you won't lay a single finger on my family." Raditz says as his body begins to emit energy sparks around him. The others didn't know what was happening, but Gohan seems to recognize this energy but what could it be. Even Vegeta was feeling this familiar energy from Raditz while he was still injured on the ground on his stomach.

The energy grows and grows as Raditz continues to build his anger up. "I'm going to kill you today Cold…grrrrrrr, you're going to die here along with that monster of a son of yours…grrrrr" Raditz continues growl and clutch his fists in anger as he this new energy of his was expanding. This was even surprising Cold with the Saiyan's increasing power level. But before anyone knew it that power of his finally emerges, "you will die here Cold. Do you hear me! DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Raditz shouts out in the top of his lungs and the ultimate Saiyan power had finally embodied him and a glowing energy has now surrounding Raditz and his long hair turns blonde and his eyes now light blue. Raditz had just became a Super Saiyan.

Everyone was shocked including King Cold himself, as he couldn't believe such power could exist from a Saiyan.

The Earth group looked awe to Raditz sudden growth in power, about as great as Gokus current Super Saiyan form. Gohan was the first to speak up, "Piccolo has Uncle Raditz become…?" but before he finished Piccolo answers the question he knows the answer to.

"Yes Gohan, he's a Super Saiyan." Piccolo happily answers, he now knows Colds days are numbered now, as was Frieza's.

Launch was just as happy to see her husband back up again with great power, "Alright Honbun! Show that Oversized Lizard what your really made off!" She shouts out in support of her Super Saiyan husband.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, "Ra..Raditz has become a legendary super Saiyan? He has become one of the Legends?" Vegeta says to himself, as he couldn't believe the one, he always saw as a weakling was now one of the most powerful beings in the universe now.

Raditz's power was now so great both Goku and Frieza temporarily stopped their fight to see what that power was. Once they see that it was Super Saiyan Raditz, Frieza could only look with great fear and horror on the new Super Saiyan, "N..,NO! Not another one." Frieza stutters in horror.

Goku on the other hand was smiling with glee with his older brother now achieving super Saiyan, "I knew you could do it Raditz, give Cold a piece of your mind now." He shouts out to his brother which Raditz gives a small smirk to his brother, knowing full well that's what he needs to do now.

Goku then turns back to Frieza, "You see Frieza, it's over now for both you and your father. Even if you somehow beat me, you won't have the stamina to fight off Raditz as well." Goku warns to Frieza, but Frieza wasn't going to let these Saiyan get the better of him as he grits his teeth in anger, "SHUT UP! I don't care about you or your stupid brother. I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Frieza shouts to Goku starting to lose his sanity again just like in Namek and Frieza begins to wildly rapidly punch at Goku starting their fight again.

Cold was still surprised by Raditz sudden growth of power, but then the surprised look began to die down and goes back to his evil smudged look and begins to taunt Raditz again, "I admit that's quite the flashy new power you have, but you are still no match for the head of cold cl…." But before Cold could finish Raditz super speeds to Cold and punches him right in the stomach cracking through his natural armor and causing Cold great pain.

The Punch forces him toward the side of a cliff and left a noticeable mark on the cliffside. But despite that painful punch Cold wasn't going to let that sit and was getting genuinely angery at the Saiyan, "Hm, if you really wanted a real fight, well ok then, let me give you are real fight." Cold finally says to Raditz still standing tall to his new power, and the two forces clash with each other once more but this time Raditz was giving Cold a true fight.

Piccolo and the others stood there watching the two pairs of power houses go at it with each. But Cold was starting to struggle a bit, he never had to fight such power since forever and the Saiyan wasn't as much of pushover as he expected.

As the two go in rapid mode, Cold attempts blindside Raditz by swiping at him with his tail, but unlike before Raditz not only dodge it with his heightened reflexes, but being was able to block it like Colds fists. Cold was going more and more anger by this though, "You stubborn Saiyan, this is completely pointless, you're not stronger than me." He shouts to Raditz, but he didn't care for what the old tyrant had to say as he continues to hold himself out from the Kings hoping to make him tired.

Cold eventually attempts to give one big strike with his tail and turns his body for direct impact on his enemy, but this ended up being a mistake as Raditz blasts a it with small but powerful Ki blast and blasts a chuck of Colds tail off.

Cold Shouts high in agony as he takes hold of the stump that left of his tail, he then turns angerly at Raditz, "THAT'S IT! DIE!" Cold shouts and lasered eye blasted directly at Raditz. Pushing him down to the ground, but despite the strong attack and pain coming from the laser eyes Raditz was able to partially block it with his arm and starts to hold back the blast now.

Cold eventually stops and starts to ram in high speeds with great fury at the new Super Saiyan and Raditz was just as hungry for a beating as the two slam into each other and continued on with their big strikes at each other.

Back with Goku and Frieza the to continue on with their fight, but Frieza was starting to look less and less energized as the fight goes on. He was starting to feel his fatigue again like on Namek, but not only that but his mechanically parts were starting to wear out as they begin to fall apart and break as the battle continues. "You stupid stupid monkeys, I'm not giving up yet, you hear. I'm not going to leave this place until you DIE!" Frieza shouts at Goku and throws a bunch of purple Ki balls toward the earth Saiyan with the balls going all over the place and exploding.

One stray ball was even heading toward the earth group which Piccolo and the others notice, "WATCH OUT!" Piccolo shouts to everyone, and everyone in turn jumps out of the Ki balls direction as it flies toward the Frieza force body pile.

The injured and beated Soldiers scream in fear as the ball launches toward them, and it finally hits causing a huge explosion, vaporizing all of the Frieza force on the planet.

Piccolo and the others were just thankful they were able to get out the way.

King Cold and Raditz continue to strike and block each other, but Cold was growing more and more impatient by this fight as the super Saiyan continues to fight on. Cold stops with the strikes and just hover over the air. "I Demand you to stop this Raditz, do you understand that the Cold clan has ruled this universe for generations? And it will continue on for generations more!" Cold shouts and begins to shoot out his laser eye beams again, but Raditz is now able to dodge them.

Cold continues to blast his eye beams repeatedly and Raditz continues to dash out the beams way. This continued on all over the place as the eye beams goes everywhere trying to shoot one target.

Raditz eventually lands on the mothership that Cold and Frieza got to earth to, but this didn't matter to Cold and launches another blast to Raditz with him jumping out of the beam, and to the horror of the pilot and crew on that ship, they witness the beam heading right toward them. And before they could get out, the beams blow up the ship into a million pieces.

Cold not caring that his ship was destroyed scanned the wreckage to look for Raditz only to be greeted with large chunks of the ship being throw at him. He dodges and blasted most of the debris like nothing, but he knew who was throwing them at him. He stops to look for Raditz in all of the fire and smoke and when he finds him begins to blast at him with his laser eyes again becoming more aggressive then before.

After dodging a few more of Colds blasts, he grabs a piece of sharp shrapnel on the ground then launches himself toward Cold. Cold blasted him with full force but Raditz blocks the large beam with his right arm, while his left still held the shrapnel.

Raditz gets right toward Cold and stabs Cold in one of eyes with the piece of metal. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Cold screams in agony, as he attempts to pull the piece of metal out. Raditz figured he had to find a way to stop the eye lasers, so taling out one of Colds eyes was the way to go.

Cold eventually forced the metal piece out, now blinded in one eye. But despite the bleeding Cold didn't want to stop and was beginning to lose his sanity just like his sons. " You worthless, pathetic lap dog!" Cold shouts out, "You are not stronger then me! You and your little brother are just insects to me and the Cold clan!" Cold continues, and Cold goes completely out on Raditz attempting the strike him in any way he can, despite Raditzs endurance.

Cold blasts various Ki balls at Raditz but he continues to dodge or deflect them like nothing. Cold and Raditz eventually went for the epic clashing as the two repeatedly slam into each other in great force then backing off to do it over and over.

But eventually Cold goes all out as does Raditz with one more big clash. The two then gripped each other's hands in face to face to each other in one more big standoff using their strengths to push on each other.

Wile that was going on, Frieza's battle was going downhill, as some of his mechanical parts begin to fall crack all over and was getting slower and slower with his moves, allowing Goku to beat him like a rag doll.

Eventually Goku had enough after one more punch in the face nearly breaks Frieza's mechanical eye off of his head. Frieza was leaking medical fluids out of his robot legs and eye, he continues to breath heavily, and his general Ki was almost at zero now. Goku knew that Frieza was done and just stops the fighting like he had done on Namek.

Goku then speaks to Frieza, "I think that's about enough Frieza, you clearly are no match for me again. You rushed over here without properly fixing your stamina problem." Frieza couldn't believe what he was hearing, to be told off again by this imbecile. "I've been to tolerate of you since we've meet each other, and you didn't even attempt to be a better person. This is your last and absolute final warning; you and your father are to leave this planet right now. And don't come back until you get a better, both in your morals and your fighting." Goku finally says to Frieza, he enjoys the fighting but Frieza on his last straw with him, especially when it comes to him threating his friends.

But Frieza was at his boiling point, all he had left in him was pure anger to Goku, despite that he was literally falling apart his drive for revenge has not died. But that little speach was his breaking point, "You.. You dare tell me what to do? You dare tell the mighty Frieza what he should?!" Frieza angerly questions as he grits his teeth in anger with Ki lighting sparking all around you. He then finally screams out. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM FRIEZA, THE EMPORER OF THE UNIVERSE! NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **NOBODY!"** And with that final scream he launches a huge Ki blast right toward the earth group, with everyone in frozen terror.

Raditz noticed quickly but he was still occupied by Cold who refused to let his go from his grip in there stand off.

But as the beam quickly heads toward the group, Goku places his finger on his forehead and teleports right in front of the blast and creates one of his own to save everyone.

Everyone watches the beams struggle as the pure Goku was holding out against the evil Frieza. The beam struggle continued on for a minute with with the beams going back and fourth, with Frieza using all of his power to murder Goku's loved ones but Goku was starting to gain momentum on his beam and it begins to overpower Frieza's larger beam. "You stupid monkey, DIE!" Frieza shouts putting more and more energy in the struggle, but Frieza's power was draining, while Goku's was still growing.

Goku's beam continues to overpower the purple beam and was moving closer and closer to Frieza. "No! No! This is impossible?! I'm the strongest in the universe!? This shouldn't be happening?!" Frieza screams out as he is rapidly losing the beam struggle. Frieza moves both of hands out to overpower with double Ki beams, Goku does the same thing and now the beam started to quickly move right up to Frieza in high speeds. "NO! NO!" Frieza screams in horror as the thin beam moves right to the tyrant, but Frieza couldn't move fast enough and finally the thin Ki beam blasts right through Frieza's torso, splitting him in half again.

Cold witness it in horror as he sees his invincible son into two pieces, but everyone else was just shocked to see such defeat on someone so powerful, but at the same time are happy to see that Goku has basically won now.

Frieza gradually falls down into two pieces with his mechanical legs falling with him, "N….no, not again." Frieza faintly cries as falls in utter defeat.

But Goku wasn't done yet, he had given Frieza enough warnings and was done giving him second chances. He moves his hands back and starts to create his final move. "KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouts and launches his signature attack on the descending Frieza.

Frieza could only with widen his eyes in horror on the incoming beam and screams his finally word as the Ki beam consumes his body, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo….….". And after the beam dissipates Frieza was completely reduced to ashes. Frieza is now dead.

Everyone was now cheering in victory for Goku, especially with Gohan, "You did it dad you defeated Frieza for good!" Gohan cheers. But as they were cheering for Goku they forgot about Raditz and Cold and they are turn their attentions to Cold.

Cold was in complete shock to what he saw, his all-powerful child is now ashes on the ground now, "Fr…Fr..Frieza!?" he stutterly cries with as he was now alone with these creatures.

Raditz then taunts too Cold while they were still struggling face to face with each other, "Don't worry about that to much Cold. You will be seeing him again soon enough. In Hell!".

But after that Cold snaps out of it, and then concentrates all of his anger on Raditz giving everything he's got. "You barbaric mongrels! You… insignificant pests! You are not stronger then the Cold clan! Do you hear me!" Cold shouts and the two continued their armed struggle as the move back and fourth with each other, as their powers grow and begins to make the dirt rise up with their intense Ki power.

The others were anxious to see who will win, but Krillin was wondering what Goku was doing as he was just watching the fight like they are, "Goku what are you doing?! Why aren't you helping out Raditz?!" Krillin shouts out to Goku in the sky.

But Goku then calmly responds with, "No I don't think he needs my help here. I think he's got this." And Goku then turns off super Saiyan mode as he continues to watch the struggle.

Krillin still questions Goku's answer, but decided to not ask again and continues to watch the fight with the others.

The two powehouses continued to hold tight to one another's hands in this massive struggle. Cold expands all of his power as begins to gain the upper hand on the Super Saiyan Raditz, "You see? I'm the strongest of all beings. I'm a King and your nothing!" He taunts to Raditz.

but Raditz wasn't done yet, with his great power and rage he begins to expand his strength more and more and starts to push Cold back again.

"No! No! This can't be? I'm stronger then you!" Cold yells at Raditz as he begins to move Colds giant hands up to his head now.

Raditz finally says," How about you finally shut up!", and Raditz despite Colds power, manages to win the struggle and throws Cold onto the ground.

Raditz just as quickly throws his up in the Sky and Raditz begins to wale on Cold with dozens of punches. Cold was unable to block any of these punches and was to stun by the pain to do anything. Raditz hits him in the stomach, the face, the groin, and the chest over and over again in a nonstop fury, breaking apart his armor and cracking his bones.

Raditz start aim directly for his head, and hits him over and over again, and he finishes it off with one mighty powered punch across Colds face, breaking the armor covering his mouth and knocking out a bunch of teeth, and Cold once again is thrown right into a mountain creating a large crater with his body.

The others continued to cheer on with Raditz's victory, now with Cold's defeat almost guaranteed now.

Cold struggles to get back up from his injuries from that beating. He places his hand on his chest from all of the pain, and starts coughing blood. "This can not be? That.. that Saiyan is stronger then me." Cold says to himself finally ignoring his denial, he then see's Raditz moving toward him and stops midair as he angerly looks at Cold. Cold could only groan in pain as he looks at the Saiyan, "Damn it, I don't have strength or stamina to beat that freak, their has to be a way to stop that… Huh?" Cold continues but then noticed something that stood out on Raditz, his tail that was Golden like the rest of his hair.

Cold then starts to evilly snicker again with a big grin, "The Saiyan weakness of course. This will be perfect; I just need to get behind that Ape then I'll grab his tail making him completely powerless. I'll then rip that blonde head of his off of his spinal cord. After that I'll quickly fly out of earth's atmosphere then blow this worthless rock into a trillion pieces. I'll show the universe the true power of the Cold clan." Cold finally says to himself and begins to conduct his plan.

Raditz draws himself closer to Cold as he gets himself back up for the mountain crater with the two staring at each other with for one another. "Well Cold, I think it's time for me to end this, do you have any final words before I smash your big head in?" Raditz taunts to Cold but Cold just smiles back and insults back to Raditz.

"You think you have won Saiyan peasant, I'm still going to kill you and once I'm done with you, I'm still going to torture that whore of a wife of yours, hahahahhahahahaha!" Cold insults and taunts to Raditz hoping he would go for the bait with blind anger.

After hearing that Raditz confidence changed to anger after hearing that insult to his wife, "That's it, you've had your last words!" Raditz yells at him and with a powered-up punch launching himself directly at Cold, but as he was about to hit him, Cold barely dodges the punch by quickly moving to the side and with the new opportunity grabs onto Raditz tail with his hand.

Raditz and the others were surprised to see what Cold did and knew what he was trying to do as the others were aware of the tail weakness from Goku's experiences as a kid. "Hahahhahahaha, you fool, now your completely incapable of doing anything. Now die!" Cold finally taunts to Raditz and with his other hand goes for his head.

But to Colds surprise Raditz was able to grab hold of his arm and holding it in place. Cold was in complete fearful shocked now from what he was witnessing, he was still holding Raditzs tail tight but the long hair Super Saiyan was still at his full power. Cold could barely contain his terror as he finally speaks to Raditz, "How… how could this be? Your suppose to be completely powerless with your tail gripped like this?" could wines in confusion as some of his fear was starting to show from his voice.

Raditz then responds with, "I trained myself out of that weakness years ago Cold. If your going to play dirty like that, then I might as well do the same!" Raditz shouts out. And with his Saiyan strength, he effortlessly rips off Colds arm right off of his body.

Some of the guys on the ground cringed a little bit from that maiming mostly just Bulma and Puar. But Launch was enjoying most of it, "Yah, Raditz! Rip that bastard 's limb from limb and make him cry like a baby!" she cheers on to her husband.

Cold wasn't even reacting much to the tumorous pain from that. He could only look with absolute horror as he witnesses the invincible Saiyan had just casually ripped his arm off and throws it down to the ground, and knows now that he was dead meat.

But Cold turns coward and looks toward the sky, "Screw this!" he shouts with great fear in his voice, and quickly attempts to make a run for it by blasting off into the sky hoping to at least get out of earth atmosphere. But before he could fly any higher Raditz flies right in front of Cold which he could only gasp in fear as he stops himself in front of Raditz, "Where do you think your going? Coward." Raditz says to Cold, and with that Raditz blasts Cold in the stomach leaving a hole through the one armed, one eyed King which also pushed him back to the ground.

Cold falls and crashes into the ground. Cold no longer had the power to fly or even walk now and could only crawl himself away in fear from Raditz. But Raditz then moves back toward the ground still floating a bit from it. He then moves his hand up and begins to charge up a Ki attack to finish Cold off for good.

But as he about done with the Ki charge Cold in desperation rises his only arm out to Raditz, "WAIT WAIT STOP!" Cold yells out to Raditz to beg for his life, making the Saiyan stop just to hear what he has to say.

"P…p…p…please, you… you have to understand. I.. I never meant to say all of those awful things. I never wanted to do any harm to the Saiyan race. My.. my son was the evil one, he made say all of those things. I..I just wanted peace with the Saiyan race that it, peace. It was him who forced me to say those insults to your wife, and I…" But after hearing that Raditz had enough of Cold's pathetic lies and moved his hand back out and with not even another second to react, Raditz releases a giant Ki blast to the Screaming Cold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Cold finally screams in pain as the Ki beam vaporizes him out of existence just as it did for his son. After the Ki beam died down, all that was left was of him is a severed arm and tail, now to rot away just like his now leaderless empire.

King Cold was now dead. And from that day forward the Universe would finally be free of the family of evil tyrants forever.

Once that was done, Raditz descends back to the ground and once he lands, he turns off his Super Saiyan form just to sign in relief after that intense battle.

Goku flies back to the ground also right next to his brother with a welcoming smile, "It's been awhile Raditz, Good to see you again after all this time, and good job becoming a Super Saiyan on your own." Goku congratulates to Raditz as reaches his hand out for a friendly shake.

But Raditz could barely hold back his excitement and happiness and just laughs loudly confusing Goku a bit. Then Raditz shouts out loud, "GOKU!" and jump up to his younger brother and gives him a giant hug, finally uniting with his brother after so long.

And despite being caught off guard at first, Goku happily embraces his brothers hug as well. The two Saiyan brothers were finally united again as one family.

Everyone else where also jumping in happiness as well, as they cheer for victory. With not only the defeat of Cold and Frieza, but for Goku's return as well.

Gohan was the most excited and soon runs off to Goku, "DAD! DAD!" Gohan cries with joy.

Raditz and Goku finally finished their brotherly hug and Goku looks toward his happy Gohan and once he gets up to him, gives a big hug to his son as well, "It's great to finally see you again, Gohan. You've grown so much this past few years. I can't be anymore happy to see all of you again." Goku says to his son as the two continue to give their big huge, with Raditz just as happy as well to see a son and father to get back together again.

Everyone else ran up to Goku who are just as eager to say something to Goku as well, and wanting to know if he was the same old Goku as before.

A few also went up to Raditz as well, congratulating him on his victory and strength. Launch was the most vocal to him as she gives her husband a big hug as well. "Man hon, you really are the best out there, doing all of those badass things and all for me to. I can't be anymore thankful to have a husband like you." Launch complements to her husband, and Raditz just as happy embraces her with their hug not needing to say a word to her. "That Super Saiyan thing is also kind of sexy as well, the blonde hair looks good on you." Launch says back to Raditz, the two then just start to laugh at each other from all of it.

Everyone continues to look happy and celebrate Goku's return, but one person wasn't, Vegeta. He continues to lay on the ground, not from pain but from his sinking pride after all that he witnessed. Raditz turning Super Saiyan, Goku killing Frieza, and Raditz finally killing Frieza he couldn't believe in his eyes on what a bunch of low class Saiyan have accomplished to what a Royal of blood like he wasn't able to do.

"This… this isn't possible?" Vegeta says to himself, "These two-low class Saiyan's have become the legendary Super Saiyans, even the weakling Raditz? Yet I have not despite my bloodline. Have I.. have I become the weakest of the Saiyan race now?" Vegeta continues to say to himself feeling like everything has turned upside down in his life, with the Cold and Frieza dead and his former minion becoming stronger then him in. How can he feel his Saiyan pride from all of that?

Back with the group, everyone continued to cheer and celebrate as well as giving their long waited hello's and welcome homes with Goku.

Krillin then speaks up about a couple of things though, "Man Goku it's been so long. Where have you been this whole time since Namek, how did you get out of the planet when it was about to explode, and how did you magically teleport here?" Krillin asked Goku with everyone else just as eager to hear the answers.

Goku smiles back at his best friend and answers him, "Oh it's a very long story, but I see no problem in telling it. You see as Namek was about to explo… Huh!" but as Goku was explaining his story he felt something.

It wasn't just him, but Raditz, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, and even Vegeta were felling some large power source heading to there location. Making Vegeta get himself back up from the ground to get a clearer reading.

Bulma looked completely confused by all of this, "What's going on guys? What are you guys feeling?" Bulma asked wanting answers.

Piccolo was the first to answer her, "I'm not so sure what it is, but it's definitely something powerful."

Krillin was becoming a little nervous by this power after what they just went through, "Oh no, don't tell me its another relative of Friezas?" Krillin nervously asks the group.

Raditz responds with, "No, this energy feels unique but also familiar. It feels, Saiyan?"

No one was sure how this could be, according to Vegeta and Raditz there were only 4 surviving Saiyans left after planet Vegeta's destruction, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and Goku. Nappa was killed off so it couldn't be him, so who could this mysterious Saiyan be?

After waiting around for a minute in silence, they all finally see an individual flying up in the sky. That was the one with the great Saiyan power. The individual descends down to the ground and everyone was now looking directly at the mysterious individual.

He was a serious looking young man with short Purplish-blue hair, a dark blue trench coat covering his body, has sharp evil looking eyes, and was carrying a large sword on his back.

No one knew who this person was, but no one was taking chances with this random Saiyan. The young Saiyan then looks up toward the group and looks directly at Goku. He finally speaks up, "Are you Son Goku?"

 **Authors note: sorry again for the wait, I was very very busy with the school lately and had been stress out from all of it, this also wasn't a very short chapter to write either. But I'm glad to finally get this chapter out already. I wanted to do something big with this chapter as I always thought that Trunks coming out of nowhere and killing Frieza and Cold to be anti-climactic, so I've done something with the father and son tyrants. I think I should also address that as far as my story is concern, none of the movies are in canon in this story, I'm only going by the Manga's and animes (DBZ Kai's in particular) storyline so Cooler doesn't actually exist in this universe. However, the new Broly movie is a bit iffy, I don't know about one and whether or not that will be adapted in the anime like Resurrection F was, but I'll get to that once I get to the super section of the story. I also still have some plans of going back to some of my earlier chapters to fix mistakes and possible expand some things in the story, like for instance the Raditz/Nappa fight could've gone longer and could've been more descriptive then it is now. Again, thank you for reading and I hope to release another chapter this month, Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Message from the future

**Chapter 17: a message from the future.**

Everyone seemed quite around this random individual that came out of nowhere. No one is sure if he is either friend or foe. Both Vegeta and Raditz feel Saiyan in his blood, but how could it be possible, they thought that they and Goku were the only Saiyan's left. Everyone continued to stay silent, and so far the only thing this guy has said was toward Goku, "Are you Son Goku?".

Eventually Goku after hearing did say something, "Yes, my name is Goku. So, are you here in peace?" he asked the stranger.

The stranger immediately smiles, "Of course I am, I'm definitely not here to cause any harm. It's an honor to meet you Sir." Said the stranger and then reaches his hand out to Goku to shake with him.

Everyone was still suspicious on who this guy is and why he's acting completely friendly as if he's a part of this group, and was really another Saiyan?

Goku paused for a second as he looks at Trunks hand, but finally after a quick pause he smiles back and reaches his hand out to the stranger seeing him as no one to fear for and shakes his hand, "Sure I'll believe you, I can feel it in you that your nothing like the other Saiyan's." Goku says to the stranger.

Though the others weren't as convinced especially not Raditz or Vegeta, "Goku are sure about this, we don't even know who he is and you're just welcoming him with open arms?" Raditz asked his brother questioning his judgement.

Goku quickly answers to him, "Sure, just because we don't know him, doesn't mean he is evil, besides he hasn't attack us yet so that should mean something, and I doubt Frieza would have anymore Saiyan allies.".

Vegeta got a little triggered from that response, "Your such an idiot Kakarot, not only for your naïveness, but do you really think this young punk is a Saiyan, we three are the last ones and a real Saiyan doesn't just go out to give out random people handshakes." Vegeta scolds to Goku denying that this stranger is another Saiyan regardless of what his Ki feels like.

Goku then just turns back to the stranger, "Well do you have proof that you're a Saiyan?" he asked

The stranger then just smiles, and moved his body into a stance, and very quickly he shows proof of his blood. He emits a great amount of energy and expelled it all out with eyes turning blue and his short hair turning blondie just like Goku and Raditz did before. Proving he was definitely a super Saiyan.

The others awed at the stranger, yet another super Saiyan and they didn't even know he existed. Though the one who didn't take it well at all was Vegeta, already having his pride damage by the fact the two so called weakling Saiyan's have become the legends and now this random Saiyan can do it as well? He could only stay silent from the embarrassment, but in his soul, he was raging with angry with how much he is letting his royal blood down by allowing himself get surpassed like this.

The stranger finally turns off his super Saiyan mode and look back to Goku again, "Mr. Goku I know that its odd for me to asked this, but I need to speak to you about some very important stuff, and it needs to only be between me you and me?"

Everyone didn't know what to think about what did they just heard, who was this Saiyan guy and why would he just want to talk to Goku?

But Goku himself didn't see to mind, "Sure we can talk privately." Goku said nonchalantly

But the others still had their doubts including Piccolo and Raditz, "You sure about this Goku? You certain this guy just wants to "talk". " Raditz says to Goku with an emphasis on the word talk.

But Goku reinsures him, "Don't worry about me, I'm certain this guy is no bad guy so we are just going to have our talk, and everything will be fine in the end."

Raditz wasn't completely on board on this neither were the others especially Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. But they all knew they wouldn't be talking Goku out of it, they will just have to sit out and watch out for anything funny happens with this stranger.

Vegeta continued remained silent still piss off by this whole Super Saiyan thing.

The rest of the group including Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were a little cautious as well, but they trust Goku enough and believe this guy is friendly as Goku thinks he is.

The stranger then looks off toward an open area, "OK then, lets talk over there." The stranger says and flies toward the area with Goku coming along.

No one knew what this stranger needs to talk to Goku about but if it has to involve Goku then it is something extremely important.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since the stranger and Goku moved to talk and everyone was anxious to know what this guy's deal was.

Some were more patient then others, but Launch wasn't one of them, "What's taking these two so long, this humidity is killing me." Launch complaining about the weather and the waiting.

But Raditz tries to calm her down, "We need to be patient Launch, whatever these two are talking about seems important for Goku to know, and its best we try not to start any fights." Raditz says to her, but she still remains bored.

But after mentioning a fight he actually decided to have some fun and to look toward Vegeta who is still in his usually piss off state, "Hey Vegeta, while we are waiting how about that fight you wanted earlier, our proper rematch." Raditz says to Vegeta in a smug likeness, knowing he is a Super Saiyan and the so-called Prince was not so he doesn't expect him to really fight.

When Vegeta heard that but he panicked a little not wanting to look weak but at the same time knows well he can't win against a super Saiyan even if it was Raditz, "I…gr….I… Th.. That wouldn't be a fair fight, you're only wanting to do this now because you have an advantage over me!" he tries to excuse himself in front of his once seen inferior, "And…And besides… um…um Kakarot has just come back and we just had a huge fight with Frieza and Cold so it be improper to for us to fight right now." Vegeta continues, though Raditz knew full well he just wanted to avoid fighting and looking like a fool when he gets crumb-stumped.

The others including Krillin found the whole situation amusing, "Man look how things have turned, Vegeta goes from this fearful mass murder to a guy in a pink shirt who doesn't want to put up a fight." Krillin laughs to himself

But Vegeta didn't take that very well and grabbed and lifted up Krillins with his shirt with Krillin freaking out now, "Listen here punk! I may not be a super Saiyan, but I can still smash your bald head in like melon and see we will see who will be laughing now!" Vegeta yells at Krillin

But before Vegeta could do anything else, Raditz grabbed Vegetas arm and gave him a cold stare, "Let him go Vegeta, Now." Raditz threaten Vegeta, and the Prince had no choice but to let go and could only grumble to himself in anger as he walked away from the group.

Raditz helped Krillin up, "Thanks man, I guess I should watch what I say around him." Krillin says to Raditz and he just smiles back at Krillin.

Even after all of that the stranger and Goku were still talking, no one knew what they were saying but Goku seems to be reacting weirdly around the guy, what was he saying that is making Goku look surprised and worried.

Piccolo seems to be acting the calmest of all of the group, as if he was listening into something but everyone was all close enough to not to need to concentrate on any thing, so no one knew what his deal was.

But at one-point Goku falls down on the ground and it looked like he was laughing out of his mind, and Piccolo looked completed startled about something and Raditz noticed it and was curious.

He decided to walk close to Piccolo for some answers, "Piccolo you seemed to be acting strange about something, whats going on?" Raditz asked Piccolo

But Piccolo refused to say anything to Raditz as if he was hiding something and Raditz wanted to know, "I'm aware you have super hearing, you used it to hear about Colds special scouter earlier so I know you can hear everything Goku and that kid are saying." Raditz says to Piccolo

Piccolo is forced to say something knowing Raditz well, "I do know of some stuff, but I'll tell you and the others once the kid leaves, but thats all I'm saying fo now." Piccolo answers, Raditz wasn't completely satisfied but he trusted Piccolo so he stopped bugging him about it and had to be patient along with the others.

But without any other noticed the stranger just jumps up and flies out of the area, "Hey where's he going?" Bulma yelled out with the others wondering the same thing, this guy just comes out of nowhere and he then just leaves after only talking about a few things with Goku.

The others then run up to him to find out what the guys deal was to Goku, "Goku what did he say and what did you guys talk about?" Krillin asked first.

But Goku didn't know what to say he seemed like he was trying to dodge the subject, but Piccolo eventually speaks up, "If your not feeling up to the task of telling them then I'll explain to them myself," Piccolo says to Goku confessing to everyone else that he heard everything Goku was told which Raditz knew it.

Though Goku looked worried, "Hey wait Piccolo if you say anything about Tru.." but before Goku could finish Piccolo interrupted him

"Don't worry I won't reveal anything that could threaten his existence, but if this is a matter on all of our lives, we all have the right to know about it." He tells to Goku which he reluctantly agrees Piccolo then looks toward everyone and tells them the story about the stranger and what darkness is upon them.

* * *

After a couple of minutes passed Piccolo explains everything that should be known about the strangers and Goku's talk. Three Years from now, two powerful cybernetic androids will be created by a mad doctor named Gero from the now defunct Red Ribbon army and the two will kill all them including Piccolo so the dragon balls will be no more, and Goku will die of a alien heart disease before all of this will happen. The kid was from that future and he came to warn them all of these events and to give Goku some heart medicine to cure his illness before it kills him. He said that the androids will first appear on May 12th three years from now on a island by South City, they will all need to prepare for the androids and to stop them once and for all together.

Everyone was both surprised and frightened by this story, that their deaths were stated to happen, and these two androids were supposed to be stronger then even Frieza himself. It was enough to even make Vegeta and Raditz look concern.

Yamcha was somewhat reluctant to believe it, "You sure this is all true, and not just some silly prank?" he questions Piccolo.

But Piccolo continued to look serious, "Believe in whatever you want, but I'm planning on training harder then ever before, if you want to get yourselves killed when they come then go ahead." He tells the crew.

The group didn't know what to think of it, but then they saw a metal object in the sky and those with keen eyesight saw the time traveling stranger as he quickly vanishes back to the future, closing any of the others doubts, and are now keen on there training to prepare for these powerful androids.

But then Vegeta brought something else in mind, "So Kakarot how did you get off of planet Namek alive?" he asked

The other were just as curious as well, as they though there was no way off of the planet after Frieza ship was damage beyond repair.

Goku goes on to explain the whole thing, apparently right before the planet blow up he noticed one of the Ginyu space pods was still intacted and after jumping in it and pushing as many random buttons as he could he was able to make the pod leave the planet right before it blow up.

Since then he's been traveling through space to an alien world, one of the place he went to was Yardrat, the planet the Ginyu force was in the middle of conquering before being called off of it to head to planet Namek.

Though Vegeta still wanted to ask some more question, "So then what happened to the ship and how did you just popped out of nowhere like you did when you fought Frieza?" Vegeta asked, the others were just as curious on how Goku popped there like that.

But Goku also explains that, "Oh that was the one thing I've learned on Yardrat, It's something called instant transmission, it took me a whole year to prefect and it was really hard to learn but it allows me to sense the KI of not a place but an individual and even if there thousands of miles away I can teleport right to them instantly. Watch this." Goku says to them then after he puts two fingers on his forehead he suddenly vanishes out of thin air confusing everyone, but in less then 5 seconds Goku suddenly appears again wearing master Roshi's glasses proving that he can travel instantly to anywhere he can sense their Ki.

Raditz was impressed by it, "So that's how you got here in the nick of time then?" he says.

Goku responds quickly, "Yep, I was on my way back here on my ship, until I felt Frieza and Colds presence, I knew you guys were in trouble, so I locked on you Ki Raditz and got here instantly." Goku explains to Raditz, "I be welcome to teach it to you as well if your interested in it?" Goku continues with Raditz curious about it.

But before things got to off topic Tien brought the androids back up, "Alright then we will all be training for the next 3 years and at May 12th we will meet at the place the future Kid described." Tien says to everyone with them nodding in agreement.

But Bulma has an idea, "Hey guys maybe we don't have to worry about any of this. Why don't we just gather the dragon balls and wish to find this Dr. Geros guys location then we can stop him before the androids are ever made. How about that?" she explains

It was a sound plan but some of the other had their doubts, including Goku, "I don't think that would be right Bulma, as far as we know right now doctor Gero hasn't done anything yet so we be killing a regular person if we just did this now and who knows if he was even member of the red ribbon army in the first place or was just a slave prisoner to them being forced to make the androids." He explains to Bulma

Yamcha agrees with him as well, "Yeah and what if this guy was wrong about this information, the Gero guy might be completely innocent and we would kill him in cold blood, or worse if this future kid is really evil and this Gero guy might be a good guy in the future and if we kill him we might be just handing the world to this so called messenger." Yamcha says to everyone still not trusting the time traveler.

Raditz also speaks his word about it, "Besides we don't even know this doctors first name, for all we know there are hundreds or thousands of people out there with the last name of Gero and we might end up killing the wrong Gero and be wasting our time for nothing but killing innocent men." Raditz said giving his view on that issue.

Bulma didn't like her idea just being ignored but she understood everyone's points and back down on the dragon ball idea.

Goku then shouts out, "Great that settles it then, Let's all bring peace to the future." With everyone else cheering on, he then continues, "Ok so we will all meet in three years on May 12th to where Piccolo said, and if there are any of you to sacred or are not strong enough you can remain behind in safety." Goku says to everyone.

Though Vegeta in particular got offended by that last statement, "Is that so Kakarot, is that all you and your damn brother think of me as weak and being unable to defend myself?" Vegeta says with an anger tone behind his voice.

Goku was a little confused by that statement, "Uh, no Vegeta I was just say..." he says but Vegeta intrupets him before he could finish.

"Listen here you low class nobodies, I'm the going to become the strongest there ever was and I will show you both who the real legendary Super Saiyan is an I will defeat both of you and prove that I'm the strongest in the universe and you will both be kissing my boots for mercy!" Vegeta shouts to the Saiyan brothers with Vegeta gaining a new since of pride and purpose with the androids, he was going to work is butt off day after day and achieve Super Saiyan himself and beat these androids by himself without any help.

Raditz is was just amused by all of this, "Alright it's a challenge then Vegeta, lets see who with become the stronger Saiyan in the end." He finally says to Vegeta

Vegeta just clutches his fist in front of Raditz, "I WILL BE STRONGER THEN YOU IN LESS THEN 3 YEARS TIME! You will see, you will all see!" Vegeta finally finishes shouting to everyone all weirded out by this situation especially with the fact they will have to work with Vegeta in all of this.

The angry prince then flies off to find out how he can catch up with Kakarot and Raditz and how to finally achieve Super Saiyan, not even going to bother asking them as he wants to prove himself that he can achieve Super Saiyan on his own without any help from two low class Saiyans.

After that Tien and Chiaotzu left as well for there training and hope to see the group in three years time.

Goku walks up to his brother, "So what do you say Raditz, want to train with me and get stronger together, I think its about time I get to know my own brother properly after all of this time?" he asked from Raditz with his arm extended toward him

And Raditz smiles back and shakes his little brothers arm n agreement, "Ok Goku, its about time our family unties together once more and we will prove everyone we are the best of the best." He says to Goku and agrees as the two shake there arms together in agreement.

Goku then looks toward Piccolo, "How about you Piccolo, would you like to join us to for training?" he asked the earth Namekian

Piccolo quickly agree to it, "Very well, I've had my experience with Raditz and to spar with you as well, it should help me to easily increase my strength." He says and Gohan cheers on with great joy as not only will he be training with his uncle and father but with his master Piccolo as well.

Launch though finally decided to but in, "Hey just rember Goku, Where Raditz is going I will be going to, I think it should be good for me to get closer to my new extended family now, especially since I'm now your sister-in-law Goku." Launch says to toward him

But that confused Goku, "Wait Sister-in-law? How does that.. hmmm…?" Goku says and thinks to himself on what that it would mean but then he finally shouts out, "Holy crap!? Launch you where not only a Saiyan the whole time but you were related to me as well?!" Goku says not realizing what "in-law" means making most of the group fall on there backs in bewilderment other then Picoolo, Launch, and Raditz who were just looking at him funny and wide eyed.

Goku just looks at them awkwardly, "Uh.. Did I just misunderstand that?" he asked in the hopes of getting answer after looking foolish.

Raditz finally answers him, "No Goku, me and Launch have gotten married. So, she's your sister by the law now." He explains as well as he and Launch showing off their wedding rings.

"WHAT!?" Goku shouts in complete shocked falls to the ground by this news, but he quickly gets back up after that, "Oh my you guys actually got married, that's almost as a big of a surprise as Bulma and Veg…. ur I mean, congratulations on the two of you, sorry I didn't come to your guys wedding had I known I would've teleported here for it to see." Goku says trying to get himself back in balance and shakes there hands to congratulate the both of them.

Though he did move up close to Raditz to wisper to him, "Uh say Raditz, you do know that marriage isn't food here right?" he asked Raditz quietly knowing his experience from the day he proposed to Chi Chi.

But this just confused Raditz, "Wait what?" he asked completely confused by Goku's comment, but Goku just says never mind about it and just continues to congratulate the two.

The group after that gathered around to discuss what they were going to do for the next 3 years.

Krillin is going to train with Roshi for that time, and Yamcha is going to go stay at Bulma's place to train there and to keep an eye out for Vegeta knowing he's probably back there to take advantage of Dr. Briefs technology to train himself.

But before Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Raditz holding Launch left, Goku says to Bulma to good luck on having a healthy baby, but neither Bulma or anyone else but Piccolo knew what he was even talking about.

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" shouted Chi Chi after Goku told her about the 3 years of training Gohan needs to do to prepare for the android attack.

Goku tried to calm her down about the situation while Gohan and Raditz were there as well, but Chi Chi wasn't having any of it.

Chi Chi continues to scold at Goku, "You just got back her after almost a year and a half after putting our baby through hell, and you just want to throw him out there again and continue to make him neglect his studies. He will never become a high functioning adult if he doesn't continue his studies and punching random punks is not going put food on his table when he's old enough." Chi Chi still loved his son and husband but ever since the Saiyan invasion she just wanted her family to be back on track and be normal for once after all of the craziness.

Goku continues to try to convince her, " Look Chi Chi I understand the stress you must've been going through after all of this time, but this important to not just Gohan but to his future as well if these androids are real, they will eventually kill Gohan if we don't do something to stop them, so please Chi Chi just in his freetime please." Goku begs to his wife who looked a little sad after hearing that her baby could truly be killed in the future.

Chi Chi eventually calmed down and understood what he was going at, she sighed and says, "Ok he can train in his spare time after he gets his homework done. But after all of this is done, this fighting stuff will be over for him." Chi Chi tells her husband finally agreeing to allow Gohan to train.

Gohan is happy to hear that's as well as his father and uncle.

Chi Chi did have to eventually bring Raditz up, "So I'm guessing Raditz will come to vist to have his sparing matches as usual for the next three years?" She asks them knowing they would say yes, but they had other plans.

Goku brings it up first, "Uh actually Chi Chi, Raditz is going to live close with us for now on." He says to Chi Chi.

This didn't make her happy, "What? Goku if your brother is going to live with us you should've told me first and I'm not going to allow it unless he's going to pay rent which involves him getting a job and doing chores around the house just you like and Gohan must do." She says to the three of them.

But Goku wasn't finished, "ah actually, he's not going to live with us, him and Launch are actually going to be our new neighbors." He answers to her

"Wa…wait, neighbors you mean live next to us?" she questions Goku wide eyed and confused,

Raditz finally speaks up to her, "Yes I believe Launch is out there getting the house out right now." He says as he opens the front door with Chi Chi coming out still wide eyed.

She sees Launch out in the field, "YO, Chi Chi!" Launch yelled as she was waving her arms toward her, Launch then throws a capsul into the open field not far from there in-laws place with the Capsul coming out as a house.

Launch continues to wave, "looks like were going to be living close together now, hope we can have family game nights soon." She continues to shout out toward the group.

Chi Chi didn't know what to say not real angry or anything, "So.. launch and Raditz are going to live right next to us now?" she says out loud but no one answers to her and coul only look at her.

She then collapses to the ground on her knees looking tired and exhausted, "Great I ask for a normal family and now I have to deal with my crazy in-laws, has Kami cursed me for something?" she finally says still sounding exhausted and tired by all of this.

Goku, Gohan, and Raditz all just simply laughed by the whole thing as Piccolo looks ahead from the distance smiling at the whole thing and thinks to himself, "That is definitely one interesting family you have there Gohan.".

And now three years of training had begun. Will the fighters get strong enough to fight the mysterious androids or is history doomed to repeat itself.

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm very very sorry if this chapter took to long and seems short in comparison to the other chapters. I've been very busy lately, I've had finals at my college which involved writing long essays with lots and lots of words, so you can understand that after all of that writing, I wasn't in the mood in writing more stories for a while. I've also been fixing and reworking some of my earlier chapters (mostly chapters 1-7) to this story, fixing spelling errors, adding more dialogue, and expanding some of the fight scenes, etc., so if you go back to those earlier chapters they will look a lot different then before when you first read them and hopefully look a lot better then before. I've also been putting this story in other fanfiction websites for more exposer, but this won't be affecting what is happening on this website so don't worry I won't abandon this website for another one. I've also been trying to think of ideas I wanted to do with the Cell saga and what I can do with Raditz and other characters, I have one story idea planned that will involve one character but we won't see that character until around the time cell comes up. I've also been thinking of other stories I might do, one is a ambitious star wars the clone wars story I wanted to write about that had the clone trooper Fives as the main character, but I might wait until I have a general story planned out first as I definitely know how I want it to start the story and how to end it, but I need to think of stuff in the middle to get to those points. So again, thank you for reading my story and sorry if my earlier chapters were sloppily writing, I appreciate the support and hope to get these out faster being on break now, Thank you and hope to see you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Androids attack

**Chapter 18: The Androids attack**

Three years had passed since Goku had returned to earth and him and the others were given the warning of the deadly androids.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were heading to their destination the time traveler told them to go on May 12th before 10:00am.

They even meet up with Krillin who was on the way as well, and soon enough they final made it to there destination. A rather big island with a series of tall plateaus that a decent size city in the middle of it.

They land at one of the plateaus where Tien and Yamcha were at, Tien had left Chiaotzu behind not wanting him to die again like he did before. Bulma was there as well who was carrying something in her arms.

The four land and the group say there hi's to each other, and find out the thing Bulma was carrying was a baby, hers and Vegetas baby boy Trunks.

The others congratulated Bulma, but It was a bit awkward to say this stuff in front of Yamcha, as he and Bulma broke up about 2 years ago.

Goku then bring says to them, "Trunks does look really cute and to think this is Vegeta's son." Goku jokes

But Bulma found that odd, "Goku how did you know the baby was named Trunks before I got the chance to say it?" she asked

Goku started to act odd and nervous, "Oh...oh wow! So his name was Trunks hahhaah, I guess I'm a bit of a psychic apparently. hahahaha" he says, everyone but Piccolo found it to be odd, but they decided to not question Goku's weird logic.

But Tien did brought up something he just realizes, "Hey Goku wheres your Brother Raditz at? Didn't you guys train together?" he asks Goku

But Goku immediately responds with, "Oh yeah, Raditz had to some stuff to do back at home and needed to prepare himself, but he should be here soon enough."

Krillin looks up at Goku, "He better hurry up if he wants to get here in time, its quite a bit away from your guys place." he says to his best friend.

But he and Piccolo were not worried, "Trust us he'll be here relatively quickly." Piccolo says to Krillin, though Krillin wondered what he means by that?

* * *

At Raditz's house right next door to Gokus and Chi Chis house, the long haired Saiyan does some final morning stretching and fishes up with his warm up punches ready to face off these mysterious androids. After his warm up was finished he went to get himself one more drink of a sports drink to refresh himself and he was ready to be off to meet up with his brother.

But after finishing his bottle he hears his wife Launches voice, "Are you about to head out honey? Shouldn't you say goodbye to me and our little tired ball of joy first?" Launch says in her blue haired form, she was also holding on to hers and Raditz's young half Saiyan daughter Ranch.

She was barely 2 years old, tired and had just gotten up from her nap. She has her fathers jet black hair, her mothers face and eyes, and a long tail indicating her Saiyan heritage.

Raditz smiles back and approaches the two. He kisses both of them on the forehead goodbye, "Hopefully I won't be gone for long, I didn't spend 3 years of training for nothing, hopefully it will be enough." he says to Launch with hear smiling back in encouragement.

Young Ranch looks toward her dad, "Daddy, be ok?" she asks, who is just learning how to talk.

Raditz just puts his hand on his young toddler and says, "Daddy needs to go sweetheart, Me and your Uncle Goku have to deal with some scary bad people, but after were done we will ensure you will have a peaceful and safe future for you and mommy." he finishes

Ranch barely understood what her father meant, but she knew it was something serious and she knows that he's strong. She gives a little smile back at him and but then gives a big yawn still very tired.

Launch continues to smile and gives her husband one finally kiss in the cheek, "Goodbye honey, don't push yourself to hard." she said very confident and hopeful.

Raditz nods back to his wife, he then puts two fingers on his forehead, and like that he vanishes out of the house.

* * *

Out of nowhere Raditz pops up right at the island plateau with the other earth fighters.

Krillin freaks out and falls back to the ground in shock of Raditz sudden appearance, with everyone else just as surprised as well of Raditz coming out of nowhere, except for Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku.

The shock eventually settled down, with Krillin getting himself back up, "Geese Raditz a little warning would've been nice to have, I thought you were one of the androids for a second." Krillin says to Raditz.

Raditz then says, "Sorry, I needed a Ki to track down, and you guys are the only Ki I recognized."

Tien then speaks up, "So I'm guessing thats the instant transmission that Goku used at that Frieza and Cold fight?" he asks

Goku confirms him, "Yep, he wanted to learn it as well and I taught him how to do it. It definitely wasn't easy for him, but in less then a year he finally got it." he answers to Tien

Krillin is happy to hear that, "Thats great with two super Saiyans with the power to teleport around, those androids are in for a good fight." Krillins says

But he then quickly looks at Piccolo, "Did you learn this move to?" Krillin asks.

Piccolo quickly answered him,"I needed to increase my base strength and to perfect my techniques, I didn't have the time to waste on learning one move unlike the Saiyans." he answers back.

Goku then speaks again, "Raditz we were just in the middle of talking about Bulma and Vegetas baby." he says pointing toward Bulma and baby Trunks.

Though Raditz wasn't as excited about it, "Its very foolish of you to bring a child along in this area where it will most likely turn into a war-zone." he says questioning Bulmas parenting skills, and not liking anything that involved Vegeta though he didn't blame the child itself.

Bulma didn't like that at all and was looking angry at him, "Oh yeah! What do you know anything about parenting!" she throws back a Raditz.

but he immediately answers with, " For your information I have a little one of my own back at home and she and Launch are nowhere near here.

Bulma and the others were surprised by that tidbit, "Wait Raditz you have a kid now to?" Krillin asked with the others just as curious.

Raditz then reaches into his pocket and brought out a picture to show them, "Her name is Ranch, she just turned 2 last month she's been learning to talk since then." he says showing his family picture of him, Launch, and Raunch together and showed it off to everyone.

"Oh Raditz shes so adorable." Bulma says happily no longer feeling mad as before

Krillin immediately looks toward Goku, "Ha, so that makes you Uncle Goku now huh?" Krillin jokes to Goku.

Goku smiles back, "Ha yeah its kind of fun to see myself as the uncle this time." he laughs and jokes

Raditz then puts the picture away, and looks back at Bulma, "So speaking of Vegeta, where's that arrogant hot head at?" he asks

Bulma answers with, "He went off for some special training by himself, I haven't seen him in awhile now thinking about it." she answers

Raditz was wondering what Vegeta was up to, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't just miss out in a fight like this. But at the same time he be glad to never see his constantly pissed off face ever again.

Though Goku had different feelings about him, "I'm sure he'll show up, I like to see how much stronger he's gotten as well." he says outloud.

Gohan then ask Bulma the time and it was half pasted 9:00am.

Piccolo then speaks up, "Ok then, all we have to do now is just wait and see if the androids will show up"" he says and group were as ready as they will ever be, but many of them were all still anxious to be seeing the dreaded androids.

* * *

Over an hour had past and so far nothing has happened, it had already been 30 minutes since the deadline and there are no sign of androids anywhere.

The only soul they see in sight was Yajirobes driving his car to the plateau to provide the Senzu beans from Korin and he got out as fast as he got there not wanting to get involved in the fight.

Some of the fighters were starting to have doubt that there were any androids at all especially Yamcha, "I should've know this future kid was full of it, its over half past 10 and I don't see any androids anywhere." he says outloud to everyone.

But some were still unsure like Piccolo and Raditz but even there patience is running thin on nothing happening yet.

But to everyones surprise they hear and see a big explosion in the sky getting everyones attention. It was Yajirobes car burning in flames and falling into the ocean.

Everyone was horrified by the sight including Krillin, "Was that... was that the androids?" he said not completely scared but startled by the random explosion.

But as everyone was trying put things together Piccolo notices something in the sky, "Everyone look up there!" he shouts pointing his finger in a direction and everyone folows it and do notice something in the sky, two humanoid figures but they were too far away to know what they look like. Everyone figured that they are the androids the stranger told them about.

But Tien though something was strange, "How did we not sense any of there Ki, we should've have sense something if they got this close?" he says to everyone wondering the same thing.

Gohan did have one thoery on that, "Maybe its because that there machines they don't emit any natural Ki, so we couldn't feel anything from them." Gohan says.

No one in the group questioned it since that would be the only explaination they can think of to why they can't sense anything they are looking directly at.

But before they can think of anything else the two figures flew down toward the city and none of the fighters had any idea what they looked like, but they all knew these androids need to be stopped before they do anything horrible or get away.

Goku decided to take charge and told everyone what they needed to do, "Alright Gohan go and rescue Yajirobe from the water, everyone else lets split up and search for these androids." Goku says to everyone.

Piccolo also speaks up, "Rasie your Ki levels if you can find them so we all know where to group up together at." he says

Finally Raditz adds one less thing to it, "Nobody tries going at these things one on one, that is appearently how we died in the kids timeline, so either run or hide until everyone else shows up." he says to everyone with everyone understanding and the gang all split up to find the androids.

* * *

Things had been quiet with everyone despite some people getting weirded out by the flying people or reacting to Yajirobes car falling into the ocean, everything seemed fine for these people despite the fact that 2 killer robots were among them now.

All the fighters were all concerned about all of this, but Yamcha was the most worried out of all of them, "All man, I didn't expect any of this android nonsense to be real and now I'm eating my own words and they could probably pop out anytime and I don't have any Super Saiyan mode to beat the crap out of them." he says to himself, Yamcha despite his super human strength, he still fears death just like any normal person especially since he's already die before and doesn't want to experience it again.

As he contiunes to think to himself he soon sees an explosion and people screaming a few blocks away from him, and he knew exactly what it was and had no choice but to run toward the action.

After some running Yamcha eventually made it to where he heard the screaming and was horrified to what he saw. There were dead bodies and destroyed cars all over the place, it was nothing he saw before even during the wrath of the original King Piccolo.

He searched all over for any clues or witnesses, he saw nothing until he eventaully encountered a very wounded man on the a wall of a building severally injured but still alive.

Yamcha runs up to him to get some answers to all of this, "Hey, who did all of this? What were they monsters that killed all of these people?" he asked the man.

Despite his injuries the young man did have the strength to tell Yamcha, "It..it was... cough cough... some old man with a black hat and a fat clown guy, they just came out of nowhere and they both just started to murder everyone around here for almost no reason until some girl attempted to fight them back but it did nothing and she ran off with those psychopaths following her." the man said with blood coming out of his mouth.

Yamcha looked concern by all of this but continued to ask the guy questions, "Which way did they went?" he asked the man

But before he gets an answer Yamcha hears a loud scream, "HELP!".

Yamcha immediately hears it and runs off to the cry for help leaving the man behind, "Hey what are you.. cough cough... doing what about me?" the injured man yells at Yamcha for just leaving him there.

But Yamcha just says back, "Sorry I have more important matters to deal with, I promise to wish you back to life if you die!" he shouts as he is running away to help whoever.

But that just confused the bleeding man, "what does he mean wishing me back?" he said to himself.

Yamcha contiunes to run toward the sound forgetting to alert the others as he run toward the cry, he heard the cry for help again and it eventually lead to him into a dark ally between two buildings and as he was running down the alley, but he quickly stopped himself and hid behind the corner as he finally finds the source of the call and unfortunately the causers of the call.

In the back of the alley was a scared out of her mind beautiful young woman in her mid 20s with brown hair carrying a small purse, she was cornered and was breathing heavily.

And right in front of her were two mysterious individuals looking at her with icy cold stares. One looked like a tall wrinkly old man wearing a tall black hat with a red "RR" on it, and the other was shorter and looked fatter with a face pale white, "These must be the androids we were looking for." Yamcha says to himself not knowing what to do as alerting the others might reveal himself to the androids and he doesn't know what they were going to do with that poor woman.

The woman still scared finally spoke up, "What the hell do you want from me? What did those other people do to you to murder them like that?" she asked scared and confused though it did look like she was going into her purse for something.

The old man smiles and finally speaks himself, "We were merly testing our new abilities its not always effective to see results from just simulations, sometimes you have to have the real deal to see how powerful we've become. haha, it's also a bit fun to do this to." he says toward the woman

But after he finished talking she finally got what she was looking for, a can of pepper spray, "You sick bastards!" she yelled and quickly wips out the can and sprays a large amount of it in the old mans eyes, and just as quickly turns around and start punching and kicking the other one, until finally kicking the pale bot in the groin.

Yamcha was shocked and impressed by that display, "Woah what a woman?" he says to himself impressed by her fighting skills.

But after that final kick the woman made, she was horrified to see the fat clown being completely unfazed by it, only smiling evily back at her freking the girl out as she falls to the floor, getting even more scared when the old man was just as unfazed by the pepper spray going right to his eyes, "Quite a spicy flavor, definitely strong stuff. Would've probably made any other person fall in pain and agony, but I'm far above those people." He contiunes to speak to her looking right at her, "You definitely have a lot in you for a weak body in comparison to us, first you tried to stop us back on the main street and despite that you continued to persist even when everything seemed hopeless, you remind me a little of my old wife.

The young woman didn't know what he was talking about but she was to frightened to do anything else.

The old man then turned toward to his partner, "But I think we've had enough games, Unit 19 snap her in half for me." he asked, the pale faced one nods back and evilly smiles back. He then grabs hold of the girl despite her struggle raising her above his pointy head.

Yamcha was terrified by these heartless machines but he wasn't going to allow them to brutally murder this innocent woman, he had to do something now.

Despite her scraming around, the woman couldn't get off as the android was about to snap her into two, "Let go! Let go of me now, help! Help!" she yelled hoping someone would come for help but this just gives the androids more sadistic pleasure. But the old one had enough of it and just gives the other a thumbs down, giving the go ahead to rip her apart.

But right before the pale one would instantly rip her in half, out of nowhere Yamcha gives him a massive kick in the face, knocking him right to a wall.

Yamcha quickly catches the girls and just as quickly flew off.

The older android was completely surprised by this attack and didn't know how to react and just let's him go. While the attack was a surprise this didn't worry the android and just gives another evil smile.

Even the fat android got himself back up quite quickly and looked like he recieved no damaged or felt any pain.

The older android looked up toward the sky and with its digital programing to start tracking Yamcha, "Looks like we can finally properly test our new bodies now number 19." the old man says with the clown android evily smiling back.

Yamcha was able to fly far away enough to be out of sight of the androids, he eventually flew back down at the side walk droping the woman off as well. Who was barely recovering from that horrible event. He tries to ask for anything wrong, "Are you ok miss? Did they do anything to you?"

The woman despite being scared and was recovering from it did answer, "Yes... yes I'm fine, if you haven't come along I would've been... Hey wait a minute aren't you Yamcha the famous baseball player and martial artist?" she asked almost changing tones once she recognized Yamchas face.

Despite the serious situation, Yamcha felt a bit admired for being recognized as someone famous, "Ha well yes it is indeed me, I'm sort of on vacation right now. But Um those were some sick moves you did in the alley, if it was anyone else you were fighting you proboby had kick there asses." Yamcha says complementing on her fighting a minute ago.

The woman liked the complement and contiunes to talk to Yamcha amidily happy to talk to an attractive famous person who just saved her life , "Thanks, I'm actually a red belt in Karate almost graduating into a black belt so I can fight... WATCH OUT!" she suddenly shouts and with Yamcha's quick reflexs he turns toward the sky and sees the androids with the old one having his eyes glow red.

And without a second thought he grabs onto the woman and super jumps out of the way as the old android laser eyed blasted the area.

Despite the area damaged, Yamcha and the girls got away unscathed. Yamcha and the girl watch the two androids descend to the ground

Yamcha drops off the woman again and gives a serious look toward the androids.

The old one looks coldly at Yamcha, "You seem to be quite the strong one." He says to Yamcha, he then looks at his partner, "19 is this Son Goku?" he asked him.

The pale android 19 then starts looking toward Yamcha and analyzes him, "Subject does not match Son Goku but has 92% match to a close associate Yamcha."

The old android looked a little disappointed, "That's to bad, but at least we have an appetizer to feed on before the full course." he says

Yamcha continues to look angry at them, "So you guys must be Doctor Gero's androids, I admit you two are uglier then I expected." he says and mocks the androids.

But the old one found it amusing, "Indeed, I'm designation number 20 and right here is designation number 19 of the Red Ribbion army." he explains to Yamcha.

Yamcha didn't know what think about all of this but Android 20 had finally said to him, "Well enough talking, Android 19 kill him already." and with that Android 19 immediately strikes quickly at Yamcha.

Yamcha had improved his reflexes these past three years so he's able to block away 19's attacks, despite his fat body android 19 was lighting fast and keeps repeatedly disappearing and reappearing over and over and Yamcha is doing his best to keep up.

Without a Ki to sense, it was hard for Yamcha to properly to keep track of the android, but something else felt wrong, as he blocks and holds back 19's punches, he feels like he had a part of his energy taken away from. He didn't know what was going on but he was becoming more and more sluggish as the battle continued.

The young woman continues to watch from the background and couldn't believe what she was watching as her rescuer continues to fight 19 and how impossible all of this was. It did remine her of the old tournament she remembered watching Yamcha in and how crazy they can get.

But things started to get rough around Yamcha, despite this fight barely lasting over a minute. He felt completely exhausted and barely had any energy left, but this only made android 19 smile and as Yamcha was breathing heavily, 19 starts going on the offensive and starts waling on Yamcha, beating the crap out of him going for rapid punches to the stomach and breaking his bones.

It looked grim for Yamcha, and android 20 is just standing there enjoying the show, the woman wanted to do something but what can someone like her do?

Android 19 continues to throw Yamcha around smashing him into buildings and cars around them, despite being a machine it had a bit of a sadistic side.

Yamcha barely getting himself back, thinks to himself, "Damn it, I don't have the energy to keep fighting. And the others are probably nowhere nearby. I need to create a huge source of power to get their attention, and to not get killed by these things. I only got one move that can help me here and it might be my last resort." he says.

But Android 19 finally walks u to grab and picks up Yamcha by the throat. 19 rises his other arm up, intending to stab him throw the chest. Yamcha looked horrified as his Ki contiunes to drop like a rock as this machine evilly smiles at him. He finally goes for the killing blow aiming right for his heart.

But to 19 and 20s surprise, Yamcha stops arm with his own hand. 19 looks back at him with confusion and Yamcha just smiles, "kai-o-ken", he softly speaks.

20 was off by this, "What did he say 19?", 20 asked the other Android.

But before he could respond, Yamcha shouts out the answer for him, "KAI-O-KEN!" and with that shout Yamcha suddenly gains a red aurora and not only pushes 19s away from him losing his hold, but super punches the pale android in the face knocking right into 20.

* * *

The other earth fighters, felt that sudden huge source of power and wonder if its the androids, "Did you feel that Raditz?" Goku asked his brother

Raditz responds with, "Yes there is definitely some trouble that way." he says to his brother.

And very quickly the two brothers and the other fighters around the area all soon fly off to that location.

* * *

Number 19 and 20 got themselves back up after that powerful push, and number 20 was particularly weridly curious about what Yamcha just did, "Interesting, you've not only increase your power 10 fold, but you somehow have your energy again." he comments, "You've learned this Kai-O-Ken technique yourself?" he continues looking into his data banks on the move that Son Goku had once used.

Yamcha still glowing red just smiles back at him and moves into a charging postion, "KAI-O-KEN times 20!" he yells and his power continues to grow.

Andorid 20 wasn't stupid and knew he needed to stop him now and without any hestitation, both he and android 19 attacked Yamcha at the same time as the 3 slug it out with each other.

Yamcha was now powerful, but he still continue to feel the power draining out of him, as the 3 continue to rapid punch one another while flying in the air. It was quite a struggle, but despite two on one, Yamcha continued to hold his ground, but even he knew he had his limits with the Kai-o-ken.

He was almost out of Ki again and he had no choice but to expand it to his greatest limit, "KAI-O-KEN times 30!" he shouts and makes one more energy outburst pushes the androids out a little, but didn't stop them.

But as the two were stunned, Yamcha immediately goes on the aggression and goes all out on the two, giving everything he had.

19 and 20 continue to block his attacks but Yamcha's Kai-o-ki also gives his faster speeds and starts to overwhelm the two, with Yamcha even getting a small scratch off 19s cheek with one punch.

The androids finally jumped away in two different directions finally figured out there own strategy to beat Yamcha.

They quickly flew at both sides of him and Yamcha was struggling to hold them off with both of his hands.

But as he was holding him off, his energy begins to dwindle again along with the increasingly drainging power of the kai-o-ken. The androids were now starting to overpower him again as Yamcha loses his power.

Eventually Yamcha had enough and was force to loses the Kai-o-ken and its power. The two androids then both punch at Yamchas in the gut at the same time and forces Yamcha onto the sidewalk crashing down.

Yamcha was too injured and was out of Ki to get up after that double power punch. He was done for.

But the young woman from before began to run toward him to aid him. Yamcha tries to get her away, "What are you doing? Get out and save yourself." he tried to say to her.

But she wasn't leaving, "I owe you my life after you save me. I'm not going to let you die like this." she says to him.

But before they could say anything else, the two androids get land back on the ground.

Android 20 then speaks, "I'll admit I was impress by your strength Yamcha, but my technology proves to be superior compared to your limited body. It was a fun fight, but I'm done wasting time here, time to die for real this time." he says and raises his hand out charging a Ki death ball from the energy he absored and was ready to kill them both.

But before he could, he and 19 see a energy ball flying toward them and with there quick reflex's immediately jumped out of the way as it blows the part of the sidewalk they were on.

Yamcha and the girl was just as surprised and they looked up saw who did that, "Hold on Yamcha!" said a voice from a distance, It was Goku, Raditz, and the others finally making it to the area and just in time to saved them before it was to late.

The fighters all quickly gathered and land near Yamcha who has numerous injuries from his fight and is still unable to get up. Luckily Goku still had the Senzu beans with and gave one to Yamcha to save his life.

The girl didn't know what was going on but she was happy to see her rescuer healed up again.

Goku then looks toward Yamcha, "We all felt that power surge Yamcha and got here as quickly as we could. Though that energy seemed familiar, was that Kai-O-Ken?" Goku asked in curiousity.

Yamcha still tired and fatigued from the fight but is able to get on his legs again and answers, "Yeah, King Kai taught me it while I was still training up there. It wasn't easy but it was definitely worth learning." he says to Goku, happy to see his friends getting stronger.

But asking more about new moves would have to wait as everyone draws there attention toward the two androids with both sides androids and fighters looking coldly at each other both with anger and curiosity.

Tien is the first to speak up, "So these are the androids?" he says out loud.

Yamcha immediately answers him, "Yes, they call themselves androids 19 and 20 respectively. Don't let there looks fool you they can pack a punch." he says to everyone.

Piccolo didn't look impressed, "I was still expecting more from the fearsome androids." Piccolo says

But Raditz says something back at Piccolo, "Its always foolish to judge an opponent by there appearance. Frieza didn't llok like much at face value and he was once the most powerful being in the universe." he says to him.

But as they were chatting number 20 walked a little closer and final spoke to them, "It seems like all of you knew of our coming before we ever told you anything. Who gave you this information?" he asks

But none of the fighters were not giving him the answer, Piccolo then shouts, "If you want to find out, you are going have to answer our fists first."

Android 20 like the sound of that and he and 19 were ready to fight again, but Goku had to stop them, "Wait we can't fight here, there are to many innocent people around. We can fight elsewhere where there's nobody around." he says wanting minimize the collateral damage as much as possible.

Unfortunately Android 20 didn't have the same empathy, "If you want to fight in a area without any people around, I can take care of that easily." 20 answers, everyone didn't know what he means by that but they knew it was no good.

Android 20's eyes glow red again, and without a second thought he started laser blasting all around the area, destroying and killing many inncocent civilians. Everyone was absolutely horrified by this mass slaughter. But Goku had enough of it and punches at 20 to stop, getting his attention and made his hat fall off revealing a glass top showing off a large brain.

Everyone in the group continued to look horrified and angry by the androids power, Goku was especially furious at them. But number 20 just moves on casualy and puts his hat back on. "It seems this doesn't satisfy you, perhaps you can take us to a proper location to fight then." 20 casual says to him not caring about the atrocities he has recently done.

Everyone continued to look angry and scared at the same time by the power of the androids.

But among them Raditz who while was just as anger at the mass death did noticed one thing off of android 19, he sees 19s small but noticeable scratch Yamcha made when fighting him, with that he knew at the very least that these thing were not indestructible and can be damage.

But Goku had enough and shouts at 20, "Ok then, follow us." he says and he and the other fighters all fly up to get away from whats left of the city with the androids following them.

Yamcha was the last to leave as he was still tired, but he wasn't going to be left behind and he had to tell them about the power draining before they fight the androids.

The brown haired girl was still had a million questions to ask Yamcha after witnessing all of this, "Wait Yamcha I need to ask.." she says

But before she could finish Yamcha took off from the ground, but was willing to give a final word to the young woman, "Don't worry, I will fix all of this. I'll bring all of these people back to life, I promise." he shouts to her and flies off to meet with the others.

"Wait! Sir! Yamcha! Wait!?" she shouts but Yamcha was to far away to hear her.

The woman then starts then look a little sad, "I...I didn't get to say thank you or to tell you my name." she says quietly to herself.

Despite not knowing where he went or to even find him, it didn't make her stop wanting to find Yamcha. She had to find the man that saved her again, one way or another.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying the group were now in the middle of nowhere without anyone else to worry about in the crossfire. Them and the androids then land on the ground, with androids eager for a fight, "This place will do, shall we have our fight now?" Number 20 asked the group.

But Goku and the others still had many questions they would like the answer to, "Not yet, I still got a few things to ask you. The biggest one being how do you know about us, when we never meet each other before?" Goku asked

Android 20 easily explained it, "Since the desctruction of the Red Ribbion Army, Dr. Gero had invented tiny bug drones to observe and collect data on Goku, his friends, and family. He's been collecing data since the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai when Goku first fought and meet Tien and had been collecting data since then all the way to the fights with the Saiyans including Vegeta. And with that data, Dr. Gero had been able to research and create technology to be able to fight Goku and get his revenge.

Goku then asked, "Did you also collected data from Namek as well?" he asked.

But number 20 responded with, "No after you and your brothers battle with Vegeta, Dr. Gero stopped collecting data seeing he had enough on the both of you and your friends. He was satisfied with what he had, before he was no more he created us with the technology based on that data." he said.

Some of the fighters thought the whole thing was weird that they were being spied on the whole time, but to the others including Raditz and Goku it was good information to know, since Dr. Gero didn't collect any data from Namek or from the Frieza/Cold fight, they knew nothing of Super Saiyan.

Goku then smiles and with a quick boost of Ki energy, he turns on his Super Saiyan mode, ready to fight the androids.

Despite this great power, the androids barely reacted to it not showing any fear. They may have underestimated Yamcha, but they weren't going to play around anymore, and Goku's powerup just means the fun of torturing him will be extra longer.

Though Raditz did noticed something felt off about his little brother. He was breathing heavily before anything started. He did noticed this from the past few days, but it didn't seem this bad as before, he thought it was just from the heavy training they both were doing. He hoped this didn't affected his ability to fight. Raditz looks toward him, "Are you ok Goku?" he asked

But Goku wasn't worried about anything, "I'm fine, but I can take these androids down myself. I'll this kill one of them first, you can have the other one deal." he says.

Raditz wasn't sure but, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Goku out of a fight. And just stood back and allowed him to have his turn.

Number 20 didn't care either way and allowed number 19 to fight Goku first seeing that his help was not needed.

Goku then start to shout and expands his energy, but Yamcha had to say something to him first, "Goku wait, the androids can..!" Yamcha says but he was to late and Goku charges right toward Number 19 and the two began there fight.

The fight was quite intense, both fighters moved around extremely fast dodging and striking at one another. Lots of kicking and punching, as well as few small ranged Ki blasts. Despite Goku getting a couple of hits on 19 the fat robot is able to take on the pain continued to fight all out. It's hard to tell if these things can really feel pain at all.

As the fight went on everyone observes everything. Commentating on it and watching Goku go. But Yamcha still had something important to say about, "Goku needs to stop hitting the androids at the arms if he wants to win this fight." he says outloud

Thought the others were confused by that, "What do you mean? Why the arms?" Piccolo asked

Yamcha answers him, "When I was fighting the androids, as I was blocking there hits I felt like I was slowing getting the life sucked out of me. You might not noticed it at first, but once the fight goes on long enough you'll lose almost all of your power before you know it." Yamcha says.

This made everyone concern, they did noticed Goku's power was starting to rapidly go down as he fights 19, if what Yamcha says is true even Goku might be in trouble.

But Raditz also felt something else off, even without the power draining, he can sense his brothers heart beat feeling off. It seemed something else was causing his power to fall.

Gohan was the one getting the most concern, "Maybe if we hand dad a few senzu beans he can.." he says but is interrupted by Piccolo

"No Gohan, we can't waste our limted resources like that. We need to only use them when we really need them." Piccolo says to Gohan but the young kid is still concern of his dad's health in this serious battle.

"I just hope he will get the idea of the power drain quickly." Piccolo says worrying about Goku's power draining.

Goku's and 19's battle continues on as they slug it out with each other, but Goku was getting sloppier with his attacks, 19 started to get more hits on Goku and Goku's Ki blasts are continually missing the android as he wastes his draining energy.

It was starting to look like more and more against Goku to the other fighters, especially with Raditz in particular, who is sensing something really wrong with his brother.

Goku starts picking up the pace again, despite his heavily breathing he started to go all out on 19, punching the crap out the android with the robot unable to react. This eventually ended with one great kick in 19's stomach sending 19 crashing into the ground. But despite all of that 19 comes back up again and just bruses it off like it was nothing.

Goku attempts to blast him away with one big Kamhamaha, but as the beam launches itself toward the android, 19 just rasies his arm out and absorbs the beam through his palms, not only stopping the beam but getting a new source of power.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw, not only is this android still standing, but Goku looked like he was getting more and more exhausted.

Android 20 found the whole thing amusing, "It looks like 19 has the advantage. Alright Android unit 19 now is your chance. Do it!" he thought to himself.

Number 19 evilly smiles and immediately jumps high in the air at Goku again. He and Goku go all it at punching each other again, but 19 dodged most of them and he was now putting the beat down on Goku. Punching and kicking him in the face and stomach.

The others couldn't believe what they were watching, including Piccolo, "That fool, he allowed the android to get the better of him and... wait a second?" he says but then he noticed Raditz was gone.

Android 19 continues the beating on Goku, with Goku himself too weak to fight back. After one more kick to the gut, 19 was reading to smack Goku down with both of his arms.

But before he could suddenly, out of the blue 19 gets upper cut on the chin and was sent flying away. Everyone including Android 20 was surprised by the attack, and it was none other then Raditz himself in Super Saiyan form, who he used his instant transmission to transform from a distance and then transmissioned back right under Goku and got the android off guard.

Goku was tired but was thankful of the help, "Thanks Raditz, I actually may need some help now." he says to Raditz

Raditz then comments back,"It's always with you trying to do things by yourself and me having to help you out in different situations." Raditz somewhat jokes to Goku, remembering all the times back at home when Goku did something stupid that would piss off Chi Chi and Raditz having to make stuff up to help him out, with being successful varying.

Krillin from down below yells out, "Hey Goku, Catch!" and he throws out a Senzu bean which Goku catches and eats healing his injuries as well as refilling his energy, but he was still breathing heavy with his hand on his heart.

Raditz still looked just as concerned, "Goku if your need some rest go down and.." he says but is interrupted by Goku.

"No no I'm fine, Its just that as I fight this thing it seems to drain my power. I'm guessing that was what happen to Yamcha as well?" he says

With Raditz comfirming it, "Yes we need to avoid his palms as much as possible, and just kill this thing dast." he says.

Android 19 soon enough recovered from the hit and had his eyes glued on both Saiyans. Number 20 didn't want to jump in as he say it as pointless as even in with this being 2 on 1, 19 still had the advantage.

19 then flies right up to the both of them and starts attacking them at the same time. The two brothers continue to dodge the robot trying to avoid any direct contact as much as possible, but the androids hipper advance speeds were making that difficult. Android 19 was especially becoming more on the offensive toward Goku seeing him as the weaker of the two with his heavy breathing. Raditz keeps attempting to help his brother with the android, but the android would contiune touching him and he could feel his energy getting sucked by that thing. He was trying to think up of a strategy to deal with 19.

Raditz then backed off a bit and 19 went out on Goku again as he is barely able to put up a fight now. The android continues to beat at Goku, but then he suddenly detects something on his right leg and see that it was Raditz holding on to it, "It seems you can't suck Ki through your legs." he says to the android, and without a second to think, Raditz begins to spin the android around and around in very high speeds. The robot couldn't get motion sick but the intense speeds was messing with his reactive programing.

Goku took the opportunity and as his brother was spinning the bot around, he launches another Kamahamaha blast at the spinning android and this time gets a direct hit on the android, allowing the force for Raditz to rip its leg off and have it crashing onto the ground again.

Despite most of the group cheering, Piccolo still seemed unsure if that was any good.

Number 20 despite his surprise on the move, wasn't worried about it at all, "admirable effort, but 19 doesn't need his legs to fight you two, so I hope you cherish in your little victory cause it will be your last one." Android 20 shouted at them.

Goku breathing heaviler and heaviler looks toward his brother, "Raditz, do you have any other ideas?" Goku asked to tired to think of anything for himself

Though Raditz was a little stressed out at the moment to think, "I'm trying, I'm trying, It's not easy to think of a strategy to beat an opponent you can't tounch without... What a minute?" Raditz says but then finally had a eureka moment as he looks at the androids severed legs and the hole on it's body that Goku made. As he throws to legs away he explains his plan to Goku, "Alright Goku, this might seem counterintuitive, but we need to both grab on it's arms and hold him in place if we are to defeat it." he explains.

But this just confuses Goku, "what's that going to do, I hope there's more to it then that?" he asked still holding on to his heart.

"You'll see, just don't pass out as your holding him down." Raditz finally says.

And after they finished their conversation 19 was up again with hole from Goku's blast, it was hardly enough to stop the cold android though. He jumps right back up again to there level, with Goku and Raditz in fighting postitions but they both also left themselves exposed to opening attacks. 19 did some calculations and saw it logical to attack both fighters at the same time as both of there Ki is running low, he flies directly at them with with his arms out with the two Saiyan brothers happy that he caught onto there bait as they both were intentionally lowering there Ki to get the android to buy it.

19 gets right up to there faces, but The Saiyan brothers were both able to stopped the android by holding onto both of its hands. They can feel their energy being sucked out with Goku barely holding out even when he was trying to raise back his power, but Raditz was still holding back some of his power and was actively forcing to move the androids arm. 19 noticed it and was trying to push against Raditz but his other arm was still holding back Goku who in despite his health was still strong enough to hold his arm in place.

Raditz contuines to struggle as he moves 19's arm closer to himself, the android didn't know what he was doing, but it continues to struggle against him.

Piccolo and the others were wondering what they were doing as the android continues to suck them clean of Ki.

Goku could barely hold it anymore, as was Raditz as he struggles with the Androids arm, almost having it in the way he wants it. The android was almost done sucking there Ki, but Raditz finally made his move with the arm in place, he expands all of his powerful and his full strength and he forces androids 19's arm right into that hole Goku made a minute ago. 19 completely pauses with a makes a complete surprised face as he losses his grip on Goku. Both brothers immediately zoomed away from it as the once invincible troublesome machine begins to break down from his own palm.

Everyone was surprised by that move, including number 20 who was now genuinely shocked on what had just happened. Number 19 then starts to malfuniction, he starts repeating over and over again, "Error! error! power expanding to overwhelming numbers... bzz, error error power depleting must use... bzzzzzzz" he keeps saying over and over back and fourth on power as it twitiches and stutters all over.

Android 20 was growing scared by this now, "Nononono, unit 19 is draining himself of his own power, and is causing a paradox in his computing systems." he says and then shouts, "UNIT 19, I ORDER YOU TO RESET YOUR SYSTEMS RIGHT NOW!"

But 19 wasn't responding, and had finally stop speaking real words and was just spouting random gibberish, "cnclkdm j jcnewuince wcew cuwe cew chbwcu wc wonipjeflk sov r fre furnf wf ufiw9ff9u."

19 continues to break down into madness and starts waving his other arm all over the place and was blasting random Ki blasts, forcing the others to dodge and jump out of the way.

As 19 continues his madness, a tired Raditz looks toward an even more tired Goku, "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we trash this defective computer." he says

Goku agrees, "Alright then together with two big blasts." he says, and the two then move there arms back forming a Ki attack. The two use the last of there power and after they both charge up their beams and both blast at android 19 at the same time with the malfunctioning android unable to dodge or respond to it. Android 20 keeps yelling orders at it to no avail.

The two Ki beams then make a direct hit on the android blowing it up into a million pieces. Android 20 was completely horrified to see his partner blown up to bits. The only intact part left of him was it's head as it falls dead on the ground, making some more random noises until it finally shut off for good.

Android 19 was defeated.

The group cheered for the twos victory and the horrified number 20 looks back up toward the two Saiyans.

Raditz was smiling down at him, while Goku looked like he could barely keep himself up. Raditz then says toward 20, "One down, one more to go." he taunts to the android knowing he can hear him, which makes the lone android back up a bit.

But as he was taunting him, Goku then screams, "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" as his hand are on his heart, this completely changed the mood with the good guys as everyone was looking at Goku screaming in pain including Raditz with his smuged glory turing into worriness.

Goku immediately transforms out of Super Saiyan mode and begins to fall down toward the ground. Raditz was able to catch him before he crashed and flew toward the others.

Gohan was the most worried, "Uncle Raditz what's wrong with Dad?" he nearly cries as he see's his dad in agony.

"I don't know Gohan." he answers and turns toward Krillin, "Krillin the Senzu beans quick!" he shouts and Krillin immediately gives them two Senzu beans, one for Goku and one for Raditz to get his energy back after his brawl with 19.

While the bean healed Raditz fine, it did nothing to Goku who was still screaming in pain, this worried everyone including Goku's best friend, "What's happening? Why isn't Goku getting any better?" He asked.

Nobody knew what was going on, but Gohan finally figured it out, "The heart disease. The one that time traveler warned Dad about it's affecting him now." he says to everyone, with the group now understanding it.

But this made no sense to Tien, "But I though he drank the heart medicine? Raditz didn't you make sure that he took it?" he asked Raditz

"I'm not his damn babysitter, he always says that it was fine and didn't need it right now anytime I brought it up." Raditz answered

Gohan talks about it as well, "Dad never got sick until now, so he never felt like he needed it, but its still back at the house somewhere I'm sure of it." he says

But as they continue to talk about the heart virus, Piccolo did find something off, but after he looked around he finally realized it, android 20 was gone, getting away while the others were distracted, "Guys android 20 is trying to make a run for, we need to catch him now!" he shouts as the others quickly noticed that the android was indeed gone. And without anyone elses word, Piccolo flies out to find the android before he gets away.

Tien and Krillin follow suit, but the others knew they needed to do something about Goku who was dying and needed the medicine now. But then Yamcha steped up,"Raditz, Gohan the others need you to help you with the android, I can take Goku back to his house and give him the medicine." he says to the two.

Raditz wasn't sure if he wants to abandon his brother, but Goku assured him, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you need to stop the android and save our future." he finally says still groaning in pain.

Raditz understood and immediately give Goku to Yamcha, "Get back to our place as fast as possible, get Chi Chi and Launch to help you if you can. Now hurry!" he shouts and Yamcha nods and flys off to with Goku in his arms.

Gohan and Raditz turn toward the other way and fly off to catch up with Piccolo and Tien.

Will they catch the android in time, or is there more to the androids then they all iniallily think?


	19. Chapter 19: New Super Saiyan new Android

**Chapter 19: A New Super Saiyan and A New Android**

The fighters continue their pursuit of Android 20 as he runs far away from them. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien managed to catch up to 20 but the lone android decided to go into hiding within the mountain range of plateau and cliffs. Due to the fact he doesn't emit any Ki, the three had to find him the slow way, but they knew they needed to be cautious since he was still a dangerous opponent with his energy draining hands.

Raditz and Gohan caught up to them eventually and followed suit with the others as they scanned the area for the android.

Everything seemed quite for awhile, too quite for them, "I hope we didn't lose him?" says Tien

"Don't worry, considering how clear the sky is today, if he flies out again he will stick out like a sore thumb and he's not stupid enough to do it, but still let's keep an eye on the sky if he attempts to." Piccolo says as the two continue to look for him.

Raditz and Gohan continued to look around, it looked just as quite in there end, but as the were scanning the landscape they finally saw a black streak jumping across the rocks, "Over there! After him!" Raditz shouted and the gang follow his lead as the try to catch up to the android.

But as the were following him again he went back into hiding. Piccolo tells the others to split up and surround the area so they could at the very least stop him from leaving but they all still remained cautious since they can be easily taken by surprised.

* * *

Back far away at the area the fighters fought Android 19, the mysterious stranger from the future had come back to the past to see how things were going, he recently came from South island to check things but saw most the island as a flaming ruined. He was used to such carnage, but he was worried about the fighters and there lives, He can feel that they're still alive but he had use their Ki's to track them down and to find where they were at.

He investigates the area for them, but as he looks around he soon finds a severed robot head on the ground.

"What the hell? What is this thing? Mom never told me about anything like this? Could... could this be another Android?" the stranger says to himself, he had so many questions about all of this and he still needed to find the others again before anything bad happens to them.

He was especially worried about Gohan and Raditz's health, no way will he see them die again.

* * *

Things continued to look quiet among the fighters, they still had the area surrounded but there was no sign of the android anywhere it seemed like he disappeared without a trace yet again.

But hidden within the cliffs Android 20 lays low, trying to keep his remain calm as he hides from the fighters, he starts calculating a plan to get rid of them, "This is going to be tricky, I've underestimated the strength of these people enough already if I continue to act without thinking things completely though I can get myself killed. I should be able to handle the others fine, but Raditz is going to be the toughest one to beat." he says to himself.

But as he continues to think he noticed Piccolo flying up in the air looking for him. This gave him a great opportunity, "Perfect, Piccolo's energy should be more then enough to overpower the others and with all of there energy collected as well I will have enough to kill Raditz. And once I'm done with him, Goku will be next when and I find that fool and kill him world domination is next on the list." Number 20 gleefully says to himself

20 slowly flies up toward an unsuspected Piccolo, he continues to get closer as reaches his hands out. But before he could get any closer to Piccolo he felt a light tap on his shoulder, the Android didn't know what it was, he quickly turned around to see. It what he didn't expected. Vegeta

"Hi" The prince quietly say to the Android, and not a second later Vegeta punches 20 right the face and the Android knocking off his hat and was sent launching right through a few rock pillars and finally into a mountain through pure force.

Piccolo was completely surprised by Vegeta's sudden appearance and the others fighter heard the scuffle and all flew toward the commotion.

Android 20 gets himself out of the crater his body made on the side of the mountain and looked toward Vegeta who was smugly smiling at him back as he flies and lands on a plateau platform.

The others immediately made it to the area and landed near Piccolo, "What's going on here Piccolo?" Gohan asked

"It's Vegeta he's here now." Piccolo immediately answered, everyone looks down and they see the Saiyan prince standing all prideful and mighty.

Raditz wasn't impressed though, "So the arrogant royal brat finally showed up, I knew it was to good to be true for him to have died in a training accident." Raditz said, still not fond of anything involving Vegeta.

The Prince continues to look confident in front of the android and number 20 wasn't at all happy with the interruption but still kept his cool,"So you finally arrived Vegeta, I was wondering where you were at." 20 says brushing off some dirt from being smacked into a mountain.

Vegeta finally speaks to him very cocky and arrogantly, "Oh I've been watching everything from afar. So I'm aware of your tricks with your hands and the energy draining. But unlike the weakling Raditz I can beat you without any help." he says

Raditz wasn't fond of the off hand insult, "Says the one who is not a Super Saiyan!" he shouts out loud to Vegeta to hear.

Vegeta heard that and answers him with his smudged smile, "That is where you are wrong." and after that he moves his body into a powering up stance and begins to power up.

Everyone felt the energy around Vegeta as the ground shakes and some of the rocks floating up by the shear power. The fighters remained silent as a familiar source of energy was starting become present in Vegeta.

After about a minute of charging up, Vegeta finally showed off what 3 years of training has paid off. After a few brief flashes of yellow, Vegeta's hair had finally transformed blonde and his eyes turned light blue, with a unbelievaliy large source of power now, he was now a Super Saiyan.

Most of the fighters were both awed and terrified by it at the same time that the villainous Vegeta had achieve the ultimate Saiyan form, including Number 20.

Vegeta then looks back at Raditz, "After I'm done with this hunk of junk Raditz, I expect to have our proper rematch soon after. I'll beat you and later on your idiot of a brother Kakarot and I shall prove the Universe who is the strongest in it. Me! Prince Vegeta!" he says to himself as he raises his arms out in the air in glory.

Raditz could only roll his eyes on Vegeta's endless bragging, but he can't deny his power, if they were to fight it will definitely be a long and hard fight with each other.

But Number 20 finally gets himself in order and just looks toward Vegeta, "If your willing to fight me one on one Vegeta then I all for it, but don't expect to win in the end." he says, 20 figures if he can collect enough energy form Vegeta he will be near invincible to the others.

But Vegeta just smiles and finally says to him, "I don't think so.", and not a second after he jumps right up toward number 20 and they start there fight.

Vegeta was fighting very aggressively punching very fast while number 20 is dodging and was waiting for the right time to grab onto Vegeta, but anytime he get close to him Vegeta was able to dodge him back.

At one point 20 did grabed hold of Vegeta's arms but before he can suck up much Vegeta butted him in the head with his own forehand, making 20 lose his grip and after a series of punches made 20 fall to the ground.

Vegeta then attempts to smash 20's head with his foot but 20 manages to get up in time to avoid Vegeta in the air, but the prince sets his sight on 20 as he flies back up and punches 20 right in the gut. Vegeta then goes all out 20, punching him like crazy with 20 to stunned to fight back as the Super Saiyan prince kicks and hits the android all over the place.

It was quite a brutal beating and unlike number 19, number 20 can feel all of the pain. Eventually Vegeta stops the beating and number 20 is thrown onto the ground injured and damaged. The others were quite impressed but also felt somewhat uneasy, not only did it look like the deadly androids that were suppose to kill them in the future are almost defeated, but it will be in the hands of the same person who threaten to destroy this planet before.

Vegeta walks slowly up toward the downed bot, with slight disappointment, "Is that really the best you can do? Get up and give me a proper fight!" Vegeta yells at him.

This really made 20 mad, seeing his technologically advance body losing to someone he has seemingly full data on. Of course he wasn't ready to give up, all he needs to do is get a good grip with his hands and it's over for the Saiyan prince.

The android attacks again quickly but his luck hasn't gotten any better as Vegeta continues to avoid his hands as he continues to beat on the android. It was enough to force the android to fall back but Vegeta continues to have his fun with his beat down.

The others continue to look impressed by the fight seeing the fight as good as over, "Alright this is great. Looks like we avoided our dark futures after." says Krillin

"Yeah I knew we can change our fates after all." Gohan says as well sharing Krillin's cheerful attitude.

Piccolo and Tien were just as confident thinking that it well over for the androids. But Raditz was having some doubts, this seemed to easy, he even thought it would've been somewhat tougher to fight 19, but he and Goku were able to exploit his weakness and kill even when Goku was suffering from his heart disease. He had the feeling this was all to good to be true.

Android 20 try's his best to dodge Vegetas attacks, but this ends up failing as Vegeta starts punching him all over until he finally grabs hold of 20s shirt and begins to punch him in the face over and over again until the glass on the top of his head starts to crack When Vegeta noticed he throws one more punch in gut and the painful force sends 20 flying into a another mountain side. He wanted to see the robot to suffer some more before killing him.

20 was now damaged and had used up almost all of his energy reserves. He was now too slow to escape like before and the sadistic prince is right up there flying above him, Vegeta then evily laughs at him, "hahahahahaha, looks like I've proved myself enough with my superior strength to a piece of junk like you. Nobody is stronger then me now. Not Raditz, not Kakarot, and certainly not you. You may have killed me in some other timeline, but here and now I will be the one to kill you. It's time to...huh?!" Vegeta brags but he suddenly feels another big source of power heading toward there location and it was large enough for him to stop in the middle of his speech.

The others react to it as well and wonder what it was as they turn around to see the incoming source of the power.

It finally appeared and it was the stranger from the future that warned them about the androids.

"Trunks is here?!" Piccolo shouts out loud

Vegeta was completely surprised and shocked when he heard that name, he knew what that name was but he couldn't believe how it all relates back to him.

Raditz wondered about that name as well as he swore he heard that name before today but forgot what it was, all that he knew was that it has something to do with Vegeta and Piccolo knew about it.

The Stranger named Trunks looks down at the Android 20, but this only made his ask more questions, "Who is this your fighting?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo was the first to answer, "Its one of the androids you warned us about, the other one was dealt with about an hour ago." he says

But this only made Trunks more confused, this wasn't who they were suppose to be fighting, "No this.. this isn't the android I warned you guys about, he looks nothing like either of them." he says.

This shocked everyone there, number 19 and 20 were not the powerful androids they were suppose to be fighting and there were more of them?

Vegeta was the one most furious about this, "What the hell do you mean?! You told us about the two androids and where they were going to appear at and here they are right now and now your telling us these are the wrong ones?!" shouted a angry Vegeta who was also having conflicting emotions right now with this Trunks.

The others begin asking many questions as well with no clear answers from anyone, that some could only be explained away by time travel but even those didn't clear everything up.

But as they were discussing this Android 20 was thinking of plan to get out of here, "This is completely hopeless. My data is obviously incomplete and inaccurate, and I don't have the energy reserves to keep up. I have no choice but to get back to my laboratory, but I need a distraction to get out of here alive." he thinks to himself, but he looks around but can't find anything to distract them or any special tricks that can fool all of them, "Damn it all, I'm as good as dead if I can't of something to get out of here before they finish bickering, I need to... I need to..two. Hold on two two." he says to himself finally thinking of something with those words together two and two until he had his eureka moment, "Twenty two of course, hahahahaha, I knew that side project would pay off after all." He contiunes on to say to himself.

He moved his hands behind his back as he pushes some buttons he had hidden in his wrist to activate something very powerful and very deadly from affar.

Back with the fighters they were still talking about the whole android thing and the future, "Look I'm telling you this isn't one of the androids in my timeline, I'm absolutely sure of it." Trunks said as continues to say that number 20 or 19 were not the androids he warned them about or looked anything like a old man or a fat clown.

Krillin is trying to think of a best case scenario about all of this, "Look maybe the timeline has changed so much that these are the new androids so we should probably not worry about it anymore guys." he says to everyone but they all still had there doubts on it, the logically thing that Piccolo can think of is to interrogate number 20 for answers but convincing Vegeta to not blow him up will be a challenge unless he asked Raditz to hold him down for awhile.

But before anyone else could say something about it, they felt a huge Ki source heading there way, none of then knew what it could be other then Android 20 who was still smugly smiling.

Gohan try's his best guess, "Is .. is that Dad?" he asked outloud.

But Raditz immediately answered, "No.. no this is not Goku, but it feels.. familiar?"

But as they were trying to think of anything else, the large energy source finally came toward the area but it was way high in the sky above them. And without anytime to get a closer look, the figure super speeds down toward them in a powerful energy ball.

Everyone panicked and all of them including the Saiyans all flew out of the way as the thing in a energy ball falls in super speed until it smashes into the ground causing a giant explosion and crater in the area creating a great shockwave across the mountain range.

After everyone recovered from such force they finally saw what the cause of it was. On the ground after the dust settled they saw it, what stood there is a 9 foot tall ape like monster, with greenish grey skin, a ugly face with no nose or ears, giant muscles, no clothes other then pants, and was completely hairless.

Everyone was horrified by this beast, not only by his appeareance but by it's power to unlike the other androids, this thing had Ki.

"What... what the hell is that thing?" Tien asked, but everyone was just as clueless as he was.

But Piccolo did look toward Trunks and asked him, "Is this one of the real androids you warned us about?"

"No this... this... I have no idea what this is?" Trunks answered back having no clue.

They were all were confused by this random beast, but Raditz felt the most off by it, because his Ki feels familiar, "This thing, I can't understand it, but... but its Ki feels almost exactly like.. like... Nappa?" he says

This drew everyones attention shocked by the releivation, some of try to deny it like Krillin, "What?! No way, you blew him up remember, and he might have been ugly before but he wasn't this ugly." Krillin says.

But Vegeta while not liking it had to defend Raditz, "No, I hate to say this but Raditz is right, this feels almost exactly like Nappa's power, but.. but what hell is even this?" he says, which didn't help Krillins confidence as he remembers Nappa wrath to well.

They all hear laughing and it was all coming from number 20, "hahahahaha, do like what you see. He was merely a side project to distract Dr. Gero when he was bored but it definitely shows off impressive results, I like to present to you, Android 22." 20 announced and android 22 let out a giant roar like a giant gorilla, "RRRAAAWWWWRRRR".

20 continues, "Your sensing of the energy of the Saiyan named Nappa isn't a coincidence either, you can say I built 22 off of the bones him." he says

The others still had a million question about all of that, "Explain this?!" yelled Raditz

Number 20 now feeling a new sense of pride of his work decide to answer him, "Very well. You see after your fight with the one called Nappa, you blew up the upper half of his body killing him, but the lower half remained intact. Dr. Gero observed this through his drones and saw an opportunity. After you went back to pick up your dead friends corpses, Dr. Gero sent a bigger robot drone to pick up what was left of Nappa's corpse to analysis and experiment on it. Unfortunately the corpse decayed to much to the point that all of his cells dna had been corrupted and was mostly useless, however his bone structure was still intact and the bones materials had been analysis and replicated. There was no upper body to work with but by researching the human bone structure Dr. Gero created a new set of upper body bones and built up from the legs. Overtime after some experimental genetic engineering, biological alterations, and adding in some cybernetic parts Dr. Gero created a new super powered being from just the legs of a dead Saiyan isn't it just beautiful." he explains.

Everyone was horrified by the explanation that Dr. Gero created a new powerful Android just from parts of a corpse, "So your saying this is like some Nappa Frankstein monster?" Krillin said now scared by this powerful ugly monster.

Trunks felt the most off by all of this, "This... this wasn't suppose to happen, there should be no number 22?" he says.

Raditz felt off by it as well, as he felt like he had some part in 22's creation, he didn't destroy what was left Nappa and here is what a mad scientist did with it.

But despite all of his smugness and pride Android 20 did have some doubtful feels as he thinks to himself, "Unfortunately despite his power and armor, his intelligence is no more better then a wild animal and he could only handle so much, if he was fighting them one at a time he can kill them all off easily but with them all attacking at the same time 22 won't stand a chance. But it will at least he will be enough to distract them for me to escape and get back to my lab." he thinks to himself.

But 20 did enough bragging and finally decide it was time to for his escape, "Unit 22, kill them all!" he ordered

And without any hesitation number 22 jumped directly at the fighters fist first, with everyone dodging out of the way, but 22 starts producing Ki from his mouth and starts blasting at the fighters with Ki beams forcing everyone to spread out and fly out of the beams way.

As everyone was doing there best to avoid 22's attacks, number 20 was making a run for it again for Dr. Geros lab. Piccolo noticed and try to stop him, but android 22 stopped him in his place by flying right in front of him and punches him into the ground.

Some of the others attempted to follow 20 but 22 continued his blasting spree of his mouth beams forcing everyone on the ground, they knew it was hopeless to follow 20 and deal with 22 at the same time and had no choice but to only focus on stopping 22 losing sight of number 20.

Vegeta thinking he's strong enough to fight 22 decided to go one the offense and starts punching 22 in the face over and over stunning the beast for a bit but was only doing so much.

22 had enough and just grabs Vegeta by the leg and throws him to a mountain side and without much time for Vegeta to recover 22 smashes his fists right into Vegeta and starts pumbling him into submission without rest.

Despite his reluctance Raditz knew he had to help him out and threw small Ki blasts on the monsters back forcing the android to stop to look and start blasting back at Raditz, but while he was distracted Vegeta charge an attack and blasted a large beam at the monster's stomach sending it flying to another mountain.

Raditz scolds at Vegeta on his move, "You idiot do you think that going directly at that thing is going to accoplish anything?!" he yells at Vegeta

But the Prince wasn't having it, "Shut up! I know exactly what I doing and I didn't need your Damn help!" he yells back at Raditz denying that he was in trouble.

Android 22 immediately gets himself back up and goes after the two Saiyans enraged, but he is intercepted by Piccolo with him punching 22 in the gut and from above Trunks stabs him in the back with his sword going deep within the monsters spin, but this did nothing to 22 and he knocks Trunks and Piccolo away. He then rips the sword out and throws it at Krillin.

Krillin barely dodge it as it just missed hitting him in the groin by a few inches which no doubt freaked Krillin out for a bit before Trunks recovered it back.

Everyone was throwing every Ki blast they had on this thing but he was barely taking any damage from all of the beams. It eventually growls loudly and unleashes a great deal of energy making the fighters fall back as the new burst of power was causing a great force and shockwave across the wasteland.

22 begins to throw giant boulders at the fights as well as continuously blasting at them with his mouth Ki beams.

Krillin attempts to cut the monster in half with a destructo disk but the 22 seems to just takes on the spinning disk directly and other then scar mark from the disk it did nothing, making Krillin freak out some more, "Oh come on you got to be kidding me!" he says out loud

Trunks attempts to slice him up again but in the more vital areas like the heart and lungs, but despite it causing slash marks they did nothing to cripple the monster.

22 pushes Trunks aside and starts engaging the two adult Saiyans at the same time throwing wild punches at the two, with Vegeta and Raditz doing there best to hold off the monsters attacks, until 22 attempts another mouth beam right in front of the two of them, but they thankfully jumped out of the way in time.

22 releases another shock wave expanding his energy again getting even stronger and more violent as his more aggressive instincts start to kick in.

He targets and strikes at Gohan super speeding at the kid and punching him in the stomach. Gohan attempts to retaliate by punching 22 in the face but he just grips the small half Saiyan with his arms, he then opens his mouth intending to bite his head off.

But before he could Piccolo shouts, "Special Beam Cannon!" and launches his finger beam directly at 22's mouth, and unlike the other punches and stabings this actually visually hurted 22 as he screeches in agoney losing his grip on Gohan as he flys away.

Raditz attacks above 22 and strikes him on the head with Piccolo attacks from below giving the best they got, but after getting his back in place 22 strikes at Raditz and Piccolo and threw them both on the ground together.

22 begins his mouth beam spree again at the two but, Raditz grabs hold of Piccolo and instant transmissions the both of them out of there as the area gets rained down by the dozens of beams 22 was making creating dozens of giant craters across the land scape.

Vegeta from the distance attempts to attack 22 long range and he starts throwing dozens of Ki balls at the stationary monster causing a giant puff of smoke around it.

Vegeta was getting exhausted by the end and had to stop to catch his breath, he wasn't even sure if he had defeated the organic android, but he received his answer by a giant Ki beam that hits him directly throwing him into another mountain. Vegeta gets himself back up, but then hears 22 roaring as he flies toward Vegeta intending for another beating, "Damn not again!" Vegeta shouts to himself but this time he dodges out of 22's way as he smashes into the mountain and with its shear power completely turned it into a crater horrifying Vegeta.

22 recovers and starts going after Vegeta again but the Prince continues to dodge his attacks. The Saiyan prince was running on fumes as he and 22 jump around all over the place with Vegeta jumping away and dodging 22's attacks which were almost all deadly power punches now.

Despite still being a Super Saiyan, Vegeta was no longer a match to 22's power. When it looked like 22 finally had the drop on Vegeta, suddenly out of nowhere Tien kicks 22 in the back, despite doing no damage it drew 22's attention away from Vegeta, but as 22 engages Tien, 5 more Tiens showed up to distract the monstrous android.

The Tien clones continued to dodge around 22 as he attempts to blast or punch them on the ground. This allowed Vegeta to get away and meet with the others including the real main Tien there who where observing the fake fight.

Vegeta quickly asked them, "So do you weaklings have any ideas, cause I doubt this is going to solve anything!" he yells at them.

"We don't know this thing just shrugs off everything we throw at him. He's like a giant damage sponge and he is only getting stronger by Nappa's Saiyan genes." Raditz says with the others just as unsure.

Piccolo does eventually pitch in something, "He's not very intelligent though unlike the other ones he's no smarter then a guard dog, but has quite the bite." he says

As they discuss 22 was starting to catch up to the Tien clones and striked 2 of them and making them vaporize back into Tien who could only keep the illusion up for so long.

Gohan then remembers something, "Guys remember back when 22 nearly ate me? Piccolo blasted him in the mouth and unlike everything else we did to him he seemed have suffer from deep pain by it, maybe that could mean something." he says

Vegeta wasn't interested in to what the child had to say but the others saw through his insight including Piccolo, "You have a point, perhaps he's weaker on the inside then the outside of his body if we can somehow exploit it we can somehow kill this thing." Piccolo says

Everyone liked the idea but Vegeta wasnt as impressed, "And how exactly are you going to attack the inside, ask it to open up and blasted his insides out?" Vegeta sarcastically said.

However Raditz was observing the 22 and Tien fight as well remember the other times they fought the thing, "This android seems to have trouble fighting multiple opponents at once, if we all attack at the same time in different directions from a distance it would be open to an attack if it gets aggravated and opens his mouth again." Raditz says to everyone

Trunks was definitely on board with it, "Yes and someone will deal the killing blow in his mouth when its not paying attention." he agrees with

And Vegeta immediately butts in on that plan liking the sound of it, "And it will be me, I'm the strongest out of all of you so I'm killing it!" he shouts to everyone.

Raditz wanted to just punch Vegeta in the face but he didn't have the time to argue and just agreed with the impatient and arrogant prince.

Raditz then explains the plan, "Alright then we attack it on all sides distracting it long enough for Vegeta to aim at his opening mouth. And we need to act quick 22 is getting stronger by the second." he says to everyone with them all nodding there heads in agreement.

Back with 22 he finishes off the last Tien clone who vanishes away. This made the android roar again and he expands his energy even more becoming more powerful then ever before. He turns and noticed the fighters again and jumps right up them on the plateau with them scattering as 22 smashes the platform down to pieces.

22 looks up to see Krillin out in the open blasting him with blue Ki blasts, 22 goes after him, but just as he goes after his supposedly weak target, he gets blasted in the back by Gohan, making 22 turn around but as he does this he get blasted in the back again by Piccolo in one directiom and again by Raditz in another direction and again by Trunks in another one, and again, and again, and again. The fighters contiuned this over and over angering the monstrous android.

22 eventually starts blasting them with his mouth beams but the fighters anticipated it and just keep dodging the Android as it was confused what to target as they continued shooting at him. They had him in a loop now, and the aggravation made it roar opening his mouth wide, all they had to do is wait for Vegeta to go for the kill.

"Finally time for the big bang attack!" Vegeta shouts out loud but as he was ready to launch his attack, but then Android 22 noticed something up in the sky it was a capsule car with Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe being dragged along for Bulma to see the action.

Android 22 was now fixated on the easy target and ignored the others as he flies up toward Bulma's car. Vegeta attempts his move on him but 22 had his mouth closed and as Vegetas beam hits 22 in the head and it did nothing.

22 knocks Vegeta out of the way and everyone panicked as the monster goes after the defenseless ones in the car.

As Bulma was flying, Android 22 landed on the hood of Bulma's car, and rips the top off, Bulma and Yajirobe were panicking with the baby crying as Android 22 attempts to eat them.

But Future Trunks flying up as fast as possible to save them with Gohan right behind him, Trunks moves right behind 22, "Hey ugly!" Trunks yelled at the android and 22 turns around when he heard him and trunks quickly stabs him in the mouth with his sword. The android screams in agony as the sword damages his soft mouth and throat.

Trunks grabs hold of Bulma with the baby and Gohan grabs onto Yajirobe and fly out as the car crashes into a riven.

Android 22 after some struggle finally got the sword out and throws it at Trunks and Gohan, with them barely missing it only cutting a little bit of Yajirobes hair and hits the ground next to Tien.

Android 22 was bleeding a bit from the mouth but this didn't dissipate his power and roars out loud again as his power expands once more to everyones horror. Android 22 charges his mouth beams but larger then ever before and starts blasting away giant chunks of the area away in nothing by its power.

This forced everyone to fly away as the beams vaporized everything. Tien grabs Trunks sword before he flew off knowing it might mean something to Trunks and flies away with everyone.

Everyone got far enough away from the worst of it but 22 continued his beam attacks as he destroys everything in sight, the shear power of the beams were starting to make everyone nervous especially Piccolo, "If he keeps this up, he might blow up the whole planet!" he shouts to everyone making them all even more horrified by all of this, what are they suppose to do now?

But Raditz wasn't ready to give up yet, he took a risk of bravery and flew directly at 22 with Piccolo and Trunks following him still with a plan in mind.

Raditz was getting very close to the rampaging android as it stops his random beam blasting of the area to aim one direct on a incoming Raditz, but just as his beam was charged enough, Raditz puts his fingers on his forehead and teleports instantly right behind 22 and hits him in the back of the head.

22 was stunned for a second, he attempts to back hand Raditz but he used his instant transmission again to teleport right next to Piccolo who was now in front of 22.

Piccolo goes for 22's eyes with his beam cannon, temporary blinding it and the two along with Trunks together punched 22 back to the ground, but it wasn't damaging enough to stun 22 as he lands with his two feet standing up as he gets his eyesight back. He then madly engages the three.

Piccolo, Raditz, and Trunks continue to fight 22 on the ground trying on the defensive side to dodge away from 22's attacks knowing one strike could kill them. Krillin, Tien, and Gohan also came back to the fight as they continuously punch and kick the monster in the back, but this only enrage 22 to his breaking point and soon bursts out another shockwave of energy intending to power up again. Forcing them all to back away , the force of the power up was starting to exceed beyond that anyone can fight against even Frieza, soon nothing would be able to stop 22, not even a Super Saiyan.

But it was all in the plan, because soon as 22 made his final charge up, he gives out a tremendous roar, "RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

With Piccolo shouting away "NOW!"

And with that Vegeta flies down with a Ki ball in his hand, and like shooting it in through a basket ball hoop he slams the ball right into the monsters throat.

This immedaitely made the 22 stop in his place as it begins to cough like mad. The Ki ball was stuck inside the monsters esophagus unable to cough it out but it also seems to not be exploding either. 22 attempts his mouth beams again but it was only making it worse as the monster is coughing and roaring in agony the power of the ball was messing up his inside but not like what everyone is expected.

Vegeta's Ki ball was forcing him expel more power but this power was becoming unstable. Everyone could feel 22's power skyrocketing but not in a organic way, it was raising power like a melting down nuclear reactor.

Everyone was watching everything coming to play as 22 begins to gain red glowing marks across his body from all the cuts he's suffered from including his eyes glowing red, his Ki was starting overwhelm his whole body with the Ki ball trapped inside him preventing his power to expel out. It was as everyone fear and Piccolo was the first to announce it, "He's going to blow!" he yells and everyone turned around in multiple directions to get as far away as possible, including Vegeta.

But Bulma and Yajirobe were unable to fly out of there, "Vegeta! Someone help us!" She shouts out but Vegeta ignored them and continues his escape, both Trunks and Raditz both saw it and were horrified that Vegeta did that to his own family including his son.

Despite the fact that 22 was almost ready to blow up, Trunks turned around to grab Bulma and her baby to safety.

But Yajirobe on a different Plateau was missed by him, "Hey! Hey! What about me!?" he yells but thankfully Raditz was there to hear him, and he used his instant transmission to teleport grab Yajirobe and used it again to get right to Trunks as they fly as fast as they can with there carry ons.

22 continues to screeching and coughing in agony as the power within him starts to tear himself apart as his glowing red body start emitting ki lighting around as his entire is about to erupt.

He lets out one more mighty roar as he hits his breaking point, "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and with that he finally blows up, with an explosion so huge it wiped out the entire area for miles in a blinding bright light with the force one of most powerful nuclear bombs in history.

All the fighters fly as far so they can to escape the range of the blast, with Raditz and Trunks barely getting away from it.

Eventually the explosion finally stopped after awhile and soon after it dissipates into nothingness.

All the fighters gathered up together again on another plateau as they all breath heavily to recover from that long fight.

They all look toward where explosion happened and just see a giant miles long empty crater, wiping out everything in it.

Everyone attempts to feel 22's Ki but the don't feel any trace of that monsters life energy anymore. Even at the base of the crater, unlike Nappa before nothing remains of him

Android Number 22 is dead.

Everyone was completely relieved by that including Krillin who falls to the ground exhausted, "Man and to think that thing came from the legs of someone dead, it's a good thing Gero stop collecting data before Namek, imagine if he had King Colds body parts to use." he says outloud.

That made Raditz think and turn to ask Krilin, "Remind me later after all of this android crap is over to destroy what is left of King Cold from that battlefield." he says to Krillin wanting to make sure none of this ever happens again after his first big mistake with Nappa's corpse.

Krillin nods in agreement, he then gets himself back up and starts handing everyone Senzu beans to recover from that crazy battle.

Tien walks up to Trunks with his sword, "I figure you might want this back." he says

Trunks takes the sword back and puts it in the scabbard on his back, "Thanks, you don't know how special this thing is to me." Trunks thanking Tien but his more happy attitude changed to anger when sees Vegeta again remembering what he just did back with 22.

Trunks walks up to him to give Vegeta a good talking, "You! They were in trouble and you didn't lift a finger to help them!" he yells at Vegeta pointing toward Bulma and her baby.

Vegeta causal says, "Yeah so?"

"Don't you care about your son and his mother!" Trunks yelled

"Should I there only weaklings that only serve to get in my way." Vegeta contiunes

This continued to anger Trunks, but that conversation really disturbed Raditz as a father himself he takes offense to what Vegeta has to say about his own baby boy, it was enough to make him butt in on the conversation, "Oh really Vegeta? Is that what you think of your own flesh and blood? I knew you were cold in many ways but this is a new low for you. For someone how brags on how strong they are, you seem too weak to be a proper father." Raditz scolds at Vegeta which catches the princes attention.

"And why do you even care about my own offspring Raditz? Wait don't tell me you have some brat of your own didn't you. Just what I need another extention of you and Kakarots weak bloodline. I don't need some change some brats diapers to prove I'm strong, you just waste your time with that crap and it makes weaker as a result especially if its over something so weak." he scolds back at Raditz

But Raditz wasn't finished, "Really so you think parenthood is just weak crap and you think your son is just a weakling. Well let me tell you, What if your own father that tyrant King Vegeta saw you the same way when your were barely one year old. What if he saw you as a weakling and you were toss aside as nothing like your doing right now to your son!" Raditz says rasing his voice getting really personal with Vegeta.

But Vegeta didn't not take the last bit well at all getting deeply offended by his insults to his father, he was getting extremely angry and quickly turns toward Raditz with his fist clutched, "You god damn take that back!" he yells

"No!" Raditz shouts back

"I said, TAKE IT BACK!" Vegeta yells again and turns on Super Saiyan as he walks up close to Raditz

"NO!" Raditz yells back as he turns on his Super Saiyan mode as well.

The two then clash there foreheads together in an angry stare match as they growl at each other.

But before things got messy Piccolo separates them, "Stop it you two, this isn't the time to argue. We still have an android problem with number 20." he says to two of them.

Vegeta backs off and turned off his Super Saiyan mode calming himself down but then speaks again, "And what do you think we are suppose to do now? He doesnt have any Ki to track him and we lost him after fighting that ugly beast? Had this future kid not butt in I would've token care off him, but no I have to deal with constant idiots!" he shouts insulting everyone but Vegetas point did make everyone turns toward Trunks.

"I'm telling you guys these are not the androids I warned you about, not that 20 guy, not that thing we just fought, and not that clown thing either." he says

"How about you start explaining these androids now? I think its time you tell us these what these real androids your trying to warn us about?" Raditz asked wanting to know about the powerful androids with the others just as anxious to know.

Trunks doesn't want to reveal to much about the future but he thinks it's time to tell them the description of the androids he warned them about, "Ok I will tell you what they are. Their names are Androids number 17 and number 18, they both look similar to each other and are both young adults. But number 17 is a young man with long black hair with an orange scarf around his neck, and number 18 is a young woman with blonde hair in blue clothing. And they both wear earrings and have light blue eyes almost a matching pair." he explains

"That might've been nice to tell us before hand maybe even a picture." Piccolo says to Trunks for not giving a discription of the androids 3 years prior.

"I'm sorry, but I've only ever knew the two, I never anticipated all of these other androids Dr. Gero created. My interference must've affected the past more then I expected." Trunks says.

The others were mostly silent by all of this but Bulma wanted to ask him something, "Wait let me ask you, do you have a picture or something of Dr. Gero?" she asked

"Uh, sure, its one of the only references we have of him, but I have a picture of him somewhere." Trunks says as he goes into one of his pockets to find some old photos of various events until he finally shows her a picture of Dr. Gero.

Bulma was surprised when she looks at the photo of the old man, "Hang on he was that Dr. Gero?" she says

But when the others saw the photo as well they were all surprised by it including Gohan, "Hey wait a second, doesn't he look almost the same as android 20?" Gohan asked.

As they continue to look at that picture the all see that Dr. Gero looks almost exactly like Android 20 minus the exposed brain.

Bulma continues to speak, "Yeah I guess old Dr. Gero converted his brain into an android." she says but this drew Raditz attention

"Wait a minute? You mean you recognize this person?" he asked Bulma.

She then answers, "Yeah now that I seen his picture. I remember seeing other photos and read all about him in some old science journals. He was once a brilliant scientist in cell manipulation and robotics. He was an amazing mind but a very arrogant man that a lot of people didn't like to be around, some even have said that he was a bit of a sadist. But about a decade or two ago his doctorate and medical license was revoked from him after he was being accused of criminal activity. But I would never think he that was involved with the Red Ribbon army." she explains to him and everyone else. It was a lot to take in but Vegeta had low patience.

"Well then, tell us where his lab is at or whatever he's probably hiding out at so I can kick his ass again." he demands from Bulma

Bulma answers though she didn't react much to Vegeta's threat as if she was use to it, "Well I've heard rumors that he had a laboratory in the mountains of North City, but thats as much as I know." she says to them.

Vegeta was satistfy by that answer, "Good I think it's time to pay Dr. Gero a visted," he says

But Trunks had to say something first, "Hey wait a second everyone, where's Goku at?" he asked as he noticed that he hasn't seen Goku anywhere since he came back from the future, he hoped that he wasn't dead like In his timeline.

Gohan is the first to answer him, "Dad was taken back home, he finally started to feel the pain of the heart disease after he and uncle Raditz fought number 19 and he and Yamcha had to go back quickly so he can be given the heart medicine." Gohan says.

Trunks was somewhat relieved to hear that Goku was still around, they might still have a fighting especially with Raditz, Piccolo, and Vegeta around.

Krillin eventually started to butt in, "Hey look I'm open to know more about these androids, but after wasting all of this time talking we are allowing Gero to get closer to his lab." he says.

Everyone understood his point, as they continue to talk, Dr. Gero was getting closer to activating his true powerful androids number 17 and 18.

Piccolo speaks up after him, "Your right, prehaps if we hurry after him we might be able to stop him before he activates the other androids." he says

But Vegeta just laughs from that, "If your that much of a coward then that might be acceptable, but unlike any of you I'm strong enough to beat those 2 easily. I demand to fight a worthy opponent." Vegeta says but everyone including Trunks couldn't believe what they were hearing to think of something so arrogant.

But not Raditz he's been with Vegeta long enough to know this is perfectly in Vegeta's character but that didn't stop him from mocking him over it, "Really because you almost got your ass kicked by Android 22 a few minutes ago and I even saved your ass at one point in that fight." he mocks to Vegeta but that only pissed the prince off.

"Shut up! I let my guard down when I was fighting him, I simply underestimated his power and he got the drop on me. I'm still the one who killed him in the end!" he shouts at Raditz in denial that he nearly got brutalized in that fight.

"By my idea and my help O great Saiyan Prince." Raditz snarky says

But Vegeta had enough of Raditz talk and walks up to him, "Listen here you low class peasant! I don't give a damn what you think of me, I am the pinnacle of Saiyan strength, my bloodline makes me the mightiest out of any Saiyan. I am the true Legendary Super Saiyan. You and your imbecile of a brother Kakarot are nothing to me. You are as you were 5 years ago, a low class weakling. You are not even worthy to fight with me." he scolds to Raditz.

But Raditz was hardly worked up by Vegeta's words in some way it just amused him that Vegeta is resorting to name calling, "And you know what Vegeta. I don't give a damn what you think of me either. Your the prince of nothing now. To me your just a loud barking dog." he roasts back at Vegeta.

Vegeta was pissed off by all of Raditz's insults but he realizes that he is just wasting his time with him and knew he had enough of these back and forth attacks to each other and just walked away and turns on his Super Saiyan mode.

"Whether or not you give a damn about me. Your not stopping from fighting and beating the androids. If you want to stop me, your free to try." he finally says and immediately flies off to North city to find the androids.

Trunks attempts to say something to Vegeta but he was too far away to hear anything from him, he then speak out loud to everyone else, "He doesn't stand a chance against the androids by himself even with Super Saiyan. I can turn Super Saiyan myself and I and Ra.. I mean my partner could barely put up a fight against them. I may hate him but I'm not going to let my father face them alone." he finishes and he flies off to follow Vegeta.

Bulma was a little confused by his last statement though, "What does he mean father?" she says.

Piccolo then tells her and the others the truth, "That guy who just flew off is yours and Vegeta's real future son, that baby your holding will eventually grow up to become him

Everyone was shocked by that revelation, Trunks is Vegeta's future son. Especially Bulma as she looks at her baby in surprise.

It answers a lot of questions to the others like the fact he can turn Super Saiyan, though Raditz still had a lot to ask about him.

He moved closer to Piccolo to talk to him quietly, "So this was that shocking thing you listened to 3 years ago, why leave that part out in your little explanation?" he asked Piccolo

"It didn't seem important at the time, and I had to protect the kids existence from changes in the past. Sorry if for not informing you on that I hope you understand." Piccolo answers

Raditz understood his logic and reason, with how this whole time traveling thing works but he still had one more thing to ask him, something he had in mind from that speech Trunks said before he left, "He mentioned a partner in the future do you know anything about that?" he asked

"To be completely honest with you I'm just in the dark about that just as you are? When he was talking to Goku 3 years ago he mentioned that he had someone else there to help him fight off the androids, but other then that nothing else was said about that person. Goku even asked but Trunks refused to say anything because his partner request Trunks to not say anything about them, that's all that was said about them sorry their's not more to tell." Piccolo finally answers

Raditz wasn't completely satisfied by it but he knew Piccolo wasn't lying or holding anything back this time and had to live with the vague answer. But it was still on the back of his mind, who is there in the future helping Trunks and who would be strong enough to fight at his level.

But it was something he had to of think later, they need to catch up to the Vegeta and Trunks and stop Dr. Gero from activating 17 and 18.

Piccolo tells Gohan to carry Bulma and Yajirobe back to safety and to see how Goku is doing He, Raditz, Krillin, and Tien were going to go out to find Gero's lab.

Gohan agrees, and the 4 fighters with Raditz turning on his Super Saiyan form back on flew off to follow the father and son Saiyans to either to stop Gero from activating his most powerful creations or to stop Vegeta from making things worse.

* * *

 **Authors note: I admit this chapter might've been a bit fillery due to the fact it was mostly just a long fight sequence, but I figure I give Vegeta some "screen" time since Raditz and Goku killed 19 before Vegeta showed up to beat him so he gets to be the one to kill a even stronger android. It was somewhat fun though to create my first OC, though I admit he's not a completely original creation, I based Android 22 after the DC villain Doomsday, the villain who killed Superman in the comics years ago, a giant lumbering beast who can take a hit. Though I didn't realize it until I've written most of this chapter but 22's creation is somewhat similar to BvS movie origin of Doomsday coming from a corpse to be reborn as a giant mindless monster, that was a bit of a weird coincidence. I also wanted for there to be some consequence for the fighters not properly disposing of a powerful enemies corpse no matter how dead they were. Also with the numbers thing, he was named android 22 on purpose so I can imply that FighterZ is canon with Android 21 there. I've been debating myself if I wanted to write in the FighterZ storyline in my story, but I'm still unsure, since most of the story there is mostly the back forth banter between characters. I could add in new stuff with Raditz in there, and perhaps different dialogue with how characters play on in my story (for example in my universe Goku and Nappa never directly meet each other so there can be some fun dialogue with them.) but I don't think it would be worth the time to waste chapters on. Maybe I can write my own story on based on that storyline and Android 21, but thats all I can think of to do right now with FighterZ, but I can worry about that when I get up to the Super part of this story so I got the time to think about. So again thanks for reading my story and I appreciate you guys for reading my first story and I hope to eventually do more one day.**


	20. Chapter 20 Androids 17 and 18 awaken

**Chapter 20:** **Androids 17 and 18 awaken**

After about an hour or so of flying, Raditz, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin had made it to North city where Dr. Gero's laboratory is supposedly hidden at with androids 17 and 18 still laying dormant.

They got there before Vegeta and Trunks made it, so right now they won't have worry about Vegeta's screwing things up. But they still need to find the lab before Dr. Gero activates 17 and 18.

Tien is the first to speak up, "Ok so what's the plan?"

Piccolo then answers him and explains to the others, "The four of us need to split up and search across the mountains and caves around the area. If any of us spot Dr. Gero or his lab, raise your Ki immediately to alert everyone and we will gang up on him or destroy his lab together."

The others agreed to Piccolo's plan the four split up and started to search around to find the lab.

* * *

About 10 minutes had past by and the four can't find neither Gero or his lab anywhere, but they knew they had to keep looking for the sack of the world and the future.

But finally after endless searching Krillin finally alerted everyone with a big Ki surge which could only mean he either found Dr. Gero himself or his lab. They all then fly toward the source of Ki.

They gathered near Krillin who was looking toward a cave entrance, "Guys I just saw Dr. Gero going into that Cave, but I haven't seen anything else coming out of it yet." Krillin says.

Piccolo immediately responds, "Then we to hurry, everyone into the cave!" he shouts and the fighters fly into the cave to stop Gero. But they were forced to stop when they see a giant metal door in the way. It was password protected so the only way to get the door to open it is to force it open.

Tien and Krillin attempt their best to open it but they had no luck, "Man this door is like the strongest thing ever, how are we going to get in?" Krillin complains.

But Piccolo and Raditz knew that they needed to do, they both stopped wasting time and decided together to just blast the door and destroy it, "Stand aside me and Raditz will handle this." Piccolo says as he and Raditz had there arms up ready to blast it.

"Good it saves me the effort." the fighters suddenly heard and to their displeasure it was Vegeta now finally here along with Trunks.

While somewhat surprised at first Raditz and Piccolo turned back toward the door and were prepare to fire at the door,

"You two weak fools better not destroy those androids before they activate. They're my to kill and I demand a worthy challenge!" Vegeta shouts to the two, but despite his petty protests Raditz and Piccolo didn't care and proceed with what they were doing.

They blast open the door creating a giant hole for everyone to get inside. The fighters other then Vegeta were prepared to gang up on Dr. Gero once they get a clear view of him.

But after the smoke cleared they were suriprised to what they saw. Dr. Gero was indeed there, but he wasn't alone. Right beside the were two younger looking adults. One was a young man with long black hair with a orange scarf and the other was a beautiful young woman with Blonde hair in blue clothing with both of them wearing earrings.

It was Android numbers 17 and 18 up and awake, standing next to the Doctor who had a remote in his left hand.

The most of the group didn't know what to think of it, but Trunks was absolutely horrifed by them, "No! Were too late! Quick everyone we need to out of here now and group back up with Goku until he heals!" he shouts to everyone.

But Vegeta wasn't impressed, "These are the scary Androids? A couple of brats? Even the Nappa zombie thing look more impressive then this." He says not taking this seriously.

"I mean it, we stand no chance against them we need to leave and regroup to think of a different strategy!" Trunks yells at his father trying to make him see reason but Vegeta wasn't having any of it.

"Listen here you brat! I don't need you, Kakarots, or Raditz's help to deal with these hunks of junk. I have to say despite you having my blood, you are more of a coward then Raditz ever was. You make me sick" he yells and insults to Trunks with Raditz getting angry with him as well with his overly stubborn nature and the insult to him.

But as they were talkng the androids on the other side were just observing with Dr. Gero in particular evilly smiling, he then finally speaks up, "Well well, look who finally showed up. I'm guessing you all defeated Android 22 while I was away. I was hoping he would take some of you with him, but that doesn't matter now. Even if you all gang up on them, 17 and 18 will defeat all of you with no trouble." he says to the fighters, making them all feel more uneasy these other androids, but Vegeta just wants to finally fight them now.

The Doctor then evilly laughs, "hahahahaha, I guess it's time to finally end all of you. Units 17 and 18 destroy them!" He orders the androids pointing at the group with his right hand.

However unlike 19 and 22, they didn't immediately followed his orders, and 17 was looking at Gero's left hand that had the remote. Without any warning, 17 snatches the remote from the doctors hand and crashes the controller right in front of him.

Dr. Gero's face immediately turned from confident and smudged to scared and horrified, "17!? What... what the hell are you doing? Is this some kind of joke? I... I ordered you and 18 to kill them so kill them right now!" he barks at the two.

But neither of them were filching and were both very calm, "Shut up old man. We don't care what you want now. We are free from any control you had on us before, so you can kiss our asses for all we care." 17 says to Gero which is not making the doctor feel any better, his own creations are now rebelling against him.

The fighters are just as terrified with this whole ordeal unsure what to do with all of this other then to watch and see what happens.

Android 18 then starts looking at a pod in the middle of the lab with the number 16 on it and 18 contiunes to looked at it with curiosity, "So Gero, who this in here?" she says and noticed something in there, it looked like a big tall man with red hair.

But this greatly upsets Gero, "Number 18, do not go anywhere near number 16! He's off limits!" he yells at her starting to act very emotional toward the sleeping android.

The others were both horrified and confused, even more androids? Trunks was the most reactive to it all, "No No this can't be right how are there more androids. Damn it I knew I would be changing things in the timeline, but I never intended any of this?" Trunks says out loud to everyone who are still trying to wrap there minds about all of this.

But Dr. Gero continues to argue with 18 as she plays around 16's pod, "Damn you malfunctioning brats I said get away from number 16 right now or you will doom us all!" he continues to yell at 17 and 18 but neither of them cared.

Though the truth to Dr. Gero's emotional state with number 16 was more complicated then he lets on. 16 was made in the image of his only son who was a soldier in the Red Ribbon army until he was killed during the fall of the army when Goku showed up. 16 is the last thing he has of his boy and he wasn't going to let these rebellious brats make a mockery of it.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Gero continues to yell at 18 and attempts to grab and take her energy away, but she simply back hands him away like nothong and her infinite energy reserves made Gero's power useless aganist her.

She continued look at the capsule, "He seems like he could be fun to have around, why don't we finally wake him up." 18 says.

"No! I told you already, If you open that capsule you will doom us all!" Gero yells

But 17 wasn't buying it, "Oh really, let see about that." he says and he looks and scans the android within. He analyzed and collected data on the sleeping unit, "According to my sensors, I'm stronger then he is you coward." he mocks Gero.

"Yes, but he has..." but before Gero could finish 17 just ignored him.

"Ok then, ignore the senile fool 18, just open it up." 17 says and 18 proceeds to the capsules console controls despite Gero's repeated protest.

"NO! NO! I mean it this time, I'm going to shut the both of you down and dissect you for parts!" Gero yells but 18 gets to the console and actives the switch to reveal the activation button, "18 ARE YOU LISTENING!? I ORDER YOU TO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON! YOUR BOTH ARE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR YOUR DEAAAAAAAA...aaaaaahh aaahh.. ah... ah" Gero yells but before he could finish he is stab right through the chest by 18's hand.

This horrified everyone including Trunks now seeing events now playing out, Dr. Gero's creations had betrayed him.

And without a second more to react 18 removes his arm from Gero's robot body and literally kick's the Doctors head off landing right in front of the others who were still to horrified to do anything except for Vegeta who is just enjoying the show.

Dr. Gero then says his final words as a severed head, "Ingrates, Damn all of you!" he yells. 17 finally jumps up right toward the Doctors head with his right leg out and just like melon he smashes the robot head of Gero including his Brain making it into a bloody mess of mechanical parts and Brain matter.

Dr. Gero is dead.

After that 17 walks back toward 18 who was still standing by number 16s pod, "Alright sis, how about you push the button now." he says to her.

But Trunks had about enough of it, "No! Your not activating another android on my watch, I'm sending all of you to hell with Gero!" he yells and without a second more charges a Ki attack and blasts a huge one right at them.

The others were forced to immediately fly out of the cave and the Ki beam creates a giant flash of light and blows up the entire mountain away along with Gero's lab with Trunks hoping to bring the androids down with it.

Everyone got out of the cave, they were up in the air looking over the smoking mountain.

Vegeta was the first to speak up to Trunks after that, "You fool, why did you waste your energy like that" he says to Trunks

"It's more then what you did!" Trunks yells back.

"Oh really, why don't you look below you." Vegeta says

Trunks then looks down to what used to be Gero's lab and as the smoked cleared to his horror the androids 18 and 17 were standing there alive and completely fine with 18 holding the capsule with android 16.

This continues to horrify Trunks, not only did his attack did nothing, but now there were going to be three Androids now. This timeline went from good to bad extremely fast.

18 throws the pod on the ground and after pushing the button, it opens up and after a minute of reactivating itself. Android number 16 was up and functional. He looked like a regular human like 17 and 18, but he was very tall, wearing green and black armor with a red ribbon army sticker, and had orangish red hair.

17 tries to speak to it, "You know I never seen your model operational before 16, the old man keep begging us to not activate you or we are all doomed." 17 says to it.

"So do you want to tell us what the big deal was?" 18 asked.

But she received no response from 16 who remains silent.

18 and 17 continued to badger him to get the tall android to say something but he was just as unresponsive.

17 eventually had enough and looks toward 18, "Whatever lets just go." he says

"Where to?" 18 responds

"To visit Son Goku of course. I hated the old man, but Dr. Gero makes a big deal about this Goku guy and how strong he is. Why don't we have some fun and fight him?" 17 says but after he mentioned Goku 16 finally moved as he turns around to 17 which he noticed

"I see 16, you only respond to certain commands and topics Dr. Gero programed in you, and I'm guessing the main one is to kill Goku is that right?" 17 asks.

"Correct" 16 finally responds.

"Well then, now that were all on the same picture now. Let's just go." 17 finally says to 16 and 18. The three androids then lift themselves off the ground and begin to fly to find Goku.

The fighters watch the whole thing but only Piccolo heard what they were saying, there was with a mood of uneasiness among them. Though Krillin was somewhat relieved though, "Whoa that was a close one. I thought they were all going to directly fight us" he says.

But Tien had many questions about all of this, "But where are they going, what were they discussing?" he asked.

Piccolo immediately answers him, "There going to find Goku's to fight him, with that 16 one having the mission to kill him."

Everyone was horrified to hear that especially from Krillin, "Crap not Goku, he still injured from the heart disease." Krillin said.

But he wasn't the only one frightened by this, Raditz was getting extremely worried by this.

Raditz quickly turns to Piccolo, "Are you sure!? Are you sure they're going to Goku?!" he asked Piccolo to confirm it.

Piccolo nods yes scarying Raditz, "No! Launch and Ranch are with him, as is Chi Chi and Gohan, there going to be helpless without us." he says with everyone now realizing everyone's love ones are in danger now.

But Vegeta couldn't care less about any of that, he only felt piss off by the androids ignoring him, "Those brats, don't they realize that I'm the strongest in the universe. I think I had enough of sitting around doing nothing. Its time for me to be direct with them." he says as he turns on his Super Saiyan mode ready to fight the androids.

Raditz also turns on his Super Saiyan mode to fight them, but rather then petty pride like Vegeta he was more concern of his family's safety.

But as the two adult Saiyans were on there way to follow the androids, Trunks had to stop them and flew right in front of them with his arms out, "No you guys! Don't follow them! Please let's at least wait until Goku gets better it's our only chance to stop the androids. Your going to get yourselves killed!" he shouts to the two of them.

Vegeta then just laughs to Trunks, "hahahaha, do you really think I need help from any of these low class lowlifes . I'm going take down these three androids by myself this time, and once I'm done with those hunks of metal, Kakarot and Raditz are next on my list. Especially Raditz, I'm going to put him back in his place where he belongs, under my boot." Vegeta mocks to the two.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew by his mother that his father wasn't at all a good person, but he didn't expect him to be this arrogantly dense.

Raditz just rolls his eyes again to Vegeta's boosting and looks back at Trunks, "Listen kid I'm grateful for your concern of me, but my family is in danger including my wife and daughter. So please step aside." Raditz says Trunks a lot more polite then Vegeta.

But Trunks was desperate to stop them both, "Please both of you we need to wait until we are at our best. Raditz if we use your teleportation thing we can get back to Goku and your family before they get to them!" he says trying his best to bargain the both of them.

But Vegeta wasn't having it, "I don't give damn about this weak peasants family and I don't give any damns about you. Now get out of my way!" he yells at Trunks.

"Please Vegeta this is suicide, your going to die if go...aaaaahhhh..." Trunks yells but before he could finish Vegeta punches Trunks deep in the gut as he had enough of his talk.

Trunks holds in on his stomach in pain as his father flies away to fight the androids.

Raditz was cut off guard at first but he evenutually flew down to catch Trunks as he was descending from his pain. The other fighters gathered around to see if Trunks was ok.

But despite his pain Trunks was still determined to save the past, "Please you guys, we need to stop Vegeta, without Goku or anyone else he's good as dead, he can't fight the androids by himself." he says to them

Krillin was then reminded by something, "Wait a minute, Bulma was heading that way to Goku's place. There going to catch up with them." he says.

This immediately alerted Trunks as he gets himself back up from his pain, "Your right, my mother is in danger."

"Then after them, now!" Piccolo commands to everyone and all the fighters fly to where Vegeta was going.

But as they were flying Trunks still noticed Raditz was flying with them and he had to stop him. He flies right in front of him again, "Please Mr. Raditz, you can't come to this battle. You need to get to your family and Goku until we can group up again." he says to Raditz.

"Kid, your not going to get anywhere with Vegeta, once he's determined by something he is not going to stop even if it kills him. This is probably going to be the best time to fight the androids at our strongest. So again please set aside." Raditz says to Trunks

"No please, I'll think of something. If you go and fight them your going to die!" Trunks says raising his voice.

But Raditz just pushes him over, "I'm sorry Kid, but I need to do this." he finally says to him and flies away again.

Trunks was forced to pursue him trying to catch up but Raditz was going faster then he was, "No, this can't happen again. I can't allow Raditz to die, not to the androids again. I have to keep my promise." he thinks to himself as he and the others continue to fly to these so called killer androids.

* * *

The androids continue on there way until they eventually landed on a road by a bunch of cliffs.

"Why did we stop 17?" 18 asked her brother.

"We are not in any major hurry why don't we actually enjoy the trip. I'm sure someone will eventually drive by here and we can "borrow" there vehicle and take it for a spin." he says to his sister.

"You boys and your road trips, It seems you will find any joy in just driving." 18 jokingly says to 17 going along with his idea. She remembered before they were converted into androids that her brother loved to drive around even if was something so mundane, so she was just allowing him to have his fun for now.

16 was just standing there but he did looked around the area and was more focused on a bunch of birds and there nests then anything else, it was something that actually almost made him forget his main objective of killing Son Goku.

But as they wait Vegeta eventually showed up in front of them, "Well well, not the place I expect you three to be at but it will have to do." he says.

But neither 17 or 18 were intimated by him, "You again, and what did you do to your hair?" 17 asked

"You will find out soon enough, you two are heading off to Kakarots or what you earthlings call Goku to fight him right? Well I'm here to tell you that your wasting your time, I'm the strongest there is in this universe and I'll be the one you will be fighting. I will be the one to crush all three of you." Vegeta boosts to them but they weren't impress at all.

"That is a lot of boosting to someone so short, you Saiyans are always so cocky thinking that your the best but then you die off so fast, its sort of amusing." 17 says toward.

But this only made Vegeta extremely angrily with how the androids were not remotely taking him seriously, "You shut your damn mouths, I'm going to destroy every single one of you and send you to the scape yards where you belong. So who's first you boy, the girl, or the big bastard?! Or how about I fight all three of you at the same time as I rip all of you into pieces!" he yells at the three androids with all of them who were showing no change in expression.

But before they can say anything else, the androids and Vegeta noticed someone else coming to the area fast until he land on the ground next to Vegeta. It was Raditz who was fast enough to make it ahead of the others first.

Vegeta didn't like it one bit, "What the hell are you doing here! Get out of here, this is my fight you weakling I don't need your damn help!" he yells at Raditz

"My family is in danger you royal bastard, this is definitely my fight here!" Raditz shouts back to Vegeta not helping his temper

"I told you before I don't two damns about you stupid family nor do I care about anything else in this stupid planet!" Vegeta yells

"And I don't give two damns about you or stupid pride, unlike you I have something thats actually important in life then your damn ego!" Raditz yells

"At least I'm an actual Saiyan here, your a disgrace to our kind if you don't care about your pride! How about I kill you now and end your disgrace to the Saiyan race." Vegeta yells

"What race?! The one that is dead! The one your not of prince of any of anymore! Is that what your Saiyan pride means to you?! Your pride means absolutely nothing!" Raditz again yells

"IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Vegeta yells again and the two continue to yell at each other back and fourth insulting each other with the androids just sitting there watching the show.

"This is quite entertaining 18, it's almost like watching a sitcom with how this is going." 17 says

"I know, it would be extra fun if they started to kill each other." 18 says

Thankfully killing each wasn't resorted as Vegeta had enough of the yelling, "You know what forget it! If you want to fight one of those androids then go right ahead, but I won't be surprised when you will inevitably killed by one of them, I'll be the one to kill it anyway I just won't have to worry about you anymore.." Vegeta says to Raditz with him nodding back in agreement just so he can finally fight one of the androids. Vegeta then turns back to the androids, "Now which one of you hunks junk want to fight me?l he asked the androids.

After a minute to think 18 decided to step up, "I'll fight the one called Raditz, he seems to the one who doesn't whine about everything like Vegeta." she says

"Ok 18, I'll get Vegeta then, this should be fun." 18 says and the two walk up to there opponents as the two Saiyan prepare themselves to fight. 16 remains on the sidelines not getting involved unless it's about Son Goku, but he does seem to have an interest in the birds that were chirping a distance away.

When the two androids got close enough to the two Saiyan, they both leaped forward and they both started there fights.

Both fights start off similar, both Saiyans and androids were rapidly punching and blocking each other as both sides holding there grounds.

But eventually Vegeta begins to fight more aggressively as he flys up in the sky and by the cliffs, he attempts to blast 17 with various Ki blasts, blowing up chunks of the landscape, but other then some tatered clothes this didn't slow 17 down.

The fight with 18 and Raditz remained mostly grounded with the two not trying anything fancy, but Raditz knew he needed to be more on the offensive since 18 wasn't slowing down as the two punch and blocked each other. Raditz starts jumping around using his instant transmission to catch 18 of guard as she try's to keep track of Raditz teleporting around.

When it looked like Raditz had an opening, he attempts to punch her from behind, but to 18 knew exactly where Raditz was at and before he could actual touch her, 18s reflex's saw it coming and kicks Raditz with knee at his chest then immediately starts rapid punching him in the all over, severally hurting him until he was thrown across the long road.

Vegeta was trying his best to keep up with 17 but at that point the android was just toying with him. After dodging Vegeta's fists 17 started to beat down on Vegeta hitting him all over and over breaking his ribs and making him cough up blood. He then throws Vegeta with his leg toward the plateaus across the cliffs by the road with the Saiyan prince barely able to get back up to fight.

Back with Raditz he was coughing up blood as well as he barely gets himself back up. 18 begins to just slowly walking up to him until she was only a few feet away from the Saiyan who was struggling to stay up, she then starts to talk to him,"Why do you even care about Goku so much? What he to you that your risking your life for him?" she asked Raditz curious about his relationship with the suupposivily strongest person ever.

"He... he's my little brother, he is a good man with a family of his own and I'm not going to let you kill him like a dog for your own damn amusement!" Raditz says softly due to his injuries and being out of breath.

18 was actually found that interesting, "Really, he is really your little brother? I have to admit I can relate to you a bit, if it wasn't obvious by our looks but 17 is my brother as well, my twin brother to be exact. Even though we are the same age, I've always been the responsible one when we were regular humans. We had to help each other out when we struggled at the streets for food and shelter with no parents or anyone to help us. We protected and defended each other in since we were toddlers, whiling to protect each other just like you are." she says to Raditz, he didn't know why she was wasting her time to say all of this but it allowed Raditz time to think of something.

18 continued on with her speech, "I'll tell you what Raditz, I myself won't directly fight your little brother, I won't do any harm to him. But I probably can't do anything to save him if 17 or 16 want to kill him, so sorry about that, I hope you can understand that." she says to Raditz but he had enough of 18s speech.

Raditz then angrily launches himself toward 18 in which she was prepared to strike back when he gets close but just before he can get close for18 to strike Raditz immediately teleported away and reappeared on the right side of 18. 18 sees this and turns around to counter strike at Raditz, but to her surprise Raditz teleported away again this time right behind her and before she could react, Raditz launches a giant Ki beam right at her, it big enough to consume her body and vaporizes the road behind her.

Raditz used a great amount of energy on that attack making him breath heavily. He could only hope that it was worth it and killed her. But unfortunately he gets his answer to that quickly when 18 launches at him through the smoke with no injuries other then her tattered clothes and strikes Raditzs in the face launching him straight into the cliffs.

Raditz barely had anymore energy to fight and was at the mercy of 18 as she just smiles at Raditz after she throws away her Red Ribbon army jacket, "Like I said before I won't harm Goku myself directly, but I'm not responsible if my brother or 16 does it anyway. So I hope you said your goodbyes to him before this." she says

18 then leaps forward with her leg out intending to smash Raditz in more but before she could someone suddenly jumps in the way and it was none other then Trunks as a Super Saiyan, "No don't!" he yells as he opens his arms out to protect Raditz and he is the one that gets kicked right below his chest. This severely hurted him and the force of the kick sent Trunks directly at Raditz hitting each other and forced both fighters on thevground.

18 was somewhat surprised by this as was 17 who saw that as well, the two looked up and saw the other fighters finally arriving, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin there to help out. Though neither androids were worried in the slightest.

Raditz and Trunks get themselves back up, "Mr. Raditz are you ok?" Trunks says as he is still in pain from the androids kick.

"If your definition of ok is still alive then yes I'm technically ok." Raditz sarcastically answered to Trunks knowing that he is hurting all over the place from his injuries.

But while all of that was going on Vegeta got himself back up again and attempts to attack 17 from behind, but the android saw it coming and easily dodged out of the way and strikes Vegeta directly in the back himself with his elbow making Vegeta shout in pain.

Trunks immediately responded to it,"FATHER!" he shouts and flies up to fight 17, but before he could get close he was quickly kicked in the face up in the air by 18 and punches him again to the ground making a small crater.

Piccolo and Tien flew down as quickly as they can to help but 17 went up toward them and attacked both of them at the same time. Piccolo attempts to strike at him, but the android continued to dodge his attacks and punches Piccolo in the stomach and procedes to punch Piccolo over and over in across his body as well as dodging Tiens punches. But that didn't last long when 18 literally throws him out of the fight to the ground where she flies down near him puts a beat down on poor Tien. She was to fast for him to use any of his illusion tricks on her until she beats him down hard enough to not being able to get up again.

Trunks on the ground as got himself back up and engages 18 again with his sword hoping to slice her into pieces. But just as she did before with Raditz, 18 dodges all of Trunks swings until she eventually just grabbed the top of his sword and threw it on the ground. She then starts another smack down with Trunks as she goes all out on the young Super Saiyan.

Back with 17 he eventually had enough of beating up Piccolo and gave one last kick to the head and was forced into the ground along with Tien.

Vegeta finally appears again now angrier then ever starts going all out in rapid punching as he tries to land at least a single one on the android. But he dodges all of them, not even trying to fight back, just letting Vegeta to use up all of his energy until he runs out of steam. Which starts to happen as Vegeta was throwing punches slower and slower then before.

But 17 eventually got bored of this and just grabs both of Vegeta's arms and starts head butting him over and over even making the princes head bleed. He continues this until it made Vegeta turn off his Super Saiyan form. 17 then throws Vegeta toward the ground.

18 sees that and she grabs a injured Trunks by the shoulders and throws him in the air, with the two father and son bodies colliding with each other.

17 blasts the two of with one more Ki blast that hits the two directly and they crashed on the ground with Trunks forced to turn off his Super Saiyan mode like his father.

As it seem like 17 was victorious, he noticed quickly a dozen ki balls going directly at him as they explode when they directly hit him. It was Raditz making one last desperate attack at the androids throwing all of his ki on these attacks.

But 18 immediately reacts and despite trying to block her attack she strikes in the stomach with her elbow, Raditz was now in deep pain. He attempts to block her attacks but he was so injured at that point he could no longer dodge them all of her punches with several being able to hit him.

17 also finally pops up and starts going at him from behind. Raditz also attempts to block his punches but they were as futile with both androids were beating him up at the same time. Eventually 18 decided to grab Raditzs right arm and hits him right in the middle of it breaking his bone, in which Raditz shouts out in pain.

The android twins continued there beating on Raditz until they both had enough and they both together strike the large Saiyan in the chest together and sent him falling to the ground with all of the other fallen warriors.

After he crashed landed Raditz attempts to get himself back up again, but it was no use he was to tired and injured to fight back like the others, his Super Saiyan mode turns off and he lays back on the ground groaning in pain.

The earth fighters had all been defeated. Almost all of them were all on the ground in pain barely able to hurt the andorids who were both still standing powerful and strong.

The last of the earth fighters still standing was Krillin who after witnessing all of that was to scared to even move let alone deal with the androids.

18 and 17 then land back on the road, "Well that was fun wasn't it sis?" 17 asked 18.

"Yeah I admit that was fun, but I wish my clothes weren't damaged from that fight." 18 says looking at her now dirty clothing.

"Don't worry about that sis, we can find ourselves some new clothing on the way to Goku. Though I think its time we move to a different location, there is barely any tarrific up here anyway and I doubt there will be anymore with a chunk of the road destroyed." 17 says and the two walk down the undamaged road to meet up with 16 who was still enjoying the birds, they also walk past Krillin competely ignoring him.

Krillin despite being terrified out of mind had a million questions to ask, "Hey wait a second! What are you three after Goku for, Dr. Gero is dead what's your endgame in all of this?" he asked the androids who actually stopped and turned around to talk to him.

"It's a very simple and short answer. We are bored and want to have some fun, so our hunt for Goku is our what you can say playing a little game, so we are making it a challenge to find Goku and once he's ready to fight us, we can finally get the best part of our game." 18 says to Krillin who couldn't believe what he was hearing, this whole thing is just a game to them? Even the other people he and Goku fought before had a purpose in mind, this was just something else entirely.

"You better give those Senzu beans to your friends or they will die off, it be fun to fight them again so you better hurry." 17 finished and turned away from him.

But before they left 18 walks up to Krillin and got really close to him, Krillin was scared out of his mind as he didn't know what she was going to do to him.

But when she got only a foot away from him, she bends down to his height and she does of all things kiss him in the cheek, "bye" she finally says to him and afterwards the three androids fly off to find a public place for a new ride.

Krillin immediately afterward ran down to the cliff were all the injured were at and he gives out everyone senzu beans to everyone to heal themselves.

After they all heal up, the fighters except for Vegeta who was just looking away from them deeply angry, the others gathered around each other to discuss what just happened.

"What! These things know about Senzu beans?" Piccolo asks Krillin after he told them everything the androids said to him.

"Just a game to them huh, so we really are just dealing with teenagers here. Ones with power unfortunately." Raditz say

Tien speaks his mind on all this, "So they were just toying with us this whole time? We weren't even worth the effort to be killed. I don't believe this." Tien says

Piccolo then answers him, "You've seen it for yourself, they all had the opportunity to kill us and they didn't. They humiliated us just for the sport of it." he says to Tien.

Everyone was disturbed by this fact, but Vegeta was the most emotional about it. He was humiliated in front of everyone by those things. Even as a Super Saiyan he still got his ass kicked and was seen as nothing compared to Kakarot. It enrage him to no end, he continued to growl to himself and eventually grabbed everyone's attention as he was expelling a lot of energy from his rage. He finally flew off far away from the others.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled but it was late as Vegeta was now far away from hearing range.

Trunks attempted to follow him again but Piccolo stopped him, "No use following him Trunks, the point of him becoming a Super Saiyan was to gain his confidence back. To be beaten up like that was the harshest wound was to his warriors pride." he says to Trunks which he gets.

Though Raditz was very empathic about it, "Him and his damn pride, he's nothing but a pouty little child having a temper tantrum." he says to everyone still anger at Vegeta.

"Petty or not, it something that Vegeta holds dearly to himself, you can imagine how anyone would react the way he has." Piccolo says in defense in Vegeta but it didn't impress Raditz in anyway.

"It's still something that my two year old acts more mature then he is." Raditz comments

Trunks finally says something to the others he had in mind after that fight, "Again, things have changed from the original timeline. The androids from my future were never this powerful, at least in my future me and my partner can at least put up a fight, I don't know how this could've happened." Trumks says making everyone more horrified on what situation they were in now. But Raitz was still curious to what Trunks said about his partner who was?

But before he could ask Trunks about it, Tien speaks up again, "So what are we suppose to do now?" he asked to everyone.

Piccolo immediately answered him, "You four need to get to Goku's place and get him and his and Raditzs family somewhere safe away from the androids." he orders to them.

The others agreed with the plan but Krillin wanted to ask something, "So wait the four of us? What are you planning to do Piccolo?" he asked him

"I have to met up with someone. Someone I personally know." Piccolo finally says to them and before any of them can ask for about it Piccolo immedaitely left and heads off to his way to earths lookout point.

"Where do you think he's going?" Trunks asked

Raditz answers him, "If I had to guess, it's to his other half Kami." he says.

"Wait Raditz you know about Kami?" Trunks asked him,

"Yes I've only meet him one time in person he was one who married me and Launch at our wedding, I've also talked to him from the afterlife before and Piccolo talked about him when we first trained together for a whole year. He's definitely someone personal to him." Raditz answered to Trunks.

"What do you think he is going to with him?" Tien asked the two

"I don't know yet, but we don't have time to think about that, right now we need to get back to Goku and get his and my family out of there just as Piccolo said" he says to Tien with him and others now remebering the androids and knew they need to get Goku to safety.

Trunks says, "Then we need to hurry back to Goku's house now!" he tells everyone, He flies away and Tien and Krillin fly up to follow Trunks but as they were moving they realized Raditz was still on the ground. The three fly back and Trunks walks up to Raditz, "What going on Mr. Raditz? Why are you just standing here?" he asks Raditz wondering whats up.

"We don't have to waste our time to fly over there, I can teleport us there instantly remember." Raditz answers Trunks

Him the others forgot that he can travel anywhere he can sense Ki at so it will be a giant time saver. They gathered around Raditz making some form of contact with him, Raditz puts his fingers on his head and they all teleported away back to Goku's house.

* * *

The four instantly made it right outside the house with Raditz immediately runs inside, "Is everyone alright here?!" he shouts out around the house.

"Raditz is that you?" said a voice and it was Launch in her blonde form who heard him and ran up to him.

The two huged with Raditz the most relived, "I'm so glad your are safe, where's Ranch and Goku?" he ask not seeing there daughter around.

"She and Goku are in his room, he's in the bed resting after taking that medicine stuff. Me and Chi Chi had been taking care of him since." she says to Raditz with him and the others moving to the room to find them

They get to his bedroom, where Goku was sleeping and Ranch was there happily playing with her dolls. Chi Chi, Gohan, and Yamcha were there as well watching over him.

Yamcha was happy to see them, "Ha I knew your guys would finally show up, did you show that android who's boss." he says still referring to Dr. Gero.

But Trunks and the others didn't have time to answer those questions, "Unfortunately things got more complicated, I'll tell you guys more later, but we need to all get out of here now. We are all in danger including Goku." Trunks says to them, they were all confused to what was up but if they were all here to tell them this then it must be really serious and they understood that they all had to leave now.

After a few minutes of setting up a small capsule cargo jet that Yamcha had, everyone packed what they need and they brought it all to the jet including Goku who was still out cold from the medicine with Chi Chi and Gohan following behind him. Launch and Ranch were going with them to safety as well though Ranch didn't really understand what was going on.

After they got everything, they all fly off to Master Roshi's house that was off of the radar. They can only pray now that the androids won't find them so soon.

* * *

After about a half an hour of flying, Krillin and Raditz told them the whole story, Yamcha who was flying the plane wasn't happy about it, "So thats what happen since I left, oh man this is not good at all. What's our plan now?" he says then asked the two the question.

Neither of them could give a clear answer,"We don't know, Piccolo went off to meet with Kami but other then that we don't know how to fight the androids." Raditz says to them, Tien and Trunks were just as unsure what to do next.

But then Gohan though of something and went up to Trunks, "Hey Trunks, you still have your Time machine don't you? Why don't you got back in time again and destroy Dr. Gero's lab to stop this from happening?" he asked Trunks.

The others were open to the idea of using time travel to solve the issue. But Trunks had to bring that idea down, "I'm afraid time traveling doesn't work that way. The time machine can't really take you back in time. I takes a person to a specific place in time in the past or future. But once your at that time period if you start changing things differently it will change the future of that past, but it will do nothing to the present your from. For example, Goku is still alive here after being cured of the heart virus, but he is still dead in my future in by the same disease." he explains to everyone.

Many were disappointed in that explanation knowing time travel will do nothing for them now, "Well so much for handling things the easy way." Raditz comments.

But Yamcha had a important question to ask, "So wait if that's true why bother traveling back in time in the first place if nothing affects your timeline?" he asked

Trunks quickly answered, "Multiple reasons, The biggest was to find any information on the androids in the past weaknesses and whatnot, there was also a possibility of getting Goku and Raditz to come along to help to beat the androids in our timeline, mom also just wanted a timeline any timeline where they no longer exist and the counterparts can live in peace even if she can't be in it herself, and I've made a promise to someone, someone close to me to change one thing in the past even if it won't directly help them. That was where a couple of reasons why I came back, along other stuff." he explains to Yamcha.

Everything seems hopeless to the fighters, not only did they missed their only chance to stop the androids but now things seems to be worst then ever, no one knew what to do or how to get out of this mess.

But despite the depressing atmosphere, Launch decided to speak up, "Hey guys don't give up yet, you guys have been through many hopeless situations before. The Red Ribbon, King Piccolo, the other Saiyans, and that Frieza bastard with his Father. Everything looked bad before but all of you made it to the top in the end and kick ass along the way. So don't think this time it's any different time traveling or not I know all of you can do it so show me and Chi Chi that you can" he preaches to everyone, it actually did inspire something in all of them.

Even Chi Chi got involved, "Yeah, I mean look, because of you guys Goku has survived from that horrible heart disease and my Gohan has remained safe. So you have all made a difference already."

The mood was finally turning around, everyone was starting to have a sense of hope now, even Krillin was starting to lighten up despite his fears, "Yeah, we'll figure something out and soon we will have the right future, a future without the death and killer androids." he says.

Nobody still had a clue what they were going to do but, they knew weren't going to give up, if things have changed badly in the past, they can also change to be great.

Even Trunks had a sense of hope now, something he hardly ever had in his life, but he was shocked when he felt a tug on his pants,it was little Ranch right below him smiling, "You help uncle Goku and Daddy right?" the 2 year old asked Trunks.

But Trunks was silent for a second with his face a little red, "Um.. yes I help both of them little girl I just.." he says but before he can say anything else, Ranch decided to huge him in the legs making Trunks blush even more.

"Thank you." she says as she contiunes to hug.

Once she finish Raditz decided to pick her up and start to playfully throw her up in the air a little bit and catch her with her giggling and laughing along. Eventually Raditz gave her to Launch and the three huge together.

Trunks was very happy to see the three as a peaceful family. something he hopes to bring back to his future one day, Yamcha decided to comment on it, "He's a great father ain't he?"

"Yeah, he's definitely great man. It's not everyday in my timeline we see such a happy sight. My mom is about the only thing I have right now and my partner." Trunks says to Yamcha, but after he mentioned his mother it reminded him of something, "Oh Hey guys don't you think we should call my mother and tell her about all of what had just happened.

Krillin agrees and by using the jets built in phone line dialed the Capsule Corp number to call Bulma. After dealing with an accountant, they finally got hold of Bulma, "Where have you guys been all of this time, I tired getting a hold on you guys at Goku and Raditzs place but no one was picking up the phones?" she says to them.

"Uh yeah its a long story but..." Krillin says but he is interrupted by Bulma

"You tell me about it later, is Trunks there? The future one I mean?" she asked

"Yeah he's right here, your on speaker so he can hear you loud and clear." Krillin says

"Good, Ok listen, a few weeks ago some folks in a rural had found some Capsule corp device in the woods and they were wondering what it was and if they could claim it. But it didn't have any product number on it but they claim it had the Capsule Corp logo on it. They eventually sent a picture and after looking at I couldn't believe it myself, but its Trunks time machine." she explains

Everyone especially Trunks were confused, "What? But that can't be right?" Trunks says, he then looks in his capsule case and sees all of his capsule including the time machine one , "My time machine is still here, that can't be it." He says with Bulma listening.

"I will send you guys a picture of it through your guys planes printer and see for yourselfs." Bulma says and in less then a minute later a colored picture came out of the planes desk and Trunks takes the picture and looks at it. He couldn't belive his eyes but it was indeed his time machine, only with a giant hole in it's dome and covered in moss and plant life all over it as if its been abandoned for years.

"Shes right this looks exactly like my time machine, , but I don't know what all of this means my time machine is still in my possession." Trunks says not understanding any of this.

Krillin decided to pitch in, "Could've future Bulma made a another one?" he askex.

Raditz was wondering himself, "Could it be this partner of yours from the future?" he asked still on with this partner of his.

"No their is only one time machine in existence, me and mom barely had enough materials to even build that one, there is no way anyone else from the future could get here." Trunks answers to Raditz, but there was so many questions with all of this and Trunks intents to find the answers to them, "Krillin ask mom where the location of this thing is at, I'm going to find it and see for myself." he says to Krillin.

Krillin asked Bulma and she gives the general location of it, but she intends to go there herself to look at the thing as well.

Gohan also volunteers to go with him if he needs any help, Raditz, Krillin, and Tien were going to stay with everyone at Roshis place to keep an eye on Goku as well as keep watch for the andorids in case they were following them.

Trunks and Gohan soon enough open up the door to the plane and he and Gohan fly out to see what this other time machine is, where it was at, why it's was here, and the biggest one, who used it?


	21. Chapter 21: A monster and a warrior

**Chapter 21: A monster and a warrior from another timeline.**

After flying for a good hour or so, Gohan and Trunks had made it to the general area where Bulma told them where the supposed time machine was at.

They scanned the area for any sign of the thing and finally find out where this thing came from.

Eventaully Gohan was able to find it in a open area in the middle of the woods nearby some cliffs. They both land near the aged time machine, they also quickly see Bulma's plane coming in and she landed near them.

After Bulma got out the 3 inspect the thing and look for any clues to who owned it before, so far they only see a gaping hole on top of it and all the moss that its covered in.

Trunks eventually brought out his capsule case, takes out the capsule and after pressing the release button he threw it and it popped out his time machine that he came in. Unlike the one here, his time machine was still in working order and looked brand new, "This is the time machine I came in, the one you built in the future mom. Its been with me since I came to the past and had been in capsule form ever since. But this is suppose to be the only one, no other time machine should even exist but this thing exists here now." Trunks says to Bulma and Gohan

Bulma was still trying to rationalize all of this, "Are you sure this old piece of junk is your time machine?" she asked.

"Yes I'm positive." Trunks says and after bruising some of the moss off it eventually revealed a word, "Hope!", "You've painted that word on yourself before I first left mom, and its on the other machine as well." he continues pointing to his clean time machine.

Bulma still couldn't understand any of this, if her future self was the only one to make a time machine who else could create one to be exactly like her design.

Trunks and Gohan flew up to take a closer look at the machine by hovering over the main cockpit. Gohan noticed that the big hole was created from the inside by a large heat source most likely a Ki blast.

Trunks decided to open it up to look inside, the power was still working but barely. Trunks looks over the time machine and quickly finds two purple alien looking bowls but they felt very organic.

Neither Trunks or Gohan knew what these things were so Gohan gaves them Bulma to see if she knows. She wasnt 100% sure what they were but best she can conclude is that they were egg shells that once held something in them, but what they once held was a mystery.

Trunks finally decided to turn the time machine back on, it was almost out of power but Trunks only wants to see the time codes and coordinates on the console to see what time it came from, after some build up the machine finally shows the numbers, "According to console, this came from the year 788, about 3 years after I came back from the first trip. And if the rest of the data is correct this machine landed 4 years ago from this timeline, a good year before Frieza and Cold came to earth. Could this thing be the reason everything is so different in this timeline?" he says and asks the two but they were just as in the dark as Trunks was.

There was still more things Trunks wanted to investigate, but he knew that they needed to rondeau back to the others at Roshi's house to think of a way to defeat the androids. He already talked with Gohan on a idea he had with the androids. Trunks figures that Gero must've had some sort of back up failsafe to deal with androids and if they can figure out what that backup failsafe is they can stop both androids without even having go fight them directly.

Trunks then pushes the button on the old time machine and it goes back into capsule form and does the same for his own time machine, Gohan then says to Bulma "We'll be heading back to Roshi's Bulma and be with dad." he says to Bulma

Bulma then looks at the egg shells, "Ok then, I'll take these things back to the labs and we will find out what they are and maybe what came out of that old time machine." she says to the two.

Trunks nods in agreement with his mom, "Sounds good, the androids may be the biggest threat right now but we don't want to be dealing other... HUH! What was that!?" Trunks says but then stops when he heard a bunch of birds screaking and fly off from the top of the cliffs nearby and made him turn and look. But other then the birds flying off he couldn't see or hear anything else.

Bulma was wonder what that was about, "What's wrong Trunks?" she says.

"I don't know mom, I thought there was something up on that cliff after hearing those birds. But it was probably just some fox that scared them off." Trunks says but he still found that suspicious especially near the old time machine, he had a weird feeling about all of this.

But before he could investigate he and Bulma were alerted by Gohan, "Uh Guys can you come over here and look at this?" he says to them.

Both of them heard Gohan and ran to look, but when they got up to Gohan neither of them could believe in there eyes to what they see. It was some molt of a giant bug creature they had no idea what it is.

Bulma was scared and disgusted by it, "Gross! What the hell is that thing?" she says

Trunks was just as much in the dark as Bulma, but gets a closer look at it to see anything, "I don't know? Seems to be a some kind of molt. If I had to guess, it was what came out of the time machine probably from that egg. Whether it was implanted in there by someone or got in by itself is anyone's guess. But the bigger question is where its at now?" he says with Bulma not having anything to say.

Gohan pitch's in, "It seems somewhat fresh. From what I've learned about insects, most molt there shells to grow bigger, but I don't know what can grow this big. If its been four years since it got here, its must be really big or real strong by now." he says though the two didn't like the sound of it.

Bulma and Trunks try there best to rationalize all of this, but they still can't understand this thing or why it was in the second time machine?

But as the three were trying to figure this all out, up in the cliffs by where Trunks saw those birds fly off, had a individual humanoid lying down . It couldn't see anything off the cliff, but it can still sense a great power down below who couldn't see it either, "Gottachya." it whispered as it draws out a sword from its back ready to attack.

Back with Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma, none of them could figure any of this out, they finally all decided to worry about it later. Bulma speaks up, "Alright then, you two can get back to Goku and me and a team of capsule scientists at our lab in Capsule corp will look into all of this and find out what all of this stuff means." she says.

Trunks nods in agreement, "Yes good, we don't know why this time machine is here for, but that thing had something to do with and we need to find out why it's here to begin with. Me and Gohan are probably going to find clues to any places Dr. Gero might've been at, if there is anyway to turn off the androids his labs are the one place to look out for them. After that we can use that device to ki..." he says but before he could finish he suddenly felt a giant source of power that made him pause.

And that source of power immediately revealed itself, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" it screamed out of the top it lungs as the hidden figure jumps up in the air to reveal itself. The individual was a blonde haired young woman in armored clothing and was leaping through the air with a giant sword in high speeds.

Trunks barely had any time to react and had to pushed Gohan and Bulma out of the way as the young woman landed and sliced the head off the giant insect molt.

She then immediately turned around and targeted Trunks as she mindlessly swings her sword at him. Trunks is dodging as fast as he could with the sword swings getting very close to him.

As she continues to swing at him, Trunks had enough dodging and quickly turned on his Super Saiyan form. And as the young woman attempts to swing the sword vertically, Trunks finally stops the sword with both of his hands clumping on the sides.

Both him and the woman was breathing heavily after that rapid fast fight with the girl trying her best to pulls the sword away from Trunks but he wanted answers out of her first, "Ok, who the hell are you and what are you...!?" he demands from the girl, but he stops himself when he finally gets a good look at her and was completey shocked when he got a good look on her face. He recognized her and knew who she was and turns off his Super Saiyan mode.

And more surprising the girl gets a good look at Trunks as well. She stopped struggling with the sword and went from looking angry to looking just as shocked by Trunks appearance. The girl then goes from having blonde hair to having jet black hair, she also just lets go of the sword letting it drop to the ground.

The two just look at each other completely silent and confused, with Bulma and Gohan just as silent and confused as they are.

Trunks finally said something, "Ra...Ra... Ranch what... what are you doing here?" he asked her.

The girl then began to talk herself, "Tr... Trunks is... is that really you?" she ask ignoring Trunks question.

"Um yes, its me Trunks. Why are you asking?" he asked.

But girl didn't answer back. She actually starts tearing in her eyes and begins to cry in front on him, "Trunks! Trunks! Your alive!" she cry's out loud and just runs up to him embracing a huge hug as she crys on his shoulder. Trunks didn't understand any of this but this was also making him blush a bit in the face.

Bulma herself was completely confused by all of this, "Uh ok? What the hell is going on here, this crazy girl just attack us out of nowhere and now shes just hugging my future son now?" she says outloud.

But Gohan was wondering on the name Trunks said, "Did... did he call her Ranch?" he says.

The girl continues to cry on Trunks, "Oh Trunks, I thought I never see you again." she crys to him.

But the confused Trunks had enough of this confusion and had to force the girl off of him, "Ok hold on a second, Ranch what the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded from her.

"What the hell I'm doing here? Trunks how the hell are you even still alive?!" she asked

The little bit in the end widen Trunks eyes, "What alive? Ranch what are you even talking about?" he asked

"Trunks I saw you die in my hands, I buried your body. Was this some big joke you and your mom pulled? If so, this was not remotely funny?!" she says getting angry at him.

"A joke? Buried? Ok now your not making any sense?" Trunks says

"I have your sword right here as my last memory of you before your body was buried." she says as she picks up her sword that she dropped to show it to Trunks.

After looking at it, Trunks took out his own sword to compare. He couldn't believe how identical they were, "But this is my sword right here, still in my hands." he says to her.

This then started to confuse the girl as she looks at her swords, "But... but.. this is suppose to be your sword, it was the very sword you used to kill the one of the androids with." she says

"Wait a minute? Did you say kill the androids? What do you mean by that? Are you talking about 17 and 18?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, what other androids would there be? You and me with a fancy device you had from the past and we used it to killed the bitch and the bastard together." she says.

"Killed them? Ranch the androids are still alive and well in the future. I'm here now trying to get the knowledge to stop the current androids, and you stayed behind in the past to protect mom and everyone else in the future." Trunks says not understanding any of this.

"But, Trunks they are both dead. A year a ago me and you killed them together?" she says now getting all confused as well.

But Trunks after hearing her mentioning a year ago gave him some logic to all of this after thinking about it for a second, "Ranch, what year are you from?" he asked

"I'm from the year 789 Trunks." she answered

"Ranch I came from the year 785." Trunks answers back.

"But... but how can this be. Oh no is this what I think it is." she says now realizing what was going on here as she face palms herself.

"Exactly as I thought, multiple timelines." Trunks say now understanding all of this.

But Bulma was left completely out of the loop and had enough of it, "Ok hold on a second! What the hell is going on here!? Who the hell are you and why did you first try to kill my future son then suddenly started to huge him and have some this casual conversation?!" she yelled at the girl who was left silent from all of this.

But Gohan had something to ask her himself, "Wait a second Bulma. Trunks has been calling her Ranch. That's the name of my little cousin." he says and looks at the future girl, "Are you really my future version of my cousin Ranch?" he asked her.

Trunks attempts to answer for her, "Oh um, look Gohan it's complicated. She actually.. um.. she's um..." he trys to answer but he couldn't think of a answer and just stutters.

But the girl had enough and puts her hand on Trunks to make him stop, "Its ok Trunks, I can tell them the truth myself." she says and walks up to Gohan.

She then places her hand on her chest to answer Gohan, "You are right Gohan, it is me. I'm the daughter of Raditz and Launch. I am your little cousin Ranch." She answers revealing her identity.

Bulma finally got everything now, "Oh so your Raditz's future little girl. haha I guess it should've been pretty obvious by your cute looks." she says to her but still had some questions, "But hold on what is really going on here? Why are you here?" she asked

Trunks then answers her, "It's just what I was talking about to Gohan before, the time machine creates alternate timelines self-contained with one another. My Ranch is still in my timeline and this new Ranch is from another timeline." he answers her.

Ranch then speaks up, "I was always aware of that but I didn't think I be encountering you here from another timeline." she says to Trunks.

But Bulma wasn't done, "Alright I get that, but why are in back in the past to begin with if the androids are destroyed in your timeline?" she asked Ranch

Ranch was silent at first but mustered up the strength to answer her, "I came back to kill the thing that killed Trunks and escaped to this timeline." she answers.

But Trunks wanted to know more, "What thing are you talking about Ranch? what killed me in the future?" he asked.

Ranch then moves her hand and pointed toward something, "That thing." she said, she was pointing to the giant molt that she sliced just the head off of.

Bulma starts to freak out, "Ah! are you serious that ugly thing kills future Trunks?" she asked which Ranch nods yes.

Trunks then asks Ranch another question, "What is even that thing? How did it even kill me."

Ranch then looks down at herself with her mood starting to turn sad, she then explains the story "It happened only a few days after you and I killed 17 and 18. It seemed like everything was looking up for our future. Everyone was including your mom and I were celebrating our victory. You had plans to go back to meet with the others in the past to tell them of our victory. You were just setting up the time machine after I said my last goodbye to you as me and your mom awaited your return. But while I was away in the lab helping your mom out, I heard a giant scream and it sounded exactly like you. I also felt some weird Ki in that direction and by that point I knew something was wrong. I ran off to see if you were ok, but when I got outside near the time machine you were on the ground, dead." she says starting sound very depressed with the story making her remember everything.

But she had to continue, "As I was trying to do whatever I can to find any sign of life on you despite it being to late I heard the machine being operate on and I knew it had to be your murder. So I ran up intending to kill the bastard, but before I knew it, I was swatted out of air by a green tail and I forced to the ground injured and unable to get back up. All I could hear after that was some sadistic laughing coming from the time machine as its dome closed and started to fly up. I tried to blast the thing before it went back, but it vanished out of existence before I could blow it up with that thing escaping from inside it." Ranch examples, she continues but she starts to get very teary eyed.

"After that all could do is hug your corpse and cry and cry and cry for hours even after your mom came by to comfort me when she cried as well. A few days later we buried your body and I kept your sword as my last memory of you. Some people might've moved on and would've done nothing since that thing was no longer in our timeline no longer our problem and with the androids defeated there was no need of going back in time ever again." She says as she releases a single tear from her eye

"But me and your mom were not going to just stop and do nothing with that thing going to do god knows what to this timeline and let it get away of your murder, we were both going to take action. So for a whole year your mom built a new second time machine and I spent every moment of that time training and getting stronger then ever before including how to use a sword." says Ranch continues now starting to look more confident then before.

Ranch then takes out a capsule and throws it revealing her time machine. It looked identical to Trunks including the "Hope" sign, but rather then a number 1 below it, there was a number 2, "Once the second time machine was completed and I knew I got strong enough your mom gave me the last coordinates your time machine was going to both location and time. After typing them in, the time machine sent me toward the coordinates and that's how I got here now." She says finally finishing her long story.

It was a lot to take in from everyone. They couldn't believe all the pain Ranch went through especially Trunks, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Ranch, I shouldn't have yelled at you for all of that." he says making Ranch smile, though he had one more thing to say, "Bt why did you attack us like that with my sword?" he asked

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Trunks that wasn't on purpose, I figure I had to hide myself from that monster and attack him by surprise. I had to lay low and drop my Ki to zero. I couldn't see anything from hiding up in that cliff, but I could still sense Ki. That monster had such a weird Ki it felt like multiple people at once, when I sensed you and Gohan's Ki, I thought it was the monster and I didn't hesitate to attack." Ranch answers him clearing up the air on that. Ranch then converts her time machine back to a capsule

But Gohan wanted to know more, "But what is even this monster and what did it look like?" he asked his future cousin.

"I wish I knew more Gohan, but I'm just as clueless as you are. I never got a good look at it. All I know is that it was green and bug-like with a long tail. I knew it was intelligent since it literally laughed after knocking me out and seemed to have used some of the machines controls to make it lift off. And like I said before it had the Ki of what it felt like multiple people. But other then that, I know nothing else." Ranch answers him which Gohan was going to have to live with it.

Trunks then speaks up, "Then were going have to work together to find this thing and kill it together, I don't know how your timelines me got killed by it, but with all of us together we'll finally exterminate this bug and with your knowledge about them we can destroy the androids as well." he says

Ranch smiles and nods in agreement, "Sounds good Trunks, you always knew how to lead the way. I don't know how long any of us would've survive without you." she complements to Trunks which made him feel proud.

It also made Bulma grin a little, "So you two love birds are going to be meeting up with the others at Roshi's then?" she says to them making both of them blush

"Love...um no its nothing like that..its." Trunks says

"Yeah... we are just... we are... just...I'm..." Ranch also says with the two trying there best to deny that they were a couple.

But fortunately for them Gohan got back on the subject, "It does sound good Bulma, we'll meet back with the others and tell them everything." he says

But Ranch wanted say something to him first , "Wait Gohan! You can tell them about the monster and that I'm from the future, but please don't tell anyone I'm your cousin or even mention my name, especially not to my father. It will... just make things complicated." she says to her past cousin, she was vague to why she doesn't want anyone else to know but Gohan didn't want to press the subject anymore and just agrees to not say anything anyone about her.

Trunks them sets up the plan, "Ok then we will all meet up together at Roshi's, Ranch will tell all of us the secrets to kill 17 and 18, then we will continue to guard Goku until he gets better, then all of us will...HUH! What in the...?" Trunks says but he stopped midway when he felt a giant Ki level not far from here.

It wasn't only him both Ranch and Gohan felt the same exact Ki and giving them all great fear just as it did with Trunks. A three fighters turn toward the direction where the Ki was coming from, with the only location nearby that direction being Ginger Town.

Bulma didn't understand any of this, "Um? What are you guys doing, is there something wrong?" she says unable to read Ki like they can.

Ranch was the first to speak up, "This... this is the exact Ki I felt a year ago when you died Trunks. It has to be that thing." she says

But the Ki was confusing both Trunks and Gohan, not from it's intense power, but to the feeling of the Ki, "This Ki, it can't be possible, but part of it is Gohan's Ki and Goku's and Raditz's and Tiens and Piccolo's and all of the other fighters all in the same spot. How the hell is this even possible?" he says outloud to everyone.

Gohan also had this to add, "It's not only that either, there is a second Piccolo there next to him as well, but he feels.. different?" Gohan says he can recognized Piccolo anywhere but his Ki this time was different form before not just in power but in it's make up as well. He never felt such a difference since after he merged with Nail at planet Namek. But this transformation was greater then that in greater magnitude.

But despite that the biggest thing they were concern with is the one multi-person Ki.

All three Saiyan half-breeds were now in terrified of this power and they had no idea what this all even means.

Trunks finally says to them all, "I think we are dealing with something worst then even the androids themselves."

* * *

At Kame house, everything was just as uneasy there. They were all feeling the same thing the half Saiyan's were , the multi person Ki.

Yamcha was thw most freaked out by this, "Holy crap what is even that?" he says

Tien was just as freaked out as Yamcha, "I agree even I can't believe it, not only is that all of our Ki's but those of Frieza and Cold as well. But there both suppose to be dead. How's this even possible?" he says.

The fighters had made it Kame house an hour ago with Goku still in bed upstairs with Chi Chi. Launch and young Ranch were there in the living room with the others with Ranch just playing with her dolls again with her completely unaware on what was going on.

Launch and the other fighters had recently finished watching a news broadcast on the tv that was talking about the mass disappearance of people from Ginger town where it looked completely abandoned except for all of the empty clothes scatted across the ground. When a live crew went there to investigate, they can hear gunfire in the background but before they can find out what it was the broadcast was suddenly cut off with the main news cast saying they lost contact with the crew there.

All the fighters there especially Raditz knew something felt completely off by this, even more so after that sudden Ki spike.

Launch finally decided to speak up, "Do you guys think all of this has something to do with those crazy Android things?" she asked

Her husband immediately answered, "No if this was the work of the androids we wouldn't be feeling any Ki at all. This is something completely different, and the fact that Ki came from the same direction of that Ginger place wasn't a conicendence either." Raditz says to her.

Krillin also had something on his mind, "Hey I don't know if you guys felt it to, but it seemed like Piccolo's Ki was right by that thing as well. Though it feels a bit... different?" he asked the others.

Raditz was the first to answer him, "No I feel it to, if I had to guess he must be fighting the thing making all of that other Ki right now." he says to Krillin.

Roshi who had been mostly silent spoke up as well, "Oh my, this isn't good at all I have a very bad feeling about all of this especially if it involves Piccolo." he says worried by all of this power.

But this convinced Raditz to get himself up on his feet, "I think I'm done trying think about all of this, I'll just teleport over there and finally figure this out." he says

But some of the others there including Yamcha were concern about all of this, "Are you sure thats a good idea Raditz? We don't even know what's going on or why Piccolo is even there at all. What if its some trap?" Yamcha says to the Saiyan but Raditz wasn't as scared about it as he was.

"We will never find out until we get a look for ourselves. Besides Piccolo could be in trouble for all we know. So I going over there and deal with whatever is there." Raditz says to them. All of them were still worried about all of this but they knew it was time to find out what all of this is.

Launch wasn't concern about it herself, "Don't worry about him Yamcha, if there is anyone out there that can do the job and kick ass it be Raditz." she said supporting her husband.

There daughter Ranch was gleeful about to, "Yay, Daddy save the day." she cheers, though she doesn't really understand what was really going on but is still willing to support her dad in anyway.

Raditz smiled back at his toddler daughter, he then turns around and turns on his Super Saiyan mode not taking any chances with whatever is over there. He puts his fingers on his forehead and he teleports away to Ginger town.

* * *

Raditz pops up right in the middle of Gimger town, but before he could observe his surroundings he immediately sees Piccolo missing a arm and to his horror the thing with the werid Ki.

It was a green bug-like creature with snake-like eyes and a long tail with a spike on the end of it. Both it and Piccolo were surprised by Raditz sudden appearance

Raditz himself couldn't believe what he is seeing, "What the hell?" he said.

"RADITZ LOOK OUT!" Piccolo shouted toward him.

The creature grins and quickly points his index finger at Raditz and launches a beam at Raditz.

Raditz managed to dodge it but barely. But as he looked at the beam noticed how similar it looked to Piccolo's special beam cannon. The beam that almost killed him over 5 years ago.

After his dodge the creature began to shot multiple ki attacks at Raditz. They were extremely quick but Raditz was able to dodge them all.

The creature then moves his hands in a familiar gesture and actually says, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" and launches a giant blue beam at Raditz. But thankfully Raditz was able to dodge it with his instant transimission and teleports right by Piccolo as the buildings in front of the beam get vaporized.

The creature noticed but he just laughs it off to himself toward the two fighters seeing it as fun.

"Ok, can you explain to me what the hell that thing is?!" he asks Piccolo in which he quickly answers.

"It's a long story, but it calls itself Cell and he's another creation of Dr. Gero!" he quickly answers but that only made Raditz angry.

"You have to be kiding me! I swear after all of this is over, I'm going to resurrect that quack just so I can smash his damn brain myself!" Raditz says not happy to have to deal with another artifical lifeform of Gero's.

They hear the laughing getting louder as the creature called Cell gets closer, "hahahahaha, my father was definitely no quack, I will soon be the most prefect lifeform in all of existence and you two are just road blocks getting in my way." the creature says to the two with a very raspy voice but he wasn't finished yet, "I was hoping to just absorb Piccolo here alone, but I guess there is nothing wrong with a little more of challenge not to mention I will be having a second course." Cell says to them ready in a fighting stance.

Piccolo then looks back a Raditz, "Whatever you do, don't let this thing strike you with his tail. He'll literally drink you from the inside out. I've learned the hard way." he says to his partner pointing at his severed arm until he regenerates it back with his super Namekian healing.

Cell then quicky attacks both fighters at the same time rapidly punching them as they block them as well as using his tail to strike at them. Cell was determines to absorbed at least one of them but they both did there best to avoid the needle like tail.

Cell eventually used his feet to kick away Piccolo into a bunch of buildings and grabs hold of Raditz by his arms, "Now your mine." Cell says. Despite Raditzs struggle Cell was about to strike right on the top of his head with his tail but Raditz barely dodged it by moving back his head and without much else to think of he bites on the tail. "AArgh!" Cell yells, the bite caused enough pain in Cell of him to lose his grip on Raditz, the Saiyan then moves his right hand up right in front of Cell and Raditz blasts away a chunck of Cells head away making Cell let go. For good measure Raditz blasted at Cell again with a bigger beam at his chest leaving a giant hole in his in middle Cell and sends him crashing to the ground.

Raditz thinking he killed Cell flew toward to Piccolo as he gets himself off the ground, "You Ok Piccolo?" Raditz asked

"I'm fine but I'm technically not Piccolo anymore I've recently just... What you got to be kidding me?" Piccolo says but stops in the middle of it and him and Raditz look back toward the down Cell as he moves back up.

Cell was laughing evilly with a smile on his face despite the fact that not only does he have a hole in the middle of him but literally half of his head was blown off, "hahahahahahaha, that was a good attempt but it's going to take more then that to kill a soon to be prefect creation." he mocks to Raditz and after that he starts growling to himself as his body start to make noises. Neither Piccolo or Raditz knew what he was doing but they quickly find out that, in a blink of an eye both the hole in Cells chest and his head had completely healed up as if nothing had happen to both fighters horror.

"What the hell kind crap is this?!" Raditz yells at Cell

"hah, it's just my Namekian Genes coming to play, all provided by Piccolo." Cell says to Raditz but this only confused the two fighters even more.

"What hell do you mean Namekian genes?" Raditz shouts at him

"Even if you had my genes, my Namekian healing isn't that powerful?" Piccolo also yells at Cell noticing it don't lose him any Ki either despite having to do himself to heal any lost limbs.

"The doctors computer may have modified them a bit and upgraded them you can say. So not only is my power ten-fold of a regular Saiyan but my healing is ten-fold of a regular Namekian." Cell answers to them very smugly.

Raditz doesn't have a single clue on what all of this is about, but all he can do now is focused in killing this thing, "Whatever the hell you are, I will have to just blow you up in one go." Raditz taunts to cell and without hesitation launch another large blast at Cell.

But Cell was able to dodge it very easily and was in the air again, "Valiant effort, but it's my turn now." Cell mocks back at Raditz and Cell launches a double Ki beam with both hands at Piccolo and Raditz forcing the two to dodge and split up. Cell quickly goes after Raditz and the two begin their rapid punch stand off again with Cell using his tail as to give him the advantage. The two continued to slug it out but Raditz was starting to get tired. Cell decided to take advantage of it, the two grabbed hold of each other with both of their hands together with Cell moving his tail behind Raditz, "Looks like my snack is ready." he says and goes for the kill on Raditz's spine.

But for whatever reason the tail stopped before he made contact shocking Cell, "WHAT?! How is this possible both your arms are in front of me how did you...Huh?" Cell says confused until he stops himself he sees is his why his tail was being hold back. It was none other then Raditz's own golden Saiyan tail that wrapped around cells own tail.

"Your not the only thing around here with an extra appendage." Raditz mocks to Cell and Raditz with the force of his hands chops off Cells tail, causing the Dr. Gero creation great pain and forced him to back away. But before he could get away far enough he gets undercut from below from Piccolo right in the stomach hurting him more.

Both Raditz and Piccolo gang up on Cell and begin to beat the crap out of the organic android until he was forced to the ground by the two. Both Raditz and Piccolo quickly fly up and charge up there big Ki attacks and aim directly at the down Cell and both blast at the same time creating a giant explosition destroying whats left of the lifeless town in the hopes of destroying Cell.

After the smoke clear both fighters see no trace of Cell and think that they have won, "I probably would've handled that myself but I appreciated the help Raditz." Piccolo thanks his friend.

"No big deal, I could used a good victory after that last disaster of a fight with 17 and 18." Raditz thanks and jokes back at Piccolo making him smile.

But tones quickly changed when the two see a giant beam of energy heading toward them forcing the two back on the ground. And to there horror Cell is still alive no up on whats left of a building as be regrows back his tail.

Piccolo and Raditz hold back there ground anticipating another attack, but Cell was not planning to attack them again after that near death struggle.

Cell thinks to himself in his head as the two fighters await for an attack, "Damn it, these two are stronger then I expected. If they are this strong right now, 17 and 18 are probably just as strong. I need to feed off more people before I can stand a chance and absorb one of them." he thinks to himself but while he continues to think he noticed three individuals coming at a distance. He recognized one of them, Trunks, "So Trunks is here as well. I'm guessing this is him before I "borrowed" his time machine, if history repeats itself then I should be able to kill him again no problem. The other one next to him seems to be Gohan, the other one looks a little like like... what? Wait a minute that can't be her?" Cell continues to think until he got a clear look on the female next to Trunks and recognized her as Ranch. "Is that really the girl I knocked away from my timeline? Did she really make her own time machine just to follow me here?" he continues to think to himself confused by all of this.

But Cell eventually calmed himself and knew what he had to do, "Whatever, it won't matter even if she got a little bit stronger, if she was just a pushover in then she still won't be of much of a threat to me now. However I can't fight all of these people at once. Looks like I'm going have to make a run for it." he finally thinks to himself now with a plan.

Raditz and Piccolo continued to stand there waiting for an attack, but for awhile Cell has done absolutely nothing yet making the two suspicious especially Piccolo, "What are you waiting for? Are you scared to fight us now, because we two still got a lot in us?" Piccolo taunts to Cell.

But Cell just smugly smiles and laughs quietly. He then moves his hands in a weird gesture near his facing making the two stand there guard again. But this wasn't an attack, it was Cells get away, "Solar Flare!" he yells and before the two could attack Cell creates a giant bright beam of light, temporarily blinding Piccolo and Raditz.

Raditz attempts to blast some Ki blasts at the direction Cell was at but it was no good as he could no longer even feel his Ki and detect him.

After about a half a minute of the blinding light it dissipates, Raditz and Piccolo recover from the light and to their displeasure Cell was gone. They couldn't see him or feel his Ki anywhere, he was gone now and their was no means of tracking him, "Damn it, that bug, crawled away like the cockroach he is" Raditz shouts not happy that he allowed that thing that murder an entire town to get away like that.

Piccolo was even more mad by it, "I can't believe this, I should've stop wasting my time talking to him and finished him off when I could!" he shouts and begins to release a great amount of energy around him from anger for his failure. It impressed Raditz greatly he knew full well that Piccolo and Kami had truly merged with one another as one being , granting him greater power then even him and his brother. But of course he has a lot of questions to ask him about what just happened and who Cell is.

He waits for Piccolo to calm down first before he could ask him, but as his rage dissipates Raditz sees three people descending next to them, it was Trunks, his nephew Gohan, and some girl he has never seen before but for some odd reason looked familiar to him. The three run up to the two tired fighters with speaking first, "Mr. Raditz, Mr. Piccolo are you two alright?" Trunks ask the two.

"Yes we are alright Trunks, though Piccolo isn't in the best mood right now?" Raditz answers Trunks with Piccolo still anger but he wonders why these three showed up.

"Uncle Raditz did you and Mr. Piccolo encounter that a weird bug thing?" Gohan asked.

But that made the two harden fighters rised there eyebrows, they were aware of Cell as well, "Yes, but that slimy thing just run off. But how do you kids know about it?" Raditz asked the three.

"This girl here is from another timeline and will tell you guys where that thing came from." Gohan answers his uncle keeping Ranchs secret the best he can.

But before he can say anything Piccolo buts in, "I can explain more about him, he told me his deal before Raditz showed up. But before I will say anything, I think we are getting more company." he says as the others look around and the see three other people from different directions coming to the area. The first two were Tien and Yamcha, the last one was Vegeta still very angry about the android thing but he came over when he felt Cells Ki so he came to investigate.

"So are any of you idiots going to explain what is going on here?" Vegeta demands from them

"Alright then I guess its time for me to explain." Piccolo says and he tells everyone Cells deal.

Piccolo goes on to explain it, "That thing calls itself Cell, he told me that he was another creation of Dr. Gero. A bio engineered super creation made up but the dna of earth's strongest fighters including: Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, me, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and even Frieza and his Father King Cold."

"That monster Gero, I hope he's still burning in hell right now with his other abominations." Ranch says to herself, angry by the fact that her Trunk's murderer was another creation Dr. Gero who's other creations have done nothing but cause pain and misery in her timeline.

Piccolo continues, "Cell said that he was developed by Gero's super computer in a cave below his original lab, since Gero was busy with his other projects he let his computer do the work for him and even after his death Cell had been developing for 24 years. He apparently needs to absorb 17 and 18 to become prefect but his version of 17 and 18 were defeated by Trunks and his partner. So he stole Trunks time machine to come back in time to absorb the androids here and now before they were defeated." Piccolo explains with many of the fighters who couldn't believe in what they heard. Another android but completely organic and from the future.

Ranch talks about her side of the story after Piccolo finished, "Much of what Piccolo said was right, that cell thing stole Trunks time machine and murdered him to get to it. I had future Bulma to make a new time machine to follow that thing here." She says backing up Piccolo's claim.

But Raditz was still wondering who the girl even was, "Just who exactly are you and how do you know about all of this?" he asked.

Ranch was getting nervous she's afraid her identity would be revealed, "Well.. I.. um.. I am...?" she says but Trunks interrupts her

"She's my partner, the one I told you guys about, or at least a different timeline version of her. She's here to help us out so don't worry about her, she just doesn't want to give out her name." Trunks says to them trying to change the subject

"Thank you Trunks." Ranch says to Trunks which made him blush a little bit.

The others were still wondering what the girl was but they were all just happy for the extra help, though Raditz was still curious to why she looked familiar

Though Vegeta had little patience about all of this, "Alright so some other brat is now here in the past, what does this whole being prefect thing mean to this Cell thing?" he asked

Piccolo answers, "I'm afraid I don't know, but considering what he is and how he talks about it, it's probably nothing good. But our main goals have gotten a little more complicated. Either we kill Cell for good before he gets to the other androids or we kill the other androids to prevent him absorbing any of them. It's one or the other." he says

This made the others think for a minute, attempting to absorb all of this and to find out a plan.

Trunks after some quick thinking finally spoke up and looks toward Ranch, "Hold a second, you told us before that the androids of your time were defeated, by your verison of me and you. So, how did you and me actually do it?" he askes

"Well you see when you came back from the past in my timeline, you brought over some sort of a controller and when you used it, the signal from the thing turned the androids completely docile, unable to attack or move. And when they were in that state you and me chopped the two into pieces." Ranch explains to Trunks and the group.

"Oh really, like its going to be that simple to just press a button and to kill off the androids like that. Give me a break." Vegeta mocks to Ranch not buying her explanation making her look angry at Vegeta.

But Trunks understood what she was talking about and made him come up with a brainstorm, "Hold on, I remember when we were back at Dr. Gero's lab. Gero had a controller in his hand when we blasted through his doors. When he had it he seemed pretty confident with 17 and 18 around him, but as soon as 17 destroyed it Gero started to lose his cool and panicked. That could be what your timeline me had to stop the androids. If we can make something similar we can stop the androids and prevent Cell from getting to the other androids when he finally encounters them." Trunks explains with the others liking this plan, "If there was more deep underground Dr. Gero's laboratory, then that might be the best place to look for it." he continues

Everyone likes the idea especially Krillin, "That sounds great, and we can send those designs to Bulma and she can create one of those things to stop the androids." he says

Everyone but Vegeta agreed on this idea and they all spited up to do there own things.

Trunks speaks first, "Alright then, me and my partner will go back to Dr. Gero's lab and find what every is there that can stop the androids and while we are there destroy the baby Cell that is still in development." he says

Raditz then speaks up, "Good, me, Gohan, and Yamcha are going to go back to Kame house. Goku is still sleeping and the androids are still after him so we need to keep an eye and protect him." he says with Yamcha and Gohan agreeing to it

And finally Piccolo explains his job, "Ok then, me, Krillin, and Tien will be off searching for Cell and see if we can find and stop him. I will raise my Ki to the highest level when I find him to alert all of you." he says with Tien and Krillin agreeing to it as well now being able to trust Piccolo now.

Everyone knew what they were going to do and were ready to head off, but Vegeta just laughs at all of this, "You cowards are doing everything in your power to stop Cell from becoming more perfect, when if your actually true fighters you should be doing the opposite. I say let Cell find and absorb the androids, that way we no longer have to deal with 3 androids and I can take down an actual worthy challenger." the Saiyan prince says but no one like that idea at all and think that Vegeta was insane.

Piccolo was the first to speak against him, "And your assuming that you can take on a perfect Cell one on one?" he asked Vegeta

"Don't pateroize me Namekian or I will just kill you off without any issue! I promise I will defeat him. I will go and train myself to go beyond Super Saiyan." Vegeta shouts to Piccolo with the others wondering what he meant beyond Super Saiyan, was that even possible?

But Raditz just amuses himself to Vegeta's bragging, "Oh look at that, the bratty prince is at it again acting all big and mighty when he continues to forget the time he got his ass by those same androids as before." he mocks at Vegeta.

Vegeta was not amused by it one bit, "You shut the hell up! I will surpass those stupid hunks of metal, and I will defeat Cell at his so called Pefrect form, then afterwards I will kill you and Kakarot. I will show the universe who's the strongest and everyone will see it and bask in the glory of the mighty Prince Vegeta!" he finally shouts back at Raditz and he quickly fly's off to find some sort of way to truly past Super Saiyan.

Everyone else didn't know what to think of it and didn't know what to expect from Vegeta next.

But Raditz had enough of Vegeta's nonsense, "Forget about him, let the royal brat cry to himself, let's get on to our tasks and finally fix these timelines already." he says to the groups and with everyone nodding there heads in agreement, "Good, let's split up now. Gohan Yamcha grab on to me." he finally says and Yamcha and Gohan holding on to Raditz and the Saiyan teleports them back to Kame house in an instant. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien fly off to the nearest populated town, thinking that might be where Cell is mostly likely going to be at. And Trunks and Ranch flew off in the other direction back to Dr. Gero's lab and to find anything that can be made into a remote to end the androids.

As there flying though, Ranch has a little conversation with Trunks, "Say no offense Trunks, but your father is a really huge asshole." she says to Trunks.

"No worries, I agree with that as much as you do. He is nothing but an arrogant bastard. But even then he is still my father and despite all of that my mother saw some good in him. I don't know how hopeless it might be, but maybe there might be a way to get that good to finally come out and make him care about other people then just himself." Trunks says.

"Maybe there might be some hope Trunks, appearently my father use to be just as bad as Vegeta before he came to earth and look at the way he is now. Maybe Vegeta's shell is just harder to crack, perhaps while we are here we can finally break it open." she finally say to Trunks.

Trunks then smiles back at her, "Perhaps your right, maybe there might be a way to crack that shell open. But we will have to deal with that later, right now we need to find that lab and finally end this nightmare once and for all." he finally says and the two time travelers continue on there way to Dr. Gero's lab.

But will the fighters be able to stop Cell in time or will this time traveling monster finally achieve perfection?

* * *

 **Authors note: Man I've been waiting to do this part for quite awhile, I'm finally glad we are finally here to introduce Future Ranch. I'll be honest when I was first developing this story I originally had no intention of using Future Ranch and was going originally going to make it Trunks only with him being confused by the change timeline of Raditz being alive. I originally thought it might be a neat idea, but after thinking about, it didn't seem to all that interesting. Other then some philosophical questions, there really isn't much story to Trunks timeline being the same canon version of dragon and the motions of the Cell and Goku Black arc would end up the same way, which would've made the story boring. So I introduced Future Ranch but this one being from Cells timeline, I hope to do plently of stuff with her.**

 **I also wanted to apologizes about earlier chapters, I original spelled Ranch's name wrong, spelling it Raunch lazily thinking it was just her mothers name with a R instead of an L forgetting that there is no U in it, so I'm sorry about that. I also made an embarrassing continuity error in my last chapter, I original written that Raditz said that he never meet Kami in person which I thought was the case until I realized he did meet him in person, Kami was there to marry Raditz and Launch together in chapter 15. It might not seem like a big deal, but I felt embarrassed for forgetting things like that in my own story, I need to pay closer attention to my story's continuity or I might get as bad as Toriyama in forgetting things in my own story. Of course none of you will notice these mistakes anymore now as I edited them out and corrected them so those who are new to the story won't noticed but to those that did see it when they first came out I'm sorry for those mistakes. But of course I still like to thank all of you again for your support and appreciate your comments, so thank you and I hope to get these out faster one day.**


	22. Chapter 22: Room of spirt and time

**Chapter 22: Goku wakes up and the room of spirt and time**

After a couple of hours of flying Ranch and Trunks find what is left of Dr. Gero's lab.

Ranch looks around the rubble to find any sign of a secret lab, "You've done a number on this place Trunks." she says.

"I was attempting to blow up the androids but it did nothing to them. Are you sure these remote control things will work?" Trunks says and asked.

"They will work, trust me Trunks you brought them over yourself and because of them we destroyed them together." Ranch says encouraging Trunks.

After a few minutes of searching they had no luck in finding anything in the rubble. But Trunks finally had an idea, he raises his arm up and starts blasting across the top of what use to be the mountain, "Come and help me out Ranch, if we blast away all of this debris we should expose the opening eventually." he says and Ranch nods in agreement and the two future half Saiyan's blow away all thats around them.

When enough rubble is cleared Ranch finds something, "Hey Trunks look over here." she says

Once Trunks runs over he see what Ranch is talking about, he sees a hole with a long metal ladder going deep into the mountain, "That must be it, we might as well go do then." Trunks says with Ranch agreeing.

The two fly down to the bottom of the cave which was almost complete dark except for some emergency lights and a door entrance deep in the cave.

The two walk down the hall to the door and once in front of it Trunks forcible opens up the metal doors. Once inside the two see something fascinating but at the same time horrific. The room contained the giant supercomputer Cell was talking about as well as glass container with a embryo Cell inside, Trunks looks at the glass "This is definitely the secret lab alright and here's Cell over 20 years away from maturity." he comments.

But Ranch didn't speak up and just walks up to the glass container and gives the embryo a mad look. And then without hesitation she kicks the glass container breaking it and sends the baby cell to a corner of the cave.

Trunks was a bit shocked by it but he didn't protest.

Ranch then raised her hand up toward present Cell as the little thing wiggles around in pain unable to move away. Ranch charges a Ki blast and quickly vaporized the embryo Cell as it disintegrates into dust.

The blast left a giant hole in the cave, but it guaranteed the death of the embryo, and knowing that Ranch lowers her hand and looks back at Trunks.

"You know that won't change anything? He'll still be alive here in this timeline." Trunks says to Ranch.

"I know, but at least I will save another timeline from that monster." Ranch says to justify her fiery, but she was also influenced by her hated of Cell after what he did to her version of Trunks.

"Fair enough but let's not destroy anything else yet. We need to find anything that can help build a controller." Trunks says and the two go looking around the secret lab for whatever they need to find.

After some ransacking Trunks finds a desk with papers on it, "Ranch look at this." he says with Ranch rushing over to him, "These papers here, there blueprints for Android 17." Trunks says

"That must be it Trunks, thats probably what you used to make the shutdown controller in my timeline." Ranch says now a lot more happier now that there's hope for this timeline with Trunks just as happy as well.

"This is prefect, if we send these designs for mom she can figure out the androids weaknesses and have that controller built in no time." Trunks says, but as he was looking around the papers he could only find papers related to 17 and 18, "Unfortunately there is nothing on number 16 around." he says

Though that confused Ranch, "What do you mean 16 Trunks? Don't tell it's another android?" she asked as she never seen android 16 yet.

"Unfortunately yes Ranch, there were three other androids that shown up in this timeline that we had to take care of. There was a number 19, 22, and 16, even Dr. Gero himself turned himself into one number 20 before 17 and 18 killed him." Trunks answers though Ranch had one thing on her mind when Trunks mentioned the numbers.

"So 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, and 22? So then where's 21?" Ranch counted and asked Trunks.

"I don't know, we never encountered a 21, hopefully we never will." he answers. Trunks grabs hold of all of the blueprints and had enough of the place, "Ok, lets trash this joint." he says and the two half Saiyan's start blasting all over the lab blowing everything up including the super computer. The lab starts exploding all over and the two run out of the cave back up the ladder to outside as the underground lab is blow to simitherins.

After the explosions stopped the two then head off toward Capsule Corp to deliver the blue prints, but something else had been behind Trunks mind for awhile. Something important to him.

Ranch was just happy that they have what they need now, "This is prefect Trunks, we'll be able to make that device and finally end this nightmare for good, not just for us but for everyone in every timeline." she says but Trunks eventually had to stop flying.

"Ranch I hope you don't mind, but will you be the one to hand these plans over to mom?" Trunks holding the papers out.

Ranch took the papers but she had to ask a question, "Sure thing Trunks but where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find my father again, and learn what he means by going beyond Super Saiyan." Trunks answers.

But Ranch didn't like that idea, "Do you really think your father is going to bother with you? I know we talked before about breaking open his shell but I doubt now is the time to do it." she says

"Yeah I know, but I think I can make dad recognize that training with a partner will be better then training alone. It will be good for the both of us." Trunks say back

But Ranch was now getting worried about this, fearing that he wants to fight the androids or worse Cell head on, "But Trunks we don't even need to get stronger to beat the androids, once your mom builds the devices we will kill the Androids without having to do a thing." she says trying to get Trunks to rethink his decision.

"That is if it works at all Ranch. There is still a possibility it won't work and still have to fight the androids anyway. And besides there is still Cell to worry about." Trunks says but Ranch continues to argue with Trunks.

"It will work Trunks I saw it myself once before, and you don't have to worry about Cell, I can take him on myself now." She says trying to make Trunks change his mind.

"I know your strong Ranch but you can't take him on your own. We need to all get stronger and fight him and the androids together. Attacking one on one is how everyone got killed in our timelines. I'm sorry Ranch but I need to do this, not just for us but for everyone in every timeline." Trunks finally says to Ranch and not wanting to continue on with this discussion further Trunks flies off to find his father and talk some sense into him.

Ranch then flies off toward Bulma's and thinks to herself, "I understand your feelings Trunks, I know you always try all you can to help everyone. But things need to change now, I'm not going to let you die again nor will my father. If the time comes for me to fight either Cell or the androids. It will be me alone to fight them and me alone to be the expendable one." she thinks to herself as she flies off to Capsule corp to deliver the plans to Bulma.

* * *

Three days had past since the fighters split up. Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin tired their best to track down and kill Cell but he moves so quickly and quietly that it was nearly impossible to find him as he turns prospering cities into ghost towns in the blink of an eye as empty clothes scatter the empty streets.

Future Ranch had stayed at Capsule corp since giving Bulma the plans. Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs are looking into the android plans and they hope to make something to stop the androids before they get to Goku, but there had been zero signs of the three since the fighters last fight. But they knew it was only a matter of time before they showed up again, they need to come up with something and quickly. But after two days Ranch leaves to look for Trunks again to see if she can try to convince him again to not go through this beyond Super Saiyan nonsense and get himself killed by Cell or the androids.

The rest of the gang was still at Kame house with everyone on guard for Goku's protection as he still rests. Chi Chi and Gohan continue to remain beside him watching over and hope that he'll eventually wake up.

Raditz and his family remained downstairs with Yamcha, Purar, Oolong and Roshi with them. They try there best to remain calm but they are all feared of the androids and Cell.

Launch continues to watch the news back in her blue haired form keeping a happy attitude despite the horrifying news cast of reports of town after town of entire people disappearing. She plays with her daughter to get her mind off it as young Ranch with her innocent 2 year old mind was completely oblivious to the whole thing.

Raditz was just doing his morning exercise of one handed push ups, despite knowing he may be out class by the androids he was still prepared to defend his brother and family in anyway he can.

Yamcha on the other hand remained completely uncertain about the whole thing, "Man Raditz this whole Android thing is really stressing me out. I mean I know we are both pretty strong but if those Androids can beat you and the others at together without breaking a sweat, how are we to stand a chance?" He says.

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time I dealt with this sort of situation and me and Goku have beaten the odds before. And once he's up again we can do it again together." Raditz says not being visually worried still doing his push ups though an equal feeling of uncertainty was on the back of his mind as well.

"Sure but now we got this Cell thing to worry about now and according to the news Piccolo and the others haven't been able to catch him yet and who knows what this whole being prefect thing is going to do to him." Yamcha says still nervous by all of this even with Puar there to comfort him.

Raditz didn't answer back as he had no answer to it. From all of the people he's been feeding off, what kind of power does Cell hold now and would even he and brothers power together be enough to stop him. And Vegeta was a completely different story, but Raditz just wants to forget about the hothead and just continue on with his morning exercise.

The room remained mostly quite until everyone heard a knocking from the door. "Who could that be?" Launch asked

No one expected anyone and there was a tiny source of Ki there so it wasn't the androids and it certainly wasn't Cell.

Roshi decided to get himself up to check, "Perhaps it's the postal service sending in my monthly magazines, though its a bit earily for them to be delivered." he guesses. No one in the room would be surprise if those magazines were the dirty kind considering Roshis presonality, so no one payed any mind to it.

Roshi then opens the door, "Hello can I help yo...WOOAAHO HO HO HO! What help do you young lady!?" he answers the door normally at first but then turns into his prevert mode when he sees what was at the door, a beautiful young woman with light brown hair in summer clothes.

The girl then finally speaks, "Uh yes mr, I'm here to look for someone. His name is Yamc.." she says but Roshi interrupts her.

"If its Master Roshi your looking for you've come to the right place. The world's greatest marital arts teacher here in the flesh ready to give anyone lessons that will last years long. And at this time ladies get in for free." Roshi says trying his best to woo the girl in the hope to get her to be his eye candy just as Launch was before.

"Uh no sir I'm looking for..." she asks again but Roshi ignores her as he continues to interrupt her.

"A year long session!? Thats definitely available for everyone. I can also include a 24/7 three year long sessions of constant training as I.. ahem.. observe my students.. for the next big marital arts tournments." Roshi says getting uncomfortably close to the girl.

"No sir, please I just want..um... please give me some personal space." The girl says getting creeped out by this lustful old man.

"No worries about having no other experience before hand, my training doesn't require any years of experience and your body frame looks fine enough for any sort of fighting." Roshi says as he starts looking over her small but muscular legs and around her somewhat toned back as well.

"Sir please your making me very uncomfortable, can you not..." she says starting to get angry at the old master, but she stops when she sees Roshi's hands creepily griping getting close to her chest, "Hey what the hell are you doing!" she shouts as she back away from the perverted master.

"Now now, this is needed for me to get know what proper size uniform you required to train. And by the looks of you and your big round breasts I'm going to need to handle them with my hands to get a good idea what size you need. Now just stand still while I... hehe hehe.. get a good feeling of your chest. Hehehehehehe." Roshi says going too far with his pervertness and attempts to reach toward the girls breast.

But the girl had enough of this and knew what to do. She Growled and quickly reached in her pocket to get out a can of pepper spray, picks off Roshi's glasses from his head, and sprays and good amount of the can in the masters eyes, "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roshi yells in pain at the top of his lungs, alerting everyone else in the house including Yamcha.

Roshi continues to yell in pain as he attempts to rub out the burning pepper juice on his eyes. But the girl wasn't done yet as, after putting away the can she kicks Roshi right in the groin right in his genitals. It was hard enough to make Roshi's eyes open up wide and makes him fall on the ground in pain. In a normal fight in his full power those kind of hits would do nothing to Roshi especially after dealing with Demon Kings before but he was so distracted by the girl he lowered his strength and Ki enough to a normal persons level allowing him to be taken down by a simple normal kick.

The girl then shouts at the down Roshi, "Preverted old creep!" she after kicking him some more turns around still very angry, "Grrr, I should've know that old hag just pulled a prank on me!" she yells again and start stomping toward the hover boat she came in.

The others were surprised on what just happened including the talking pig, "Oh boy, looks like old Roshi put his hands too far into the cookie jar." Oolong says commenting on Roshi's suffering.

But Yamcha finally recognized the girl after getting a good look at her, she was the one that he saved from Dr. Gero and Android 19 from South island. He jumped out of his chair and runs off to her before she left even accidentally stepping on the in pain Master Roshi, "Hey wait stop don't go yet!" he yells for the girl who was about to get on her boat.

The girl turns around recognizing Yamcha's voice and her angry attitude quickly transforms into happiness when she sees him, "Yamcha! It's really you!" she shouts in excitement and runs up toward the martial artist and gives him a giant huge making Yamcha blush heavily not knowing what to say to her.

But the girl quickly opens her eyes and quickly lets go off him, "Oh..um...um... I so sorry about that Yamcha I... I just got a little carried away there, I just thought I would never see you again and I just had to.. to... please don't think of me as a stalker, I didn't come all of this way to spy on you or anything, I just I just..." the girl says acting very shy as she taps her two index fingers together and stuttering her words.

"Oh no don't worry about it miss. I just never would've thought that I see you again as well and this soon." Yamcha says trying to make the girl feel better, he never had a girl go after him like this before not even from Bulma when they were a couple. Though Yamcha still had a few questions to ask her, "But how did you even find me in the first place?" he asked.

The girl looks back at Yamcha and looks at him the eyes and tells him her little story, "Yeah it wasn't easy. I tired to find your address or phone number online but I couldn't find anything. I even called your old baseball team and even your former coach didn't know where to find you. With nothing else to go by my last resort was for me to travel to the famous fortune teller Uranai Baba." she says, Yamcha was aware of Baba, Roshi's famous witch sister.

The girl continues, "I went to ask her where to find you, but she would only do it if I either paid her 10 million Zeni or fight her 5 fighters in one go. I didn't have the money so I did the fights. I was able to beat her first opponent the Vampire, it wasn't easy but I manage to beat that creepy thing. But then I fought an invisible man and lost that fight. I almost got him out of bounds when I just used my hearing to know where he's at, but then that cheating witch started to sing and I could no longer hear him and he knocked me out." Yamcha remember well in the past when he fought those same opponents, he to was nearly beaten by the invisible man until Roshi bleed out from his nose on him so he was no longer invisible. He then realized how gross that was now thinking about it.

The girl finally finishes her story, "I tired to argue with the witch to go again but she says that once I lost a battle I couldn't try again until another month. I was furious but I knew that arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere so I told her fine and I would find you my own way. But as I was about to storm out she asked me about that name again and told her your name and gave her a description of you. She seem to know who you were and I told why I wanted to meet you again. She wouldn't tell me the future but she gave me this address and told me to followed it saying that is where Yamcha might be at and thats how I got here." she finishes her long story.

Yamcha was surprised how much she went through just to get to him, "That was incredible, I sorry you had to go through all of that to find me." he complements and apologizes to the girl.

"Oh no its fine, it was my choice and I went for it." she says.

"Ok so then why did you come looking for me then?" Yamcha asked.

"Well you see I wanted to properly thank you for saving my life back on that island. That powerful old man and his bastard friend would've killed me if it wasn't for you. I could never properly repay for what you did and I'm eternally grateful for it." she says to Yamcha.

"Oh you didn't have to come all this way to do that. Just doing what is right was good enough for me." he says to the girl but secretly he is extremely happy to finally get some thanks for once and is trying to act completely noble to her.

"Speaking of that old bastard, whatever happen to him and his fat partner after you and your other friends chased him off? I hope they're not still out there mass murdering more people?" she says worried thinking android 19 and Dr. Gero were still alive.

"Oh don't worry about them anymore, me and my friends help made them pay for there actions, their both dead now." Yamcha reinsures the girl over playing his role of there deaths which he was not present for.

"That is so amazing Yamcha, I'm glad there is still justice in this world and real heroes are out there willing to stop evil like that." the girl cheering to Yamcha.

Though Yamcha couldn't reassure that all the evil was gone yet with 17, 18, and Cell still around, "Unfortunately right now me and my friends are dealing with some of that old guys friends including the one making all the people in those towns disappearing from the news." Yamcha says describing Cell without mentioning his name.

"Oh yeah I've been hearing about that, I hope you stop whoever is responsible soon." she says to Yamcha.

Yamcha can't help but smile at the girl and the two continued to talk, "So um.. Your a big fan of my baseball work huh?" he asked her remembering her that was how she recognized him back at the island.

"Oh yes, you have almost beaten every hall of fame record in baseball history. Your a legend. But that wasn't how I was first introduce to you. I remember back when I was just barely a pre-teen when I first heard you on radio Yamcha at the tenkaichi budokais you participated and saw your last appearance in one on tv." she says with Yamcha surprised that she knew about his days at the tournaments years ago.

She continued, "I knew you never won any of the tournaments, but the fact that you were able to hold your ground even when you we outmatch made me always rotting for you. You actually helped inspire me to take up marital arts myself. I guess you can say I was always cheering for the underdog."

Yamcha was happy to hear that he had influenced someone like that even if he never won those tournaments, especially from a beautiful girl like her.

The two continue to talk to each other for quite a while, talking about each other about themselves and there other interests. But eventually the girl knew she had to head out and not distract Yamcha with his big mission.

"Well I think I'll be heading out now. I won't bother you much more." she says to Yamcha.

"Oh no you didn't bother with anything, I'm glad to have such a great fan that is willing to go out to find me in the middle of nowhere." Yamcha says to her, but he had one more thing to ask before he forgot, "Oh hey wait a second, I never got your name?" he asked

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should've properly introduced myself before talking to you. My name is Elena, Elena Kohi." she says. Elena then reaches into her other pocket to get out a piece a paper. "Here take this, you definitely don't want to lose this." She says then hands the small paper over to Yamcha who takes it without hesitation.

Elena then comes close to Yamcha and gives the warrior a kiss on the cheek making him blush, "Again, thank you for saving me and good luck to you and your friends, you are all real heroes." she finally says and Elena walks back to her hover boat. She makes one more air kiss to him and she drives off from the island.

Yamcha waves her off until he could no longer see her from the distance. He looks at the paper reading whats on it and it makes him smile.

But as he was looking at the paper, the pig Oolong decided to mess with Yamcha, "So Yamcha are you trying to fix your fear of girls again after having to deal with hell from the last one." he jokes sarcastically to Yamcha.

"Hey knock it off, I was just being nice to her after all the trouble she's been through. There is nothing funny about that." Yamcha responds not amused by Oolongs comments and denying anything romantic was going on with her.

Launch watching from the door comments on it as well, "I think it's very sweet. A fangirl finally meeting her idle after he swooped in to save her. Oh it's so romantic." Launch says to Yamcha not helping his situation.

Roshi finally got himself back up recovering from his pain, "Your definition of sweet must be very different from mine Launch. Because all I have is a bitter taste in my mouth after that." Roshi says to Launch mad and salty about his humiliating kick and was still having a burning feeling in his eyes.

But Yamcha kept denying the situation, "No no, it's not romantic at all, we were both acting like professional adults having an adult conversation. Nothing more." Yamcha says to them.

Though his friend Purar was wondering about the paper the girl gave him, "What's that she gave you Yamcha?" he asked

"Oh this thing, haha, it's just nothing. I'm just going to put it away for now and not be bothered by it anymore." Yamcha nervously says as if he was hinding something as he puts the small paper in his pocket.

After that everyone went back into the house attempting to get there minds back on the androids. But before anymore serious thinking can occur, everyone sees Gohan running done the stairs, "Uncle Raditz, Aunt Launch, Master Roshi, Yamcha come up stairs! Dads up! He's finally awake!" Gohan cheerful yells to everyone.

They were all surprised and happy to hear that, and they all run off up stairs to see Goku.

Raditz and Launch holding Ranch got up there first and they are happy to see that Gohan was telling the truth. Goku was back up and energized again in his fighting uniform.

"Goku!" Raditz yells and he runs up to his brother and the two grip there hands together and then gives each other a small brotherly hug.

"Man Raditz, it felt like I was asleep forever after that painful virus, but I feel more ready then ever to train my bones off." Goku says after the two brothers finished with there bonding moment as Roshi and Yamcha final got themselves up the stairs.

Yamcha wanted to Goku back up to speed on everything, "Oh man Goku, your not going to believe what has happened these last few days after you were taken away from that fight." he says but Goku interrupts him before he said anything else.

"No need for that Yamcha, I already looked into Gohan's mind and I know about everything. Androids 16, 17, 18, Cell, Piccolo and Kami finally fusing, and Trunk's partner." Goku says, referring to the same technique he used on Gohan back on Namek to get up to speed on that situation.

Raditz then speaks up, "That's good, now you know what we are dealing. We need to think of something to stop them before they can find us." he says.

But Goku didn't look worried, "Oh don't worry about that, I already know what I'm going to do to stop them. I'm going to train and go beyond Super Saiyan." He says to Raditz with him and the others completely confused by that statement.

"What do you mean going beyond Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Roshi asked Goku who is happy to answer.

"Yeah I got the idea from Vegeta after reading Gohans thoughts. I think in a little over a year it should be possible. And I can beat the androids and Cell with no problem." Goku says.

But Raditz wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was, "Getting idea's from Vegeta sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me. But besides that we don't have a year to spare Goku, the androids could come along any day and Cell would've drained entire continents by then." He says.

But Goku wasn't phased by it, "It will be alright, I know of a place up at Kami's sanctuary where you can train for a whole year in just a day in real time." he says surprising Raditz and the others.

Though Raditz was a bit peeved by the revelation, "Wait a minute? So this place was a thing this whole time and you never bothered to mentation this at all these past three years?" Raditz says a little angry by his brother for hiding something like that in a time like this.

"I'm sorry I never told you about it Raditz. But it's not exactly the place you want to be at if your unprepared for it. Its not a comfortably place to live at for a very long time with its wild temperatures and gravity. I've been there once as a kid for about a week in the rooms time and I barely made it through it. So I hope you can understand that." Goku answers Raditz

Raditz still didn't like him holding information back, but he at least understood his brothers reasoning and wants see for himself what this room offers, "Ok fair enough, but I want in on it myself if we are going to have a chance beat these androids." he says.

"Oh your definitely welcome in, Gohan is also welcomed to get even stronger with me." Goku answers and looks toward his son.

"Do you really mean it dad? Will it really be a whole year in there and just one day out here?" Gohan asks wondering if this was all even true.

"It is Gohan, you me and anyone else can train nonstop and be strong enough to beat the androids and Cell easily." Goku says, but he is then interrupted by a loud "Ahem!" and it was from Chi Chi looking angry with her arms crossed and feet tapping after hearing all of that.

Goku is aware of what was going on in his wife's mind and tries to compromise with her, "ahahaha, that is if your mother thinks it's ok." he says nervously knowing he was not going to get a pleasant answer.

But Chi Chi finally speaks, "I would be saying absolutely no, and give a categorical list of reasons why. But I'm aware what is going on here and what situation we are in right now. I'm going to have to say that yes and allow you and Gohan train in this time place thing to beat these androids." she says surprising everyone on what she said, with everyone seeing on how out of character it was for her to say. But Raditz and Roshi knew that she was aware of the bigger picture and there were more important things to prioritize above school work.

Goku and Gohan cheered on, but Chi Chi wasn't done yet, "But only under two conditions. First after this all over, like you promised before Gohan will not be doing anymore of this training stuff and will for now on focus on his education. And second, Goku after this I want you to finally get a job." She says with Goku agreeing to those terms despite not knowing what kind of job he wants to do after all of this.

Raditz then speaks up, "Ok then let's all go to this place already." he says wanting to see this place for himself.

But Goku had something else to say first, "Hold on Raditz, before we can go there, we should find Vegeta, Trunks, and his partner first and get them to go in as well." he says but Raditz didn't like the idea at all.

"Your not serious are you? Your not going to just give that bastard an opportunity to get stronger are you? Giving the future ones an opportunity is one thing, but do you think asshat is going to stop at the androids when he's done in there?" Raditz protest referring to Vegeta.

"I know your not fond of him Raditz and I'm not a fan of him either but if we are to beat the androids, we all need to be in the game together and we can't be held back over some old grudges. Its either all of us together or nothing." Goku says to Raditz.

Raditz was still conflicted by the whole thing, but as he thinks he looks toward his wife and daughter and see whats at stake her, his family. If he is force to tolerate Vegeta to save their lives then so be it, "Alright fine lets find the royal asshole and get this over with." he grumps over this but still agreeing to it.

Goku nods and smiles back at Raditz, "Ok then, Gohan hold on to me and I'll meet you near Vegeta Raditz." he says and teleports away with Raditz following suit.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Raditz reappear in the middle of nowhere in a rocky landscape, where future Ranch and Trunks were standing around with Vegeta up at a cliff looking up toward the sky.

The two future Saiyans were surprised to see the three pop up, "Oh its you three! Glad to see you up again Goku" Trunks says with Ranch remaining silent not wanting to say anything toward her father.

Goku then speak up, "Thanks but how's your training with Vegeta going on?" he asked.

"What training, he's been up on that cliff for three days straight not doing anything else, not even eat or sleep. And when I got close, he told me to just get lost." Trunks answers

Though Raditz is not surprised, "ha, you have better luck getting a brick wall to train with you then him. Even as comrades, Vegeta would do nothing to help or train me with anything. He sees that if you rely on others to help you get stronger then your not deserving to be strong to begin with." he comments to Trunks who's not surprised by that revelation.

Goku then starts to fly up, "Well I know what will convince him to move." he says and flies up toward the prince with the others following with him.

Goku then lands right by Vegeta, "Not now Kakarot, whatever you and that weakling Raditz wants I don't care, so beat it." Vegeta angrily says to Goku with others landing next to him.

"Still calling me weakling huh, as if that still hurts me. Maybe you still have forgotten who became a Super Saiyan before you have." Raditz says back to Vegeta with the prince ignoring Raditz's come back and just grunts in frustration.

Goku attempts to get things in order, "Now now you two let's not fight over this, we got more important things to take care of. Vegeta how would you like to go somewhere you can train for a year in only a day out here." he says finally attracting Vegeta attention as well as Trunks and Ranches.

"Your serious?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes it's real. you should come try it." Goku answers back finally getting Vegeta's to move.

Goku then explains the whole thing to him as well as the Trunks and Ranch. He the tells them the rules of the chamber, "But it should be noted, only two people are allowed in at a time and two years is the maximum stay in there so we we will have to take turns. I think to save time I will take Gohan, Trunks can go with you, and Raditz can go with Trunk's partner. How does that sound?" he says figuring that be the best combination.

Vegeta quickly agrees to it, "Ok fine I'll go, but only if I get to go first." he demands.

"Agreed." Goku quickly says.

However this catches the attention of his brother, "Wait a second, Goku are you serious about that? Do you think this is an actual good idea to let him in first?" Raditz asks worried about Vegeta getting a head start boost in power. Worried that after he takes on the androids he will go after them and earth next.

But Vegeta just smugly smiles at Raditz, "What's the matter coward? Afraid of me greatly succeeding you again? Mr. I was a Super Saiyan before you." Vegeta mocks to Raditz.

Raditz was about to attack Vegeta, but his brother held him back, "Again let's not fight you two in a time like this." he says to them both and looks at Raditz, " This is the only way Raditz to make this work. We are going to have to tolerate Vegeta if we are to save our loved ones." he says to his older brother.

Raditz still didn't like any of this at all but he knew this was going to the best they can get in the situation and had to tolerate it, "Fine, the royal brat can go first if he wants to so badly." he says making Vegeta continue his smugly smile thinking he made a small victory here.

But before they headed out Trunks wanted to say something, "Um mr. Goku, if you don't mind but I would prefer if I go to this place with my partner to train if thats all right? I think it be best if we were the ones that go in together." he asked.

Goku thought about of, wondering if was even a good idea, he understood they would train better together, but he wants at least some to be there with Vegeta to at least keep him in check if he decided to attack anyone else with his new power. He still wants to go and train with Gohan and he knew he would never get his brother and Vegeta in the same room together without them killing each other. So it was a hard choice.

But before Goku could properly think it through, Ranch finally speaks up about it, "Actually Trunks, I think it will be best if you went with your father. I can go with Mr. Raditz over when it's our turn." she says not referring her father to keep her identity a secret.

Though this confused Trunks, "Are you sure about that? You don't want to train together?" he asked

"No I think it be for the best for all of us. Get yourself closer to your father and as I said before break his shell." Ranch says trying to justify her reasoning, though she had a different motive of keeping Trunks in the room and to be outside of it.

Trunks was wondering why, but he decided not to press on since time was running out in there situation, "Well.. ok then, if thats what you want, I'll go with Vegeta then." Trunks agrees to.

Goku was happy everything has settled, "Good, now that everyone is on the same picture lets head over there now." he says and begins to fly up with the others following suit as the head to earth's lookout station.

* * *

Everyone lands at the lookout point with Kami's servant and assistant Mr. Popo waiting for them, "Welcome, I know why you are all here. This way please. The chamber has already been prepared to sustain you for your training." he says as they walk to the room in the palace.

After some walking they finally make to a door in a dead end area of the palace which held the chamber, "Now then, which pair want to go in first?" Mr. Popo asked which Egeta quickly answers.

"That would be me and I guess this brat as well." Vegeta says reffering to Trunks.

"Come then, the timer will start as soon as I close this door." Mr. Popo says and the Saiyan father and son go into the time chamber in the hopes they will make the year in there worth it.

"They should be out by the same time tomorrow." Mr. Popo says to the others.

"I guess we will just hang out here until there done then." Goku says as the four will be spending the night at the lookout point until it is there turns.

* * *

By the next morning Goku, Gohan, and Raditz had woken up at the guest room still waiting for there turns since Vegeta and Trunks still had a couple hours left before they're finished.

The three then go and eat a large breakfast Mr. Popo provided. As they are Saiyans, Mr. Popo provided a lot to eat. But as they were eating Raditz knew something was off. After looking around he finally realized it. Trunks partner the girl was not there nor did he see her anywhere around the palace this morning.

After swallowing a mouthful of food he called for Mr. Popo to ask him about it, "Hey uh, Popo that is your name right? Do you know where that girl is at all, I haven't seen her since last night?" he asked.

But Mr. Popo just scratches his chin looking uncertain, "I don't know. I recall last night seeing her out of bed but she was acting very sneaky about it. I thought she was trying to steal something at first, but she just ran out of the palace and flied off. I haben't seen her since but by judging by the direction she was going she seems to be heading back to Kame house." Mr. Popo answered.

Raditz didn't pay to much mind to it, he could feel the girl wasn't evil so he didn't make to much of fuss about, if she wasn't back here for there turn he was content on training alone. But something kept bugging him about that girl. He feels like he knows who she is but it he couldn't believe it if it was true. He had one idea on who she is from the future but could it be real, was she really his future daughter, just as Trunks is Vegeta's future son?

* * *

Down at Kami house everyone got back up after a long nap. Yamcha was there as was Tien and Krillin who finally made it back after there useless search for Cell. Piccolo was there as well, who couldn't sleep as he angrily watches the tv as they continue to report the disappearing towns, knowing full well this is Cells work.

"That bastard! All of those people. He's going to pay for this." Piccolo yells at the tv, showing a lot more empathy then usually to civilians with Kami's feelings now a part of him now.

But things quickly changed once Piccolo feels the wind changing outside. He decided to look out the window to see what was going on. He looks in complete horror once he see the what caused the change. It was androids 16, 17, and 18 now here at Kame house looking for Goku, "Dammit, I don't know if this is the best timing or the worst." he thinks to himself. He quickly alerts the others up on the situation.

They all race out and remained on guard by the androids who were just calmly standing there. After Piccolo got out of the house he finally speaks to them, "If your out for Goku he's not here, so I suggest you three go quietly!" he shouts to them.

But the androids were hardly phased by Piccolo's demand, especially 17, "Scary ha, but if you wish we'll leave quietly. IF you tell us where to find Goku first." says still wanting to fight the so called strongest man on earth.

The other three fighters were nervous by all this not knowing if they can even put up a fight. But Piccolo wasn't as scared as they were, "So just like that huh? You think we will talk?" Piccolo asked 17.

"Well yes, this can be very easy or very painful your choice." 17 says to Piccolo.

While the two talk, Chi Chi, Launch, and Roshi listen in as they were just as uneasy about The situation. But they weren't alone either, right above them on the roof of the house future Ranch was watching and listening in quietly with neither them or the fighters knowing she was there.

Piccolo had enough of talking and wants to finally deal with this for good and away from the others on the small island, "hmm, alright if it's a fight you want." he says and points his finger west away from the island, "Over there, there's another island, we will have more room to fight in." he continues.

"Ok whatever its your funeral." 17 agree not taking this seriously.

Piccolo then looks at the others, "You three stay here, the others need protection here and you will only get in the way if you come." he finally says and he and the androids fly off for their big fight.

The human fighters were very concern about this whole deal, especially Yamcha "So do you think he's got a chance?" he says to his friends.

"I wish, but it's three against one so I don't know." Tien say to him not helping his moral.

While just as nervous, Krillin hasn't completely given up yet on him yet, "It may seem dark right now, but we now have Goku awake and still have Vegeta, Trunks, and Raditz as well. They'll finish whatever they are doing and will be there to stop them and Cell, Piccolo just has to stall them enough" he says.

But when the Piccolo got far enough away, Ranch took finally took the opportunity and flew off to follow Piccolo and the androids, surprising the crew below.

"Whoa! What was that?" a confused Yamcha asked.

"It looked like Trunks partner. She must've heard the whole thing. It looks like she is following Piccolo to the island." Tien answered getting a better look at her with his 3rd eye.

Yamcha was somewhat relieved by it, "Thats great, now Piccolo won't have to fight alone on the island." he says

Though Tien and Krillin were still uneased by the situation, "I just only hope she knows what she's doing, she might have more experience fighting them then we do, but if what Trunks said before of them being stronger here in our timeline, she might be getting over her head." Tien comments.

"Oh man this is getting crazy. Goku please hurry up and get here." Krillin says and looks up toward the sky in a vain hope his call will be answered.

Up with with Ranch she flies through the sky keeping her Ki low enough so she won't be detected but continues to follow Piccolo and the androids intending to fight one of them.

A lot was going through her head as she thinks to herself, "Trunks might think this is foolish and he might be right, but I have to do this. I need to fight and beat one at least one of the androids myself and stop our horrible futures from happening in this timeline. I already seen you and father die Trunks, I'm not going to let that happen again. I was hoping the shutdown controllers would be made in time, but it looks like that's not going to happen, I going to have fight them the hard way. And you won't be able to stop me Trunks while your in the chamber, you'll be protected while I fight off one of the androids and later Cell. And father will be blissfully unaware of this or my existence, so he will be safe up there as well. I'm not going to lose you again Trunks, and if it means me dying in the process, then so be it. At least you will have another me to go back to when this nightmare is over." she finally thinks to herself as she continues to fly along toward the fight that will change the course of earth's future forever.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'll admit this isn't exactly the most exciting chapter with it mostly being talking and set up, but I can ensure all of you the next few chapters with be a lot more action pack with the androids and Cell. This was also definitely a chapter that gave time for Yamcha. Raditz is definitely the main character in this story, bit I want to give the other characters some screen time and stuff to do in the story rather then being push aside like they are in the Manga/Anime. Yamcha definitely needs some love since the guy can never gets a break in the series or even in super, so I've been throwing him a bone by making him stronger and giving him his own new love interest that won't dump him for an evil space monkey. I was originally going used a actual character in dragon ball, but the only girl I could think of is Snow from the Muscle tower arc in the Red Ribbon saga, but I couldn't fit here in here without it looking weird and she was never a developed character and never interacted with Yamcha before in the first place so it wouldn't work. So I made a new O.C instead for Yamcha who is sort of like Sakura from Street fighter. Her last name Kohi is named after a the Japanese word for Coffee, I wanted to contiune Dragon balls naming sceme of naming characters after food or appliances in Japanese. With Saiyans like Raditz and Kakarot being named after Vegetables, Radishes and Carrots respectively or Frieza being named after the freezer. Yamcha is apparently a translation of a Cantonese phrase of drinking tea, so I figure I name her after another drink in Japanese. I tried my best to look around to what sounded the best and I found Kohi which is Japanese for Coffee. I originally was going to use it as her first name but I didn't think it sounded right as a first name, and I just went with Elena for a conveniently easy name to go by that is not too common (Also another street fighter reference). I'm probably never going to use her last name again after this chapter but I kept it in here as a little nod to the naming scheme. And if I would give a detailed description on her looks other then hair color, in my mind she would look a little like a younger version of Delia Ketchum from the first generation Pokemon anime but in a DBZ art style with some muscles on her (she's a Marital artist after all) and no this isn't a attempt for a crossover this is just a general description of her as I don't have the art skills to make a drawing of her of to show her off.**

 **And while we are on topic on Yamcha. Funny thing when I first started this fan fiction thing I was originally going to do a reincarnate Yamcha story as my first fanfic with me or an insert as the reincarnated Yamcha based on that spin off manga. But I decided against it since I was worried I would make myself or the insert to be much of a mary (or I guess gary) sue. Maybe I might do that story one day, but after I'm done with this story I think I'm going to take a break from Dragon ball for a bit. I have an idea for a Star Wars clone wars and even of all things a Captain Planet story, but I think I'll finish this story off first before doing those stories so I don't bog myself down with to much stuff to write about. So again thanks for the support and I hope to see you in the next chapter thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23: The road to perfection

**Chapter 23: The road to perfection**

After a few minutes of flying Piccolo and the androids finally land on a small but sizable rocky island with mountains where they can fight at. The 3 androids and the Super Namekian stare off at each other with Piccolo looking angrily and the androids acting completely calm with their icy stares.

Knowing that her brother is the most eager to fight android 18 sat down on a rock to watch the show, and was 16 just standing there in the open looking at the sky to watch the birds peacefully fly, and finally 17 pulling his sleeves back was ready to fight Piccolo.

But before he engages him, 17 asked one more thing from Piccolo, "Last chance, tell me what I want to know and you can still walk away from this." he intimated him.

But Piccolo was hardly threatened by it, "What is that suppose to frighten me." he talks back to the android as he pulls away his casual weighted clothes revealing his antenna and strong new body to the young androids.

Though 17 wasn't impressed, "I still don't understand why your picking a fight. You know you can't win. You just showing off? Or do you have a death wish?" he says to scare his opponent off.

But Piccolo was not scared at all and just smiles smugly back at the android.

"Well here I am, show me what you got." 17 says to Piccolo, but Piccolo wonders why the others are not getting involved.

"So you intend to fight alone?" Piccolo asks 17

"Well Duh, if we all attack you at once you wouldn't stand a chance. I want to at least have some fun first." 17 nonchalantly says to Piccolo which actual relieves him a bit as he thinks to himself.

"Good, if I can fight them off one at a time I might actually get somewhere. Even if I can't beat all of them if I can kill at least one of them then Cell won't have the means of getting stronger, its worth a shot." Piccolo thinks himself and moves himself into fighting position ready to power himself up. He then raises his power to tumendous levels, higher then anyone felt before as the ground begins to shake and the earth he is standing on begins to crack.

But despite that show of power, 17 continues to look unimpressed not at all intimated by Piccolo's new power. But then 16 drop this on 17, "This Namekian here, it's not Piccolo." he says now surprising 17.

"What!? Who is he then?" 17 asked, but before he could hear an answer, Piccolo finally jumps towards him and punches 17 right in the face stunning the android.

Piccolo continues to wale at him punching and kicking 17 over and over again finally being able to hurt the android now. Piccolo throws one more great punch at the young android across the cheek leaving a mark. However 17 finally got his bearings back by holding onto Piccolo's arm. He then smiles and punches Piccolo in the gut and goes on the offensive with Piccolo. But despite those painful hits Piccolo keeps his ground and contiunes his and 17s massive struggle as the two nearly equally match fighters go on to punch and block there punches and kicks all over the island from the sky's and the ocean as the dodge and teleport all over trying there best to get the upper hand on their opponents with 17 now taking the fight somewhat more seriously now.

As the fight goes on 18 watches on originally bored but was now getting invested in her brothers fight with someone actually strong enough to fight back, "Looks like 17 finally gets to have some fun, I hope he doesn't overdue it though he can be really cocky when he is having fun. What do you think of this 16?... 16?" she says and asked to 16

But 16 was distracted by playing around with some more birds getting more and more interested in nature despite being outside of his parameters not listening or watching the fight.

18 wasn't surprised by this, "Typical, I might as well be talking to an animatronic." she snarky says.

But as she looks back to the fight 16 finally responds to her after detecting something, "18 on your left." he says.

18 wondered what he was talking about and turns her head left and was surprised by a large Ki ball heading right towards. She quickly jumps out of the way, as the ball explodes on the ground she was originally standing on.

18 looks around to see what did that, the energy was to different from Piccolo's and her brothers so it couldn't have been a stray blast from them. But as she quickly looks around she finally see's the source. A young woman like her with Jet black hair, a sword on her back, and had a very serious face on her face.

18 didn't recognized her from anywhere and had no idea who she was and wanted know now, "Who the hell are you?" she says

The girl then answers her, "The names Ranch, but you can also call me your grim reaper who is going to be sending you to hell." she says in a very serious manner.

18 wasn't intimated by it though, "Is that so? Your too cute to be a reaper though, someone like you could get a better career in life then that." she jokingly says to her not remotely scared of her as 17 was with Piccolo before.

"I'm far stronger then you robotic bitch. I'm here to end you and your bastard bothers little "games" and this isn't first time I stopped you before." Ranch says referring to her timelines androids.

18 however didn't understand her and but continues to talk to her, "Hey look we are only after Son Goku, your green friend and those other guys got in our ways and we pushed them aside after our fight with them. I was never going to fight Goku myself anyway as I made a promise to one of them to not to." she says referring back to promise to Raditz but this didn't influence Ranch in anyway.

"I know what you and your brother have done by my own eyes. You and him destroyed this world and killed billions of people including children just for the fun of it without any remorse." Ranch says.

"What are you talking about killings, I never killed anyone myself and the only person 17 has killed was Dr. Gero and the evil old bastard deserved it." 18 says justifying herself.

"You may not have done anything for now, but I know your going to do in the future and I'm going to stop that from ever happening. You and 17 will killed my mother, my cousin, and my father and I intent to stop that." Ranch says getting angrier in her tone.

"I have no idea who you even are or what your talking about. But if want to fight me then be my guest, I wouldn't mind beating up a crazy person like you." 18 says stretching herself eager for a fight.

Ranch then goes into a powering up position, "Oh yes, I be glad to fight." she says. She then grits her teeth and starts rasiing her energy up. And in only 5 seconds she unleashes her full power and goes into Super Saiyan mode now with the golden blonde hair.

This surprised 18 a bit by the transformation though not to much since she seen this before with Raditz and Vegeta.

But she wasnt the only one surprised Piccolo while he was beating on 17 finally noticed that familiar power as he stops to witnesses Ranch's Super Saiyan transformation,

A lot was going through Piccolo's mind as he looks toward her, "Wait a minute is that Trunks partner? She's a Saiyan as well? But how can that be possible? There are no female Saiyan's left even if she was from the future this shouldn't be possible. Unless she's... she's." he thinks to himself until he finally had a brainstorm. He remembers the 3 years of training with Goku and Raditz, he remembers that Raditz has a daughter a half Saiyan hybrid like Gohan, he now connected the dots, "Could she really be Raditz's future little girl?" he thinks again.

But he was quickly interupted by a punch to face by 17 taking advantage of the distracted Piccolo, "You should be paying more attention in a battle. Your enemy can easily blindside you." 17 mocks to Piccolo. But despite the painful hit, it didn't stager Piccolo enough to stop his momentum and he gets back into fighting 17 as they clash all over the sky. His thoughts on Ranch would have to wait.

Back with Ranch and 18 the two continue to remain silent as they both coldly look at each other with Ranch ready for her vengeance and 18 eager for a fight. 18 just smiles again, "I'm guessing that weird hair change of yours is that silly Super Saiyan thing. Me and my brother already dealt with two other losers with that kind of power. You don't scare me with it." 18 mocks to Ranch.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make you fear me. I'll be the last thing you will see when you die. And I can guarantee, there will be fear in your eyes by that point." Ranch finally says to 18 as she moves herself into a battle stance.

18 then tightens her gloves and says on more thing to Ranch, "Bring it on then."

The two stare for a few more seconds and Ranch finally attacks by flying head straight toward 18 yelling with a fist powered up.

"Oh please, you make this to easy." 18 says without worry's toward Ranch as she was ready punch her in the gut when she gets close and end the fight before it starts.

Ranch got right up to punching distance at 18, but as 18 was about to hit her, Ranch instantly vanishes surprising 18. Ranch was going so fast around her 18 couldn't see her as Ranch moves left and right all over confusing 18. The female android attempts to track her but she is then blindsided as Ranch punches below right on 18's stomach as she groans in pain by the powered punch.

And not a second after Ranch with both hands together moves up and hits down at 18 sending her flying down to the island mountain crashing into it.

18 attempts to get up from that but Ranch quickly blasts right at 18 and start punching at 18 over and over. Ranch continues to punch and punch in fast speeds continually stunning 18 as she's hits her in the head over and over. The punches were so powerful 18 was being forced through the mountain as the continual punching makes them both go deeper and deeper into it with the Saiyan girl creating a cave by the shear force alone.

Ranch eventually had enough as they were both deep inside the small mountain now. Ranch quickly powers up her Ki energy from both hands and in a only a few seconds fired both causing a giant Ki explosion blowing up the mountain to smithereens, debris flys all over the island and into the ocean as the mountain is now destroyed.

17 and Piccolo temporaily stopped after the explosion as it made dust and smoke across the sky and got into their eyes.

After rubbing his eyes 17 looks down hoping to see his sister around, "18! 18!" he yells now worried as he couldn't see his sister. But as he was looking over the dust and smoke he gets punched in the cheek by Piccolo, "You should be paying more attention in a battle. Your enemy can easily blindside you." Piccolo mockingly 17 from what said to him earlier and threw it back at him.

17 gets angered by that mockery and the two contiune on there rapid fire fight. But as the two continued 18 finally emerges from the rubble to the sky with her clothes tattered and had a angry look on her face since she just replaced her old outfit.

17 is happy to see his sister still alive but was to busy with Piccolo to say anything as the two continue their fight.

Ranch also appears again flying in front of her, "You may have unlimited energy, but I know you can still feel pain and I'll be sure to exploit it as much as possible." she intimates toward the android.

18 looks at the half saiyan but gives her a small smirk, "I'll admit your better then I expected, but no more games from me it's time for a real fight." she says to Ranch as she cracks her knuckles.

The two then go into fighting positions, after one last stare the two female fighters fly into each other yelling until the two clash causing big sonic boom. After the inital boom 18 and Ranch began rapid punching at each other just like Piccolo and 17, but these were faster and two fighters were taking there fight far more seriously then they were making the fight more brutal.

The two continue there rapid fire punching getting faster and faster. Ranch was starting to get tired from using her fists, so to compensate she started using her legs to attack, rapidly kicking at 18 as she continues to block the kicks.

18 and Ranch both stop the struggle and started to teleport around attacking and dodging each other. Once Ranch gets a clear shot of 18 she launches several ki blasts at 18. 18 takes the blasts seeing them not hurting her, "Is that all you got." she mocks to Ranch.

After several more blasts Ranch starts to look tired with 18 feeling her Ki going down, "Looks like your out of steam." 18 says as shes launches herself at Ranch seeing the opportunity for a clear shot.

But when 18 gets right up to Ranch she smirks, and blasts a double beam at 18 with her hands and unlike the other ones, this one hurt 18 and the beams sends her across the island ground leaving an impact across it. Ranch lowered her ki on purpose from the other blasts just to fool the android and get a good hit on her.

18 quickly gets herself up getting really angry again. She looks up at Ranch, "That was a complete cheap shot!" she yells at Ranch who only smiles back.

Now really enrage 18 blasts herself back up to Ranch and the two start rapidly punching at each other again. The two continue there fiery but Ranch was for real starting to really feel the fatigue of fighting a opponent that never runs out of energy, but she had something up her sleeve that 18 doesn't know about yet.

The two eventually stopped their punching after 18 grabs on to Ranchs to fists with the two struggling with each other. Despite both of their strengths 18 was getting the upper hand on Ranch and she knew this time it wasn't a trick, she moves her head really close to Ranch's head, "Looks like your luck has ran out. Time for me to be your reaper." she mocks her, 18 then moves her head back and starts bashing it into Ranch's head. Due to her upgrades 18 doesn't get hurt from this, but Ranch is feeling the full force of these headbutts as 18 hits her again and again causing Ranch's forehead to bleed as she loses her grip on 18 now in pain and with a headache.

18 takes the opportunity and goes beat Ranch to a pulp, despite Ranch trying her best she could no longer block 18s attack as she gets through her blocking and hits her in the face and stomach again and again.

18 makes one more powered punch at Ranch to finish but her determination to save the present keeps her from being defeated like this. By using this determination she gets her strength back and was able to dodge the punch.

The two then grabbed on to each other by their shoulders this time and locked each other in place with Ranch determined to keep her distance this time. But as the two struggle 18 smiles again as she looks down on Ranches body, "This might not seem very lady like. But considering I'm determined to beat you, I don't give any damns about doing this." she says and 18 goes on to kick Ranch in the groin in a girls most sensitive spot and to finally finish her off while she's in pain.

She goes for the kick, but her is leg stopped midway surprising 18, "Huh? what going..., What! What the hell is that!" she says then yells when she looks down and sees that her leg was stopped and was wrapped around by a golden tail. Which turn out to be Ranch's.

Ranch had hidden her tail since she got into this timeline, she was hoping to save it for Cell but she is determined to defeat 18 at this time and nothing else mattered.

18 was still creeped out by it, "What is this thing?! Are you some sort of mutant freak?!" she insults to Ranch.

"No, it's just something I inherited from my father. And he will be proud of me once I smash in your head!" Ranch shouts to 18 as she uses her tail to force down 18 and then gives her a good punch in the gut while she is falling and punches her into the ground.

18 was able to get herself up quickly and the two go all out in punching again, but Ranch is using her tail to help her block some of 18s attacks giving her an advantage. This continued on for a while until 18 had enough and flys herself away from Ranch and goes on blasting ki attacks at her. Ranch herself launches some Ki attacks that blow up near each other. Both female fighters continued shooting their attacks again and again across the island causing explosions all over and creating small craters throughout the small area scaring away the wildlife to android 16s disappointment.

After enough blasts Ranch and 18 temporary stopped and the two fly toward the other sides of the island from each other as they both stare angrily at one another.

Driving by both of their anger, in only a few seconds the two launch two big Ki beams at each other causing a giant beam struggle across the island. They were going all out as the attempt to blow the other away.

It struggle was so intense it made Piccolo and 17 stop fighting as they look down at the two, "That power, I never thought my sister would ever use this kind of a attack and be this angry." 17 says as he looks at her very mad face.

As the beams go back and fourth to each other. With the androids unlimited power and the Super Saiyan's great strength the two struggle to one up each other as the beams continue to intensify.

They both finally had enough and at the same time with both of their hands still up blasting away Ranch and 18 yell and began to fly toward one another as the continue as the their beams power gets larger and larger as they start to get closer to each other.

The power grows and grows until the finally the two are right up to at each other and then, "BOOOOOOOOOOM!" the power of the beams produced a giant explosion that consumed most of the island creating a giant bright light and energy waves creating intense winds and tidal waves around the area. With the light so bright it temporarily blinded Piccolo and 17 as they cover there eyes from the brightness.

* * *

Outside the island the intensity of the explosion can be felt throughout parts of the world.

Only a few miles out at Kame house the winds of the explosion cover the small island like a hurricane with its powerful winds as Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha feel the force of that explosion, "Holy crap, this is almost as crazy when I was on planet Namek when we fought Frieza." Krillin says as he does his best to hold himself down on his feet from the winds power.

The door of the house is then opened by Chi Chi who is struggling to hold herself down, "Hey you guys, Bulma has called, she has the controller to deactivate the androids and is on her way here!" she shouts at them do to the sound of the winds.

* * *

Even far up in the skys, Goku, Gohan, and Raditz feel the massive spike of energy as they continue to wait for Trunks and Vegeta to come out of the chamber.

"Dad that power, it's not Piccolo's but its so close to him. He could he be in trouble with the androids, we should help him?" Gohan asked his father fearing for his mentor Piccolo's safety.

"No Gohan we are not strong enough to fight the androids, we will only be a distraction to Piccolo. Though I'm not so sure of that other power though." Goku answers to Gohan trying to keep his son from doing something extremely reckless.

"If I had to guess it that future girl Goku. She seems to be a lot stronger then we originally thought." Raditz speaks his mind knowing that power is a Saiyan's power. Inside his mind he knew that it was further evidence that girl was really his future daughter as no other female Saiyan exists now except for her.

Goku speaks up again, "Yeah she's definitely strong. She could even win before Vegeta and Trunks finish up." he says.

"Perhaps brother, but their is other things I'm more worry about now other then those 3 androids. And that explosion is going to be detected by more then just us." Raditz says referring to Cell which no has been able to catch yet.

"I know Raditz, Vegeta and Trunks better hurry up before things get worse. I have feeling this isn't going to over as easily as we originally thought." Goku finally says as the three turn back toward the chamber as they continue to wait for the father and son duo to finally get out of the chamber.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from the island battle Cell has indeed felt the power of the explosion while he was finishing up his next victim, "That power, I'm not familiar with that Ki. But the only kind of beings that can rival such power is 17 and 18. Could it be? ... Yes! Yes! It has to be 17 and 18 I feel no other Ki then that one's power and its too intense for anyone else to be able to fight back." Cell says to himself as he removes his tail from the empty pile of clothes.

He then jumps up in the air and flys off to the source of energy, "hahahahahahahaha, soon I shall finally achieve perfection and become the ultimate being." he says to himself as he blasts through the skys to find his androids.

* * *

Back at the island, the power of the explosion had died down with the dusk settling. The island was now a giant crater with its outer walls barely wide enough to stop the seas from claiming it back the area

17 and Piccolo continue to hover over to see if the two survived stopping there fight for now. All the can see standing was 16 who is just blankly starring at the crater, disappointed in the destruction of the earth's life.

Piccolo and 17 did finally see movement in the rubble below and see both 18 and Ranch rising up battered and bruised from their brutal fighting and the giant explosion.

17 is happy to see his sister still alive and complements her, "That was quite the spectacle 18, a bit over the top but you definitely like it rough when your fighting your opponents. Though you don't want to kill her off to soon as she could..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP 17!" 18 explodes at her brother, unlike him she wasn't treating it as a game anymore and was doing her best to survive now.

17 was utterly shocked by that and was shaking a little from his sisters yell, "Holy crap, I never seen her that angry before. Is she actually completely seriously now?" he says to himself.

But Piccolo takes the opportunity and blasted a Ki beam at 17 barely missing him as he dodges it, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you. I think my sister just needs to let out some steam and she will calm back down again. We can just continue our little fight while my sister finishes her little fight as well." he says with Piccolo smiling back and the two's stand off continues.

Back with 18 and Ranch the two stare with deep hated toward one another. 18 is waiting for Ranch to make the next move but rather then immediately attacking again Ranch just smiles, she reaches behind her back and slowly take out her Trunk's old sword. 18 knew what Ranch was intending to do now and she doesn't like it at all.

Ranch finally speaks as she waves the sword around for intimidation, "I think I've soften you up enough already. It's time to finally end this." she says toward 18 with the sword tightly gripped in her hands.

Despite that 18 was not moving and was not afraid of this girl to run away. Ranch then quickly flys toward 18 with her sword on hand as she yells at the android. Once right at her Ranch begins to wildly swing around 18 as she does her best to dodge all of the fast swipes.

Ranch continued swinging and swinging until 18 was back into a corner of the crater. She was having more trouble in dodging the blade and had to resort to blocking it with her arms. Despite her armored skin 18 was starting to get cuts from the sharp blade and was even bleeding a tiny bit by it. 18 try's to go on the offensive again trying to blast Ranch at close range with ki blasts but she continues to dodge every single one of them as she swings her sword.

18 becomes desperate and decides to just go out and starts rapidly punch at Ranch again in the hopes of tiring her out with her unlimited stamina. She punches and punches at her as Ranch uses her free hand and the sword to block the attacks.

Up with Piccolo and 17, they continue with there fight as they start throw bigger and bigger attacks at each other. After a multi-ki blast attack fail to cause any damage, Piccolo resorts going back to just directly attack at 17. Piccolo thinks to himself," I can see Ranch and 18 are going all out on each other. If I can go at 17 at my full strength right now and finally throw 17 while he's holding back, I could possible kill him quickly before Ranch kills 18 that will no doubt make 17 go all out, so I need to do this now." Piccolo thinks to himself knowing he had a small time window.

"Your not getting tired are you. I was hoping that you will at least last until I get..." 17 says but stops when he sees Piccolo blasting right up to him and with both arms smacks 17 down to the ground attacking to quick for him to react.

The intensity of the fall surprised 18 while fighting, "17!" she yells, but that gave Ranch the opportunity to finally stop 18s stand off. She uses her tail to wrap around her leg when she looked away uses her free fist to punch and break 18s left leg. 18 screams in pain from this and gave Ranch the opurtnity to strike again at 18s stomach which forces her to lay on her back on the ground. Ranch then punches with the free hand at 18 in the face over and over again until 18 would no longer move.

As 18 feels the intense pain across her body and face she can hardly look up as Ranch was finally ready to end this. Ranch moves above 18 with her tail holding down her working leg. She raises her sword up with the blade pointing downward as she moves her arms up at a stabbing position. Intending to stab 18 right through the heart.

a few dozen feet away 17 gets himself back up from the ground and sees what Ranch was about to do. He sees his sister not doing anything and was now genuinely worried about her and had to help her, "18! Get up now!" he yells as he attempts fly to fight Ranch. The yelling from her brother woke 18 up and sees what Ranch was doing.

But before 17 can stop Ranch, Piccolo pops up from behind and warps his arm around 17s neck in a chocking position. He learned this position on Namek when Frieza was in this same position that killed Raditz, if he can use all of his strength he might be able to break 17s neck and kill him just as Frieza did before. But 17 wasn't going let Piccolo beat him like this and struggled to stop the Namekian warrior.

Ranch then goes for the kill as she quickly attempts to stab into 18s heart, but the female android was able to stop the before it got to close to her body by holding the sides with both of her hands. The two female fighters now struggle as they hold the sword together with Ranch pushing it down and android 18 trying to push it back up. It was now a struggle to the death with 18 and 17 as the non-android fighters do all they can to finally kill off the androids for good.

"17! Help me!" 18 yells for help from he brother as she starts to losw her grip on the sword.

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now!" 17 yells back as he attempts to throw off Piccolo, but the newly merged Namekian wasn't going to lose his ground now and trues harder to break 17s neck.

Ranch pushs the sword closer and closer down toward 18s chest, now closing in on her clothing, "Now I will avenge my family from you abominations. I will avenge Gohan, I will avenge my mother, and I will avenge my father!" she finally shouts toward 18 as she pushes in harder then ever as 18 is barely able to keep it up. She now fears this will be the end of her life, all this time of playing games and goofing around makes her feel like she wasted her life for nothing and she would have also allow her own twin brother to die by their stupid actions as well. She see her life as empty and she now has to face the consequences of her actions. Which would be death.

Ranch and Piccolo were finally ready to finish them off, but out of nowhere two high powered Ki balls were heading directly for them. Despite their struggles they had no choice but jump out of the way and having both of the androids escape their grasps.

Ranch and Piccolo land back on the ground near each other with androids 17 and 18 flying quickly to 16 attempting to catch there breaths from their near deaths. All of them were wondering where those blasts came from and it wasn't from 16 as he chose not to interfere unless it involve Goku.

Everyone then hear something, it was a laugh, a evil laugh, "hahahahahahahaha...ahahahahaahahahahahaha", it was from none other then Cell himself who had finally showed up to the fight more powerful then ever before.

17 and 18 had no idea what Cell was, but Ranch and Piccolo knew who he was and what he was here for, "Cell!" Ranch shouts in anger for not only her hatred of Cell but for the fact he ruined her kill on 18.

"Dammit were to late, I though we would be able to stop the other androids before he would show up." Piccolo says now unsure what they should do now.

The androids didn't know what to make of Cell, "What the hell is that thing? Is it some sort of bug person?" 17 says

"Great more mutant freaks just what we need." 18 says.

16 remains silent as he looks inside his data banks on Cell for any bit of information on him. He hoped it wasn't what he think it is, but unfortunately it would be what he most feared of.

After finishing his evil laugh Cell finally speaks, "Well well looks like my judgement was right, 18 and 17 are here and still alive and well. Ready to be absorbed." he says toward the androids. He then turns towards Piccolo and Ranch, "It's a good thing I came here in time, you two nearly killed them and would've ruined everything again. I'm not surprised with you Piccolo, but Trunks little girlfriend does surprise me. Who knew some random girl I tossed aside was capable of almost destroying a android one on one without any fancy gadgets from the past." he says to Ranch and Piccolo, with Ranch in particular getting really angry at Cell, "But none of that will matter now, 17 and 18 are mine now so you two can run along now and I won't kill you. For now anyway." Cell continues as he drops into the crater as he powers himself up from all the energy he absorbed from thousands of people he had drained.

Piccolo attempts to stand his ground, "Your not getting past us, with the two of us together me and Ranch are going to kick you ass back into a lab tube you crawled up from, right Ranch?..." he says but received no answer, "Ranch?" he asked again but still no answer. He looks behind him and see Ranch slowly walking in the opposite direction of Cell toward the other androids.

"Mr. Piccolo I'll deal with him later. Right now I need to finish the job I started. Killing android 18 is all I'm concern with now." Ranch answers to Piccolo with 18 looking really scared now but wasn't about to go out without a fight and stands her ground.

"17 were not going to play around this time, we need to fight together this time to kill that crazy bitch." 18 says with 17 who didn't have any words to say about all of this confusing stuff but despite his near strangling from Piccolo, he didn't like the idea of needing help from his sister to beat his enemies. She then looks toward 16, "Number 16, you'll help us out to right?" she asked the big android.

After all of this time 16 finally spook out, "I'm afraid the female Saiyan and the Piccolo-like being is the least of our worries right now. Cell is the one we should all be fleeing away from." he says. This surprised both 17 and 18, was that Cell thing really that powerful and what does it mean by absorbing them?

Back with Ranch she continues to walk slowly toward the android group and contiually ignoring Cell. Cell himself found it amusing, "Am I really not worth fighting here, what did Piccolo call you? Ranch is it." Cell says with Ranch who continually ignoring him, "hahahaha, I expected this from you especially since I was the one who murdered your boyfriend." Cell continues wanting Ranch to fight him.

This actually made Ranch stop as very emotional thoughts start storming her head, "Just ignore him Ranch, he doesn't matter right now. I need to finish the job and kill 18 already and bother with him afterward." she thinks to herself.

Cell continues to try to make Ranch attack him when he noticed Ranch stopped after mentioning Trunks, "Oh my, did I pull a heart string? You are still upset about his death. Well let me tell you it was barely a fight when I fought him, he hardly did any damage to me as I was breaking his bones and he screams in pain. Man all of that screaming it was hilarious, hahahahahahahahaha." Cells mocks and laughes toward Ranch.

It was now getting harder and harder to hold herself back, she knew she had a job to do but how can she just let that thing insult Trunks like that.

"He couldn't even lay a scratch one me with all of his attacks. I didn't even need to use my regeneration in it, thats how pathetic that fight was." Cell continues to mock making Ranch clutch her fists and sword in anger.

Piccolo sees what Cell is trying to do and know he had to stop Ranch, "No Ranch don't listen to him! He's trying make you attack him, don't fall for his bull crap." he says to her but she was so entrench in her hated Cell she couldn't to just walk away anymore.

Cell contiunes his mockery,"What's the matter sweet heart? Still sad that I kill your pathetic boyfriend and that you were even more pathetic to even stop his killer. You and him must have to been the worst defenders the planet has every had, since you had to basically cheat to kill your versions of 17 and 18. Pathetic thats whats you and him were... pathetic."

"You... you ugly bastard... DIE!" Ranch shouts and powers up immediately gripping her sword turns around and blasts her way toward Cell as she shouts in the top of her lungs ready to kill Cell with him just smirking on the other side.

Once right up to Cell Ranch begins to swing wildly at him intending to slice him up into pieces. But Cell just casually dodges the blade, not feeling any dread or fear from the blade or Ranch herself.

Piccolo didn't know what to as he could feel Cells power dwarfs over his and Ranchs so he wasn't even sure if interfering will do any. The other androids above crater were just as indecisive as Piccolo was on Cell and just stood there to watch and see what happens.

Ranch continues to swipe at Cell again and again as he contiunes to dodge the sword. Ranch finally had enough and went for the kill after finally getting a opening and went right for the middle of Cells head. The sword blade quickly cuts through the center of Cells head, through his neck, and through the top half of his body. Unfortunately for her the blade just stopped right in the center of Cell's body losing its momentum and not cutting anymore of his flesh with Cell still smiling despite he was literally split in half on the top half of his body. Ranch attempts to pull the sword up or outward but it was stuck now, unable to get it out.

Cell begins to laugh, "hahahahahaha, did you really think it would be that easy to stop me, from just that one swing of a sword? Your dumber then I thought." Cell continually to mock Ranch somehow being able to speak with both half's of his mouth. Cell then quickly merges and heals his two sides back together again but still has the sword stuck in his chest which Ranch tries with all of her might to get the sword out.

But then Cell quickly wraps his tail around Ranch's hands on the sword. She could no longer get away despite her struggling from Cell. She tries and tries with all of her strength but Cell just stands there and snickers evilly, "This is so amusing, you try and try again and expect to actually accomplish something." he says and starts to walk forward toward her deeper through the sword until he was right up in her face, "I think its time for me to put you in your place." he says, Cell quickly grabs onto Ranch's neck with his left hand, gripping her tight and begins to choke her.

Ranch begins to lose her grip with it sword not having the power to hold it anymore. Cell then removes his tail from her hands with the sword still stuck in his torso. Ranch attempts to remove Cell by grabbing his arm to push him away but it did no good as her strength couldn't match up with Cells.

"You should've stayed in your own timeline. Where I no longer had a place in. After I left, there where no more androids around, your world was finally at peace. All you had to do was stay and go on with your life." Cell says to Ranch as he slowly removes the sword from his body. Once the sword was out it still had Cells green blood on it and the gapping hole it left in his body quickly regenerated itself, "But then you had to follow me all the way out here, where you had no stacks, no benefits, no anything. You thought you had the power to beat me and here we are now." Cell looks at the sword and then grips it at the hilt, "Here's what you get for butting in someones else's business."

Cell then stabs Ranch right through the stomach with her own sword, going right through out of her back with her own blood on the sword. It forced her out of Super Saiyan back into her normal form.

Everyone was horrified by Cells brutality as he continues to mock Ranch, "Now you see the consequences of your actions. It hurts doesn't it, this is just the beginning." Cell then pulls the sword back out and drops it on the ground by his feet, "I think I've had enough of your play thing." and Cell smashes the Sword into two with his foot breaking it.

"No...no...Trunks..." Ranch barely says still chocking from Cell and was in deep pain but not only from physical pain but from emotional pain as well. The sword was her last memory of her Trunks, now its in pieces because she wasn't strong enough to wield it.

"Aw, are you upset I broke your toy. Good, you could use some more suffering in your life. In fact let me give you some more," Cell mocks and quickly shoves his right hand through her stomach wound.

"Aaaah...Aaaaaaahhhh" Ranch screams in pain. Cells hand was now inside her stomach making her suffer as much as possible.

"Like I said before, you should have stayed where you belong. Now suffer for it." Cell says to her as he starts gripping on her insides, torturing her and making her suffer.

"AAAaaaahhhh...AAAaaaahhhhh" she screams as Cell has his sadistic fun.

Piccolo was to still unsure what to do as he thinks to himself, "Damn it, this is what I feared would happen." but he then looks at the other androids who were just as horrified by this display of sadism, "This might be my opportunity to destroy one of the androids while they and Cell are distracted. This might be my last chance to do so." he says as he starts flying toward the androids while out of sight of them but he continues to hear Ranch's screams as she continues to suffer, this conflicts the newly merged being, "But I can't just leave her like this. But how can I, there is no way I can beat Cell at this state, but... but if it was Gohan.." he thinks remembering a simlar situation with Gohan against Nappa. He nearly gave his life to protect Gohan, was he just going to abandon her in similar situation?

Cell continues his fun as Ranch was starting to lose the energy to even scream as she goes quite, "Come now, your not going to die off right now are you. I'm just beginning my fun. Oh well, I guess its time for me to just rip your heart out now." Cell says as he was going deeper for her heart.

But out of nowhere a yellow Ki beam blasts right on Cells right arm blasting it off making Ranch fall onto the ground bleeding out from her wound.

Cell turns and see that it was Piccolo's beam, but it nearly drained all of his power as stands there sweating and breathing heavy.

"Oh Piccolo I forgot you were here. I guess I need to put you in your place as well." Cell says to Piccolo as his hand quickly grows back. But before Cell could act Piccolo flys and yells toward him. Piccolo power punches Cell right in the chest, but this did absolutely nothing to harm Cell as he smiles at the terrified Piccolo, "Was that suppose to hurt? It certainly did not for me." Cell punches him in the chest breaking his ribs and smacks him in the face breaking his neck nearly killing him in only two hits. Piccolo now laid broken along with Ranch, both of earth greatest fighters down unable to stop Cell.

Cell then turns around to see the still horrified androids seeing that their original opponents had just been defeated in just a few attacks. Cell then speaks to them from the crater, "Now that those weak fools had been taken care of, its about time for me to absorb you two now."

18 didn't know what to do now, but 17 wasn't going to that kind of talk from Cell, "I'm going to shove that tail up your ugly ass first before you even get it anywhere near me. So bring it on." 17 insults to Cell ready to fight him.

18 didn't want him to engage, but before she could say anything to her brother 17 jumps down into the crater and runs toward Cell with him running up to him as well.

The two finally clashed with 17 attempting to get a hit on Cell, but unlike Piccolo before Cell dodges all of his punches and proceeds to land some punches on 17 hurting him extremely badly. 17 does his best to keep up with Cell but the green creature continued to beat 17 to a bloody pulp as he lands punch after punch until he throws 17 onto the ground under deep pain.

18 could hardly watch knowing how screwed her brother is, with the broken leg she had from her last fight she isn't going to stand a chance against Cell. She somewhat reflects on what she told Raditz and what he was feeling about 17 going to find Goku and beat and possible kill him up for fun. Now here she is watching her own brother suffering from what 17 was intending to do to Goku. Combined this with the crazy blonde girl she wondered if this was truly karma finally coming up to hit her and her brother hard.

But their silence finally broke when android 16 finally decided to speak again, "17 won't last against Cell any longer, he will be absorbed and Cell will be on his way to become unstoppable." he says though this didn't help with 18s mood.

"Yeah and you don't think I'm aware of that you oversized paperweight. What the hell do you expect me to do? No way I can beat Cell if 17 can. And not with this broken leg" she shouts at 16 not being in the mood to be talking to the static robot.

But then 16 walks toward the edge of the cliff, "I know, that's why I'm going to fight him myself." he answers to 18 who was confused by 16s remark.

"Wait are you serious? Your not just malfunctioning or anything like that are you? What about your directive with Goku?" she asks 16.

16 answers with,"Goku will have to wait, this is more important right now." he finally says to her as he descends down toward Cell and 17.

Cell picks up the nearly helpless 17 as he beaten him up enough to make no longer able to run away, "Now 17 its time you fulfill your destiny, to be next step in my evolution to become the prefect being." he says as his needle of a tail opens up to look cone-like ready to suck up 17. He attempts to finally absorb 17 as he puts his tail over his head but despite the pain he was in 17 refused to give up yet.

"Get your damn tail off of me you green bastard, I'm going to kill you!" 17 yells at Cell but could only laugh as he continues to force his tail in on 17 knowing he going to give up eventually.

But he is there caught off guard by a powerful punch in the face sending him flying into the side on the crater. It was 16 who finally used his unseen strength to free 17 from his grasp.

Both 17 and 18 were impressed by his strength never expecting a younger android model to be able to have that kind of power.

But Cell quickly jumps back up after that hit, "hmmm, I see your a lot stronger then you let on. I guess its about time I have opponent that will be able to fight back." Cell says to 16 as he holds his ground.

"I may be a earlier model, but Doctor Gero made me stronger then any android he made before or after. I will stop you here Cell and you will never achieve prefection." 16 says to Cell as he powers himself up again.

"Is that so? Well then, lets see you try." Cell finally says to 16 and the two fly right toward each other and start there fight. Unlike the others before 16 is able to fightback against Cell as he contiunes landing hits on the green being.

On the other side of the island crater away from 18, Tien and Yamcha were watching the show while laying low.

Yamcha speaks up, "Man this is intense. But I guess it was no surprise that the android doing the least of anything is the strongest of them."

"I agree, but Cell isn't that much weaker. And considering that big ones goal is to kill Goku I'm not sure who to root for here." Tien comments back

But as the two watching the fight the still see Piccolo and Trunks partner unconscious and dying, "Tien we need to do something or there going to die." Yamcha says to Tien but he's reluctant to risk it

"I don't know Yamcha if we go down there Cell could spot us and kill the both of us trying to get them out. They will have to hold on as long as possible until the fight is over otherwise we might just make the situation worst." Tien says with a worried Yamcha looking up toward the sky.

"Come on Krillin hurry up and get that controller before things get ugly." Yamcha says to himself with the two looking back at the fight.

It was a tuff battle for both Cell and 16 as the two were almost equally matched. But 16 was starting to get the upper hand on Cell as he starts getting powerful hits on Cell. Cell tries his best to use his tail to cripple 16 in anyway he can but 16's armored body made him immune to attacks like that along with his non-organic nature.

16 finally grabs Cell by the tail and throws him into the side of cliff breaking off the tail with it. After throwing it away he takes off his two arms and activates his hand cannons and blast with full power on a battered Cell. After a brief powering up period 16 blasts at Cell with two ki blasts leaving a big explosion and a lot of dust and debris behind with no sign of Cell in sight after the dust settled.

Tien, Yamaha, and 18 couldn't believe what they saw , has the unstoppable Cell had been vaporised by Doctor Gero's own creation?

17 was also very impressed, "Good job 16, I would've done it myself eventually but you gave a good show." 17 says not wanting to admit he was scared and still treating this all like a game.

But 16 wasn't convince that was Cell defeated yet, "He's still alive 17. You and 18 need to get out of here as soon as possible and then..." he says until he sees Cell jumping out of the ground right behind 17, "17 RUN!" 16 yells.

But it was to late as 17 turns around and sees the emerged Cell with his his tail healed up and in its cone-like state and covers him up in it, "Let me go! Let me go!" 17 yells as he is being consumed by the green bio creation.

16 attempts to use his super speed to stop Cell but it was no use. His tail already swallowed him whole with 17 being pushed into Cells main body. Despite 17s resistance he is unable to get out of Cell and is absorbed into his body.

Cells energy begins to spike, "Yes...Yes...Yes! I can feel the power inside me now. Time for the new and improved Cell! Hahahahahaha" Cell yells and laughs as a bright energy begins to cover his body as his body quickly transforms.

His body begins to morph into a more humanoid form as his more bug like features begin to rescind as his power continues to climb higher and higher then it was before. Soon enough the light dies off and everyone now sees the newer and improved Cell in a now semi-prefect form.

No one could believe how powerful he is right now and he wasn't even finished yet all that he needs now is 18.

Cell looks at himself and evilly smiles and finally says, "I have achieve the next step of my evolution. I only need one more thing and I shall be completed prefect being. haahahahahahahahaha."

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm sorry for how long took not only was I suffering from writers block for a bit but I had stuff to do in real life that distracted me and I hate to admit it but I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Hopeful I can get the next chapter out faster but we will see.**

 **I also want to address some things about my story that some might be asking about. First some are asking about why Raditz is suddenly calling Goku by his earth name now instead of Kakarot. Well that was intentional as way to show Raditz's development with Goku since he and Goku grew close together when they both had finally defeated Frieza and Cold. Showing that he now respects his brother and is willing to say his preferred name now seeing him as a person rather then an object that the Saiyans can used to destroy Civilizations. Raditz is also not as prideful of his culture as Vegeta is being the prince of the Saiyans he's retaining whatever Saiyan culture he can as well as well as not caring about what Goku thinks. Plus Raditz had been living next door to Goku for three years at this point so he has gotten used to saying his earth name by now.**

 **Someone has also asked me about the Dragon ball movies. Since MasokoX had recently done a video on Raditz in the movies, he's wondering if I will do the same thing. Well to be frank, I never watched any of the movies (except for the new Broly one) and I have no real interest in them since from what I've looked up about them they can't fit anywhere in the main story and don't fit anywhere so I see no real point in doing them. The only exceptions are with Battle of the gods and Resurrection F, but those stories were adapted in the Super anime so I'm going to do those stories anyway but I'm going by there anime counterparts not there movie ones.**

 **I'm also not doing GT. It doesn't fit in canon with Super and I never watched all of GT myself and have no interest in watching all of it, so I won't be writing about that. However despite that I do intend to use Super Saiyan 4 later in the story so don't worry about me ignoring that. I won't say when but it will happen eventually.**

 **And about the new Broly movie, it will be tricky to fit considering it is considered canon with the main series now. I am probably going to write that movie arcs after the tournament of power arc but it will be a bit different then the movie but I won't spoil what is different.**

 **And while we are on topic on that movie I might as well address this, the Dragon ball minus manga or the Broly movies counterpart is not canon in my work, I do not like all of the changes the story did to Bardocks character and Goku's backstory. So I'm basically ignoring it with one exception, Raditz and Goku's mother Gine, she is canon here and she is still in a relationship with Bardock before they all died on planet Vegeta (and yeah Bardock does die there with planet Vegeta and does not go back in time.), but its a little more of a disfunctional relationship then the one that it is shown in minus.**

 **Again thanks for the support and I hope I can finally stop my procrastination and finally get on with this story.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Perfect Being

**Chapter 24: The Prefect Being.**

Up at earths lookout point everyone was horrified by the new power that has formed below. Raditz, Gohan, and Goku knew full well that was the newly remade Cell. But the were not just horrified by Cell, they can feel that Piccolo and Trunks partner ki falling like a rock and were bleeding out and dying.

Gohan was the most concern by this, "No Piccolo and Ra...ra... that girl, they are going to die soon. We need to help them now dad and uncle Raditz." he bags to them also trying his best to keep Ranchs identity a secret as she wanted it.

"Gohan no we will not stand a chance against cell, we would just be throwing our lives away. We need to get stronger first before we can even lay a finger on Cell." Goku says to his son.

"But they will die before Vegeta and Trunks finally get out. We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Gohan starts to shout to his dad now seeing all of this to much alike Namek with Frieza where standing around got his uncle killed.

But his uncle Raditz spoke up, "Your both right, neither of those two will not be surviving long if we don't do something soon, however going in now will get us killed. We will need to wait for the right time to quickly act." he says trying to calm them both down.

But Gohan was still uneasy by the whole thing, "I understand Uncle Raditz, but when will that time be the right time? They don't have enough left in them." he asked his Uncle.

"We just need to wait and see. Hopeful we will get that opening soon. I just hope they can both hold on to their lives enough until the right time." Raditz says as the three look down from the lookout point as they watch and hope that they can find that right moment before its to late.

* * *

Android 16 continues to look terrified as the Semi-perfect Cell smiles toward android 18.

Android 16 acted quickly and grabbed on to 18's arm and attempts to make a run for it, "Come 18! We need to get as far from here as possible!" 16 yells at 18 but despite the fact he was dragging her along 18's broken leg was making this more difficult to getting far.

But Cell in a blink of an eye flys right in front of the two scared androids finding the whole thing amusing, "There's no point in running, why don't you stand aside and allow me to achieve my destiny already. I've waited years for this already." Cell intimates toward the two.

But 16 wasn't going to go out without a fight first and immediately attacks Cell as soon as he finished that sentence and punches him right in the face. But to 16's surprise the punch did absolutely nothing, not even making Cell flinch.

Cell then smugly smiles back with a fist in his face, he raises his arm up, and blasts right at 16's head. Making him fly a few dozen feet away with part of his android head now exposed and damaged, falling flat on the ground.

18 could hardly move a muscle by how much fear she is feeling right now, what was she going to do against Cell now? She quickly walks backwards at Cell as he moves closer her forcing 18 to continue to slowly step back herself, "Now my pretty, it's just you and me now. Why don't you stop this nonsense and just allow me to absorb you already. You might even see your little brother again if you do... maybe.. hahahahahah." Cell intimidates and laughs at 18 wanting to have his fun first before completing himself.

Up on the crater wall, Yamcha were starting to panic knowing this situation will get worse if they don't do something, "This is really bad Tien, if Piccolo, the future girl, or the other androids couldn't take Cell down, how are we suppose to stop him ourselves?" But Tien was silent as he thought to himself, he was unsure if this was even a good idea, but it was all he can think of and it may be a fatal one, "Tien! Come on, if you have thought of a plan at least tell me about it?" Yamcha asked Tien again wondering why he was so silent.

"Yamcha, I won't be able to kill Cell or 18 first. But I can at least keep him distracted for a while. I hate to say it but this may cost me my life." he says to Yamcha. Yamcha didn't like the sound of this but they have no other options left so he listen in on Tiens plan.

Back with Cell and 18 the two continue to walk slowly toward and away from each other waiting to see if one or the other will react first.

Cell finally speaks up, "This was fun for a little while but now I'm getting bored. Just give up already." he says to 18 who was now putting her hand on her chest.

"Don't try me Cell! You know full well Dr. Gero putted bombs in all of his creations including me. Get any closer and I'll set my off." 18 threats to Cell.

But Cell wasn't worried about it, "Go ahead and try. My speed far exceeds yours, I'll absorb you into me first long before you are able to activate that bomb first." he mocks to 18 who didn't know what to do now as she didn't know if Cell was just bluffing or actual means it. Judging how he's acted so far it might be the former.

But Cell had enough of it, "Alright forget this already! Time for..." Cell says but he stops when he sees a red energy ball heading his way until it finally landed in front of him. It was Yamcha using the Kai-o-Ken

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha yells and goes all out on Cell, hitting him multiple times all over Cells upper torso doing his best to do some form of damage to him. Yamcha contiunes to use multiple quick paced moves on Cell using all the energy he has. But as Yamcha was trying as hard as he can, Cell just stands there blankly looking at him undamaged from Yamcha's attacks doing absolutely nothing.

Yamcha continues his pointless beating until the Kai-O-Ken drains him out. He finally stops and starts breathing heavily from exhaustion. Yamcha finally looks up at an unamused Cell, not happy of the interruption, "Is this some kind of joke? Your so weak, what were you expecting to accomplish? Your nothing compared to me." Cell says as he raises his hand up charging a attack.

Yamcha was horrified at first until he looks up and smiles, "That's easy to answer, I make a good distraction." he answers confusing Cell.

"Huh? Distraction? what are you...?" Cell asked but Yamcha interupts him.

"Tien NOW!" Yamcha shouts and jumps away as Cell turns around to see what hes talking about. He didn't see anything until he looks up to see a Tien flying with his hands forming a triangle

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien shouts and with all of his energy he blasts a huge energy attack on Cell and creating a giant deep hole in the ground. The force making even 18 and Yamcha tremble from the power.

When the blast died down, Yamcha knew what to do next and went after Piccolo and Ranch hoping to get them to out of there.

Once he picks them up and looks toward a scared 18, "I can't belive I'm saying this to you. But you and 16 need to get out of here now!" he shouts to 18 who was still confused by all of this.

Tien then yells at her himself, "I can't hold him forever! RUN!" Tien shouts down at her and Cell after recovering attempts to engage Tien but he continued on his super attack on Cell over and over again keeping him down and pushing him further into the crater.

18 finally runs toward a damaged 16 and despite her injuries she and 16 fly away from this island, hoping to get as far away as they can form Cell. Yamcha does the same thing going in the opposite direction hoping to at least get to Kame house before Tien had enough.

* * *

High above the earth the Saiyan brothers were watching the whole thing taking place with Gohan doing his best to calm himself down from all of this. The floating outposts magic allows those looking down from the earth god's palace to see the mortals actions.

Both looked worried, but Goku was the most worried about Tien, "Damn it Tien, he's going to get himself killed by repeatedly doing that move." Goku says very worried about his friend knowing now with earth dragon balls gone Tiens death can now be a permant one.

Though Raditz was a little relieved by the act, "At least he's stoping Cell, we need all the extra time right now and he's buying us it now." he says but he looks worried again when he looks back at Yamcha carrying the severely injured Piccolo and Ranch, "Those two don't have that time though, We need to get them here now." he continues.

But Goku was troubled about that, "Hold on there, if Cell gets to you.." he says but Raditz interrupts him

"Cell won't get to me, I can be in and out as quickly as possible to get Piccolo and the girl to safety. You need to focus on Tien and get him once he can't take it anymore." Raditz tells his brother.

Goku didn't like any of this especially how Tien was throwing his life away but with both of their teleport powers they can save everyone quickly, "Ok Raditz, just make sure your out before Tien gives out." he asked of his brother with him nodding back. Goku then looks to his son, "Gohan go to Korin as soon as possible to get more Senzu beans, they will all need them quickly." he orders Gohan with him nodding in agreement.

Raditz then places his fingers on his forehead and teleports to Yamcha.

* * *

Raditz pops up right in front of the flying Yamcha, he was frighten at first thinking it was Cell but is immediately relieved that it was Raditz, "Good lord Raditz, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Yamcha says to Raditz.

"Listen we don't have time to chat, hand me Piccolo and the girl and I'll get them healed quickly." Raditz says to Yamcha which he hands them both over without question knowing they will be healed by Senzu beans.

"Tien is also still out there barely able to..." Yamcha says until Raditz inturpts him.

"Yes I know, Goku will get him quickly when he gets the opportunity to. Right now I need you to go back to Kame house and get my family and Chi Chi out of here as far as you can." Raditz finally says to Yamcha wanting to calm him down as well as wanting to get his family to safety from this dangerous area.

Yamcha nods in agreement, "Ok I'll take everyone to Bulma's place, they will be safe there away from Cell." he finally says to Raditz as he immediately teleports back to the outpost.

Back with Tien his attacks have almost drain the last of his life as he keeps Cell at bay.

Cell grows angrier and angrier by this annoyance and was ready to just blow the area from the bottom up knowing full well his prey was far out of there.

But after one more large blast, Tien's body had enough and stopped was forced to stop his attacks. He passes out and quickly falls down. Cell was no longer stunned and from his anger he blasts a giant Ki attack upward to kill Tien.

But in the nick of time Goku appears right by Tien, grabs him, and teleported him out right before Cells Ki attack come up and explodes destroying the rest of the island with the area now all covered by the sea.

Cell emerges from the water and looks around, "I know you haven't gone to far 18. I will find you and finally achieve my destiny!" he shouts out and flys off to find other islands to find them.

* * *

Goku appears back at the outpost with Tien and placed him along with Piccolo and Ranch all three barely holding on to life, "That was to close Raditz, we almost got caught in Cells blast." Goku says, "but at least we know Cell's perfection has at least been delayed a little longer." he continues.

Gohan finally appears with the senzu beans from Korin tower. Goku and Raditz quickly gives the three of there injured combatants the senzu beans instantly healing there horrible injuries.

Goku was happy to see all of them recovering, "That was close guys you nearly scared us out of our minds, especially you Tien that was a pretty crazy thing to do." he says to them in a more cheerful tone then before.

Gohan speaks his thankfulness as well, "Yeah we almost thought all of you would've died, but at least you guys are all okay now and android 18 was able to escape Cell."

Though Piccolo wasn't completely at ease, "Still we only slowed Cell down, the other androids won't be able to far enough from Cell for him to able find them, we either need to destroy 18 or kill Cell as soon as possible." he says to everyone.

Everyone was silent, they all understood what Piccolo is saying and they are unsure themselves if they can find a way to even hold out against Cell at his very powerful state. The most upset of all of them though was Ranch who remained mostly silent since she got healed with an angry look on her face.

She continues to look at the ground and finally sat down on her shins, until she finally lets out her rage and smashes her fists into the ground leaving a with a bunch of large cracks on the ground drawing the others attention, "How could I've been so foolish, I should've killed 18 when I had the chance but I threw it all away trying to kill Cell. This is all my fault, I failed all of you. Especially Trunks." she says out loud to everyone, not only feeling broken by her failure but also allowing her timelines Trunks sword to be destroyed and whats left of it was now lost in the sea.

The others were mostly silent knowing how damage the girl was feeling but Piccolo was the first to speak out to her, "Don't feel to bad about yourself, I was in that same battle and I fail to kill either android myself. I also should've destroyed Cell before he absorbed more innocent people in the last few days but I failed to find him." he says to comfort her.

Tien also speaks up, "We are not completely out of options yet. Bulma apparently finished the shut down controller and Krillin was off getting it while you two fought. So there is still hope yet." he says giving the others some confidence back with some hope of stopping the Androids.

But as they are trying to think of another strategy they all hear Mr. Popo shouting, "Goku, Raditz, everyone! Come, I believe Vegeta and Trunks are about to come out of the time chamber!" He drew everyones attention and they all followed the minor god to the time chamber.

They all soon gather near the entrance with a timer above the door set on zero. After a little bit of tense waiting the door finally opens, "Hey everyone, sorry to keep you all waiting." said a familiar voice as a figure walks out of the chamber. It was Trunks, with longer hair and tattered clothes from his year of endless training.

Following suit was Vegeta who also comes out of the chamber with tattered clothes as with his still ever present angry face.

Everyone can feel there new found power. It was incredible and they were just in there normal states, the could only imagine what they will be like as Super Saiyans.

Gohan was the first to respond to the two, "So how did it go Trunks?" he asked.

Trunks respond immediately, "Well it seemed that dad was able to push past the Super Saiyan barrier in just two months in there, but that wasn't good enough for him. So for the rest of the time he's been..."

"Been What?" Vegeta quickly says to Trunks, surprising him and the others, "You said more then enough." he continues, Vegeta saw no point in continuing to speak about his and his sons time in the chamber as well as not wanting Raditz to know anything when it's his turn so he will continue be ahead of him by a margin once more.

Piccolo decided to speak up to Vegeta and inform him on the situation, "Well during your year long training session, Cell absorbed one of the androids and now his power has grown tenfold unfortunately. So he's not to be underestimated." he says to the two.

But Vegeta just smugly smiles, "Good, I've been hoping for a worthy opponent after such a long time. You all might as well not waste your time in the chamber, I'll squish that bug like nothing with my power." he brags to everyone.

The group were surprised to how little Vegeta was concern about Cell. They all knew he was more powerful now, but was he and Trunks strong enough to beat a ever more powerful Cell?

Raditz just rolls his eyes from Vegeta's boasting, "Yeah and you said similar things after your three other years of training before this and you nearly died once by a mutated zombie Nappa and got your ass kicked by a android punk." he insults to Vegeta.

Vegeta just looks angrily at Raditz and gives him a angry stare, "Watch your tongue peasant, you should respect your royal superior in every way." he says back at Raditz. The two would've continued insulting each other but they both saw it as a waste of time, Vegeta saw himself as the best and didn't care what his former subornate thought, and Raditz knew that he was outclassed again and Vegeta can beat him without any effort until he had his turn in the chamber.

Trunks also noticed Ranch had tattered clothing like his but she wasn't in the chamber like him. he finally spoke up to her about it, "You look like you have been through a fight Ranch, did Cell or the androids attempt to directly attack you or were you trying to protect our families from them?" he asked her.

"No Trunks, while Piccolo was trying to beat android 17, I directly attacked android 18 and attempted to kill her myself." Ranch answered shocking Trunks a bit.

"What!? What were you thinking? I thought we agreed to not directly fight the androids until we were all ready? You could've gotten yourself killed. How could you break our promise like that?" Trunks scolds to Ranch with her getting depressed thoughts.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I thought I was strong enough to kill her and I almost did but I allowed my emotions to get in the way and allowed Cell to get in my head and... and... I lost your sword because of it. I figure since I was the most expendable one here it wouldn't have mattered at all if I died or not." she apologized to Trunks in a sad voice with her nearly crying, though the last part made Trunks worried about Ranch,"most expendable?" she said to describe herself. Trunks was really worried about her mind and wellbeing.

Trunks remained silent but Piccolo finally spoke up in her defense, "She was quiet the powerful warrior Trunks, she nearly beaten 18 all by herself and never stood down no matter how many threats she being given to her." he says to Trunks giving his support to Ranch.

Trunks looked back at Ranch who had a tear in her eye, the loss had really took a toll on her spirit. She knew Ranch has been through a lot in the future and had even more bad experiences with Cell and the death of her timelines Trunks. Trunks decided to put aside the issue and comforted his partner, "Look don't make a big deal about, we can put all of that behind us. Me and my father now possessed the strength to fight them now and you and Mr. Raditz can now take your turns in the chamber and we can finally fight together evenly." he says to Ranch, making her smile after she wipes the tear away.

"Alright Trunks, fair enough we will all get strong together and we will beat any threat between us." she says happily to Trunks with him now happier as well.

But then Goku butts in, "Well hold on a second you two. Don't you guys remember, it's me and Gohan's turn now. So me and him are up next and afterwards will be Raditz and your partners turn." he reminds them.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Training a whole year in there can make you forget things." Trunks says.

But then Vegeta spoke up again, "Like I said before, it doesn't matter. You will all be wasting your times since I will be the one to kill Cell myself with no trouble. And I will not need any help from Kakarot, my son's girlfriend, and especially not from Raditz." Vegeta says to everyone.

Both Ranch and Trunks blushed in embarrassment when Vegeta called Ranch Trunk's girlfriend, "Oh nononono, we.. we are just friends to each other." Trunks says in denial

"Yeah yeah, just friends nothing more nothing less." Ranch quickly denies it at the same time

"Whatever the case is, I will be the one victorious on this day as the universes strongest being and not that pest." Vegeta continues to brag.

But before any more of that could continued everyone heard a voice, "Hey guys hello? Is anyone there, you have a visitor."

Everyone ran out of the temple to the voice and it turns out to be Bulma who had came up there with her plane with baby Trunks. Normally most planes and rockets would be repelled out of the sky if they got anywhere near the lookout point, but due to lack of an earth God to watch over, any protection magic has vanished allowing anyone to get to the temple.

"Oh there you are guys." Bulma says as the group come out of the temple.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked

"Krillin told me where you guys were at and I figure I see what all of you are doing. I see future Trunks and Vegeta changed a bit." Bulma answers them though Vegeta was lacking any patience.

"Whatever woman, just get to the point." Vegeta demands.

"Alright alright Mr. impatient." Bulma says to Vegeta and looked toward the others as she takes out a capsule, "Vegeta asked me to get his new battle armor to fight in. And since I knew all of you will be fighting I might as well get uniforms for everyone else." she says and releases the capsule revealing crate with Saiyan armor in it.

Vegeta quickly puts on his and Trunks follows suit. Raditz puts on the only set with a tail opening in it that looks just like his old armor. Goku and Gohan put on armor as well figuring it might be useful for when they train in the chamber.

Ranch however looked at the armor and sees that they are all men's armor and wouldn't fit her at all. Bulma noticed and threw out another capsule that revealed a smaller box.

Ranch quickly looked into it, "What is this Ms Briefs?" she asked.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't fit in any of the smelly mens stuff. So I designed female Saiyan armor myself to fit you specifically." Bulma answers and Ranch quickly puts on the armor as it free from fits on her female body just it did with the others armor. Bulma also s left a opening at the back so Ranchs tail can be out like Raditz's. Thankfully for her no one questioned her about the tail or her Saiyan heritage.

The only ones to not put armor on are Piccolo and Tien, "Why aren't you two putting anything on Mr. Piccolo and Tien?" Ranch asked them.

Piccolo quickly answered, "I don't need armor, it will only slow me down.".

Tien followed suit with a more personal reason, "And I don't want to wear anything Saiyan related. I rather fight in anything else then what Vegeta's fights in.".

Vegeta just smugly smiles and start to walk near the edge of the lookout, "I think I wasted enough time with you weaklings. It's time for me to show Cell who is the real perfect being." he quickly jumps over the floating palace and blasts full speed ahead toward Cell.

"I guess that's a sign for me to get going to." Trunks responds walking near the edge as well.

But before he left Goku made him stop, "Wait a second Trunks, you might need these before you go off fighting Cell," he says as shows him two Senzu beans.

Trunks takes the healing beans from Goku's hand and puts them in his armors pocket, "Thanks Goku, these will be lifesavers for us." he thanks to Goku but before he lift off again Ranch grabbed his arm to say something to him first.

"Look Trunks, you don't have to do anything reckless out there. If your father really wants to fight Cell alone then let him. And if things go bad you can just run away as fast as you can and you just abandon Vegeta if you have to." Ranch advises Trunks.

"I understand your concern, but I have no intention of abandoning anybody including my father." he responds

"Are you serious Trunks, your father is a evil bastard who doesn't even care about his own family. Are you really willing to waste your life on him if the situation comes to it?" Ranch continues to argue with Trunks but he wasn't stepping down.

"I agree, Vegeta is a evil bastard, but I have allowed too many people in my life be killed off as I run away from trouble. I'm done with people dying on my watch. I'm going to stop this one way or the other." he finishes and starts to lift off.

"Trunks please don't!" Ranch yells but before she could finish Trunks flys off to meet up with Vegeta, "don't die on my watch either." she quietly says to herself as she worries for Trunk's life.

Everyone was mostly silent for a few seconds until Goku spoke up again, "Well then, unless anyone else has anything else important to say I think its time for some training. Gohan are you ready to go?" he says toward his son.

"Yes dad I'm ready." Gohan responds.

Raditz did have one thing to say, "Just make sure the both of you get out stronger then Vegeta . I'm afraid what will happen afterwards, if he does somehow beat Cell." he says to his brother concerned with Vegeta knowing him to well.

"Don't worry bro, me and Gohan will be stronger then ever once we are done in there. And you will get your turn next." Goku responds with Raditz smiling back at his brother knowing well he will come out stronger.

"Good luck to the both of you then and get out before Vegeta decides to blow up the planet again." Raditz jokingly says to the two.

Goku and Gohan then follow Mr. Popo toward the time chamber as they start there 2 years of training.

* * *

After a few minutes rest from this stressful time. The group move toward the edge of the lookout point to observe the upcoming fight.

Though Ranch didn't know how it worked, "So um.. Mr. Piccolo how do I see anything from up here I just see endless clouds?" she asked him Bulma was wondering the same as well as she wanted to see the fight to.

"You have to be thinking of what you want to look for. And this temple will show it to you. This was how Kame observed the people of earth without having to leave here often." Piccolo answered.

"Ok Mr. Piccolo." she responds and trys harder to think about what she wants to look for. She doesn't want to think about Cell but if she is going to see anything she will have to. After a minute of concentration though she finally gets to see something through the clouds. It was blurry at first but after some more focus it finally became clear. She sees Cell flying across and destroying various islands looking for the other androids.

* * *

Cell has spent most of this time trying find android 18 and 16. He knew they couldn't have gone far with his super-speed and has been blasting island to draw them out, but Cell was starting to loss his patience as island after island is vaporized with no sign of her or 16 anywhere.

Cell then speaks out loud, "I know your out there somewhere 18 there no point in hiding anymore, you knew this is enviable so stop this nonsense now!" he shouts out toward the distance, but can't see anything comeout of hiding anywhere.

Cell growled in angry until he finally lets out his rage as he blows up another island below him, "WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouts out from the top of his lungs that can be heard for miles.

Androids 18 and 16 heard it quite well as they hid out on one of the last islands Cell hasn't destroyed. Both were in deep fear of him.

18 knew couldn't stand around any longer, "That freak is going to find us soon, we need to get out of here 16, aaaaahhhh," she yells in pain from her still broken leg.

"No 18, we're safe here for now, he can't track your Ki and neither of us will be able to get far with mine and your injuries. He won't kill you no matter how much he will says he will, he needs you to become prefect so your to valuable for him to kill." 16 warns 18, he knows everything about Cell from Dr. Hero's records so he knows hes pretty much invincible now and it will only get worse if he absorbs 18.

"So we are just sit our asses out her and wait him to blow us up and then..." 18 says but she stops when she feels a presence above the island. She sat down next to 16 and looks above high in the sky and see's a figure. It was Cell finally at there island.

Up with Cell he looks down at the island and smiles, "The last one, I would've saw 18 flying out from my other blasts and there is no way she escaped further away without me noticing. It looks like my search is finally done." he says to himself as he descends near the island as he continues to look for 18.

18 herself could hardly contain her fear as the mutated bug android scans the area like a hawk looking for his prey to attack, "This is foolish 16 were getting the hell out of here." she says as she attempts to move 16.

"No 18 if we just fly out now, he'll immediately spot us. We need to stay low and hope that he will leave once he finds nothing." 16 protests.

18 didn't like this at all, but she knew 16 had a point and with there injuries they will not be able to outrun Cell, hope is the only thing they have left to hold on to and they only have so much of it.

Back with Cell he contiunes to scan the island but sees nothing he decided to just end this and raises his hand prepared to blow away parts of the island to draw her out he didn't care if it injure or harmed her, being alive is all that concerned Cell and nothing else, "Your my now." he says to himself ready to blast the entire island.

But as he was charging he suddenly stopped after feeling not one but two giant power levels heading his way. It was enough to surprise and draw his attention turning towards the powers.

And in only a few seconds the first power flew right in front of Cell, Vegeta. Cell was both confused and somewhat nervous at the same time despite the fact this was the first time meeting him face to face, "Wh..what? Vegeta." he says to him.

The Saiyan Prince just smugly smiles at him with his Super Saiyan mode on, "Yes the one and only."

Cell still couldn't understand how he got this powerful this quickly from what data he had on him, but despite his confusion Cell calmed himself down and smugly smiles back to Vegeta, "So Vegeta is this where you spout that same nonsense that you will defeat me?" he asked Vegeta.

"Defeat? Ha! You think that's all I'm going to do with you? How about me killing you then blasting your corpse into a billions pieces and afterwards piss all over whats left of that." Vegeta boasts toward Cell who is just as equally amused.

"hahahaha, Really? I like to see you try." Cell boasts back not scared of Vegeta. But to surprised him even more he finally sees that other power coming its way. This time being Trunks who was also in his super Saiyan form, "Ah, so the son to the father finally showed up. I see you've also grow in power Trunks." he says to Trunks, "But again that won't matter, I've already disposed of your little girlfriend earlier so don't expect me to take you seriously.

"She's not my girlf..." Trunks attempts to say but gets interrupted.

"He's not important here, my son is merely but a spectator for our fight. I would actually be more offended if he decided to but in." Vegeta says with Cell who was continually amused as the three descend to the ground.

As this was going on 18 watches from afar with the two still too injured and frightened to make a break for it. 18 didn't understand why Vegeta thinks he has any chance considering how she saw her brother beat the living crap out of him a few days ago, what made Vegeta think he have a chance against Cell?

Vegeta continues boasting, "Now how about you watch close Cell. I'm going to easily wipe that smirk off your face.", Vegeta then moved his body into a power up stance and in only few seconds starts to raise his power. Vegeta starts to shout higher and higher as the power builds up within him. The ground begins to shake, rocks start to float, and energy ki lighting starts to emit out of the princes body. Cell didnt react to it at first, but his smudged smile quickly went away as Vegeta's levels start to skyrocket as a bright beam of light starts to envelop Vegeta.

Vegeta's body was also changing as his body grows larger and his muscles get wider and thicker then before. The beam of light finally explodes into nothingness as dust and smoke cover Vegeta. Once it finally disappears both Cell and android 18 were horried to see the final result. Vegeta had indeed surpass Super Saiyan with power that even passes Cells strength at this point and Cell himself knew it.

And before everyone could comprehend the prince's power, Vegeta immediately strikes at Cell below the chest. Causing great pain to the Android.

Vegeta continues to smile as he continues to have his fist deep in Cells body, "What's wrong? Need me to say go first?" he mocks to Cell as he jumps back away in pain. But before Cell can get his focus back, Vegeta jumps at him again punching him the gut as well as throwing him up in the air. Vegeta was showing no mercy on Cell as he continues to punch and throw around Cell all over the island causing pain to all parts of Cell unable to fight back as Vegeta continues to strike hard and fast.

Vegeta punches and punches Cell over and over, as both Trunks and 18 watches as Vegeta beats the once invincible Cell to a pulp.

Vegeta stop for a second just see what Cell has on him. After finally getting time to recover Cell gets the opportunity to fight back, but despite his speed and strength Vegeta just casually dodges Cell fists. No matter how many throws, Cell can't even touch Vegeta. The prince just finds this whole thing amusing and starts punching back at Cell with great power in each and everyone of them.

While this was going on Krillin had finally made it to the island with the shut down controller after feeling Vegeta's energy, "Ok so this must be where the last android is at. Oh man I can't believe how strong Vegeta is now. No no Krillin you need to stay focus, just find the android, get close to her for the signal to be in range and everything will be better at the end. I hope." Krillin says to himself scared out of his mind to be surrounded by such titans of strength, but he knew he had a mission and see to press forward very low and very quietly to find android 18.

Back with the high Cell continues to try to at least hit Vegeta, but once he finally did seem to get a hit Vegeta he barely flinched and returns the favor by smacking away Cell as he continues his beating on him, "Is this really it? Is this really all a super powered being can muster?" Vegeta mocks to Cell as the semi-perfect being gets thrown around like nothing. He knew it was only matter of time before Vegeta gets bored and just blow him up. He knew this one on one fight isn't going to work as after some time thinking in between the beatings, Cell finally had a idea, instead of fighting him he would exploit Vegeta's ultimate weakness, his ego.

* * *

At the lookout, everyone saw everything including Vegeta beating Cell like a rag doll and Krillin finally approaching the island.

Tien speaks up about this, "I can't believe how much stronger Vegeta has gotten in just one year, he can really beat Cell now." he says in a happier tone then before.

Ranch was equally confident as well, "Yes, this is prefect, Trunks dad can finally kill that monster as well as that bitch 18 and this timeline will forever be safe."

But Piccolo and Raditz had there doubts especially Raditz, "He can beat Cell, but I know Vegeta to well. He doesn't like it when battles are to easy when he's fighting for fun. He would do anything to get his adrenaline rush as long as he's ahead. Half of you saw it with how he acted when he first came to earth." he says to the group. It made them feel more worried about Vegeta's wildcard nature.

But Tien still had some confidence in the battle, "Well even then we still have Krillin out there, as long as he destroys 18 it won't matter what Vegeta does afterwards."

"Either way there isn't anything we can do about it right now, we just have to watch and see what happens next." Piccolo says himself.

But as they were talking Ranch noticed something off, "Hey guys, look back here it looks like Vegeta and Cell stopped fighting and are just talking to each other?"

The others wondered what she was talking about and turned back around to look below to see what Cell and Vegeta are even discussing.

* * *

"So bug are you serious about this absorbing thing? If you get to do this, you will grow stronger then ever before?" Vegeta asked Cell

"Yes just as Dr. Gero's computer designed me to do, I will become prefect and you shall finally have yourself a worthy opponent to fight. You don't want to just win, you want prove to yourself who is truly the strongest in the universe and if you destroy me without my transformation then you shall never know if that is even true. Imagine living with yourself never knowing the truth of who is really the strongest." Cell says as he tries to convince Vegeta to stop fighting him for now and allow him to become prefect, "So what do you say Vegeta, will you finally prove yourself? Or allow yourself to be forever in the dark?" Cell continues making Vegeta contemplate himself if he really wants to do this. And unfortunately to everyone after a minute of thinking he was.

"Alright, bug you sparked my curiosity. Would you please continue?" Vegeta ask. Cell smiles back knowing he now Vegeta had bought his bait and was ready to pull on his hook.

* * *

Back at the temple things were started to get more intense, "Is Trunks dad really that stupid?!" Ranch yells out loud angry for the fact that Vegeta would even think about doing this at all.

Raditz comments, "This was no surprise to me at all, like I said Vegeta always wants to fight hard opponents. At least we still have Krillin with that controller and after he activates it he can kill the other Android and the threat will be neutralized for good." Despite Raditz calm look right now he was secretly growing nervous by this new change of events. His family was in danger and they have only one chance left to prevent all of there lives to at risk, so Krillin was there only hope right now.

And as they were discussing Krillin, the short fighter himself had finally found android 18.

Krillin was laying low after spotting 18 who was watching the Cell and Vegeta fight. He was slowing moving his way toward her on foot doing his best to stay hidden as he needed to at least be 30 feet near the android for the device to work.

The others at the lookout were anxious over this hoping Krillin will not be spotted, "He's almost to them all he needs to do now is not get caught, press that button, and blast that thing away." Piccolo comments as they wait for Krillin to final make his move.

After some careful sneaking around Krillin does finally get about 30 feet near 18. All that was left was to push the button with everyone at the lookout watching afar.

"Prefect Krillin can just press the button now and kill that bitch now." Ranch says happy to see 18 die again in here eyes.

They all wait for the that critical moment for Krillin to push the button, but something was wrong, "Why? Why is he not pressing the button?" Ranch asked.

Raditz was just as clueless as Ranch was, "I don't know, what's he waiting for?"

They continue to watch as Krillin's fingers were all on the controller ready to push, but he was not pushing any button, "Krillin now! Push it!" Raditz shouts out loud hoping that Krillin would finally stop waiting.

None of the lookout crew hand any idea what Krillin was really thinking at that very moment, they all only see 18 as a cold killing machine, but Krillin saw something different. He sees a innocent girl being transformed by a evil mad scientist and 18 and partner 17 were only clueless of there place in the world and all they have done was make things worse for them by continually attacking them despite not doing anything wrong yet. Was he now going to kill a misguided young woman just because of fear. He had no idea what should he choose now, will he follow his mind and push the pushing the button to end the threat forever or will he follow his heart to not murder a helpless young woman.

The outlook crew were loosing patience with Krillin, "Krillin what are you waiting for? Push the damn thing now!" Raditz yells hoping Krillin will actually follow through despite Krillin not being able hear any of it. Raditz was the most anxious of all of them thinking about his family, his wife and daughter in danger by this threat and his most hated rivial Vegeta was actually going to follow through Cell to become prefect. Krillins action will only be the only thing to stop this threat for good and he was hesitate to just push the stupid button.

Krillin's hands continue to shake and shake as his mind contiunes to conflict itself, all he sees now are images of 18 sparing him and kissing him, he does all he can to get the image out of his head but he couldn't help himself. Save, Kill, Save, Kill that decision was going over and over again and he can't make up his mind as he tears itself apart by his emotions.

Finally that struggle came to an end Krillin finally made up his mind, he removes his fingers off the button and drops the controller.

Everyone in the out posted were completely shocked by this especially Raditz, "What the hell is that idiot doing!?"

"Did he just? No don't tell me?" Piccolo says now realize what Krillin was going through right now.

Back with Krillin the drop of the controller alerted 18 and she sees and remembers Krillin standing above a remote.

Ranch then yells downward, "Krillin no, come on don't? Don't do this?" she fears knowing what Krillin is going to do next.

Krillin finally makes his ultimate decision and smashes the controller with his foot destroying the shut down switch.

"NO! That idiot! What has he done!" Raditz yells not being able to believe what just happened.

Everyone else ws just as bewildered by this, "What the hell is Krillin doing!? I've spent days making that damn controller!" Bulma yells with her and the others unable to understand why Krillin will do this? Except for Piccolo

"It seemed that Krillin's conscience has gotten the better of him. And I can't believe I'm going to say this but it seemed like an act of love as well." Piccolos says giving his view on it.

Raditz can't believe he heard that, "Love!? Love!? Your saying he's risking all of our lives because he has the hots for some robot!?"

"I doubt it's just sexual love? Krillin didn't have the heart to kill a someone so helpless like that, it should've been one of us who had that controller but we put all of that pressure on his fragile soul." Piccolo says giving his insight on the situation with his Kami side of understanding human kind. But Raditz didn't understand, all he saw was a idiot screwing everything up for very stupid reason.

Ranch then alerts them to the situation, "Guys look Vegeta is actually agreeing with Cell, he's going to allow that monster to absorb 18 now."

Raditz had more to ask, "Well why isn't Trunks doing anything? Why is he not stopping Cell or Vegeta?" Raditz was on his last straw about this with those three below.

Ranch attempts to explain,"I..I... he can't bare the thought of actually fighting his own father, Trunks doesn't want to go against him and damage his pride. It may seem dumb, but Trunks has always been about wanting to understand his father. And... and he is unsure what to do about it himself."

But Raditz just facepalms himself in anger, he finally decided that he had enough of this, "That's god damn it! I'll kill the bitch myself and just end this!" Raditz then puts his fingers on his hands and was about to teleport toward to Krillins location.

"Wait Mr. Raditz don't!" Ranch yells at her father, but it was to late as he disappears to the battlefield, "No I can't let him die out there." Ranch then runs off the outlook and blasts her way back to toward the island.

Piccolo, Bulma, and Tien could only watch as events start to get crazier.

"Looks like things only going to get worse from here." Piccolo finally says.

* * *

Raditz pops up right up next to Krillin very angry with him, "Whoah Raditz what are you doin.."

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell were you thinking!? Your just going to let this monster go! Because of you god damn feelings!" Raditz angrily yells at Krillin who was now fightened by the mad Saiyan.

18 recognized Raditz and was wondering why he was here now?

Krillin tries his best to calm down the saiyan, "Wait a second Raditz you don't understand."

Raditz continues his yelling."Understand what? that your going to risk my families lives just so you can have some robot girlfriend that will probably break your spine when you have your back turned!"

Killin trys to reason him, "No..no, I mean all we have been doing these last few days is trying to kill her and 17 when they haven't done anything wrong. We've been trying murder them in cold blood."

Raditz wasn't falling for it,"This bitch told me right in may face that they were going to murder my own brother for the damn fun it! You expect me to let that go!?"

But then Krillin started to get angry with Raditz, "Now wait a second Raditz don't like you haven't done similar things yourself."

Raditz become confused by that random statement,"What the hell are you even talking about?"

Krillin then goes on a tangent, "When you first came to earth yourself, you threaten Gohan and Goku with there lives just because they weren't going along with you. You even demanded Goku to murder 100 random innocent people just to prove your point. And yet here you are been give a chance to roam earth peacefully. How many innocent alien lives have you murdered for the fun of it before you came to earth. Maybe we should've also just killed you at that time as for good measure well! How do you feel about that murderer!?"

Raditz then growled in angry as he transforms into Super Saiyan with Krillins angry face quickly turned into a fearful one, "Uhh... umm... I'm sorry Rad..." and Raditz smacks Krillin aside into cliffside injuring him greatly.

He then looks toward 18 who was horrified by the act, knowing now she in between a rock and hard place with Raditz and Cell who was still on the other side of the island.

16 finally speaks up to her, "RUN! 18 RUN!" he shouts 18 as she turns toward Raditz.

"It's time to finally end this nonsense!" Raditz then shoots out a bunch of Ki ballls at 18 who dodges out of the way of them and runs off away from Raditz. Despite her injuries she could've still overpower Raditz like before, but her fear of Cell was too great to be exposed in the open so she runs away quickly on the ground as Raditz attempts to blast her.

Back at Vegeta and Cell they both notice Raditz and 18's chase and are both amused, "So Raditz finally shows up again and is trying to kill 18, that might be a bit problematic." Cell says to Vegeta,

Vegeta just smiles ,"Don't worry about him, I deal with him myself."

Trunks could only watch in anger of what his own father was doing. But his respect for his father was too great for him to stop Vegeta directly. His only chance now was to wait and only go after Cell when he has the chance.

Back with Raditz, he continues to blast at 18 hoping he can finally vaporize her, but the young woman does her best to dodge these attacks.

Raditz finally just uses his teleportation ability and teleports only a couple of feet up with his other arm out toward 18 who was both surprised and stunned to see Raditz in front of her.

"Gotcha," Raditz says and quickly lets out a giant Ki blast right in front of her. The blast was so large and bright it blasted away a large chunk of the island trees away in a blinding flash of light.

"18!" both Krillin and 16 shouted, thinking that 18 has finally been killed by Raditz's anger induced power. Raditz smugly smiles in victory knowing that it was now over for Cell without 18.

But as the smoke cleared, Raditz smile turned into a horrified face once he still sees a figure in front of him, it wasn't 18. It was Vegeta giving his own smudged face. And right behind Vegeta was 18 still alive and well, Vegeta had a token on Raditz's blast head on to save 18. But not out of gratitude only pride.

Vegeta finally speaks up,"What do you think you're doing?"

"Vegeta what the hell are you.." but before Raditz could finish Vegeta punches Raditz in the gut causing great pain and send him flying into a bunch of rocks.

"That's prince Vegeta to you peasant." Vegeta says to Raditz as he jumps up and kicks Raditz sending him flying again as the rocks behind him are destroyed by Vegeta's force.

18 sees the opportunity and attempts to make a run for it again, but to her out of nowhere Cell zips right in front of her with his evil smile, "Now again 18, why don't you just stop this running and Just.."

"NO!" Cell heard and without much warning gets punched right in the face, by none other than Trunks who finally intervened against his father's wishes while he was distracted by Raditz.

18 didn't know what was happening with all of these people she fought before now helping her out. But she was not given any time to think about it with Trunks, "Don't just stand there. Run! RUN!" Trunks shouted at her as he flies back at Cell and engages him with the two putting up an even fight.

Back with Raditz, he struggles to raise up after the powerful punch in the gut,"What... What the hell are you doing, your allowing Cell to become Perfect?" Raditz struggles to ask the prince.

"Of course I did, what's the matter with that? Aren't you a Saiyan to? You should be happy to see and fight such strong opponents within your Saiyan blood. But I see your just the same weakling as you were years ago afraid of anyone slightly more stronger then you." Vegeta mocks at Raditz.

Raditz wasn't having it with Vegeta and gets himself back up to attack Vegeta with rapid-fire punches but they did absolutely nothing to the Prince.

Vegeta grabs hold of Raditz arm to his and starts throwing Raditz around like a rag doll, "I wanted to do this for years Raditz and I now get the opportunity to put you back in your place."

Beget a continued to do this until he finally throws Raditz back on the ground with him reverting back into his normal form. Beaten and injured badly Raditz had no chance of even putting up a fight with Vegeta at this state with his time chamber training.

Vegeta then puts his foot on Raditz face to add insult to injury, "Your now back where your suppose to be. Licking the boots of your superiors, I've had enough of your rebellious nature for once and now it's time you respect your Prince again."

Raditz attempt to bring sense into Vegeta, "This stupid Vegeta, There is no Saiyan race left. There's no planet Vegeta. And their is no monarchy anymore. This is all pointless."

But Vegeta just steps on Raditz's face again, "Shut up! I've had it with you and your damn imbecile of a brother. I don't care if I were to be the only Saiyan left. As long as I'm around the Saiyan race is greater than it ever was before. My name will be immortal as the true perfect being. I will finally prove to the universe that I am stronger than anybody else. Including you."

Raditz knew Vegeta had completely lost it and had no hope in getting him to end his petty delusion. He only hoped that Trunks can kill Cell now. But that fight had mostly been in a stalemate as the two continue their rapid punches together.

Back with 18 despite her warnings from 16 she attempts to make a run for it off the island, but when she got near the shoreline ready to take off she noticed an figure from the distance. It was hard to see at first but after she gets a closer and clearly look at it. To add even more horror for her, it was Ranch finally here flying as fast as she can with fury rage in her face once she sees 18 herself, "Shit! Not this crazy bitch again!" 18 says out loud and quickly to runs back to the inland of the island hoping to find 16 again.

But it was too late for her Ranch finally made it to the island and saw 18 running, without hesitation she goes at her with just her fists with Saiyan the rage behind her.

Unfortunately, while they were him and Trunks fighting Cell also noticed the two, "Hmmm, a perfect distraction."

Ranch uses all of her strength and speed on one punch if she can get one on 18 she will die instantly. After remaining in the air for a while she finally has a clear shot on 18 and goes for the kill, "Time to end this" she says to herself and engages at 18.

She was about to strike 18, but Cell using his super-speed to fly away from Trunks allowed himself to get punched at the chest by Ranch with her punch doing nothing to the monster, "How many times must we go through this." Cell mocks and with his backhand smacks Ranch away into the direction of Vegeta knocking him off of Raditz.

Ranch laid on the ground again and Trunks took noticed, "Ranch! Raditz! No!" Trunks run toward them completely forgetting about Cell.

Back with 18, she could no longer make up her mind, with all of these people and Cell she was overwhelmed by decisions and risks that she could only stand around in silence and confusion.

Until a hand grabs on to her, "Come on let's get out here! I know where we can go to!" it was Krillin who had recovered from Raditz's hit and was without questioning was trying his best to get 18 out of harm's way.

But as they were running Cell finally appears right in front of the two. Without even speaking a word Cell swipes Krillin away with his tail and looks directly at 18.

18 attempts one last effort to stop Cell by blasting him with a large Ki ball, but despite its power Cell shrugs it off as he walks forward to 18.

Back with Trunks he helps get Ranch and Raditz up from there injuries while ignoring Vegeta, "Ranch, Mr. Raditz are you okay?"

"You damn brats! Stop getting in my way!" Vegeta yells at the two but was completely ignored.

"Trunks don't worry about me right now! Stop Cell now!" Ranch yells at him and Trunks looks back to see 18 barely able to back Cell who had finally grabbed hold of her with his tail opened up now.

Trunks, Raditz, and Ranch tried to fly as fast as he can to stop Cell. But it was to late. Cell had enough of games and finally put his tail over 18's body and was quickly consuming her.

This didn't stop the fighters from stopping Cell with Trunks, Raditz, Ranch, and even 16 himself despite his damages were throwing every punch they have to get Cell to spit her back out but their punches either did nothing or are outright dodged.

Cell simply punches and kicks four of them out of the way as 18 gets sucked in deeper into himself. Krillin even gets up again and tries in all of his might to fight Cell but it was useless with 18 finally getting being absorbed inside Cell.

Almost immediately after absorbing her Cell begins to develop a glowing electrical field around his body with his power going through the roof.

Everyone but Vegeta was terrified by this transformation as it grows greater and greater as Cell transforms into his perfect form.

Trunks and Ranch attempted together to blast at Cell but it was too late, the energy being produced by Cells transformation had created a near-impenetrable shield preventing anyone from stopping the transformation.

Cells power continues to expand and expand, higher then any power anyone has ever seen before, soon the entire energy bubble had completely consumed Cells body into a large green energy dome.

The continued to grow bigger and bigger with energy was spewing all over the area, with no one able to do anything but watch as the energy finally erupts into a large blinding light.

After the massive light flash, everyone looked back at Cell with everyone but Vegeta watching nightmare that was the new Cell.

Cells new form had radically changed his appearance, he has become more humanoid and gaining human features like a nose, his tail has been reduced to a small stinger, but he maintains his ugly green skin and black spots, and had developed a pair of large wings. It was more than just his appearance though, his power is near God levels. His second form had great power, but this was something completely different he had been turned into a living a power source that no one can compete with.

no one able to contain the horror they are witnessing now.

Vegeta, however, was only smirking, "Finally a worthy opponent."

Cell finally opens his eyes and looks at himself, he to so sees the power he has in him now and could only feel proud of himself, "I am now... Perfect."

* * *

 **Authors note: I really should stop staying that I can get a chapter out quicker than before, I seem to always Jinx the whole thing by having the exact opposite happen. With that being said again I'm sorry for how long this chapter took compared to the other ones. I tried to maintain at least one chapter a month policy but I ended up skipping over a month anyway (which happened to be my 1st anniversary month of this story). There had been some reasons to why for one I had some real-world stuff to deal with that had made me distracted from writing. I also had a very bad case of writer's block of trying to find ways of making this chapter interesting. I'm trying to maintain a decent pace of this arc by not making chapters to long but not too short either, it was even harder on this one chapter because well to be honest with myself this had been one of the most repetitive parts to write in Cell arc where it's constant fighting on islands and constant one-upmanship of the characters or what YouTuber Mistarefusion (who I recommend watching if like to hear a serious analysis on the Dragon Ball series) called it, "Cell tennis". It was exhausting to write the whole thing, watch the episodes over and over again, and to fix any grammar errors (that seem to escape me no matter how hard I try.). So for a little while I took a break from writing and sort of lost track of time. But don't worry I have no desire to abandon the story, I've actually decided to that I might start up a new non Dragon ball related story while writing Raditz Z. But only one for now as I don't want my workload get too cluttered, just to change the pace a bit, since while I love Dragon ball, writing only just Dragon ball starts to get repetitive so writing about another source material can help relieve myself of that. So thank you again for ready my story and I hope to go back to a one chapter a month pace but I won't Jinx it anymore than that.**


End file.
